


Ex-Husbands

by Digdeepenough, momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance



Series: The Husband Chronicles [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Aftercare, Age Difference, Best Friends, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Handkerchief Code, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Overdosing, Partner Betrayal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slurs, Underage - Freeform, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 117,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Wow, 16 and out on your own! What kind of parents would let a sweet boy like you wander around at night in the street like this?"</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Poor Little Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow, 16 and out on your own! What kind of parents would let a sweet boy like you wander around at night in the street like this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digdeepenough:  
> Here it is, guys! My lovely Frankiekins--Momiji_neyuki--and I said we were gonna' work on a little prequel and we weren't joking. You're all in for a treat and I hope you enjoy this crazy roller coaster <3 :3
> 
> Hey everyone! So my little Geebear is taking the reins of this one. Please enjoy the awesome ride oh and look for little surprises of Frank in the coming chapters. *smirk* ^0^

 

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

 

"Yeah, I'll just have a cup of coffee. Black. And give the kid anything he wants."

Ville sat back and watched the wretch blinking at the menu. He could tell the kid was starving, but all he ordered was a salad along with his own cup of coffee. He studied the waif as he spoke to the waitress. He was very demure and feminine in his actions and words. This intrigued Ville. He might be the perfect candidate for his buddy M.'s business. He just had to get a little more information out of the boy, starting with...

"So kid, what's your name?"

Gerard abruptly stopped fiddling with the tattered cuffs of his dirty hoodie and looked the stranger in his eyes. There was an apparent kindness in them.

"G-Gerard... Way." He managed to say with minimal stuttering. He was so cold, but at least the heat inside the diner was warming him up.

"And how old are you?"

Ville knew the laws and if this kid was under 16, he would just drop him at a halfway house, but if he was over 16...well that is a whole other story.

Gerard sniffled and buried his hands in his lap. He knew how these sort of things worked. First, they ask your name... Then your age and finally: 'how much?'. He really hoped this guy wasn't checking if he was a prostitute... Sure, he's done some demeaning things in the past for money, but only when he was desperate enough.

"I'm sixteen."

He said it meekly, kicking his feet back and forth underneath the table. He was getting anxious now and it was written all over his face.

Ville visibly relaxed. That is what he needed to hear. He gave a wide eyed sincere expression. He needed the kid to believe that he was genuinely concerned. Fortunately he had a lot of experience.

"Wow, 16 and out on your own! What kind of parents would let a sweet boy like you wander around at night in the street like this?"

Gerard blinked at him with grief-stricken eyes and then averted his gaze to the stain near his neatly aligned utensils. He took a deep breath and thought about what he should tell the man. Should he just flat out tell this stranger that he had no parents? That they died in a car crash when he was only twelve years old.

"I don't have parents. T-they're dead... They died in a car crash. Both of them. I was twelve and my little brother was nine at the time."

He decided to tell the truth. There were no consequences.

"Oh..."

Ville was not surprised to hear this. He figured if the boy's parents were not dead then they were abusive. Of course he hoped not too abusive since Gerard would fetch a better price if he was still pure.

" _Oh_ man Kitten, that's just horrible to hear. So what happened to you and your little brother?"

Gerard tensed up at the intrusive question and shook his head. He didn't have to answer that. Just because the stranger was buying him food it didn't mean he had to do whatever he asked. He remained silent and nibbled on his bottom lip to keep it that way.

"That bad huh? It must have been for you and him to have run away. I'm sure you want to eat quickly and get back to where you have him safely hidden. Here, let me buy some food for you to take back to him too."

Ville knew the other boy was not anywhere in the area, but playing this card, he was sure that the boy was not only protective of his sibling, but remorseful for leaving him in an obviously too wrong a situation.

"He... He's not with me. I'm alone."

Gerard spoke barely above a whisper. His cheeks were red, burning almost, and his palms were sweaty. Why did this guy need to ask so many questions? It was making him nervous.

"Awww, all alone in the world. That is just so sad. I just can't let you stay on the streets like this. You need a place where you'll be taken care of and fed, clothed and loved."

Ville pretended to think about it and then he smiled brightly.

"I know! I have a friend who helps out boys in situations like you're in. He helps them get back on their feet and find families for them that'll take care of them. How does that sound? You can shower, eat something more than the salad that you ordered and get a good nights sleep."

Gerard stared at the man like a deer caught in headlights. Did he really think he would fall for that? How stupid did this guy think he was?

"I... Uh, n-no thanks. No offence, but I don't know you."

To be honest, as far fetched as it seemed, he wanted to take the risk... He had nothing to lose and if it did turn out to be a trick and he was raped and killed at least he would be put out of his misery.

"Oh of course, how silly of me. I am Ville Valo. My friend's name is Matthew, but we call him M. for short. I realize you have no real reason to trust me, but it seems like your options are limited and unless you enjoy living on the streets and men expecting you to be for cheap sale, you would be better off talking my charity."

Gerard sighed. Ville was right. He really had no choice... If this was legit then he would be _way_ better off. He couldn't just flat out say yes though. He needed proof... Something that would make him less skeptical about this too good to be true situation.

"I'm sorry Mr. Valo, but you have to understand why I can't just... Just take your charity... If you had proof then maybe..."

He trailed off as the waitress came by. Gerard sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and looked down as she sat his coffee and salad in front of him.

Perhaps this kid was smarter than he looked. He wanted proof that what he was offering was legit. He watched as the kid carefully drizzled the oil and vinegar, vinegar first, lightly over his salad and daintily picked up the fork and started to eat it slowly. He nibbled on each lettuce leaf carefully and wiped the sides of his mouth with the napkin.

"Well Kitten, what kind proof do you want?"

Gerard looked back up at the man, still chewing. He searched around the diner, as if it would give him his answer...It was pretty bland, both the salad and the decor of the place. The booths were all brown leather, chipped, and the tables were black. The lights in the joint looked like they needed to be replaced. The service was pretty mediocre and the soft sound of music in the background wasn't very good... Then he remembered, a long time ago, watching ads on TV for this diner. Proof that it existed.

"Pictures...?"

He asked once he swallowed.

"Pictures?"

Ville looked at the boy and smiled. He pulled out his phone and found pictures from when he was at the last wedding at M.'s. He shifted from his seat and asked permission to sit next to the boy. Reluctantly he moved over and Ville slid in. He scrolled through the pics of the Wives in fancy dresses and the bride/Wife looking happy next to his new, older husband. He found a picture of him and M. next to each other.

"This is M."

Gerard shifted closer, leaning over Ville's shoulder to get a better look at the photos.

He loved the dress that the bride-wife was wearing. The material looked silky and smooth. He wanted to touch it... _Wear_ it even...wait, the bride/Wife was a boy? Gerard looked again. He did not look much older than him, but he looked happy. The look on the new husband's face made his heart ache. He wanted someone to look at him like that...even if it was just once.

"What's the catch?"

Still, even if this was enough proof he still didn't feel right about the whole thing... There had to be something wrong with this place. The people looked way too happy and well off. Shit like that only existed in the movies.

"My you're a suspicious one aren't you? All you really have to do is follow the rules of the House. It's just like living at home, except you will treated more like an adult and given the freedoms that you did not have there. If you are lucky, maybe you are one of the boys who finds happiness like this one did."

Ville kept scrolling through the pics and watching the boy's face light up at each happy moment. He seemed like an obedient boy too. Someone that would not give M. as much trouble as some of them did.

"Tell you what kid. How about you come with me for a visit. I promise if you don't like it, I'll bring you right back here and we will part ways for good."

Gerard sat back in the booth and looked down at the table... He'd given in mentally... But he still wanted to appear apprehensive. Just in case this man was a psycho he would let it slip and Gerard could scream for help and make a run for it.

"Well... _okay_... I'm still not one hundred percent sure. But you understand, right?"

"Of course, Kitten, of course."

Ville looked at his watch.

"I think we can just make it before..."

Ville knew that M. liked to have late night parties with his friends and that is not what he wants the boy to witness.

Gerard nibbled on his bottom lip and fiddled with his fingers. He was becoming anxious again.

"Before what...?"

He asked as he chewed on his thumb nail.

"Before he closes up for the night. After all growing boys need their beauty sleep too, right?"

The waitress came over and Ville paid the check. He then led Gerard out to the car. He opened the car door and held it for the boy with a sweeping gesture.

"Your chariot awaits my lady."

Gerard smiled weakly and climbed into the car. He pulled the seat belt around himself with shaky hands and watched as Vile shut the door for him.

He hoped wherever this House was wasn't a long drive away. He didn't feel comfortable or safe with this stranger and suddenly he was starting to regret his decision. This may be his last few minutes of freedom.

"Do you live at this... House?"

Gerard questioned when Ville got into the car.

"No no no, I just visit once in a while. I have my own place. Why, want to see it?"

Ville laughed as Gerard's eyes got comically wide. He patted the boy on his thigh lightly.

"Relax Kitten, I was only joking."

Ville started up the car and turned on the radio to the classical station hoping it would relax the boy. He eased out of the parking lot and turned onto the road.

* * *

By the time he arrived on M.'s street the boy had fallen asleep. He looked peaceful as he leaned his head against the seat. Every once in a while he would feel a tickle on his nose and make a bunny face that Ville thought was so adorable. _He really is like a kitten_. Ville amused himself as he pulled up to the gate and rolled down his window for the speaker box. He pushed the button to alert the guard.

_"Yeah, what?"_

"Bobby baby, open up."

_"Don't fucking call me that, Valo."_

"Yeah yeah, whatever, come on, I got fresh meat for M."

Ville heard a grumble, but then the lock on the gate disengaged making it creak open and startle the boy awake.

Gerard leaned forward quickly and looked around urgently. The car was driving through estate gates and he stared wide eyed as they pulled up in front of a beautiful mansion.

He made a sound at the back of his throat as he stared wide eyed at the building. Ville wasn't lying... A weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"And we are here Kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So I gave up on the Tumblr idea cause...seriously, that shit scares me, and made a Twitter account instead!
> 
> You guys can follow me @momijineyuki.
> 
> It has no affiliation with my real twitter so we can talk about anything you want! ^-^
> 
> I would still appreciate the comments here though too! ^0^


	2. It's Almost Too Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the easiest life, but it is a chance to have someone take care of you and your needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digdeepenough:  
> Yay! So here's the next chapter. Familiar characters/new characters pop up so things are going to start getting interesting! This chapter was pretty fun to write and it's probably my fave so far--yeah I know, it's only chapter 2 lol, but I'm so into it. You don't even know lol.
> 
> Anyway, lol, I'm done talking. ENJOY! Xoxo <3
> 
> Momiji_Neyuki:  
> Hey everyone!
> 
> So excited for this chapter! I love playing Spencer in **House Wife** as Gerard's best friend, but I am excited for everyone to read how they got together! Also I think my newest favorite character to play is Bob! ^-^
> 
> Enjoy guys!

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

Ville parked the car and then got out. He opened the door for Gerard and did the same sweeping bow. This time Gerard smiled a bit more and it did something to Ville. He shook it off and went up to the door and knocked. The door opened and a large blond man towered over him.

"Do you know what time it is Valo?"

The man growled a little till he noticed the boy huddled behind Ville. He pushed Ville out of the way and his face softened as he saw how much he was scaring the waif. Ville was shocked when he got down on one knee and spoke softly.

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

Gerard's eyes darted between Ville and this blonde stranger and he trembled. He was intimidating. Gerard didn't do well with meeting new people. 

"G-Gerard... My name's Gerard."

"Hi Gerard, my name is Bob, but you can call me Bobby. Sorry if I scared you. My boss just doesn't like visitors after a certain time, but you are welcome."

Bob gave Gerard a big smile and it made him look like a giant teddybear.

Gerard looked into Bob's eyes and could sense his kindness. He didn't seem so scary anymore.

Smiling, Gerard giggled and thanked him coyly.

Bob stood up again and then looked at Ville. He knew why Gerard was being brought here.

"Are you sure you want to come in Valo?"

There was a sense of warning in Bob's voice. He was already protective of the boy and he hardly knew him.

"M. is expecting us."

Bob huffed and then looked back at Gerard and smiled again. He held his hand out for Gerard and when Gerard took it, it looks so small compared.

"This way Gerard, follow me."

Inside was just as spectacular as it was on the outside and Gerard couldn't stop gawking. He felt bad walking around with his dirty shoes and clothes. He didn't want to track his filth all over the place. The guys didn't seem to mind though and he hoped it would stay that way. He would be embarrassed if they called him out on it.

He could hear commotion as they furthered through the house. Deep voices and cheering. Belligerent. Gerard looked up at Bob and shot him a nervous smile.

As Ville trailed behind the boy and Bob he saw Bob tense as they got closer to the living room. Bob pulled the boy protectively to his side.

"Nah, it's been the same each time I've come. Sorry M. just nothing new to interest me."

"I can understand that Daniel, but keep trying. You never know when the perfect wife is going to walk through that archway."

Gerard stared at the intimidating bunch of men sitting around on the sectional couches and tightened his grip on Bob's arm.

Ville did not miss the look on the men's faces as Gerard walked into the room by Bob's side. M. was off the sofa immediately.

"And who is this enchanting creature you have Bob?"

"This is Gerard, boss."

M. looked down at the waif and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Gerard."

Gerard looked to Ville, almost for reassurance. He wasn't sure who this guy was. Bob did just call him boss so that meant...

"H-hi. Um, M.?" 

Gerard smiled back, sticking his free hand out for M. to shake.

M. was charmed by the boy already. He took Gerard's hand and turned it slightly to kiss the top of it.

"Pleasure to meet you Gerard."

Gerard stared at M. in admiration as he kissed the back of his hand. He wasn't use to such courtesy. He was left awestruck.

"M. it's not nice of you to keep such an enchanting creature hidden in your collection."

Another well dressed older man is now rising from the same sofa. 

"He is a guest for the evening Daniel. Ville tells me that he has fallen on hard times and needs a warm, safe place to stay."

"Indeed, well I know of another place if he decides not to take you up on your offer."

Daniel walks up to Gerard and lightly caresses his cheek.

"Stay safe beautiful. I hope we do meet again soon."

Daniel watches as Gerard blushes and it makes him smile. He shakes M.'s hand and then takes his leave.

Gerard watched Daniel turn the corner and disappear. He was handsome for an older man and Gerard felt a little ashamed for wanting to get to know him on an intimate level.

"He... Seems nice."

Gerard said to M. quietly.

"Oh yes, all my friends are very nice."

M. lead Gerard to the sofa and patted it next to him. He turned to Ville and kind of waved him off with his eyes. Ville took the hint and pretended to yawn.

"OH my, it's late. Well Kitten, do you think you will be good here for the night?"

Gerard shot Ville his best lost puppy eyes, but nodded nonetheless. He hoped M was as nice as him.

"Yeah, thanks again Mr. Valo."

Ville patted the boy on the head.

"Night Kitten. Till we meet again."

Ville tipped his hand to Bob and Bob took another look at the boy and then followed Ville to the front door. Once Bob had left M. settled back into the sofa arm and picked up the whisky that he was sipping.

"Sooooo Gerrrard. Tell me a little about yourself."

Just as Gerard was about to answer M.'s question a long haired blonde boy is coming around the corner, muttering something under his breath and Gerard glares at him with narrow eyes.

"M... Robby's being mean to me again. He stole my favourite teddy bear yet again."

He spoke in a high, annoying whiny voice and Gerard cringed at his tone. This guy had to be at least 18-20 and he was complaining about a teddy bear?

"Shhh, come here baby."

The much younger man came over and sat on M.'s lap. M. softly ran and hand through it and kissed his neck lightly.

"Now tell me all about it."

Gerard was uncomfortable by all of this and he coughed quietly, a nervous habit, as he watched this scene unfold in front of him. 

"Well... Robby told me that you said that he could have it, but I know he was lying because you made him give it back to me the last few times he stole it. Can you please make him stop. It was a gift from my ex step daughter and I really miss her."

Gerard watched, eyes wide in shock, but M's expression remain the same. He looked genuinely interested in what this pretty blonde boy was complaining about. How could this young guy have an... Ex step daughter?

"Okay sugar, I got this. Will you go get Robby please?"

The blonde got off M.'s lap and M. playfully swatted his ass which made the boy giggle. He disappeared down the hallway again and M. turned his attention back to Gerard.

"I'm so sorry for this interruption, but as soon as I square it, we can get back to talking again."

Gerard was about to answer, but an argument was drifting from down the hallway as the blonde returned with a striking redhead that one had to double take or they would think he was a girl. It was clear to see he was not though, but the flat chest and the good sized cock he had pressing against the silk panties he was wearing that matched the baby doll style top.

"You don't even use it, Edgar! You keep it in that stupid box under your bed!"

Robby was marching over to M., huffing and puffing as Edgar smirked deviously behind. He seemed like he took pride in being a tattle-tale. Gerard decided that if he were going to live here he was going to stay away from Edgar.

Edgar's back on M.'s lap as Robby stands in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his face.

"Alright you two. Now Robby, you know that it has not been too long since he was returned and you rememebr what it was like when you got returned the first time."

Robby looked down at his thigh where there were two small black lines peaking out from the chiffon of the baby doll. M. saw this and moved on.

"You also rememebr what it was like to lose your first step-son. Now think about how Eddie feels."

Robby sighed and uncrossed his arms. He looked at Edgar and took a deep breath. To Gerard, he really didn't look like he wanted to apologise to the blonde... But he knew M. would tell him to if he didn't.

"... Well, yeah... So, erm, I'm sorry... Ed-die." 

He struggled to get it out and Gerard couldn't help but giggle under his breath.

"That's a good girl. Now, why don't you two kiss and make up like the good girls I know you are."

Robby sighed exasperatedly and stuck his hand out for Eddie to take so he could pull him out of M.'s lap.

Edgar smiled deviously as he was pulled up by the younger man and then wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Their lips connect and Gerard stared, dumbfounded, as the blonde and red head made out.

"Aren't they beautiful together?"

Gerard was startled when M. spoke to him.

"You look tired sweetheart, why don't we finish our talk in the morning."

M. snapped his fingers to get the occupied boys attention.

"Girls, why don't you take Gerard down to the bedrooms and make him comfortable for the night."

Gerard was stuttering as the two older boys grabbed his hands and pulled him off the couch, giggling.

"I... Uh, o-okay..."

Robby and Eddie drag him down the hall, still giggling, until they pass the foyer and enter the back of the house.

There were so many doors. They were labeled with names on them and the two men bring him to the door that was labeled Robby & Eddie. They open it quickly and as soon as they enter Gerard is being shoved onto a bed covered in plushies. The one he lands on squeaks.

"Isn't he adorable, Robby?!"

Eddie jumped into bed and climbed over Gerard to get a good look at him.

"Ugh, seriously you guys. It's late and I have my interview....oh, who's this?"

Another boy walked into the room. He had on a semi long band t-shirt and a simple pair of boy style shorts. He walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Hi, I'm Spencer."

Eddie shoots Spencer a dirty look and sits on top of Gerard's stomach.

"Get out of here Spence. We had the new Wife first!" 

Robby rolled his eyes and shoved Eddie aside. 

"Get off of him. You're scaring the kid."

"Whoa guys! Look at him! You guys are scaring him! What did M. say about him?"

Spencer could tell right away that Gerard was not fully with the program. Gerard backed up to the corner of the bed like a traumatized animal and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Nothing. He was just sitting there."

Robby shrugged his shoulders. Spencer brushed off the two other boys. Obviously they were too busy thinking with thier cocks to realize how young this one was. Spencer was betting that he was a virgin too.

"Hey, listen, you can stay with me is you want. I promise I won't do anything."

Gerard sniffled quietly and looked at the three boys individually. He can see that Spencer wasn't lying. His eyes were kind and honest.

"O-okay... Thanks." 

He climbed out of the bed shakily and when he was standing in front of it he could see that he had covered the bed in dirt and grime.

"S-sorry..." 

He went to dust the bed frantically. He felt so disgusting. These boys were so clean and well off. He didn't want them to think he was a filthy bum. Robby chuckled under his breath and went to lay down on his bed.

"It's not my bed so I don't care."

Eddie shot the red head a dirty look and then one to Spencer as well.

"Just get your gross friend and go, Spence. Or else I'll tell M. on you."

Spencer huffed and took Gerard's hand. He led him into the hallway and down to his room. Spencer's room looked different than Robby's and Eddie's.There was not a ton of stuffed animals on the bed. The other bed was bare.

"Here, you can use that one. I don't have a room mate right now."

Spencer pulled out a shirt and handed it to Gerard.

"I bet a shower would make you feel better."

"T-thanks... I'm Gerard, by the way."

He held the shirt in his hand delicately as to not get stains on it. He really did need a bath. He can't remember the last time he had one.

"Come on, the bathroom is this way."

Spencer led Gerard to the shared bathroom, but it was occupied by some other wives. 

"I have another idea."

Spencer headed to the end of the hallway and down a set of stairs. He brought Gerard to the basement and knocked on a door.

"Bobby? It's Spence. Can we use your bathroom?"

Bob opened the door and looked at Spencer and then at Gerard behind him.

"Yeah sure."

Gerard clung onto Spencer like some clingy girl friend as they entered Bob's bathroom. It smelled of aftershave and it reminded Gerard of his awful uncle.

"T-thanks, Bobby."

Gerard managed to squeak out as Spencer dragged him inside and shut the door closed behind them. He's pretty sure Bob didn't hear him. Looking around the bathroom Gerard let go of Spencer's hand and wrapped his arms around himself self consciously. He was avoiding this guys stare, trying to occupy himself with the shiny tiled floor.

Spencer could see that the boy was frightened. He carefully walked up to him and placed a light hand on his shoulder.

"Hey listen, I can wait outside if you want."

Spencer knew what an abuse victim looked like and this boy had it written all over him. He also had that submissive tendency that M. and his boys would go for. He really was the perfect candidate for a Wife. Spencer began to leave the room. Gerard watched the boy go. He said he would wait outside... that made him feel a lot better. He dropped his arms once Spencer stepped out, closing the door behind him. Gerard looked around with eager eyes. He wanted to find everything he would need so he could get this bath over with. He couldn't afford to make this Spencer guy wait on him for such a long time. He didn't want to anger him... seeing as he would need a friend around these parts. Gerard stripped himself, dropping all of his dirty clothing on the clean floor and jumped into the shower. He turned on the levers and allowed the warm water to hit the top of his head. The sensation of the water on his body was making him feel a lot better. Spencer was waiting outside the door when M. poked his head in Bob's room.

"Spence, what are you doing here?"

"Oh uh, the kid needed to shower and..."

"And why are you not in there with him?"

M. walked in and crowded Spencer against the wall. He reached up and caressed Spencer's cheek then slapped him harshly.

"Get in there and make sure he is comfortable."

"M-M-M. he's just a boy..."

M. slapped Spencer again and Spencer slipped to his knees. M. grabbed his hair and breathed thick alcohol breath in his face.

"Yeah and so were you and now you have a mark on your leg so you know the fucking drill."

M. pushed Spencer's legs open and grabbed at his thigh displaying the tattooed tally mark. He lifted Spencer's leg higher and pushed his crotch into him grinding in slightly.

"Right now you have no husband so you are married to me bitch and I told you to go make the kid comfortable."

Spencer cried at the same time feeling himself get hard. M. bit down on his neck causing him to cry out. He hoped the kid did not hear it.

"Y-Y-Yes Sirrr."

* * *

Gerard stilled in the shower; his hands in his soapy hair. He thought he heard something... like a cry or a shriek. Maybe this place wasn't so promising after all? Gerard waited. He could hear nothing again. Maybe it was his imagination...

"Hey sweetie, sorry to bother you, but I wanted to see if you were alright. M. told me to come check on you."

Spencer was shaking as he opened the door quietly. M. had left him half hard. He did not want to hurt the kid. At least if he found out the kid was a virgin that would save him some pain. As Spencer spoke he started to take his t-shirt off along with his tiny briefs. He stepped up to the shower curtain using a towel to coyly cover jut the right places that always men look, and took a deep breath ready for the next lie to escapes his lips.

"So those jerks took up the whole other bathroom and well we are both guys so I was wondering if I could jump in with you real quick?"

Gerard listened to the tremble in Spencer's voice. Something was wrong. Suddenly, he felt himself feeling worried.

"I-I'm almost done. D-don't come in."

He was just way too shy to take a shower with someone... Especially a person he had just met only a few minutes ago. The curtain parts and a meek looking slightly older boy peeks his head in. He has his eyes covered and a towel barely covering his body, which looks soft...and bruised.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I know, but I can turn my back to you so I don't see anything."

Gerard pressed his back against the corner of the shower. His hands were cupped over his privates and his eyes were wide. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"... Oh. Okay." 

He murmured, staring directly at Spencer's pale back. There were a few bruises and scrapes, but still... His skin looked soft. Gerard blinked and adverted his eyes towards the drain. The dirt from his hair and skin had washed down and now all there was is water and foam from the shampoo he used. He could hear Spencer moving about, perhaps soaping himself, but Gerard didn't want to look at him.

Spencer knew what M. expected of him, but he was not exactly willing. How could he throw himself at this boy. He was not aggressive like the other Wives were. He picked up the body wash and the puff and poured some over it. He then began to wash his body. Spencer we still feeling the effects of M. boys, as he called them. It is unfortunate that when a Wife gets returned they become a play thing till they are chosen again. His first husband may have been rough, but at least he was worried about marks. M.'s boys did not give a shit. He moved his arm to wash behind his neck and yelped quietly. One of them had pulled his arm too far back when he was forced into a reverse cowboy position and it caused something to strain in his shoulder. He had been having problems with it for the last three days. He hoped that the boy had not heard him. That was not conducive to seduction at all.

Gerard was almost done with his shower. He washed the last of the conditioner out of his hair and rinsed his body. He had his back to Spencer now. He didn't want to stare at him as much as he didn't want to be stared at himself. The whole thing was so awkward. He wanted it to be over.

"Um...hey, could you...?"

Spencer pointed to the shampoo which was out of his reach.

"I uh...kind of hurt my shoulder and..."

Gerard fumbled to grab the shampoo off its rack and when he had it in his hands he passed it to Spencer, finally looking him in his eyes. He couldn't look away. Even as Spencer took the shampoo from him. There was something in his eyes. He could see that he's been through a lot, but he still had his heart intact. He looked hopeful about this moment. Gerard could learn from him.

"W-what happened to your shoulder?"

"Oh...uh, just clumsy. You know...stairs and doorways, they jump out of no where sometimes."

Spencer tries a lighthearted chuckle, but when he goes to take the bottle from the boy, the pain flares up and he ends up dropping it right on the kid's foot.

"Shit! Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry."

Spencer drops down to grab the bottle, but loses his footing since the bottle opened and the tub was now slippery with soap. If it was a scene in a comedy, everyone would be laughing including Spencer, but it wasn't so when he went down in front of the boy, he fell hard and exposed with legs splayed. This also showed all the bruises and faint nail marks on the inside of his thighs. Spencer attempted to look away from the boy so he did not see the tears that were now escaping from him eyes. Spencer was crying. He was actually crying. Gerard felt bad now. Did he hurt his feelings?

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to... Are you hurt. Do you need help?"

Gerard let go of himself and got down on his knees so he was levelled with the crying boy. He touched his shoulders and pat him there gently.

"I'm fine...like I said just clumsy."

Spencer tried to get up, but failed. Gerard helped the boy up, gently. He wasn't even worried about being seen naked anymore. He was more concerned with Spencer's condition.

"Hold onto the wall. Should I get Bob? Or M...? Do you need anything at all?"

Gerard was frantic. He had no idea how to handle a situation like this. He felt like it was his fault Spencer was like this.

"NO! No, please..I'll be fine, just...maybe you can just help me out with my hair?"

Spencer looked up at the boy trying so hard not to give in to his tears. Gerard sighed, nodding his head stiffly. He still wasn't sure about this whole situation. He's pretty sure something was going on in this guy's head. Maybe he'll get it out of him after their shower... He hoped he would get straight answers.

"Okay... Yeah. Sure." 

Gerard grabbed the shampoo and squirted a decent amount into the palm of his hand. He shot Spencer a 'here we go' look and smiled weakly.

* * *

Their shower didn't last long. Gerard washed Spencer's hair and scrubbed his back. The cuts and bruises made him cringe even though he was use to it. Too use to it. The marks reminded him of his body before... reminded him of Mikey, too. Gerard thought about him as he exited the shower, holding Spencer's hand. Spencer thanked Bob and then led Gerard back to the Wives rooms.

"My room is down here."

Spencer came to his door and opened it and stilled. M. was sitting at his desk.

"Well, how are my girls doing? Did the shower go well?"

M. sat there with a smirk waiting for an answer he wanted to hear. Spencer looked at Gerard and hoped that he understood what he was trying to convey. He linked an arm around Gerard's waist and pulled him in tight.

"Oh yes M. We got quite familiar with each other, didn't we Gee baby?"

He turned to Gerard and pleaded with his eyes running his hand lightly down his cheek with a soft touch.

" _Gee baby._..? OH! Uh, y-yeah. Yeah! We did... A... Lot."

Gerard stammered, wide eyed. He forced a smile at M. and wrapped an arm around Spencer's shoulder.

"I see."

M. got up and walked to the door where they were. it looked like he was going to leave, but at the last minute he turned at slapped Spencer hard bringing him down.

"Do not lie to me Spencer Smith!"

M. grabbed Spencer by the hair and pulled him back up to his face. Spencer whimpered softly. He threw Spencer on the bed and then turned to Gerard.

"You will sleep in here tonight sweetheart. Have a good night girls."

With that M. left the room.

Gerard gawked in shock. This is what he signed up for? A future beating from that guy? Ville failed to mention this. Suddenly, Gerard found himself regretting his decision to come here, but also not. He could help Spencer. They could help each other. Gerard rushed to the boys side and touched his cheek. His skin was red and warm. 

"Fuck, holy shit. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Shit, shit, shit. Is that why you're all bruised up? Because of _him_?"

"N-N-Not just him. Look kid, I'm not going to lie to you. Being a Wife is both a blessing and a curse. It is a blessing when you are married providing that you get a husband that treats you right and it is a curse when you get returned because then you are a House plaything till you get picked up again."

Spencer wasn't sure why he told the boy the truth, he just figured it was better.

Gerard looked Spencer in his eyes. He didn't want to ask the question threatening to push pass his lips, but he wanted to be sure. He didn't want to assume.

"You... were returned?"

Spencer was shocked.

"Uh...yeah, I just wasn't what the guy was looking for I guess."

Gerard blinked, dumbfounded. So just because someone wasn't wanted they were tossed back here? How was he going to find happiness this way? Ville never explained in detail. Maybe Spencer would?

"How does all of this work?"

"Well, M. has pictures of us taken and then posts them on his website."

Spencer pulls out his phone and pulls up the HOU$EWIVE$ website and shows it to Gerard.

"Then prospective husbands will go through and look at them."

Spencer pulls up his file and shows Gerard the head and full body shots as well as the newest shot of the inside of his thigh and the black tattooed tally mark there.

"They usually choose a few of us based on their criteria of interest; kids, hobby's, sexual kinks, ect...the more you have the more interesting you are and...oh!"

Spencer scrolls down and sees that he has a few interviews lined up. He notes the dates and puts them in his calender.

"You are interviewed by them and if they pick you, you marry them and become thier wife."

Gerard was intrigued and a bit excited... Not about the tally marks though. That scared him shitless. He wasn't into the idea of being marked up, reminding him he wasn't wanted... Also, he hated needles.

"Oh! So all I have to do is make sure I'm a good housewife? That sounds easy..."

Gerard immediately regretted saying anything about the situation being 'easy'. Spencer had been returned... It couldn't be as easy as he thought it was.

"I mean it can be, all you have to do is obey them and do whatever they want. If you can do that, they usually don't send you back. If it makes you feel better, everyone gets sent back once. No one has ever stayed with the same husband for more than five years, but seven is the magic number here that everyone wants."

Spencer got a dreamy far off look on his face.

Gerard perked up a bit, getting into the feel of wanting to be a housewife. He could see it already... A great husband, maybe even a few kids. He loved kids. He wanted a bunch.

"I hope I can make it to seven years... Or forever with my first husband, whoever he is."

"Wait...so you want to do this? I mean you want to be a House Wife? Even with all the negative possibilities that go with it?"

Spencer blinked a few times. Maybe the boy did not hear him right.

Gerard thought for a moment. Being homeless was way worse than anything that can happen here. He wouldn't have to sleep in an alley, or in some creeps house in exchange for sloppy BJ's and awkward hand jobs. He would be with some man who liked him enough to make him a housewife. He'd have a warm bed... Lose his virginity, finally, and have a new family. No more loneliness. No more fear of being raped. He wouldn't have to worry about when his next meal would be. Being this... This person he was now was worse than anything he would ever endure as a housewife.

"Yeah."

Gerard said sternly, nodding.

"I can handle it."

"Wonderful!"

Both boys jumped as M. walked back into the room. He patted Spencer on the head and then walked up to Gerard.

"Well now, let's see what we have to work with."

Gerard was focused on M. now. What did he mean 'see what we have to work with'?

Gerard shot M. a confused look and then turned to face Spencer again.

"Huh?"

"Well if you want to sell the merchandise, you have to know what you are working with. Tell him Spencer."

Spencer sighed.

"He wants you to strip."

Gerard frowned, shaking his head. No. There was no way. He wasn't going to strip for these guys!

"Do I have to?"

"Sweetheart, the husbands are going to want to see the merchandise before they buy it."

M. walked over to Spencer again and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Spencer, be a dear and strip so he doesn't feel so awkward."

Spencer stood up and dropped the robe we was wearing to the ground. he stood in front of M. without a stitch of clothing on and M. placed a hand on Spencer's hip...which was bruised with they looked like finger prints. Gerard whimpered, looking down at the floor. He didn't want to... He didn't want to be exposed. He hated feeling vulnerable.

"P-please. I don't want to. C-can't I just do this tomorrow? I had a long day and... And I'm cold."

"Hmmm, I suppose we can wait. This way I can call Brian and we can get your pictures done too. Yes, I like that idea better."

M. walked out of the room leaving Spencer naked and Gerard looking at the floor.

"Is he always like that?"

Gerard spoke in a whisper.

"Yeah, but you get used to it."

Spencer walked naked to his dresser and pulled out a blue baby doll style nightgown. He then looked at Gerard and pulled out a lavender one. 

"I think this one will fit you."

Gerard daintily retrieved the gown from Spencer's hand and held it up against his body. He sized himself up and then nodded.

"Okay... Yeah. Thanks, Spencer."

Spencer slipped the nightgown on and grabbed a pair of panties from the drawer that matched. He slipped them on and then handed the lavender ones to Gerard.

"I think matching outfits are more fun, don't you?"

Gerard giggled and grabbed lavender undies from Spencer.

"Yeah, I use to love dressing up in dresses. Ya know, I went to school in drag once."

"Really? Tell me!"

Spencer jumped on his bed on his stomach like a girl and then patted the space next to it for Gerard to sit. Gerard pretended to look thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm... I don't know..."

Spencer shot him puppy eyes and Gerard laughed, pouncing on the spot Spencer signaled for him to sit.

"Okay, okay. So, l put on my aunt's makeup and floral dress... It wasn't ugly or anything, but it definitely wasn't my style. I woke up extra early just so no one caught me and I even walked to school alone! A bunch of guys were cat-calling me and I even got a wolf-whistle. Isn't that crazy? I didn't think I looked that good, but my uncle did say--"

Gerard stopped right there, sudden, and blinked ahead at nothing. His uncle... 

" _Well, aren't you a pretty one? Pretty like a girl_."

Spencer was laughing along with Gerard and getting excited till he mentioned his uncle. It reminded Spencer of his older cousin and...

"Gee? Did he...you know..."

"No."

Gerard answered quickly, snapping back into reality.

"But I had to get out before he could... I saw the way he looked at me... talked to me. He touched me a lot, lingering. I got out."

"Oh good...I wouldn't want you to have gone through what I..."

Gerard's eyes softened. He's pretty sure Spencer didn't mean to let that slip out.

"I'm sorry..."

He whispered, grabbing the boys hand and smoothed his thumb over the back.

"It's okay. Look. I am not going to lie. This is not the easiest life, but it is a chance to have someone take care of you and your needs. It is also a chance to find true happiness, but that is rare for us. Most of us have been returned at least once. The men that buy us are rich so they feel like they are above the law at times."

Spencer looked down at his hand that Gerard was caressing.

"My ex-husband could be sweet, but he had a temper and well...it didn't always end well for me. Those were the nights I would beg and he would be deaf. The good outweighed the bad, but in the end he thought that his secretary was a better choice to marry so he returned me."

Gerard loosened his grip on Spencer's hand and scooted closer to him. 

"You've been through a lot, huh? You'll find someone, Spencer. You just have to keep faith."

Spencer leaned forward and place his forehead against Gerard's.

"I hope you're right kiddo, I hope you're right."

It was then that the tears started to fall from his eyes.

Gerard wanted to be right. He had to be. Their lives depended on it.


	3. Angel In The Centerfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well hello there beautiful. So you are my newest muse, huh? M. he is breathtaking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digdeepenough:  
> Alrighty guys! Chapter 3! I'm excited for everyone to read this one for lots of reasons! (Not gonna' say, lol) but you'll see when you check it out for yourself :p Enjoy! <3
> 
> Hey everyone!
> 
> My Geebear is doing an amazing job putting up these chapters isn't she? We are having so much fun writing this and we are already ankle deep into writing about the first marriage! Creating the character of Daniel has been a real challenge, but you will want to love him and hate him...kind of like another character I created before. ^0^
> 
> More of how Spencer and Gerard formed a friendship and more from sweetheart Bobby. Also Finding out how sleazy M. can be and the introduction of Brian! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy the third chapter of Ex-Husbands. ^-^
> 
> Title from the song "Angel in the Centerfold" by J. Giles Band.

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

When Gerard wakes up the next morning it's in Spencer's arms. Their limbs are tangled, making them look morphed together. He smiles to himself as he watches the other boy sleep.

His face twitches and his lips are pouty. Gerard wants to brush away the strand of hair that's tickling his nose so he does and Spencer doesn't even wake up.

Their talk last night opened Gerard's eyes. When he first met Spencer he didn't see the sorrow that was inside of him... The boy was like a God-- a Hero--and Gerard wanted to be just like him.

He wanted to get inside his head and see more. See everything he's been through so that he could understand the way he was. It was impossible to just feel it when he didn't even go through anything as awful as the things Spencer has gone through.

In a sick and twisted way Gerard wanted all that pain. He wanted it so bad. 

Gerard doesn't want to tear his eyes off of him. He didn't want to blink... He wanted to feel his smooth skin and feel his lips against his own. Even if they barely knew each other he still wanted him. 

Reaching out, Gerard presses the tip of his index finger against Spencer's rose petal lips. He traces the boy's bottom lip and smiles when he groans quietly. 

Gerard shifts, closing in on him and now their faces are merely an inch apart. 

"Spencer..."

Gerard whispered; his eyes wildly exploring the sleeping boy's beautiful face.

"Can I kiss you?"

Spencer must have been still dreaming. He knew he was because Gerard and him had been in a field of flowers and he was laying down as Gerard slipped daisies in his hair laughing. Gerard was leaning over him smiling down and had just asked him for a kiss. Spencer sighed and reached up to caress his young face.

"Yes Gee, please do."

Gerard's smile grew. He pressed his lips against Spencer's... He didn't move. He just kept them pressed together, smiling and bringing his hands through the boy's hair.

Gerard's hands were roaming. They travel to the boy's shoulders and then down his arms. He wanted to feel his skin, but the gown was in the way.

"Can..."

Gerard started as he pulled his lips away from Spencer's. Just enough so that he can still feel them over his own.

"Can I touch you?"

The sun was shining down on them and Spencer could not open his eyes very far because of the rays, but the way they framed Gerard's face he looked heavenly. 

"Gee."

He reached up again and felt Gerard running his hands over his shoulders to the light shirt he was wearing. He started to open the buttons one at a time the smile never leaving his lips.

"Please Gee, I want to feel your skin next to mine."

Gerard quickly reattached his lips to Spencer's, desperately. He clung onto the boy and started roaming his hands all over him, feeling his soft skin like a traveler exploring new territory. Spencer was a paradise. A vast, pale sea.

His hands are on his pelvis now; he's pulling his lips away yet again, but only to lower himself until he's leveled with the boy's pelvis.

His lips start to mark Spencer's exposed hips, littering the pale skin there with small, wet kisses. He hoped he wouldn't mind.

Spencer was in heaven. A heaven created by the sweet boy that was offering him his devotion in the form of light kisses trailing down his body and slowly making their way down to his thighs.

"Gee please...I need...I want..."

Gerard blinked up at Spencer, smiling sheepishly as he pulled down the boy's underwear. He admired the way the satin slides down his hips until finally going down his thighs. His cock springs free and Gerard's eyes are lowering now. He's no longer smiling. His eyes are filled with lust and his mouth is open agape. He wanted this. He needed this.

"Spencer..."

Gerard called out; his voice high and breathless. He wanted to make sure Spencer was one hundred percent sure about this.

"Are you sure?"

Spencer felt a cool breeze below his waist as he realized that the he could not feel the wind in his dream...he wasn't dreaming. He slowly opened his eyes and the Gerard in his dream turned into the Gerard in real life...right where his dream Gerard was. He kept looking and saw that he was exposed and hard and Gerard was looking at him with pleading eyes and he had these soft pouting lips that were begging for his cock. Spencer whimpered.

"Please Gee, I need you baby so bad."

Gerard smiles and then he goes for it; his hands are placed firmly on Spencer's hips, holding him down as he wraps his lips around his hardening cock.

He's done this before. A few times. A few men. But this was Spencer... Spencer wasn't like those other guys. Even if he had just met the boy yesterday he felt like he'd known him his entire life.

Spencer fought the urge to buck up and choke Gerard, but it was as hard as he was. Gerard's mouth felt nothing like he had ever experienced before. it was soft and inviting and it felt like that was what it was made for. He carefully reached out and ran his fingers through the soft black hair.

"That feels so good Gee. So good."

Gerard smiled around Spencer's cock, taking him further. He loved hearing how well he was doing. It only motivated him to do more.

He was enjoying this just as much as Spencer was. Pleasing the boy pleased him.

"Fuuuuccckkkk!"

Gerard did this thing with his tongue that caused Spencer to arch his back. how the fuck did he know how to do that? 

"Gee, please baby, come here. Need to kiss you."

Gerard didn't waste a second. He's off of Spencer and then back on top of him immediately. He doesn't kiss him at first. He looks into his eyes and buries his hands in his hair and tugs him into a kiss. A hard, deep kiss.

Spencer pulled and held Gerard ti him. He reached down and found the boy's cock and bared it. He opened his legs and pushed against it making them both groan.

"Oh shit Gee!"

Gerard's brain is basically mush now. Spencer's rubbing against him. The friction against his cock is making his head spin and all he could do is grind down for more as his breath hitches in his throat. 

"M-more... Spence--"

Spencer flips them over and traps Gerard by his wrists. He licks and bites his neck as he grinds thier cocks together.

"Uh, fuck Gee, want to make you feel so good."

Gerard was overwhelmed with pleasure. This has got to be the first time in his life that he actually feels pleasure from another person like this. Anyone who has ever tried to do anything with him didn't go far enough to get him off. Spencer was his first with that.

"Spencer... I'm gonna'..."

Gerard screwed his eyes shut and let out a deep moan. His vision went blurry and his body rigid. 

There was no way in hell he could have lasted longer than what he had. He came and it was the best feeling he's ever experienced.

Spencer had a feeling that this was the best orgasm that Gerard had ever had. He was so set on getting the boy off that he forgot about his own.

"That's it Gee Baby, cum for me. I want to feel it on my skin.'

Gerard cried out as the words left Spencer's mouth and he almost wanted to cover his own mouth. 

Gerard's entire body is shaking and his hands are shaking on Spencer's shoulders as he loosens his grip. It's almost as if he had an outer body experience because when he opens his eyes he feels himself embrace the aftershock instead of tremble. He looks into Spencer's eyes, still trying to catch his breath and smiles weakly. He suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry... That was really. Wow. It's every where."

Gerard was at a lost for words. He was literally soaking through his underwear and it was... A lot.

"Awww Gee Baby. don't apologize, it looked like you had never cum like that before. I was happy to do that for you."

Spencer leaned in and softly kissed the still trembling boy below him. He had this sudden overwhelming feeling of love for him. Like he had never loved anyone before with this much intensity. He knew that Gerard was going to have a special place in his heart always and that if he were to ever truly marry someone out of pure love, it would be him.

Gerard was coming down now. He smiled at Spencer and wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders.

"Did you get to finish too?"

"No, but it's okay. I just wanted to make you feel good."

For the first time ever Spencer meant it.

Gerard could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe it... Someone actually wanted _him_ to feel good without anything in return.

"Wow..."

Gerard couldn't stop the giggle from escaping his lips. He was head over heels with this guy. Was he even real?

"No one's ever done that for me before. I must be dreaming."

He must be.

"Well I was dreaming earlier of your beautiful face as we lay in a field of flowers and you were putting daisies in y hair....and oh Gad, that sounds so gay!"

Specner started to crack up burying his face in Gerard's neck.

Gerard stifled a giggle and pushed his fingers through Spencer's hair. He tried to imagine his dream. He could see himself doing something like that.

"Well..." Gerard started, attempting to compose himself. He failed miserably. "Considering what we just did... I'd say we're pretty damn gay. I wouldn't put it beneath us to play with flowers."

"Well after the shampoo you used, I would say you smell like a flower at least and I think your petals are soft."

Spencer ran a light hand up and down Gerard's side

Gerard was ticklish there so there was no way he could stop giggling now. He squirmed under Spencer, trying to get out from underneath him.

"Oh ho little boy, are we ticklish?"

Spencer didn't wait for an answer. He dove right in and began to tickle Gerard mercilessly. He had a feeling that laughing was something that Gerard had not not done in a long time either

Gerard was out of breath. He squirmed and laughed and attempted to get Spencer off of him before he peed himself.

"Spence!"

He screamed, trying to hide the laughter, but he was extremely sensitive. He couldn't stop.

"S-stop! I hate being tickled!"

The more he talked the more it tickled. The more it tickled the louder he got

He hoped they weren't waking anyone up. That would be bad.

"Fuck Gee, you have the most beautiful laugh. You are really going to make some guy so happy one day."

It was a slight pain in Spencer's heart when he said this. He knew that as a Wife, he could never have Gerard the way a husband would, but it was nice to dream.'

As soon as Gerard caught his breath he pulled Spencer into a kiss. A gentle, soft peck and pulled back to smile at him with a look of adoration in his eyes.

"You too, Spencer. You too."

* * *

M. watched as the boy made his way into the living area. He could see that he was nervous. Of course he was, but for the wrong reason. The truth was that the boy was sold the moment that he walked into the house. That was because Daniel was there. Daniel has looked at all the Wives that he had at the time and came close to choosing Spencer, but when Gerard walked in full of innocence and something that M. could not quite put his finger on, Daniel was enchanted by him. After he sent two of his boys to take care of Gerard, Daniel has called him and demanded the boy.

_"I can already tell that he is a virgin, it has been a while since I had one."_

_"Now Daniel, that is really not fair to my other customers."_

_"Fuck them, I will give you an extra $500,000 for him."_

_"You really want him, huh?"_

_"Yes and it is going to be so fun to break him too."_

_"Whatever, once you buy him, he is yours to do what you want."_

_"Very good M. Pleasure doing business as always."_

M. put on his best smile and Gerard approached him.

"Good morning sunshine, How did you sleep? Did Spencer take good care of you?"

Gerard tried not to blush. Spencer did take good care of him... And more.

"I slept well sir and yes... He did."

"Good good, how about some breakfast then?

Just as the words left M's mouth Gerard's stomach started to growl. He quickly pressed his hands to his belly, nodding his head frantically as he flushed from embarrassment.

"Awww that's okay Kitten, most husbands like a Wife with a healthy appetite...for life."

M. Laughed as he led the boy to the kitchen where some of the other Wives were eating.

"Oh look, the fresh meat from last night."

"Yeah, I heard you two scared him off."

"Fuck off, we did not!"

"LADIES, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

M. voice boomed through the open kitchen and made the pictures on the walls vibrate.

Gerard looked at the wives expressions. They were looking down now, trying to avoid M's wrath.

He couldn't help but notice how Robby was shaking. His hands were no longer on his fork, but instead folded in his lap now.

"Sorry, sir."

He said quietly, but quickly.

"That's better. That is no way to greet our newest Wife."

All the boys around the table mumbled apologies. At that moment Spencer arrived looking like he had just rolled out of bed. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist and nipped his ear lightly.

"No fucking fair! How come Spencer got a piece of the new meat?!"

"First of all he is not a piece of meat and you would know that if you tried to do something other than fuck him Robert!"

Spencer was growling and Holding Gerard in a protective way.

"And second, I did not and would not ever force myself on him or anyone else for that matter! I have fucking manners unlike you other sluts.!"

M. placed a firm hand on Spencer's shoulder with a little squeeze behind it.

"Settle down baby, I know you took good care of our little Kitten."

Gerard wanted to leave the room. He wanted to leave with Spencer. He didn't like the other wives. 

He no longer had an appetite.

"C-Can I... Can I go back to the room?"

The question was directed to M. of course, but he wasn't looking at him.

Spencer could feel Gerard shaking. He felt horrible for the poor boy.

"Now Kitten, you need to eat to keep that beautiful figure of yours as well as that soft skin you were naturally born with. Spencer be a dear and get some fresh fruit from the fridge and I will take our little girl into the living room to meet Brian."

"Brian's here?"

All the wives started to get excited as the put thier plates in the sink and quickly ran off to thier rooms to get dressed up.

"Fucking sheep all of them."

At that moment Bob walked in with a few pancakes on a plate and a bottle of syrup.

"Bobby, aren't you going to eat those?"

"No, I am so full, I made too much."

"Can Gee and I have them?"

Bob looked at Spencer and then at the boy shaking at the end of the table. He put the plate down and went to the boy getting on one knee.

"Hey hey, you okay Gee?"

Gerard looked down and stared into Bob's baby blue eyes and nodded his head slowly. He forced a smile and then turned to look at Spencer.

"Is it okay if I don't eat...? I want to... I want to look... Good for my pictures. I'll eat after, I promise."

"Gee..."

Already Spencer could see that he was going to be the perfect wife. Fully submissive to his husband. He hoped he didn't get anyone too deviant.

"Hey Gee, I'll tell you what. You go do your photo shoot with Brian and I am going to cook you a special breakfast, but you have to promise me that you will eat it okay? I promise it won't be too heavy for that cute tummy of yours."

Bob lightly poked at Gerard's stomach.

Gerard giggled under his breath and placed his hand on his belly. There was barely anything there, but he didn't want to risk eating and getting bloated.

"Thanks Bobby... And thank you Spencer."

"All righty then, we have everything all set. Come Kitten, let me introduce you to Brian."

M. guides Gerard from the kitchen and away from Spencer. They walk into the living area where all the Wives are crowded around an older man sitting in an arm chair. He has two Wives perched on his lap, one of which is Robby, and the rest fawning over him. M. clears his throat as he walks up to him.

"Brian, here is our newest addition to the family. This is Gerard."

Brian was looking at Robby and had his hand under his chin when he hears M.'s voice. He looks over and he loses his breath. he has never seen a more perfect creature than the waif in front of him. Before he realizes it he was dumped Robby and the other boy onto the floor as he stands up and moves quickly to take the creatures hand.

"Well hello there beautiful. So you are my newest muse, huh? M. he is breathtaking."

Gerard glanced at M and then down to his hand which was still being held onto by Brian. The man was short and covered in tattoos. Gerard's eyes lingered before he caught himself and stopped.

"N-nice to meet you, sir."

"So proper too. I can tell you are going to be a good Wife Gerard. Now, what are we wearing for our photo shoot today."

Brian looked up at M. and M. just smirked.

"I was thinking that we go simple. Just a pair of shorts."

"Very good and I think I have a pair in this cuties size."

Brian let's go of Gerard's hand and walks over to his equipment. He pulls out a pair of short jean shorts and hands them to M.

"Perfect."

M. hands them back and Brian hands them to Gerard.

"Okay sweetheart, go ahead and slide them on...oh and no underwear, it will ruing the lines of the outfit."

Gerard looked at the shorts and frowned. 

Jesus Christ. This left little to the imagination. How was he supposed to find a decent husband if he was dressed like a stripper?

"Um." Gerard squeaked out. "Is this all?"

"Is there a problem there Kitten?"

Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat. Yes, there was a problem. What he had in his hands wasn't an outfit at all.

But he wasn't about to complain out loud.

"No... W-where should I change?"

"Right here is fine. We're all friends."

Brian could not help, but lick his lips. He was dying to see what was hidden underneath all that fabric.

Gerard looked around and held the material of his outfit close to his chest. He was shaking with nerves. He couldn't tell if Brian was serious.

"I... Um. C-can I change in one of the bathrooms, please?"

He put on his best begging voice. He had the pleading look in his eyes as well. Many people could never resist it. It's how he stayed a virgin for long. Tears helped too.

Brian was struck by the look in the kid's eyes. It made him look more than just innocent. He looked vulnerable. Normally he did not give a shit about how the Wives felt, but this time...this was different.

"Uh, sure kiddo."

As Gerard made his way out of the room he favored Brian with a small smile and Brian felt like he had been hit in the chest. When he was gone M. came up to him and grabbed his shirt. 

"What the fuck Schechter?! Did you hit your head or something? Since when do you let the Wives have any privacy?"

Brian still felt a little dazed as he tried to focus on M.'s words.

"I don't know man, I just...the way he looked at me..."

Brian got a dopey look on his face and M. pushed him back in disgust.

"Fucking pussy."

Brian snapped out of it and was about to say something back when the boy returned. He had his arms crossed over his milk white chest and the shorts were...

"Wow, you look perfect Kitten."

Gerard felt disgusting. He looked at Brian with furrowed brows and nibbled on his bottom lip.

He didn't feel perfect.

"Where do you want me?"

Oh that was a loaded question and normally Brian would have a smart ass answer for it, but instead he answered properly.

"I want you on the black chaise lounge. I think it will make your pale skin stand out."

Brian reached into his bag a produced the tub of glitter body gel.

"First though, I need to put this on you."

Gerard blinked, nodding slowly. 

"Um, okay..." He sat on the lounge and waited for Brian to do what he wanted to do. He just hoped that the man wasn't going to be too rough.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He had touched countless numbers of Wives, this boy should have been no different. Brian opened the jar and stuck his fingers in the gel. He scooped up a decent amount and then brought his fingers to Gerard's neck.

"This is going to be cold."

Gerard shivered, but didn't flinch away. Brian was gentle and he was kind of confused... He had expected the tatted man to roughhouse him.

"It's warming up."

Gerard giggled under his breath. Brian's hands were so soft.

Brian ran the gel down from Gerard's neck to his shoulders. He rubbed it on his chest noticing when he brushed over his nipples they hardened and he gasped. Brian went and scooped more gel and then ran it down his legs rubbing it into his thighs. He moved his fingers slightly under the edge of the shorts.

"I need you to turn around and get on your knees for me."

Gerard tensed up as the words left Brian's mouth. He crawled up on the lounge and knelled; his back facing the man now.

He pulled his arms up and looked at his skin. He was so shimmery. He kind of liked it.

Brian took in a large amount of air. Gerard back was completely free of any marks at all. He arched it slightly and it tapered off perfectly where the shorts started. Brian started at the top and rubbed the gel into his neck. Brian decided to use two hands for this. He scooped a little more gel up in the other hands. He reached up and ran his hands down the boy's back. he pushed and rubbed the gel into the skin making it sparkle and shimmer. He moved down to the small of his back and rubbed circles with his thumb on the tail bone. He urged Gerard over a bit more and then smoothed the gel on the backs of his thighs. He rubbed it in feeling the skin heat up under his hands. He moved back up to the back again and leaned forward a bit pressing himself into Gerard's ass a little. He felt Gerard still from it and sit back up a bit.

"Gerard are you okay?"

Gerard nodded stiffly; his breath hitching in his throat. Brian was extremely close to him. He could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just... I'm not use to this." 

He wanted to be honest with Brian. If the man were facing him he would see how flushed he was. He was embarrassed from all the attention Brian was giving him.

"You feel really tense."

Brian reached up and massaged the boy's shoulders. He felt him loosen up. He watched Gerard arch his neck a bit and saw the side there was no glitter. Brian leaned forward and place a soft kiss there. He felt Gerard shiver so he did it again and again getting more bold as he went. He moved his hands from his shoulders to the his chest and ran a thumb over his nipples. Brian heard Gerard moan softly and wanted to hear it again. He knew he couldn't mark the boy, but he just needed to taste him. He bit down lightly on his neck sucking in the flesh carefully.

Gerard shuddered and took a deep breath. He felt tense because he was. 

"W-when do we..."

He trailed off, moaning quietly. He forgot what he was going to say. He forgot about what they were suppose to do.

Brian ran his tongue up Gerard's neck till he got to his ear. He whispered into it.

"Do you know how amazing you taste Kitten?"

Gerard craned his neck a bit and tried to look into Brian's eyes.

"... You wouldn't be saying that if I didn't have a shower. It was pretty bad."

"Yes, well you're sparkling clean now."

Brian looked into the boy's eyes and knew he needed to show him how much he was wanted. He tilted his head a little bit more then pressed their lips together.

Gerard's eyes are wide as Brian kisses him. His heart thuds in his chest and his body feels like it was struck by lightening.

He kissed back. Desperately.

The word Perfect kept playing over and over in Brian's mind as he kissed the boy. he looked perfect, tasted perfect, smelled perfect. everything was perfect and some lucky son of a bitch was going to own him. Own him, oh shit! Brian reluctantly parted from the boy's lips. He looked at them and they were red, swollen, and...perfect.

"I think that's good Kitten. Now on your back with your head on the small pillow and your arms behind your head."

Brian gave him one last kiss savoring the taste then let go.

Gerard smiled coyly, blushing all over and nodded his head obediently. He wanted Brian to like him... Be proud of him.

"Like this?"

Gerard asked as he posed the way Brian had asked. He was still not as relaxed as he could be and he hoped the older man wouldn't notice.

"Perfect."

Brian went and grabbed his camera. he took several shots in that position and then had Gerard get on his knees and lean over the lounge a bit. he snapped shots form both sides. After a few more, Brian had to stop to change film. It was then that Spencer appeared with a plate of food with Bob behind him. They both stopped when they saw Gerard.

Gerard was into the poses. He even spiced it up a bit with his own touch and soon enough he was starting to get a cramp in places he never thought he would get cramps at.

He giggled loudly, rubbing his thigh.

"Ouch, I guess I'm not use to moving around like this. Do I at least look okay?"

"Kitten, I have never had a better model than you before."

Brian walked over and took Gerard's hand and helped him up to stretch out his legs. He pulled him in and kissed him hungrily.

"I think we are done now. You can shower if you want or I can just lick you clean."

"Uh...are we interrupting anything here?"

Gerard jumped at the familiar voices and he clung to Brian. When he noticed it was Spencer he smiled at the boy but made no attempt to remove himself from Brian.

"Hi Spence."

"Hi, uh we brought you breakfast."

Bob moved from behind Spencer and walked up to Gerard and Brian. Before he realized it, he reached out and touched Gerard picking up the glitter.

"Wow Gee, your shimmering like the stars."

Gerard smiled and nodded. 

"It was Brian's idea." 

He said as he finally peeled himself off the photographer.

"Man Brian, you are really pulling all the stops out for Gee aren't you?"

Spencer came over and touched Gerard's skin as well. 

"You do look breath taking Gee Baby."

Gerard pulled Spencer to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. The glitter was everywhere now. Especially on Spencer.

"Now you're covered in glitter too, Spence."

Gerard couldn't believe he was actually comfortable with all these men. He was even barely dressed and he was okay with it.

He felt good.

"Are you done yet Bri..."

M. stopped short. Brian, Bob, and Spencer were all huddled around the boy. Brian should have had the boy reduced to the perfect pet right now, but instead it seemed that he had let the boy wrap him around his finger. Also Bob was intrigued and Bob never got that close to the Wives. Spencer had not taken to another wife since Ryan left. This was something to really pay attention to. Gerard still commanded everyone's attention so M. cleared his throat.

Gerard immediately focused on M. He chewed on his bottom lip and played with the material of the short short's he was wearing.

M. made him nervous.

"Well now, it looks like you are getting along quite well here Gerard. That being said, I do need those pictures quickly Brian. I want to get them up on the website as soon as possible."

Brian nodded and he move to his equipment. Bob walked up behind him.

"Hey, uh...do you think I can get a copy of one of the more..."

Bob was flushed and Brian looked at him and smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean and sure."

Bob smiled and patted Brian on the shoulder. he then went back to the two boys...no Wives. He had to remember that they were here for a purpose...as much as he hated it.

"Now Gee, you need to eat your breakfast."

Gerard was looking at Bob now. He nodded his head and grabbed Spencer's hand. 

"Can Spencer stay with me?" 

He shot every man with power in this place the puppy eyes and waited for their answers.

"Well I don't have any interviews and Bobby did make me a plate too..."

Spencer giggled. He missed doing this with Ryan. He did not know how long he would be in the House, but he wanted to spend all his time with Gerard.

"Fine fine, but make sure you teach him how to conduct an interview. I have a feeling when these pictures hit the website, our little Kitten will not be around for very long."

M. smirks when he says this and Bob looks at him. Gerard is already sold.


	4. Worth The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gee baby, relax. You are going to do fine. It's your first interview."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> So _***Digdeepenough***_ and I are really getting into the story now! We are actually having a lot of fun coming up with how everyone met and every one knows each other! I will have to say that we are not going to have too many more chapters after this for the first marriage. We figured that the fun will actually begin after Gerard is returned...as sick as that sounds, but hey, I invented sick and twisted fluff, so you are sure to see that! ^0^
> 
> So it's time for Gerard's first...and last interview, as you guys well know, as M. already knows. Gerard was sold the moment he stepped in the House and caught the eye of Daniel Williams. How will the interview go? Well you will just have to read to find out! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy on behalf of my Geebear and I! ^-^

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

_***Time Stamp: October 26th***_

"Don't worry, everything is all set."

"I appreciate you doing this for me M. Ever since I saw the boy, I can't get him off my mind."

"There is something about him too. Like he has Bob, Brian, and one of the Wives completely charmed."

"They better not have touched him. You promised me he was..."

"Calm down Daniel, I assure you his virtue is intact."

"Good, I will not take used merchandise."

"Okay okay, so the interview is just a formality. He is yours."

"Good. How long after the interview can I take him?"

"Well we need to set up a date for the wedding and..."

"Fuck that. I don't want to be around all those other whores of yours."

"Alright alright, we will do a quickie justice of the peace thing then."

"Good. The sooner he is mine, the sooner I can start training him."

"So we will see you at two on Saturday then."

"Very good. Goodbye M."

"Bye Daniel."

* * *

*

*

*

_***Time Stamp: October 27th***_

"Gee baby, relax. You are going to do fine. It's your first interview."

Gerard was finicky. He kept running his fingers through his hair and biting his nails. It was an understatement to say that he was nervous. 

He wanted to puke.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if... What if he realizes I'm no good? I'm scared, Spence."

He had to get this out of his head. If the man who wanted to marry him only liked the way he looked he would be screwed...

Spencer picked up the silk button down shirt that he helped Gerard pick out and brought it over to him. Gerard was standing in front of the tall mirror letting self-doubt cloud his beautiful smile. Spencer draped the shirt over his shoulders and Gerard slid his arms into it. Spencer reached around the front and began to button it.

"Gee baby, any man would be lucky to have you as his wife and crazy to turn you down."

Gerard sighed. Of course his best friend would say that. But this man... This man who he could possibly marry might think differently.

"Thanks, Spence... I feel a little better."

He forced a smile, looking into his friends eyes in the mirror.

"You're a liar Gee, but I love you anyway."

Spencer planted little kisses on Gerard's neck that made him giggle, but when he got up to his ear he nibbled on it changing the sound. Spencer spun Gerard around and pulled him into a heated kiss. When he broke away, they were both panting and leaning thier heads against each other.

"Now, go and be the amazing person i know you are."

Gerard smiled weakly and nodded his head. He was still nervous and he knew it was going to show in his interview, but he hoped the man was nice... He hoped he was smart and gentle. Gerard didn't care about looks... Well, more like he didn't have a preference. He just wanted his husband to like him and he wanted to like him back.

It wasn't too much to ask for... Or was it?

"Well now ladies are we just about ready?"

M. walked into the room and looked at the two boys. Spencer always looked good to him, but the new boy was something else. He sort of hoped that Daniel would use him and toss him so that he could have a little taste. M. felt himself growing hard just thinking about having the boy on his knees sucking him off. Maybe he would satisfy himself with Spencer when Gerard stepped out.

"Okay Kitten, show time. Just go with Bob and he will show you the interview room."

Bob smiled from the doorway and M. saw that Gerard visibly relaxed. He nodded and followed the blond out of the room. When they left M. closed the door and looked at Spencer. The boy was no fool, he knew what M. wanted. M. stepped forward undoing his pants at the same time the boy hit his knees. By the time M. got to him, he was able to shove his cock right into the boys waiting mouth.

"Such a good slut Spencer. Gonna miss that pretty mouth when you get bought again. Oh speaking of, you have an interview tomorrow with a Mr. Jones. Make sure you look good."

Spencer did not answer of course. He knew better. M. fisted a hand in his hair and began to fuck his mouth hard and fast. He would miss him very much.

* * *

"So, Gerard, are you nervous?"

Gerard nodded.

His voice was caught in his throat. He knew if he talked it would just sound shaky with nerves. He knew Bob would understand.

Bob always understands.

Bob led the boy to a closed door room. When he opened it there was a desk and two chairs. It looked like a place to interrogate a prisoner to Bob, but he never said anything.

"All right Gee, you sit down at the chair on this side of the desk and wait."

Bob watched the boy smile a little and then head into the room. Bob had the urge to pull the boy out of there and out of this house, but he pushed it down. 

"I'll be right outside if you need me."

With that Bob left and closed the door.

Gerard looked around the room as he nervously played with his fingers. He didn't like the vibe of this room. It was bad... Almost as if the walls were whispering past events in his ears.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Gerard took a seat on the chair that was most likely meant for him. Surely he wouldn't be the one behind the desk.

Now, he waited...

*

*

*

Daniel walked down the hall. He had the boy's...what was his name again...oh yes, Mine, file in his hand, but he would not need it. The boy was going to be his in a few more days. Earlier if he could help it. Meanwhile he was going to help himself to a piece of the boy during the interview.

"Like buying a horse, you always check their mouths."

Daniel chuckled darkly at his own joke when he saw Bob the House security. He knew that Bob did not like him, but he did not give a shit.

"Robert."

"Mr. Williams."

"Is he inside?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, you may leave then."

"You know I can't."

"Yes, well the extra five grand I dropped says that you do or I call M."

Bob growled, but started walking away.

Daniel smirked. Money bought him everything he ever wanted and right now it was buying him a virgin. He walked in the room and closed the door.

Bob turned around when the door closed. He knew he shouldn't, But he stepped into the room next to the interview room. This way he was still obeying the order, but could be there for the boy if Daniel tried to hurt him.

* * *

Daniel saw the boy sitting with his hands in his lap. He was as shy as a maiden and that made Daniel's cock twitch. He went to sit in the chair not saying a word to the boy. He put the file down and opened it up so that the boy could see his profile pic as well as the shot of his inner thigh. He inwardly smiled when he saw the boy blush at the intimate photo.

"So Gerard is it? I see this is your first interview. I don't know if you remember me, but we met on the night that you arrived at the House. My name is Daniel Williams... why don't you tell me a little about yourself so we can get to know one another?"

Gerard blinked at him. His hands were shaking in his lap, but suddenly calming down. He did remember this man... But wasn't he... A bit too old? Sure, he was handsome, but he had to be at least 50 something.

"Um... What do you want to know?" 

He had no idea how to start talking about himself... If he had a question he would have somewhere to start. He couldn't do that on cue.

"Well, let's start with something easy. How about your full name, where you're from originally, parents, any siblings, what you like to do, what you like to eat, and your... _sexual_ experience."

Daniel let the last part hang in the air.

"Oh..." 

Gerard shifted in his seat and slowly let his hands rise out of his lap and fall on the desk. They were still folded together. He wasn't comfortable enough to be nonchalant at the moment.

"My name... my full name is: Gerard Arthur Way. I'm from, um, New Jersey--here, uh... my parents died when I was 13. My brother and I ended up living with an uncle. I ended up leaving..."

He didn't want to continue. He didn't want to talk about sex right now. 

"A-And... My sexual experiences... I, uh... I've used my hands. My mouth and..." 

Gerard shifted again, unfolding then refolding his hands. He was so fucking nervous.

"I've never been inside anyone and no one has ever been inside of me."

He looked into Daniel's eyes as he said this. He knew it was hard to believe for most people, but he had a feeling Daniel was going to believe him.

"Interesting."

Daniel noted that he had said nothing about what he liked or ate. That meant that he could fully control the boy. Daniel liked that idea a lot.

"Well, it does say in your file that you have limited sexual experience so I do believe you Gerard, but I have to say that I am hoping for a little knowledge at least."

Daniel got up and walked to the other side of the desk. He stood in front of the boy.

"They say that actions speak louder than words so why don't you show me what you do know."

Daniel stood there with his arms folded, glaring at the boy. Intimidation seemed to be the key here. He waited for Gerard to make a move and he hoped for the boy's sake that it was the right one.

Gerard looked up at Daniel. His eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. He was trying so hard not to shake. Or cry.

What the hell was this guy's problem? Was he serious? Should he just go along with it?

Gerard needed to breathe... relax. He's done this before. With that in mind, he lifted his hand off the desk and went to the fly on Daniel's slacks. With shaky fingers he pulls it down.

Daniel smiled. The boy knew his place. He reached out and petted his head lightly.

"Good girl, you know your place."

Gerard cringed at that. Both his hands were fishing Daniel out of his pants and when his erection sprung out Gerard had to hesitate.

He was trying to make sure if Daniel was just testing him, but so far... he was pretty sure he was about to suck this guy's cock.

"Now, no teeth. You will not like me if you use them."

Gerard nodded as he grasped the base of Daniel's cock. He worked his hand up and down his shaft and before he went down he looked up, trying to catch his eye.

"S-Should I get on my knees?"

It would be uncomfortable doing this in the chair. On the floor would be a lot easier. He knows this from past experiences.

Now this made Daniel happy.

"If you think it will please me more then yes."

Gerard released his grip on the mans cock as soon as he replied. He got down on his knees and took a deep breath.

He couldn't believe this is how interviews went... or was it just his? He was scared and he didn't want to do this, but he wanted Daniel to like him. If they were going to get married he wanted to be on his good side.

"Okay..."

He said aloud to himself. He could have sworn he heard Daniel chuckle quietly under his breath, but it could have been his stomach gurgling from the nerves.

He grasped Daniel's cock in his hand and pressed his puckered lips to the tip. He let it linger there for a moment until he felt the man buck his hips. It caused his mouth to part and now Daniel was in.

Daniel could tell that the boy had little experience, but this pleased him. It meant that he could mold him to what he liked. He looked down at him and watched as he tentatively took in as much as he could. That would not do for Daniel though. He gripped the back of the boy's neck and pushed him till he had the whole shaft in his mouth.

"You need to learn to breathe through your nose and open you throat more."

He could feel the boy gagging.

"Don't you dare throw up either or you will lick it all off."

Daniel tightened his grip in the boy's hair to make sure he understood.

Gerard's whimper was muffled. He moves his hands to Daniel's hips. He needed leverage or else he would choke. The man wasn't gentle and Gerard could feel his eyes stinging and his throat burning.

He took in as much air as he could from his nose and started to bobb his head up and down with ease. He was no longer gagging so it was much easier now.

"You learn quickly I see."

Daniel panted out the last sentence of praise. The boy was very good at picking up details. He used his tongue and hollowed out his cheeks. Daniel touched his cheek so that he could feel his cock moving. He did not want to cum like this though, so he stopped the boy before it went any further...not that he was close at all.

"Okay baby, you can stop now. Stand up for me."

Gerard pulled back with a loud pop and shuffled to his feet.

Daniel grabbed the boy around the neck and kissed him. He walked him backwards till they hit the wall. He ran his hand down and grabbed at the boy's cock and squeezed it through his pants.

Gerard yelped. He didn't expect that, but he knew better than to pull away. He went with along with it after his brain registered it.

He could feel himself getting a little hard, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was enjoying this or because there was a hand touching his cock.

Regardless, he moaned quietly and squirmed against the wall.

Daniel moved down from the boy's mouth to his jaw and then his neck. He licked and sucked hard on it. He wanted to mark the boy and prove that he was his.

Gerard cried out and moved his arms around Daniel's shoulders. And although he was hard he just wanted this to end. He just hoped Daniel couldn't sense that.

Daniel roughly opened the boys pants and reached in and grabbed his cock. He pushed both thier pants down and rutted up against the boy's body. He heard the boy hitch his breath so he leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"I know you will be a good girl when you are mine. You will obey me and do what you are told and I will reward you with things that you want like clothing and toys."

He came back and looked at the boy's face.

"Won't that be nice Gerard?"

It was the first time he had used the boy's name.

Gerard whimpered loudly, nodding his head frantically. His face was flushed and his entire body felt warm. 

"Y-Yes... Daniel."

Gerard felt weird saying the mans name, but it also excited him. It never felt so dangerous to say another persons name. He liked it.

"I like the way my name falls off your lips, but you will be calling me daddy I think...at least in the bedroom."

Gerard nodded hesitantly and sucked his bottom lip in his mouth. So that meant Daniel wanted him. He could feel himself slowly shedding his anxiety and now he was relaxing in the older man's arms.

Daniel now took a good look at the boy in his arms. He had the most expressive eyes and pert little nose. His lips were small, but full. They begged to be kissed and looked perfect wrapped around his cock. He was going to enjoy possessing the boy.

"Can I... can I suck you off again?" 

Gerard asked meekly. He just wanted to drop down to his knees, but Daniel had a good hold on him... Asking permission might make him feel even more in charge than he already was.

Daniel chuckled. This boy was impossibly adorable.

"Only if you ask the right way."

Gerard's eyes shifted under his heavy eyelids. He thought he had... Was he missing something.

Then it hit him.

"Can I _please_ suck you off... _Daddy_?"

He asked not because it was part of what he was asking, but because he wasn't sure if that's what Daniel wanted to hear.

Daniel groaned at hearing him ask permission. His voice was so perfect and submissive. He almost cracked his voice answering the boy.

"Yes you may baby. Do a good job and I will let you cum too."

Gerard smiled weakly and before gets on his knees he presses a kiss against the mans lips. 

He takes Daniel back into his mouth and instead of just taking him to the back of his throat he sucks on the tip; his cheeks hallowing.

It was better to go slow with skill than to go fast and sloppy. He learned that only minutes ago.

Daniel could see that the boy was trying to make it really good for him, so he refrained, for now, from fucking his mouth.

Gerard lapped at Daniel's cock hungrily. He pulled him out completely and held him in is hands delicately as he worked his tongue and lips across the shaft. He wanted to see if the man had a sensitive spot.

Christ, the boy was fucking good. Once he relaxed and got into it, Daniel could see that he had a lot of skills. He even found the spot along the vein that made Daniel moan and shake a bit. He flexed his hands over the boys head. he wanted to push him down so much, but then he would not be able to repeat what he did and God did he want him too.

Gerard looked up at Daniel as he started to full take him into his mouth again and he hummed. The vibrations run along his shaft and he can feel Daniel buck his hips and his hand grip his hair harder.

He was doing something right.

It was obvious that the boy needed a little direction. He was moving away from the spot.

"Fuck, do that again. Run your tongue along the vein baby."

Gerard shifted until he was kneeling up instead of being flat down. He placed his hands on Daniel's lower back and pulled his head back slightly so that he could run his tongue where the man wanted.

He could tell he was close. His breathing was sharp and shallow and his body was tense.

"Shit!"

The boy's tongue felt like velvet and it sent sparks running through his body. Daniel could not control it anymore. It grabbed the boys hair and started to fuck his mouth.

"Fuck, your mouth and your tongue and so fucking good!"

Daniel was on the edge and he decided to pull out just before he came. He jerked himself and striped the boy's face in white streaks of hot cum.

"FUUUUCCCKKKK!"

Daniel leaned forward and braced himself on the wall with his hand. He looked down at the boy who had taken his cock back in his mouth and milked what was left out. At least he knew to swallow. When he was over sensitive he pulled back and tucked himself back in. he left the boy on the floor and picked up the file. Daniel walked to the door and before opening it turned around to him.

"I will see you at the ceremony."

Daniel opened the door and walked out. He walked down the hallway to the living room. He was buying the boy for sure now. No one was going to get the mouth, but him.

* * *

Bob waited till Daniel was gone. He left the room and went into the interview room. The boy was on the floor covered in cum. Bob ran over to him.

"Oh man Gee."

Gerard sniffed and looked up and smiled at Bob through his tears. He mumbled something about the man wanted him. Bob hated Daniel right now more than ever. How could he do this to this fragile boy. Bob bent down and scooped Gerard into his arms. He could see that Gerard was still hard too. The bastard never made good on his promise to let the boy cum. Oh yes, he had heard everything through the wall and a few times he wanted to bust in and save the boy. 

"Don't worry Gee, I am going to take you to Spencer."

Gerard just hiccoughed and Bob felt his heart break more. He walked quickly down the hall and passed a few surprised Wives in the hall. He kicked open, well gently kicked, the door to Spencer's room.

"Bobby, what is... Oh Gee!"

"Get a wash cloth and bring it back. The bastard came all over his face."

Spencer rushed out and returned quickly. Bob lay Gerard on Spencer's bed. Spencer climbed up and cleaned Gerard's face up carefully.

"He didn't even let him cum!"

"Bobby...you were listening?"

Bob sighed.

"The bastard paid to have me sent away, but I ducked into the room next door. I wanted to make sure he was okay."

"That was sweet of you Bobby. Now let me take care of Gee, you go get him something to eat and drink."

"Okay."

Bob turned to leave the room when Spencer called out to him again.

"Bobby, who was the interview with?"

Bob turned to Spencer again.

"Daniel Williams."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, oh shit is right."

Bob then left closing the door behind him.

* * *

*

*

*

_***Time Stamp: October 29th***_

Spencer could see that Gerard was going to throw up again. He was more nervous than any Wife had ever been. Spencer went to get another cup of water for him. He could not believe that Daniel had convinced Gerard that he did not need a wedding ceremony. That it was more romantic if it was like they eloped. 

"Lying fucking bastard."

Spencer mumbled to himself as he got the water and returned to his bedroom. Gerard was trembling in his chair. He laid a soft hand on the boys shoulder and handed him the glass.

"Here you go Gee, just drink it slowly."

Gerard did just as Spencer directed him, but it only seized to make him more nauseous. I'm 

"Bucket. B-Bucket!" 

He flailed his arms a bit. He was about to blow chunks everywhere, but thanks god Spencer was quick.

"Man Gee, if you can't even keep water down..."

"Here, this might help."

Bob walked in with a bag from the local Rite Aid.

"Uh, I got both oral and..."

He blushed and handed the bag to Spencer.

"Oh, uh okay, well Gee, if you can't keep the oral down, we are going to have to go with the suppository."

Gerard whined loudly.

"God no. I just... I need... I need to breathe. Every time I think about what I'm doing I just get... I get. I g-get--"

He can't even say 'nauseous' without feeling it.

"Yeah, I think we are going with the other end."

Spencer nods to Bob and Bob walked over and lifts Gerard from the chair. He is still dressed in his shirt and shorts from the night before. Without putting pressure on his stomach he places Gerard on the bed on his hands and knees and steadies him.

"Okay Gee, now lean on me so you don;t hurt your stomach."

Gerard felt like he was going to faint. If Daniel saw him like this... oh my god, what if Daniel saw him like this?! He wouldn't like it.

Gerard being so nervous would probably upset him... but Gerard couldn't help it! He was 16 years old about to marry a man who was old enough to be his father!

"Fast. P-Please."

Gerard grumbled and took a deep breath. It helped. He didn't want to feel sick anymore. He just wanted to feel better... With his new husband.

Spencer carefully pulled down Gerard shorts. He braced himself behind the boy with one hand on his ass.

"Okay, nice and quick. Ready? One two..."

With out even saying three Spencer pushed the weird gel filled object inside Gerard and pressed the dispenser. The shit was cold because Gerard leaped forward and pressed against Bob and continued to whimper.

"All done Gee. Now give it a few for the medicine to kick in."

Gerard shifted until he was lying forward. As soon as the medicine kicked in he would be fine. He knew that.

"It needs to hurry. What if Daniel comes now."

"Relax Gee, besides, there is no one else we are waiting for since you agreed to such a simple ceremony."

Spencer pulled Gerard's shorts back up.

"You will probably have to take another shower after just in case. You don't want to get it on your... Outfit."

Truth be told it was hardly an outfit at all. It was a gauze white shirt that went over the simple white long sleeve shirt that Gerard was going to wear and a pair of tight black pants because the client had a thing for asses. Gerard was getting so cheated out of his first experience as a Wife. Spencer thought is was so unfair.

      

 

Gerard nodded in agreement. 

He just wanted to get this over with. He didn't feel comfortable with the way his outfit looked. He was exposed and he didn't feel like it was appropriate for marriage.

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

Gerard couldn't hide the sadness in his voice.

Spencer knew that Gerard was disappointed, but he would never say it out loud. Spencer was going to say something more, but the door opened and M. walked in.

"What the fuck!? He's not even dressed yet!"

"Sorry, he was a little sick and we didn't want to get anything on the clothing."

"Just get dressed and get out into the living room."

Gerard sighed and looked at Spencer with an apologetic expression on his face. He didn't want his best friend to get in trouble.

"I guess I have to skip the shower, huh?"

"Yeah, it seems like it. We will just make sure to put cologne on you, that's all and of course rinse your mouth out."

Spencer went to get the shirt and pants and help Gerard change into it. He picked up one of his more masculine scents and sprayed it on him. Then gerard went to the bathroom and gargled.

"All right, I think that's it. Let's go guys."

Gerard, Spencer, and Bob all left the room and headed to the living room.

Gerard gripped tightly onto Spencer's hand. He still shaking and his heart felt like it was going to bang out of his chest and hit the floor.

He was having second thoughts about this whole thing, but he knew it was too late to back out now. He couldn't even if he tried. He was already paid for and he already committed to the man who was about to be his husband.

"I'm scared." 

Gerard whispered loud enough for only Spencer to hear.

"It's okay Gee, we can talk on the phone every day and I can come visit you!"

Spencer did his best to keep Gerard's spirits up, but the fact was if his husband said no, it would be no.

"Ah, there he is!"

Daniel smiled brightly at the boy. He looked good in the outfit bought for him. He inwardly chuckled at the cliche line of how it would look better on his bedroom floor.

"Come my dear."

Daniel held his hand out to Gerard.

Gerard looked at Spencer sadly and before he grabbed his new husband's hand he smiled at his best friend. He didn't want to leave his side. He hoped he would see him again soon. He hoped Daniel would allow it. He was so scared.

Daniel patted Gerard's hand lightly and led him to the Justice.

"All right people, I got a golf game in 15 so lets get this done."

"So uh...do you Daniel Williams take ...what's your name boy?"

Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down.

"G-Gerard Way."

"Right, do you Daniel Williams take Gerard Way to be your whatever?

"Yes I do."

"And you, do you agree?"

Gerard looked at Daniel and tried to smile weakly at him, but his lips trembled and he gave up.

"I do."

He answered quickly. He still sounded sad. He hoped Daniel didn't notice.

"Great! So stuff and yeah, you're married. Catch you at the club house Dan."

"See you there on Tuesday Phil."

Daniel turned to Gerard.

"Well since you didn't arrive with anything, I guess there is nothing for you to pack so we can just go."

Gerard looked around for Spencer. He wanted to say goodbye to him before he left.

"Can I say bye to my friend?"

He knew he was going to have to ask Daniel for everything now so he should get use to it.

"Sure baby, I'll be waiting in the car."

Gerard smiled and quickly went to see Spencer. He didn't want to say goodbye, but at least he was given the opportunity.

"Spencer!"

He called out, running down the hall.

"Hey there Mrs. Williams."

Spencer hugged Gerard tightly.

"So when you get to your new place call me okay?"

Gerard held onto the boy tightly. He didn't want to let go of him. 

"I'll try my best, Spence. I promise."

"Let's go Gerard, Daniel is waiting for you."

M. stood there till the boys separated. He walked Gerard to the door and out to the car. Daniel's driver opened the door for him and Gerard climbed in.

"Thank you M. I got it from here."

M. waved as the door closed and then they were alone. Daniel looked at the boy. He looked nervous, but that is the way Daniel liked it. Never knowing what to expect.

"So Kitten, how does it feel to be a married woman?"

Gerard had no idea, honestly... he felt scared, nervous... even excited. Daniel was looking at him, expecting him to say something so he smiled and giggled.

"It feels great."

"Good, now let's lay down some ground rules."

Daniel leaned forward and his eyes narrowed darkly.

"You only address me as Husband or Sir in public. In private, you call me Daddy. Second, you will stay home and clean the house. By the time I get home from work it better be perfect or you will be punished. I have a son that is 19. His name is Scot. He started college this fall. When he is there you will respect him as if he were me. What he says goes as well. I expect breakfast and dinner every day. If you mess up the meal, you will be punished, so I hope you can cook. There will be a list of what I like to eat written out for you. You may not watch TV unless it is with me. You may only leave the house with Scot or myself. You can make no phone calls without my permission and can visit no one unless I say. No one is allowed to come over the house either. When I want to fuck you just lay down. You cannot say no to me. Is all this clear?"

Gerard stared wide-eyed in shock as his new husband lays down his 'rules'. He wanted to swear at him and tell him he wasn't a sex slave, but Spencer did warn him. 

"I... o-okay. I can handle all of that. I'll be a good housewife. I promise."

Gerard's face was flushed and his palms were sweaty. He was scared again. Very scared. Would Daniel start hitting him eventually?

"You will be a good housewife what?"

Gerard looked into his eyes sternly and mentally cursed himself for making a mistake already.

"I'll be a good housewife, daddy..."

Gerard let the word roll off his tongue. He didn't like saying it, but he knew he would get use to it. 

A lot was going to change about him.

"Good girl, now come sit on my lap."

Gerard immediately obeyed. He crawled on top of Daniel and once he was seated on his lap he relaxed himself against the older mans frame. Strangely, it was comforting.

Surprisingly Daniel did not do anything to Gerard other than kiss him. He wanted to, but he wanted to wait till they got to the hotel.

"Excuse me Sir, but we are just about to the airport."

"Thank you Rick."

"So Gerard, have you ever flown before?"

Gerard nodded and smiled as he continued to look out the window. When he was a child... he and his parents along with Mikey flew to Florida for their trip to Disney World. 

The memory was still fresh in his mind.

"Yeah... a long time ago though."

"I am sure it was not in a private jet though."

Daniel smirked. He knew the kid was completely poor and probably was all his life. He would be amazed at Daniel's fortune and do whatever he had to to behave.

Gerard stared at his husband was saucer eyes. A private jet?!

"No! I've never been on one!"

He was bouncing in the older mans lap now. He was so excited!

Daniel bit his lip. The boy may have been acting like a kid, but he was causing much more adult things to happen to him. Daniel seized him around the waist flipped them till he was on top.

"If you keep this up Kitten, I am going to ravage you right here instead of waiting."

Daniel smirked down at the boy.

"Since you caused this little problem, I think you should have to fix it."

Daniel sat back down and opened up his trousers taking his cock out for the boy.

Gerard squirmed under Daniel and whimpered when the older man pushed himself on top of his frame completely. 

"W-what did I do... Daddy?"

Gerard whimpered, still squirming. He was so confused. Keep what up? Was he that naïve? He couldn't even tell what he was doing that was making the older man so animalistic.

Oh this was delicious, the boy did not even realize that he was turning him on. He was more innocent than Daniel could have hoped for. He decided to wait till he had the boy in the room where no one else could hear him... With the help of the gag of course.

"You know what Kitten, never mind. Let's wait after all."

Daniel pushed off of Gerard and put himself away. All this was so worth the wait.


	5. Plenty Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what he feared... His luck had run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry, it has taken so long to get this chapter up. My poor Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ was not feeling well for a while and well...ebing a woman sucks at least once a month, though I wonder if Gerard is so intuned to being a 16 year old girl that he does not get sympathy cramps. ^0^
> 
> Okay okay, on with the chapter.
> 
> So it's Gerard's first night at Mrs. Daniel Williams and so far things seem to be looking alright, but then a misunderstanding occurs and Gerard learns that his marriage is mostly take. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

Daniel watches as Gerard keeps bumping into things as he looks up at the vaulted ceiling of the hotel and casino. Their bags were already brought up and settled in the room, but as much as Daniel wanted his young wife, he had another itch to scratch first.

"This way baby."

Daniel led Gerard to the game room. The lights and sounds made the boy clap his hand and remark that it was like a carnival. Daniel thought this was cute. He brought Gerard over to the craps table.

"Now you just sit next to me and look good and do what I say."

Gerard smiled and nodded obediently.

"Yes, sir."

He said it cheerfully as he bounced in his seat a little.

"Are you both playing?"

"No, the boy is only 20 so he can't."

Daniel looked at the boy to see if he would say something, but he remained quiet. The dealer handed Daniel the dice. He held them in front of Gerard.

"Blow on them baby for good luck."

Gerard giggled and leaned over. He's always wanted to do this. As strange as it was. He thought it was cute that Daniel wanted him to do it. He blew into the palm of Daniel's hands with puckered lips and giggled when he pulled back

Daniel smiled and shook the dice and threw them.

"Seven!"

"Yes!"

The dice were returned to him and he threw them again.

"Seven!"

Gerard watched Daniel's reaction. That's what he was going by. He wasn't entirely sure how the game went.

"Are you winning?"

Gerard asked. His excitement was getting the better of him. He wondered if it would be too much to ask if he could sit on his lap.

"As long as I keep throwing sevens I am!"

Gerard clapped and bounced in his seat some more.

"Can I sit on your lap, Dan? I want a better view."

Gerard flashed him his best angelic smile and swayed a bit.

Daniel was in such a good mood that he smiled back.

"Of course you can baby."

Daniel leaned back so that the boy could slip off his stool and onto his lap. He bounced excitedly and it felt really good.

"Okay baby, just keep blowing."

Gerard giggled and blew into Daniel's hands again. He liked this game and he liked how nice his husband was being. He hoped it was always going to be like this.

* * *

Daniel had Gerard pressed into a private corner of the lobby where he ravaged his neck. The boy had won him half a million dollars. He was indeed a luck charm.

Gerard was on his tip toes. He had his arms around Daniel's shoulders. He was smiling as the older man licked and sucked his neck.

Apparently he was a 'lucky charm' and he was totally okay with it. If it continued to make his husband this happy.

" _Dannnn_... That tickles."

Gerard said in between giggles.

"Mmmm, you do taste delicious, but I think before I devour you, we need to get some real food first."

Daniel let go of the boy and then slinging an arms around his his waist led him to the lounge.

"Dinner for two?"

"Yes, a quiet one please."

The hostess led them to a quiet table away from the stage show and families. Daniel seated Gerard and then himself. The waiter came over right away.

"Good evening gentlemen. Tonights specials are crab stuffed filet, filet mingon stuffed with a blue cheese, and The lobster three ways. Can I start you with something to drink?"

"Scotch rocks double."

"And what about you sweetheart?"

"Can I have a diet coke?"

Gerard kicked his feet back and forth, catching Daniel's foot under the table. He decided to make a game of footsies out of it.

"Oh sweetie, you don't need a diet anything, you are too skinny. You need some meat on your bones. What is your grandpa feeding you?"

Gerard looked at Daniel and gasped a little. He couldn't help it though. He had to giggle.

"I just like the taste. Diet coke is my favorite. And this is my _husband_."

"Oh, my mistake! I am so sorry! Let me get your drinks while you look over the menu."

Daniel was fuming. Grandpa? Who the fuck did that little shit think he was?! He would not have a job by the end of the night, Daniel would see to that. He would also see that the boy was punished for flirting with the whelp. He watched as Gerard enjoyed his lobster. He made sure to ask if it was alright to get it, but Daniel did not give a shit.

"When you are done, you are to go upstairs and shower and get ready for bed. I will be up in a while."

Gerard looked up from his meal and looked into Daniel's eyes. Something was different. He's sure that boys comment upset him. Gerard felt bad.

"O-okay, sir."

Gerard looked back down to his meal slowly, sad faced. He sighed and then took the last bite off his plate.

Before Gerard got up he looked up at Daniel again and blinked at him slowly. He didn't know what to say to him.

"I'm... I'm finished."

He settled with that.

"I will see you later then."

Gerard bowed his head and jumped up from his seat. He bowed one more time at his husband before turning around to leave.

As he walked back to the room he sighed and kept his head down the whole time. He hoped for his sake Daniel wasn't mad at him. He wanted their honeymoon to be perfect.

* * *

"21! House wins!"

Daniel was down to a quarter of a million, which was chump change for him, but that was not the point. After the boy left he had pounded two more scotches and then went back to gamble choosing BlackJack this time. He was so upset about how his wife behaved that he was not paying attention to the cards and making stupid mistakes.

"That bitch is going to pay."

"Sir, are you still playing?"

"No, I fold."

"Very good Sir, have a good night."

Daniel mumbled good night and weaved to the elevator. The whole ride up he kept getting angrier and angrier. He arrived at his floor and made it to the door. He took a few tries to get the card in the slot. The door opened and Gerard was sitting on the bed further into the suite. He was wrapped in two white towels, one on his head. He looked so innocent with his pale skin contrasting the towels brightness. At first he felt a fondness for him, but then he remembered.

Gerard looked away from the television and smiled weakly at his husband.

"Hi, Daddy. Are you okay?"

He asked as soon as he noticed the bleary look in his husband's eyes. He looked drunk... Was he drunk?

Daniel staggered up to the boy. He was in a rage and before Gerard could blink his hand had connected to his face. Gerard fell to the floor clutching his cheek. Daniel could see that the his nose and lip was bleeding.

"You fucking little slut! You think you can flirt like that in front of me and not pay for it!"

Gerard held onto his face and looked up at Daniel through his hair. His mouth was open in shock and he could feel blood sliding down his nose.

"W-what? No! I d-didn't. I... I didn't!"

This is what he feared... His luck had run out.

Daniel grabbed the boy's hair.

"You knew what you were doing! You embarrassed me on purpose!"

Daniel pushed Gerard toward the bed pressing him face first into the mattress.

"This will teach you a lesson in respect!"

Daniel used his other hand and took his belt off. The familiar feel or it looped in his hand reminded him of how he used to discipline his son when he was the boy's age and younger.

"One strike for every insult and you are going to count them off."

Gerard tried biting back the scream and he struggled against Daniel's hold on him. What was he even talking about? Gerard was confused. He didn't understand why he was being punished in the first place. And how could he fucking count if he was being smothered? How was he even supposed to accept this? There was a battle going on in his head as his husband prepared to strike him again.

"I can't hear you boy!"

Daniel did not see his wife at that moment, he saw his useless soft son who had his head in the clouds all the time. He needed to toughen him up, just like the boy, but he wanted his wife to be soft too. After the third strike and nothing but muffled crying under the screams, Daniel let go. He realized what he was doing.

"Oh fuck, fuck! Baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!"

Gerard cringed at the sudden affection in Daniel's tone. Was this happening? Was this how it was going to be from now on?

He laid there, trembling all over, face lifting from the bed slowly. He wasn't sure if his husband's random rage was over.

Daniel dropped to his knees. He could not believe what he did to his new bride. This was supposed to be a happy occasion filled with passion, but instead it was filled with...Daniel bolted up from the floor and ran into the bathroom where he brought all the scotch and his stuffed crab from dinner up.

Gerard sobbed and curled up into a ball. He was hurting all over and now he couldn't even move. He didn't want to look at Daniel.

He was so afraid.

After what felt like hours Daniel crawled out of the bathroom. He saw a bundle of pale and pink curled up on the bed. Gerard had angry raised welts on his ass and Daniel felt his heart break. He had done that. he had hurt his new bride. Daniel changed out of his clothing and grabbed the card key. He quietly left the room and went down stairs. He had to make it up to the boy. Whatever it took.

* * *

Gerard opened his eyes slowly. He was still curled up in fetal position. His body still hurt, but not as much. He was surprised he'd managed to fall asleep in the state he was in.

Sitting up, Gerard rubbed his eyes. He still needed to rub the 'sand' from them... He must have been in a deep sleep because there was a lot of sand to rub out of his eyes.

When he was through he looked around the bedroom, brows furrowed in confusion. There were balloons and flowers everywhere. Even presents wrapped in pretty paper.

All Gerard could do was stare... Were these for him? He wasn't entirely sure and to be honest he was still a little scared. What if Daniel tried to hurt him again?

"Baby?"

Daniel watched Gerard jump as he found the source of his voice. Daniel had slept on the lounge chair in the sunken living room. He was sore because despite the price of the room, it was not comfortable at all. Daniel groaned as he sat up and cracked his back.

"Morning baby, did you sleep alright?"

Daniel knew it was a stupid question, but the way Gerard looked with the sunlight coming through the gauze red curtains, made him look ethereal.

Gerard nodded slowly, folding his hands in his lap. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure if he should. What if he said something that would make Daniel mad?

He needed to be cautious around this man. He knew that now... More than ever.

The silence between them was thick and it hung in the air like a blanket. It was only broken when there was a knock on the door. Daniel got up knowing it was room service. They wheeled in two carts covered in silver domes. Daniel tipped the men and then they left. he turned back to the boy who still had not moved and only stared at him with blinking cautious eyes.

"I ordered us breakfast, you hungry?"

Daniel lifted the domes up and the delicious smells of eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, ham, baked goods, and fruit filled the room.

"I didn't know what you liked so I got a little of everything."

Gerard got on his knees and leaned forward a bit. He was trying to get a better look at everything without actually getting out of bed.

He sniffed the air and it made his stomach growl. Everything looked amazing. He wanted to try it all.

But first...

Gerard blinked and then smiled weakly.

"Can I have some coffee?"

His voice was still filled with sleep.

"Of course baby."

Daniel poured two cups of coffee and placed them on the little table next to the carts.

Gerard crawled to the end of the bed and kicked his legs over the edge. He smiled brightly and grabbed the mug closest to him.

The coffee smelled wonderful. This is just what he needed.

"Mm..."

Gerard hummed, taking his first sip.

"It's really good."

Daniel smiled.

"Would you like to eat first or open your presents?"

Gerard looked around the room at the many presents. He bit down on his bottom lip and stood up slowly.

"Presents." He said, smiling coyly.

Daniel smiled as he offered a hand for Gerard to take. He led him to the middle of the rug in front of the fire place where all the presents lay.

"Open any one you want first."

"This one."

Gerard picked up the pink, glittery box with a gold ribbon on it and held it against his ear. He wanted to shake it but he wasn't sure he should. Whatever it was could probably break.

"The box is so pretty."

Gerard giggled loudly. He didn't want to take it apart either. It was adorable.

Daniel sat back and watched as Gerard reacted to childlike innocence. he could not even rememebr why he had gotten angry at the boy in the first place.

Gerard took apart the box very slowly and gently. He was excited, but he wasn't about to make a mess.

"Ooh!"

Gerard's eyes widened in shock as he pulled open the box.

"A sketching kit!"

He pulled out the kit with dainty fingers and ran his hand over the soft wood. It looked expensive. He couldn't wait to use it.

"I remembered that you said in your file that you liked art, but I didn't know what medium so I got you a few different kinds."

As Gerard continued to open the boxes, he pulled out several kinds of paint, pastel, and drawing kits as well as canvas and a built in easel.

      

"Wow..."

Gerard picked out the little built in easel kit and sat it up. It was amazing and perfect. He was in love with everything.

"I can't wait to use everything!"

Now that the boy was relaxed and excited, he went through the gifts like a child on Christmas. He awwwed at the stuffed animals and stood up holding the clothing up to his body while giggling and he gasped at the tennis bracelets, which he allowed Daniel to put on his wrists and ankles. Daniel watched as the sunlight caught the diamonds and make the boy sparkle.

   

"Baby, you look amazing covered in diamonds."

Gerard beamed, holding the bracelet close to his face. He couldn't stop staring at the diamonds. Actual diamonds!

"Thanks, daddy."

Gerard went to his husband and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Even though he bought him all these nice things he still knew it was going to be hard for him to not be afraid.

Nothing was going to fix that, but he wanted to let Daniel know he was thankful. He truly was. No one has ever given him these kind of things before.

"I just want you to know baby, that I am truly sorry. I know that the waiter was messing with you, but you were innocent to that."

Daniel reached up and caressed the boy's face.

"Can I...can I kiss you?"

Gerard blinked and felt his eyes get watery. Daniel sounded so sincere... He wanted to believe him. He wanted to be happy with him.

"Y-yes."

Gerard replied quickly with a nod of his head.

Daniel started with small simple kisses. Just pressing his lips to the trembling boy to show him that he was in control. He did not press any further until Gerard wanted to.

Gerard wanted to enjoy the kiss. He really did... He knew he could just pretend that Daniel never hit him, but... It was hard.

He kissed back despite his feelings. Daniel was being nice. He apologized. He wanted to fix things. He was trying.

"Baby, your lips taste like sweet candy."

Daniel licked at them a little hoping that the boy would open up to him.

Gerard whimpered against him, but opened his mouth nonetheless. His body was warming up as the kiss depended.

He slowly found himself melting against the older man. Kissing back just as lustfully as he was. His arms reached over and around his shoulders, tip toeing to do so.

Daniel wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him into his lap. Gerard straddled his legs around his hips and pressed thier chests together. Now this was how yesterday was supposed to go. Daniel was careful not to grab the boy's ass where the welts still were.

"God baby, you are driving me crazy."

Gerard buried his face in the crook of Daniel's neck and inhaled. He loved the way he smelled. Expensive cologne mixed with sleep.

Gerard made a sound from the back of his throat as Daniel gripped his hips. He liked being held there. It made him feel protected.

"Do you want me?"

Gerard asked quietly; his arms were wrapped around Daniel's shoulders and his face was buried in his neck still.

"Yes."

Daniel lifted the boy into his arms and brought him over to the bed and gently lay him down. He kissed every exposed part of his body that he could reach all the while murmuring words of affection to get the boy to relax more.

"You skin is so soft and smooth. I love to run my tongue over it. I want to mark you with my mouth."

Gerard trembled and closed his eyes. He breathed in and out shallowly. This is how he pictured his first time...

His husband being gentle and kind... Kissing him and whispering sweet nothings. This is what he wanted. All the time.

Daniel moved back up to kiss Gerard and reached down to stroke him lightly. He was being very gentle to show the opposite of what happened last night. he wanted to make the boys first time good. He never cared before, but like M. said, there was something about him.

"Tell me baby, have you even done anything before with anyone? I mean even fingering?"

Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head. He tried it on himself once, but he chickened out. He didn't even get the finger in.

"No... No one ever got that far."

Gerard's voice was shaky. He had a feeling Daniel wasn't asking just because he wanted to know.

"So we will start out slow then. I promise to be gentle."

Daniel got off the bed and went to one of his suitcases. He had a few toys that he packed is anticipation of this. He brought the lubrication shooter out along with the special lube created for first time users. He carried them over to the bed.

"So I kind of have experience with virgins so I found that this works the best."

He showed the boy the strange device.

"This not only gets coated, but it actually inserts lubrication inside so there is not chance of drying out. This lubrication is also special for the first time."

He handed the device to the boy to look at.

Gerard stared at it wide eyed and mouth open agape. It was... Strange, but if Daniel had experience then he wasn't going to decline.

"Um..."

Gerard lifted the device up and down, as if it were a weapon.

"It's like a sword."

The giggle he let out was awkward and forced.

"Well yes, I suppose it is."

Daniel should not have been surprised at the boys reaction. He really was a child in a lot of ways. Daniel took the device back and pushed it into the lube. He pulled the plunger back and filled the cavity inside.

"Now, lay down and relax. It's going to be cold at first, but it will warm up i romise."

Gerard laid back reluctantly. He took a deep breath. This was going to feel so weird.

"Is it going to hurt?"

He asked. He was so nervous.

"It will be uncomfortable, but it should not hurt."

Daniel made sure that the shaft was completely lubricated and the brought it to the boy's entrance.

"Okay, deep breath in and when you let it out, I will start pushing."

Gerard nodded and then took a deep breath. As he slowly let it out, Daniel began to insert the device.

Gerard cringed a bit. It didn't hurt... It just felt so weird. It was the strangest thing ever.

"Ah..."

His breath hitched in his throat.

"That's it baby, you are doing so good. Okay so now it is half way in and I am going to push the lube in. it's going to be cold."

Gerard nodded and flexed his fingers against the bedsheets. He fisted the blankets and closed his eyes tightly.

He couldn't believe he was going to have sex. He was going to lose his virginity.

"There we go baby all done. Now I am going to use my fingers to stretch you out."

Daniel removed the device and tossed it aside. He then slid two fingers in and began to scissor them while kissing Gerard on the neck.

"You're doing so good baby. So proud of you."

Gerard whimpered, shifting uncomfortably. It was hurting a little now. Burning.

"Ah... Ah... Dan--Daddy."

"Shhhh easy baby, easy, just relax. Breathe and focus on me."

Daniel moved back to Gerard's mouth and kissed him slowly letting the bay suck on his tongue as a distraction.

Gerard's hands reached out for Daniel's shoulders. He gripped him there, squeezing tightly for dear life.

His body felt like it was on fire and not in a bad way. It was feeling good... What was that feeling?

He moaned into Daniel's mouth; his eyes slowly opening. He wanted to cry from how overwhelmed he was... It was amazing.

"Ah, there we are, that's what I was looking for. That's your prostate baby and every time I press on it, you will..."

"Oh!"

Gerard's body jolted from pleasure. He raked his nails down Daniel's arms as he cried out.

"Again... Again!"

He wanted nothing more than to feel that feeling again. Over and over again...

Daniel chucked a little as he pushed his fingers on Gerard's spot more. While the boy was distracted he slipped another finger inside and really made sure he was good and open.

"Okay baby, I'm going to move my fingers and replace it with my cock now."

Daniel slowly slipped his fingers out and then took his own clothing off.

"On your knees baby and grip the headboard. It will be easier for you."

Gerard huffed and puffed as he got on his knees. He turned around and gripped the headboard just as Daniel commanded and waited.

He wasn't as scared anymore. He was excited... A little nervous, but still excited. Everything was going perfectly. He wanted Daniel inside of him. He wanted to feel good again.

Daniel moved up behind the boy admiring his back and perfect ass...well except for the marks that he had inflicted in his drunken rage. Daniel sighed. Nothing he could do about that now.

"All right baby, here we go."

Daniel lined himself up and gripped Gerard's hips and slowly pushed in.

Gerard grip on the headboard tightened. He could Daniel slowly fill him up and the burn was back. Full force. He couldn't help his breathing. He was panting and gasping. It was hurting. He knew the pain would be inevitable, but he didn't expect it to feel like this.

All he could do is grasp onto the headboard and coach his breathing. Soon the pain would be replaced with pleasure... He just needed to be patient.

God did he feel good. Daniel wanted to push all the way in, but he held back. he kissed the boy's back and neck soothing him, telling him how well he was doing.

"Amazing baby, you are just so good for me, That is going to get you such a reward after this. Almost there, just relax."

Finally he was in and the vice like grip of his ass was driving him crazy. He waited though. He waited till the boy gave him the signal.

Gerard leaned forward until his face was resting on the headboard. He was relaxing now. He felt so full... Numb and tingling at the same time.

"Y-you can move... It feels better."

Daniel kissed his back one more time and then slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He set up a slow agonizing pace to get the boy used to it. Once he had, he began to speed up searching for that spot to drive the boy wild again. He had a feeling that the kitten was a hidden tiger that if he unleashed it, he would be very happy in the bedroom...or where ever they fucked.

Gerard liked the set pace Daniel had going and he no longer felt the ache. It was starting to feel good and he knew it would only get better.

"Harder... Please."

Daniel gripped the boys hips and pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in. He must have been perfect angle for it becasue the scream that Gerard let out was music to his ears. It was lust filled and wanton and he wanted to hear it again.

"More baby, I want to hear you scream more."

Gerard wanted to turn around and look his husband in his face. He wanted to see the lust in his eyes.

"Ah... Ah..." 

Gerard tipped his head back and released a deep moan.

Daniel pulled the boy to his causing the him to release the headboard. He wrapped an arms around his waist and used his hand to tilt the boy's head back and kissed him hard as he pounded up inside of him.

"Mine, you are all mine. I own you, claim you, no one else can have you!"

Daniel growled the last part as he bit the boy's lip.

Gerard was going to cum soon. He could feel it. Daniel was hitting his spot and he couldn't stop whimpering.

"Daddy... I'm gonna. I'm gonna cum."

If he kept hitting that spot it would be very soon.

"That's it, cum for me baby, I want to feel it when you do."

Daniel stayed in the same place making sure his aim was right on. He bit and sucked on the boy's neck leaving a bruise that every one would see.

Gerard cried out loudly. His eyes slipped shut and his body tensed up. He came against the headboard with a weak moan and fell back against his husband who was still moving in and out of him.

The boy's orgasm was so intense that after a few more strokes, Daniel could not control himself. He came biting on the boy's neck. It seemed like forever before he was empty. He pulled the boy to the side and they lay down with him still inside.

"So how was your first time baby?"

Gerard's body was still shaking and his eyelids were so heavy he could barely open his eyes. His first time was amazing. It was good... He's heard stories, but they weren't anything like his experience.

"I loved it."

Gerard whispered. He could feel sleep hitting him hard. He was worn out.

"You did amazing baby, you were so good, and so perfect. Now sleep."

Daniel held the boy, his wife, close as they drifted off. He was still inside and just natrually let himself grow soft. It felt right. There was no rush. He was passing out when he phone rang. It was his son, he recognized the ring tone. Reluctantly he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed it.

"Yeah."

"Hey dad, I was wondering how your trip was going."

"Good, I should be home in another day."

"Oh, okay, well we are on leave for a week so I will be home when you get there."

"Very good son. Well I am taking a nap. Pretty worm out right now."

"Alight dad, bye love you."

"You too Scot."

Daniel hung up and put the phone aside again.

"I can't wait to meet your son."

Gerard said with a yawn. He was excited to be having a step son... Even if said step son is older than he is. By this point Gerard didn't even care about age. He never really did.

"Does he look like you?"

Sleep was leaving Gerard's body as he kept talking. He wanted conversation and cuddles instead.

"He looks more like his mother. A little feminine in the features, which I like in you baby, but he needs to toughen up a bit. Hopefully with you to take over the women's duties in the house, he can get back to learning to be a man."

Daniel kissed the boy lightly on the head.

"I am sure you will get along fine. Now go to sleep baby. We can talk more later."

Gerard yawned again and nodded his head. He smiled sheepishly before pecking his husband on the cheek.

"Okay... Don't let me sleep all day. I wanna' spend it with you..."

Gerard muttered. He was drifting off to sleep. He's not even sure Daniel could understand what he was saying.

"We have eternity together baby, plenty of time."


	6. "I Wish I Knew You When I Was 16."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Founder and CEO ~ Skatastic Records
> 
> Gerard stared at the card, wide eyed and shocked. They just met a CEO of a record company!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is a bit of a rough chapter to get through, but if you do, I promise you there is a nice surprise at the end in the form of a certain father of twins. ^0^
> 
> Please Enjoy! ^-^

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

_***Time Stamp: Three Days Later***_

They were all packed and ready to go. The rest of the honeymoon was quiet with the only noises coming from bedroom. The three days they were there, Daniel made a killing at the tables. Gerard was indeed his good luck charm. He treated the boy with kid gloves the rest of the time. Now they were on thier way back to NJ and thier home.

When they arrived the chauffeur took care of all the luggage and Daniel brought Gerard into the house. he introduced him to all the servants...whose names he could remember, and then made a note to dismiss some of them. Now that he had a Housewife, he would not need them anymore. He showed Gerard to downstairs area and then they made their way upstairs. Scot was home for Winter break and in his room as usual moping and pathetically hiding. Daniel pushed the door open without knocking. Scot was caught off guard reading one of his stupid fantasy magazines.

"Scot, this is Gerard. He and I eloped over weekend. Gerard this is my son Scot."

Gerard smiled sweetly at Scot. Daniel was right. He was a pretty boy, but still obviously rough around the edges.

"Hi." 

Gerard said quickly as he waved, twinkling his fingers at the older boy. He was still smiling and even though his cheeks were hurting he didn't drop his smile.

"Hi...uh Gerard...or do i call him mom?"

Scot was confused. Since when was his father gay? Still the boy in front of him looked kind of like a girl, but his father called him a he, so he obviously knew. Scot was confused for sure.

"Call him whatever you want. Now finish showing him the second floor. I have a lot of work to catch up on since I was away for three days."

Gerard grabbed Daniel's arm before he could leave. He didn't want to be alone with Scot. It was nothing against him... He was just use to only being with Daniel. He didn't want to be alone with anyone else.

"Daddy, I thought you were going to show me?"

"Daddy?"

Daniel grabbed the boy harder than he meant to. That word was only for his ears.

"Now sweetheart, what are you supposed to call me?"

Gerard cringed. He had gotten so use to calling him that that he had forgotten it was only meant for when they were alone.

"Dan...?"

Gerard didn't sound sure because he wasn't. He wasn't sure what to call him anymore.

Husband... Sir... Daddy... Dan.

It was so confusing.

"That will do. Now as i said, i have to go. Scot will show you the rest of the house. I will be back for dinner."

With that Daniel left. Scot turned to his new...mom and sighed.

"Uh...so I guess we will start with the bedrooms?"

Gerard tried not to frown at Scot. It wasn't his fault his dad was so snappy today.

"Oh... Um, okay." 

Gerard smiled weakly at him. He didn't want Scot to think he was upset... Even though he's sure the boy can already tell.

*

*

*

Scot showed Gerard all the rooms on the top floor and then they came to the attic.

"So this is kind of my space I guess. Like we don't use it for anything so I use it like a studio? I do art and music up here."

Scot was not even sure that Gerard would care, I mean his dad didn't so why should his...wife.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" 

Gerard looked around the entire room. You would have never guessed that there was anything up here. He was impressed.

"Can I see some of your work?"

Gerard beamed. He put his hands up in a pleading gesture and pouted the best he could.

"Uh...okay."

Scot left Gerard sitting on the small sofa and went to some of the canvases that he worked on. He brought over three of the smaller pieces.

"So, I kind of work with abstracts and I like splatter art?"

Scot swallowed hard as he handed his heart over in the form of his art.

Gerard's mouth dropped. Scot was so talented! His work looked like it be hanging in a museum. 

"Oh wow...! You're really good, Scot."

Gerard leaned forward until he was nearly pressed against the older boy's shoulder. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the pieces.

"Can you make something for me one day? I would love to hang it in mine and Daniel's room."

Gerard realized that that was far fetched, but he really liked his work. He wanted to keep the one he couldn't stop staring at. It was so... Vibrant. He would have never guessed that this awkward, quiet boy could make such a thing, but then again... Artists come in all different forms.

"Sure...unless you wanted one of these...I mean I don't do anything with them, just kind of....well they sit here after I finish them."

He liked them, he liked his art. Scot felt like a million dollars suddenly. No one had even said that they liked his work. 

"I have more if you want to see?"

Scot felt a sense of pride suddenly and he wanted Gerard to see more.

Gerard clapped in excitement.

"Yes! I would love to. Did you already sign your name on the back?"

Gerard took the painting from Scot with eager hands and before he could respond he saw his name on the back. It made him smile.

"Like a true artist. That is so cool. Even your handwriting is pretty! You could be a calligrapher, Scot."

Scot blushed and then wanted to hit himself. Gerard was probably just being nice to him becasue he married his father...but then again, he seems to really like the paintings.

"So do you do art...like are you an artist too?"

Gerard looked up from the paintings and blinked. He was lost in thought... He snapped out of it.

"I, um... No. I mean, I doodle and sketch, but I'm no where near as good as you. I wish I had your talent."

"I think you have a talent for noticing art."

Scot saw that the boy blushed this time and he kind of felt good about it.

"You know they say that those who can do and those who can't teach. I bet you could teach people not how to do art, but what art is you know?"

Scot was kind of feeling a little more relaxed with Gerard. he hoped that he was not about to ruin it.

"So like how did you and dad meet...if you don't mind me asking?"

Gerard tensed up at the question. He couldn't remember what he was supposed to say. That they worked together? No, that wouldn't work. He was too young.

"Uh, he, uh... We met."

Gerard mentally slapped himself. Of course they fucking met, but how...

Before Gerard could answer, Scot heard foot steps on the stairs and froze.

"Scot, what are you doing up here? I thought I told you to show Gerard the second floor?"

"I did dad, all the rooms and then I uh..."

The look that his dad was giving him, was the same look of disappointment he alwasy gave him. he wanted his son to be more jock like. He thought his art was a waste of time.

Gerard stepped in. He could see that Scot was choking up. 

"I asked him to show me this room after he finished giving me the tour... He mentioned art and how he painted. I begged him to show me some of his work."

"You begged him?"

Daniel did not like the idea of the boy begging anyone, but him.

Gerard swallowed and looked back and forth between both men. He was shaking.

"I... I only meant that it was my fault. He didn't want to show me and I kept asking him to show me. And I really do like his art. He's good at it. You should see his work."

Daniel scoffed, he had seen the boys art and it looked like a five year old did it.

"It's fine for a hobby,like you do, but the boy needs to buckle down to his studies as well as his sports activities. You are supposed to be staying in shape for spring track coming up."

I am dad, I promise."

"Then spend more time in the gym and less time in the attic. Come on Gerard."

Daniel grasped Gerard's hand and slightly pulled him toward the stairs. He looked at Scot.

"I want you to work out till dinner. "

"Yes sir."

"Good. Gerard will call you when dinner is ready."

Gerard shot Scot an apologetic stare. It was because of him he got in trouble. He wanted to tell the older boy he was sorry and that they could talk about art later when Daniel wasn't around. It was going to have to wait.

"Baby, I am going to the office now to finish up. Go on in the kitchen and make us dinner. Then call Scot and I when it is ready."

Gerard nodded, shooting Daniel a coy smile. He still wanted to stay on the older mans good side. Hopefully he'll like Gerard's cooking.

Daniel went down the hall to his upstairs office and closed the door. Just then Scot came down the stairs from the atitic.

"Hey, he didn't yell at you or anything right?

"No."

Gerard shook his head. He was relieved about that actually... And surprised.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble, Scot."

"Don't worry about it. I should have known better anyway."

Scot gives a small smile. 

"So I better head to the basement gym then. Call me when dinner is ready?"

Gerard smiled back and nodded.

"Okay... I will. I'll be quick so you don't have to be down there for too long."

He started to go to the kitchen, quickly. He still needed to figure out what he was going to make.

*

*

*

Daniel could smell something amazing coming from the kitchen. He did not know the extent of the boys cooking skills, but judging by his nose, he was a least good at one dish.

Gerard just finished making dinner. And in under an hour. He was impressed with himself. Everything was perfect.

He made lemon grilled chicken breast, seasoned diced potatoes and sautéed asparagus. He's made this dish before, for himself and Mikey one day when his uncle was out of town for a few days. He had to admit, he was a better cook now... Even though the first time he cooked this was amazing too.

"Dinner's ready!"

Gerard shouted after he finished setting the table.

Both Daniel and Scot met each other on the first floor. They nodded to each other and headed to the dining room. When they got there, they both stopped short. The table was laid out beautifully and three place settings were arranged.

"Wow, Gerard."

Gerard turned to the sound of someone's voice and smiled when he saw that it was Daniel and Scot. 

"Dinner's ready." 

He repeated, stepping around to take his seat at his spot. He served himself the smallest amount. He knew that Daniel and Scot were bigger than he was so that meant that they would need to eat more.

Both men crossed to the table and waited till Gerard sat before sitting themselves. They dove into the meal and in the end had second and third helpings.

Gerard waited until they were both finished to gather their dishes. He was happy they liked his cooking, but now he had to come up with what he was going to make tomorrow.

"Wow."

Gerard giggled as he took Daniel's plate. It looked like it had been licked clean.

"Looks like someone was hungry... If you want I can make some snacks if you still have an appetite."

"No, I think we are fine now Gerard, besides, Scot here has to stay in shape for track. Still, your healthy cooking will do that well. Keep up the good work."

Daniel and Scot both left the table for the office and gym again.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

His headache was getting worse and the laughter was not making it any better. He could hear his wife laughing at something and enjoying himself too much for Daniel's taste. He and Scot here upstairs in the attic again doing God knows what, but whatever it was he was going to put a stop to it right now.

Daniel climbed the stairs to the attic, his head feeling like it was in a vice now, and what he saw was not to be believed. Scot and Gerard were tangled up playing a game of Twister, but with paint. They were on a large white canvas and had sprayed different colors on it. One of the was spinning the spinner and calling out the colors. Gerard had just placed a hand on blue underneath Scot and Scot was crossed over him with one foot on green and the other on yellow. Either way, Daniel did not like the compromising picture that they made.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Gerard fell on his ass as soon as Daniel's voice boomed throughout the room. Paint splattered beneath him.

He looked at his husband with fear in his eyes. He was no longer smiling or laughing.

"Look at this mess! While I am working hard for our family, you two are fucking fooling around!"

Daniel marched up to Gerard and grabbed him by the arm digging his fingers in.

"Get you ass downstairs and take a shower and if I see one bit of paint on the walls or anything else you will lick it clean!"

Daniel practically threw Gerard towards the stairs. he then turned on Scot. He was pleased to see that Scot had trimmed down in the past six months and had been working out more, but he was still interested in this silly hobby and Gerard did nothing to discourage him.

"You also take a shower and then to the gym with you!"

"Dad, please, it's not Gerard's fault I..."

*crack*

Daniel backhanded Scot knocking him to the ground. The blood from his now busted lip mixed with the paint on his face. Daniel turned and saw Gerard staring wide eyed.

"Did I tell you to stand there and watch me!?"

Gerard shrieked, going to the door. He rushed out of the room, making sure to not trail a mess behind him. 

He was literally shaking and trying not to hyperventilate. He just hit him! He hit him so hard he started to bleed!

Gerard knew he couldn't do anything to help. He would only make it worse if he got too involved. He needed do what Daniel told him to do and take a shower and talk to his husband. Maybe he could subside the rage.

Once Gerard was gone Daniel laid down the law for Scot. Scot was to do school work when he visited and work out in the gym. Nothing else. Daniel would get rid of everything in the attic to do with art supplies. he then went downstairs to find his wife and teach the same lesson. He found the boy sitting on their bed wrapped in a towel. Gerard's hair had grown longer in the past six months, He was starting to look like a girl and it was a turn off for Daniel. If he wanted a woman, he would have married one. First thing in the morning Gerard was getting his hair cut.

"You are done with keeping these stupid ideas of art in my son's head. I am throwing all of it out."

Gerard looked at Daniel quickly, frowning. 

"You can't! We were just having fun!" 

He didn't meant to holler... He just couldn't stand by and watch his husband treat his son the way he was. It wasn't right.

First Daniel's eye went wide and then the narrowed. The boy was telling him what to do.

**Telling**

**Him**

**What**

**To**

**Do.**

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

Daniel smacked Gerard hard enough that he tumbled over. He then grabbed him by the hair and punched him in the stomach. 

"YOU WILL NEVER RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME AGAIN!"

He shoved Gerard on the bed and grabbed him around the throat.

"YOU WILL OBEY ME AND DO EVERYTHING I TELL YOU WITHOUT QUESTION FROM NOW ON!"

As he choked the boy, his towel fell off revealing his milky white skin. Not a bit of tan because he never went out in the son.

"LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE A FUCKING WHORE! REMEMBER I BOUGHT YOU! I OWN YOU!"

Daniel reached down and grabbed Gerard's cock squeezing it hard.

I OWN EVERY INCH OF YOU!"

He let go of the boy who was now choking and gasping for air touching his now red neck that had an imprint of Daniel's hand. Looking at the boy destroyed on the bed had gotten Daniel hard. He opened his pants and grabbed the boy again.

"Suck me, whore!"

Gerard cringed back. He couldn't breathe. He was still trying to regain his breath after being choked out and slapped and punched.

"D-Dan, I can't. I c-can't." 

Gerard gasped, shaking his head. Was he having a panic attack? He was. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe this... It was happening again. The same thing that happened in their honeymoon.

Daniel was fuming now. The boy just told him no! Daniel grabbed Gerard by the hair and pulled him up slapping him again.

"THAT IS SIR FROM NOW ON!"

Daniel dragged the boy forward and dropped him onto his knees hard on the floor. He then shoved his cock into the boy's mouth and began to fuck him with deep long strokes, leaving his cock at the back of his throat for periods of time.

Gerard gagged. He pushed his hands out in front of him on Daniel's hips and attempted to push him back so that he wouldn't choke to death. He didn't expect Daniel to do this to him. Not again... And for what? He and Scot did nothing wrong. So why was this happening?

He didn't understand.

The boy was still being insubordinate. He needed a further lesson apparently. Daniel stepped back and threw the boy to the ground. Before he coudl do anything, he had the boy pinned on his knees. This time he leaned and a whispered slow and sinister into his ear.

"You would do well to obey me baby. Because I can put you in a world of pleasure or...a world of pain."

With no warning, Daniel moved behind the boy and lining himself up began to push in.

Gerard, despite his throat feeling raw, screamed. He felt like he was being split in half.

He couldn't breathe and all he could do is babble incoherently for his husband to stop. He wasn't listening though. He just kept going.

Daniel should have done this monhs ago. The boy was too uppity. He needed to know his place and it was right here with his mouth shut and his ass full. Things were going to change from here on out, Daniel was going to make sure of it.

*

*

*

The screams had finally stopped, at least in his head. Scot had tried to cover his ears, but they echoed through the house and then all through the night in his mind. He briefly wondered if Gerard was dead, but he doubted that his father would do that...at least he hoped. He was waiting for his father to leave for work so that he could check on the boy. Gerard had not been around for dinner to eat, but it was certainly prepared by him. Scot could barely eat, but his father was ravenous. He ate like he had been starving and Scot wondered again if something had been woken up inside of him now. A monster that was worse than the one that already existed.

"Gerard?"

Waiting a full hour after his father had left, Scot crept into the hallway and up to the bedroom door. he knocked softly calling for the boy.

"Gerard, are you awake?"

With no answer he opened the door and what he saw was a shock. There was a blood stain on the rug that was clearly in the middle of being scrubbed out. He could hear the water running in the bathroom. He walked in and saw that the bed was neatly made and all the laundry was put away. Whatever lesson his father had taught the boy was apparently well learned. He sat down at the vanity that used to be his mom's and waited for Gerard to emerge from the bathroom.

Gerard pulled the shower curtain back, wincing in pain as he did, and stepped out gently.

His entire spine felt like jelly and the shooting pain going throughout his entire lower back made his legs shake uncontrollably. He couldn't stop. He was in so much pain he physically could not stop shaking. 

He grabbed his towel off its wrack and wrapped it around himself slowly. He needed to move cautiously or else he would start to bleed again. 

Walking towards the bathroom door, Gerard caught a glimpse of himself on the large bathroom mirror and he grimaced. He looked like death. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was corpse-like.

He couldn't believe what he had been reduced to... Nothing more than Daniel's sex-slave. Something to lick his cock and scrub his floors. He knew it was bad, but by this point it was atrocious.

He still didn't understand why any of this was happening to him. He tried so hard to be a good wife... He just wanted to make Daniel happy.

Gerard pushed open the bathroom door and when he stepped into the bedroom he spotted Scot sitting at the vanity. He panicked... That meant Scot had seen the blood stain on the floor. He cursed himself mentally. He knew he should have cleaned it before this could happen.

"Hey Gerard, I...uh..."

He could see that the boy was scared, but Scot would never hurt Gerard like his dad did. He made no sudden moves, and he worked hard to not see the stain on the floor.

"So listen, uh, I need a few supplies for school and I need to get something noterized by a parent and well...you know you are kind of my mom so, can you come with me?"

Gerard tightened the towel around himself. He nodded stiffly, adverting his eyes away from the stain.

"Um, okay... I'll get dressed then."

Gerard made his way to the walk-in closet with ease. He was numb now. His entire body felt like it was frozen and set on fire at the same time.

"Okay, well I will wait for you downstairs then."

Scot got up and headed to the door. He hated seeing Gerard broken like this. He wished he could just get a little smile out of him.

"Hey, I'll treat you to something sweet okay?"

Gerard turned, looking at Scot over his shoulder, before completely entering the closet. He looked the older boy in his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Sounds good."

He said quietly before closing the door behind him. He turned around and stared at the door, blinking at it. He was trying to hold back his tears. He couldn't help it... He couldn't stop the tears from coming, but he also couldn't stop himself from smiling. 

Scot was literally all he had. He hoped he wouldn't lose him too.

*

*

*

"Okay so I think we got everything we need. So We can go for that sweet now. There is a great cafe and they have pretty decent coffee too."

Scot had been happy that he was able to make Gerard smile a little more each moment they were together. He had a beautiful smile too. They pulled into the parking lot and parked next to a sweet machine. Scot admired it for a second till he realized that the owner was still in the car. He got out and smiled at Scot.

"Nice huh? A little present for myself."

"Very, what's the occasion if I can ask?"

"Four years sober today."

The guy was genuinely proud of his accomplishment and that made Scot smile too. When he heard Gerard get out of the car he said goodbye to the guy and headed into the cafe with Gerard.

"So you can get anything you want on the menu. Okay Gee?"

Scot just realized he had slipped and used a nickname for Gerard. he was not sure if that was right or not.

Gerard bumped his shoulder against the older boy and giggled. He didn't want to say, but Scot was acting like a brother instead of his stepson.

"My little brother use to call me that all the time."

"That's cute."

Scot and Gerard stood on line looking at the menu. 

"The strawberry tarts are really good here."

Scot turned to see the same guy from the parking lot behind them. he smiled at him.

"Thanks, I will have to try them."

Gerard smiled and decided that that was what he wanted. He pointed and looked at Scot expectantly.

"I'll have a try, too."

He said with a giggle. It sounded pretty good. He couldn't wait to taste it.

"Okay, so why don't you go find a seat and I will bring it to the table."

Scot watched Gerard walk off.

"Cute kid, your brother?"

"No exactly."

Scot did not know what to say when someone asked who Gerard was. It was going to be hard enough when they got to the bank to explain, but they had paper work to back that up. The guy accepted what was said and nothing more was needed. When Scot got to the front he ordered two strawberry tarts and two cups of coffee. He waited for them to be done as the guy ordered his own. When he paid the cashier, Scot noticed the tattoos on his hand.

"Hey man, nice tats."

"Thanks! Each one tells a story you know."

They chatted while they waited for their drinks and food. When it arrived Scot looked around and realized that the cafe had gotten crowded. there was hardly a place to sit. he saw that Gerard found a high table with three seats.

"Hey, why don;t you join us?"

"If you don;t mind."

"Sure, I'm Scot."

"Frank , nice to meet you."

Gerard kicked his legs back and forth as he waited for Scot to come around with their food and coffee. He started to yawn as he spotted the older boy coming around the corner... That's when Gerard noticed someone following close behind him.

"Hey Gee, this is Frank. There is no where else to sit so he is going to join us."

Scot sat on oneside of Gerard and Frank pulled up the other chair.

"Hey, Gee is it? Hi, I'm Frank."

Frank held his hand out for Gerard to shake.

Gerard stared at his hand. It was heavily tattooed, much like Brian. Gerard smiled warmly at him and took his hand. 

"Gerard. But yeah, you can call me Gee."

Gerard said, smiling warmly at the older man.

"Nice to meet you Frank."

The three sat there eating and drinking till Frank got up to leave first.

"Well it was nice to meet you both. Maybe we will run into each other again in the future."

Frank waved bye and then left.

"He seemed nice. You know he said that he was four years sober. That takes guts man."

Scot looked at his watch.

"Oh wow, we gotta get going before the notary leaves the bank."

Gerard nodded and jumped down from his seat. He was kind of sad to go. He didn't want the day to come to an end.

The ride to the bank was short and Scot made sure he had all the paper work they would need. At first things were going smoothly, but when it came time to have Gerard sign the papers, that is when shit went south.

"I'm sorry, but he does not qualify as a parent, besides he is younger than you and you honestly want us to believe that he is your acting mother?"

"But you can see here that his name is on the marriage license and it is fully legal!"

"You need a guardian over 21 years to sign for you. why not wait for you father?"

"He's overseas and will not be back till past the time of expiration. Please, this is so important to me!"

Gerard was seated, quietly, with his hands folded in his lap and his head bowed. He knew something bad was going to happen.

He felt completely useless.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules and..."

"And if I can vouch for them?"

"Mr, Iero, you know these two...gentlemen?"

"Yes Thomas I do. Hello Scot, nice to see you again. Gerard, please tell your husband that I said that it will be fine to postpone the meeting till he returned from Holland."

Scot was speechless. The man that they had befreinded in the coffee shop was coming to their rescue.

"Oh well, that is different. If Mr. Iero vouches for you then we will gladly let you sign for your step son."

Gerard looked up from his lap. The dejected look on his face is replaced with relief. 

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." 

He was ready to sign the papers now, bouncing in his seat a bit. He felt like a real guardian now... Even though this Frank guy helped he still felt good about being able to do something a parent/guardian would be able to do for Scot.

Once everything was done, they made thier way to the exit where Frank was smoking.

"Thanks a lot man, you really saved us in there."

"So was it a lie?"

Scot looked at Gerard and then at Frank.

"No, he really is married to my dad."

"Pretty young aren't you?"

Gerard flushed a deep red. He knew he looked young, but he didn't know it was that bad... He thought maybe he could at least pass 18-19.

He settled with a shrug and some more blushing. There was really nothing he could say to make this situation okay.

Frank finshed his cigarette with no more questions. he headed to his car as he donned his sunglasses. He pulled out his wallet and handed Scot a business card.

"Well good luck Scot."

He then opened his car door and then took off his sumglasses once more.

"It was very nice to meet you Gee. I hope you have a good life and maybe one day we will meet again."

Frank winked and then got into his car. He gunned the motor and drove off. Scot looked at the card.

Gerard looked at Scot. He saw that the boy was staring at the card with a content look on his face.

"He seems like a big deal... That was nice of him." 

He wasn't bad looking either...

"I'll say, check this out Gee."

Scot held the card out for Gerard to read.

"Frank Iero- Skatastic Records."

-Founder and CEO-

Gerard stared at the card, wide eyed and shocked. They just met a CEO of a record company!

"Wow... So he _is_ a big deal..."

"Yeah."

Scot looked at his watch again and saw it was getting late. He needed to get Gerard home before his dad did so he did not get him in trouble anymore.

"Come on Gee, let's head home."


	7. The Beginning Of The End of Act I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You sound like a fallen angel when you moan. Do it again for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So we assume that anyone reading this fic has read **House Wife** , but for those that have not, we want to give a warning. Gerard is going to get pretty fucked up and fucked over in this chapter. :(
> 
> We know, we know, why would anyone want to hurt someone as sweet as Gee, but remember this is only is first marriage and with four more before he finally gets the main of his dreams...who he briefly encountered last chapter. Things happen for a reason and it can suck, but it will make Gerard to be the man that Frank falls in love with in the end. ^-^
> 
> Okay end of warning. Enjoy guys! ^-^

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"So the doctor says that as long as I take these mood stabilizers, I should be alright and the headaches will go away along with the violent mood swings.”

”That’s good pop cause you have been kind of mean to Gerard lately.”

”Yeah, I really need to make it up to him. Maybe tonight.”

”So when do you start the pills?”

”The script will be ready tomorrow.”

_***Time Stamp: One month Later***_

Scot noticed a change in his father. Since he started taking the pills he had been better to both of them. He was home for dinner more and drinking less. Scot had been coming home from school more now, wanting to be there. He and Gerard were getting along well too. Gerard was like a younger sibling in a lot of ways. It was nice when his dad was not quite home yet and he was done with classes that he could just hang out with Gerard as he cleaned or cooked in the kitchen. They watched movies together and played games. Things seemed to be pretty amazing.

* * *

Scot was tired. He had fallen asleep watching a silly B horror movie with Gerard and once the movie ended, Gerard had covered him with a blanket and left him to slumber. Now it was two hours later as Scot yawned and stretched and made his way to the stairs and his own room. As he passed his father and Gerard's room, he noticed the light was still on. He looked at his watch and concluded that it was not too late. He had meant to talk to is father earlier, but it never happened and of course falling asleep... Well, he should do it now. Scot raised his hand to knock, but froze when he heard a sound come from the room. It was the sound of moaning. It was the sound of fucking. It was the sound of... Gerard.

Gerard couldn't describe exactly what he was feeling at the moment... His mind was clouded with intense pleasure as his back arches. He shifts on his hands and knees as Daniel's hands smooth up and down his hips. They've never fucked like this before (doggy style)... He could feel every inch of Daniel sliding in and out of him—pounding into him.

"Y-yeah... Fuck. Fuck yeah..."

Gerard mewled as goosebumps covered his entire body. He shuddered involuntarily as Daniel snapped his hips back and then forward, hard and deep. The movement was so powerful it makes Gerard's arms turn to jelly and his top half collapses onto the bed.

"Mmmm, you look good like that baby, so good."

And Daniel was not lying. Gerard was face down with a perfect arch in his back tapering off to his perfect ass. Daniel ran his hands over the soft pale flesh and he kneaded it and moved his cheeks apart to watch his cock disappearing inside the boy. That sight alone could have made him cum.

"Love your ass baby, love it so much."

Scot was riveted to the spot. He was still frozen listening to the sounds of his step mother. He suddenly found his hand on the door knob and slowly pulling it open. When he looked inside the crack he had to hold back a gasp. He could not believe what he was seeing.

Gerard couldn't stop himself from drooling all over his pillow. He gnawed down on it, digging his teeth into the fluffy cotton. 

He couldn't even stop the noises from escaping the back of his throat. His body was tingling as if little sparks of electricity pulsated through his entire person. 

Gerard hasn't even touched his own cock yet. It was just bouncing below with every thrust Daniel gave him, leaking like a faucet. He was going to cum soon. He was so close.

"Fuck baby, so tight, so good for me."

Daniel gripped Gerard's hips tight and increased his movements chasing his orgasm. He was so close and he had just found the boy's prostate.

"Gonna cum for me baby? Gonna cum for daddy?"

Scot nearly choked. Daddy? He had never heard Gerard call his father that ever. He groaned quietly and looked down as he own hard on was painfully making itself known. He squeezed it to try and stop it, but that made it worse.

Gerard nodded and at the best of his abilities he responded.

"Daddy. Daddy, please. Please daddy—ah!"

He cried out and that was it. He came and it was so sudden. Daniel kept going though, kept hitting his spot. He couldn't stop himself from convulsing, but he contracted around his husbands cock to help him reach his climax.

"Oh fuck baby! I'm cumming too!"

Daniel knows he left marks on Gerard's pale skin as he dug his nails in deep cumming hard and fast as Gerard's ass tightened with his own orgasm. They both collapsed flat and Daniel rained kisses all over Gerard's back.

"So good baby, such a good boy for me."

Gerard felt like the bed was going to swallow him. Everything around him was like a dream. A good dream.

"Daddy...?"

Gerard whispered. He hoped Daniel wouldn't get mad at what he was about to say.

"Yeah baby?"

Daniel was blissed out and in need of a cigarette. He knew he should extract himself from the boy, but he still enjoying the sensation of being surrounded by him.

Gerard groaned. Daniel wasn't light and he really couldn't breathe. 

"You're squishing me..." 

He tried to giggle as the words left his mouth, but it was more like an awkward chuckle. A scared, forced laugh.

"Sorry baby, you just feel so good."

Daniel groaned as he pulled out of Gerard and then flopped down next to him on the bed.

"Fucking hell baby, you are too much."

He propped himself up on his side as he ran a finger down Gerard's back from his neck to the top of his ass.

Gerard shuddered and sighed. He was so relaxed... Everything around them was so quiet. He loved it.

"Mmm... Yeah? You can handle me though." 

Gerard got on his side and slung his leg over Daniel's side.

"Of course I can baby."

Daniel leaned over to kiss Gerard when he noticed the door open a little. He swore he closed it when he brought Gerard in. He shrugged it off and completed his journey to Gerard's lips.

* * *

Scot lay in his bed panting. He could not believe what he just saw. Once his dad and Gerard came, he ran to his bedroom and locked the door as he quickly stripped out of his jeans and grabbed his cock. He barely made it to his bed before he was cumming all over the place with Gerard's body and voice in his mind. He knew it was wrong and he felt so guilty for getting off to the boy, but he looked so inciting with not a stitch of...

"Fuck! No!"

Scot willed the thoughts out of his head as much as he could, but he knew it was useless. He would never look at the boy the same again. He fell asleep with his hand still on his cock and his step mother's naked visage on his mind.

* * *

Scot was sitting at the breakfast bar when Gerard walked in. He was only wearing his father's button down shirt and a pair of briefs. Scot thought he looked amazing. Shortly after Gerard entered the kitchen, Daniel arrived.

"Sorry boys, don't have time for breakfast today. Have a ton of meetings."

Gerard cooed sadly. He actually wanted Daniel to stay for once. Ever since he's been on his medication he was a delight.

"Aw, but I was going to make you your favorite. Hash browns and homemade blueberry waffles."

Gerard pouted as he said this, putting on his best puppy eyes.

"Sorry baby, but save it for me. I'll eat it tonight instead... Or maybe I'll just eat you."

Daniel trapped Gerard against the counter not even thinking about his son there. He nuzzled the boy's neck as he grabbed his ass and squeezed.

Scot tried so hard to keep looking at his corn flakes, but he would sneak glances of the looks of ecstasy on the younger boy's face. The way his mouth was shaped, he could imagine putting his cock in there... Scot cleared his throat to remind them that he was present.

Gerard planted his hands on Daniel's shoulders and gently pushed him back. He looked at Scot and smiled weakly at him.

"Not in front of Scot, Dan..."

He giggled, lifting his leg until his knee came in contact with his husbands growing erection.

"You little minx, you wait till I get home."

Daniel kissed Gerard one last time and then with a ruffle to Scot's hair was out the door. When the door closed a heavy silence settled on the room. Scot stared at his soggy corn flakes which were past tasting like anything other than library paste. He wished Gerard would say something.

Gerard went to the fridge and pulled it open. He hummed quietly to himself with a smile pasted on his face.

"So..." 

Gerard started, pulling his carton of iced coffee out of the fridge. 

"How did you sleep last night, Scot?"

"Good, a few dreams kept me awake, but not so bad. Plus I'm worried about tryouts. Not sure I practiced enough over the winter."

Scot lifted a spoonful of soggy corn flakes and watched them plop back into the milk.

Gerard walked over to where the older boy was sitting and rested his elbows on the table. He smiled at him sheepishly and took a sip from the carton of iced coffee. He was the only one who drinks it so it was all his to put his mouth all over.

"Yeah? I think you'll do great. You've put on some muscle too... So if you don't make the team at least you'll still look good."

"Awww thanks Gee."

Scot pushed his fist into Gerard's shoulder lightly. He looked at his corn flakes again and laughed.

"I think these are destined for the garbage."

Scot got up and picked up the bowl.

"I'll grab a pop tart at the cafe."

Gerard grabbed the older boys free hand to prevent him from going any further. 

"Hey, I'll make you breakfast..."

Scot looked down at how small and delicate Gerard's hand looked in his. 

"Thanks Gee, but you don't have to do that. I don't want you to go to any trouble for just me."

Gerard shook his head with a simper smile on his lips. 

"It's no trouble at all. You know I love cooking, Scoty."

"Yeah and you make the best food too Gee."

Scot resigned himself to sitting back down and letting Gerard mother him. He seemed to be happiest when he was taking care of him. In his element. Scot liked to see Gerard happy.

Gerard sauntered over to the fridge again with Scot's praise in his head. It really made him confident when people complimented him.

He gathered everything he would need to make pancakes with sausages and eggs. It was going to be made quickly, because for Gerard it was the easiest breakfast to cook up.

"How do you want your eggs?"

Gerard asked loudly, over the air ventilation.

"Anyway you want to make them babe."

Scot slapped a hand over his mouth. Did he just fucking say that? He looked at Gerard, but it seemed like he did not notice. He walked over to him to be heard better.

"Whatever is easier for you to do Gee. I'm easy to please."

Gerard nibbled on his bottom lip as he cracked the egg on the edge of the frying pan. 

"Sunny side... Up." 

Gerard was in deep concentration as he lightly dropped the egg into the pan. It was perfect.

"You're not like your dad, huh? It's hard to please him sometimes. I'm so exhausted by the end of the day."

"I can imagine."

And Scot really could. He did even. He wondered what Gerard would say to find out that he was still a virgin at 19.

"You work hard enough Gee, the last thing I would want to do is make you more tired by demanding things of you.

Gerard chuckled quietly and shook his head. The older boy was so sweet. Gerard wished Daniel was more like him—naturally.

"Well, you hardly ever ask for anything and you're so nice to me... I don't mind doing things for you, ya know. It's the least I could do.

"Okay Gee."

Scot stood back and watched as Gerard began to cook. He noticed though that Gerard's movements were a little stiff, especially in his neck. Before he realized what he was doing, Scot had moved behind Gerard and began to massage the sore area.

Gerard tensed up slightly as the older boy started to massage his neck and shoulders. He nearly dropped the spatula. 

"Scot...?"

He stopped paying attention to what he was doing and stood completely still. He froze.

"You look so tense Gee. Pop's must really be running you ragged. Just relax. You take care of breakfast and let me take care of you. it's my way of saying thank you."

Scot moved the shirt a little off his shoulders and began a deep masage to Gerard's neck muscles.

Gerard listened to Scot and relaxed a little. He went back to cooking as his stepson continued to work his magic on his knotted shoulders. 

"You don't have to keep doing this Scot... I'm fine. I promise."

Gerard realized he sounded desperate for Scot to stop, but he really didn't want him to. It just felt sort of... Wrong. He didn't want to enjoy being touched by the older boy. It wasn't right.

Gerard listened to Scot and relaxed a little. He went back to cooking as his stepson continued to work his magic on his knotted shoulders. 

"Yeah right, and the Pope's gay."

Scot laughed and it made Gerard giggle. His shirt slipped off more and Scot took advantage of it and moved from his neck to his shoulders. He let his fingers dig in slightly felling the tense muscles underneath them.

"I need to give you a real massage some time. You feel so tense that you are like a wound spring ready to break."

Gerard laughed, turning down the heat on the stove.

"Yeah? I don't think I'm _that_ bad... Plus, there are other ways to destress myself, ya know. I don't _need_ a massage."

Gerard knew that statement could probably make things awkward, but Scot was being so cool with him. They always got along, but this was different... It was slightly intimate on a platonic level.

"You are too sweet for your own good Gee. I love you."

Gerard blushed and lowered his head a little. He didn't know what to say...

"T-thanks Scot... I love you too."

He could only retort the kind words back at him.

He turned around slowly once Scot lowered his hands and pulled him into a tight hug. A hug he really needed.

Scot wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He felt good to hold him in his arms. It was better than when he was comforting him after his father's rage. Scot hugged him tightly, but lost his balance a little and ended up pushing Gerard against the counter next to the stove. Without meaning to his thigh brushed against Gerard's crotch and there it was. The hard on...well semi now, that his father had given Gerard right before he left. When he connected to it he felt Gerard hitch a breath against his chest and let out a soft moan.

"A-A-Are you alright Gee?"

Gerard had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. He couldn't believe that just happened.

He managed to get Scot off of him and when they were no longer pressed tightly against on another Gerard looked up at the older boys face. 

"I'm fine. I'm gonna'... I'm just gonna' finish whipping up your breakfast."

"Yeah sure. I'm just gonna sit over here and watch the master at work."

Scot hoped that making a joke would lift the awkward mood.

Gerard posed with the spatula and did a twirl until he was facing the stove again.

"Watch and learn."

Gerard said with a giggle. He could already feel the weight of the embarrassment lifting off his shoulders.

Scot smiled. He was glad things were getting back to normal, but how normal could they be. Gerard turned on the radio and was dancing along with it swaying his hips to the music. Scot was completely fixated on his ass that he missed what Gerard asked him.

"Huh, what?"

Gerard laughed at Scot and rolled his eyes. His mind was clearly some where else.

"I asked..."

Gerard trailed off to flip the pancake that was finished onto the plate with the rest of Scot's food.

"...what kind of music do you like?"

"Oh! I like jazz actually. Oh and ska, which is funny that we met that guy right?"

The conversation was getting a little easier now. Maybe Scot could get through this.

Gerard walked over to Scot with the plate in one hand. He laid it out on the table and flashed the older boy a big smile.

"That guy was sooooo cute!"

Scot frowned and turned his head in mock disgust.

"Oh fine Gee, just bruise my ego."

Giggling, Gerard leaned over and pecked Scot on the cheek.

"But not as cute as you, my dear step son... Happy now?"

Gerard sat down on the seat in front of the boy with the rest of his coffee—this time in a glass—and took a swig.

"Yeah, yeah I am."

Scot smiled and then dug into the delicious breakfast.

"Oh by the way Gee, what do you want for your birthday? it's next month isn't it?"

Gerard pretended to look thoughtful for a moment as if he needed to think about what he wanted.

"I want you and your dad to spend the WHOLE entire day with me."

He said it with a smile and wink, leaning on his elbows a little bit so that he was closer to Scot so that he could wipe a crumb of pancake off the corner of his mouth.

"That's what I want for my birthday."

"Well I can't speaks for my Pop's, but I promise that I will have the whole day just for you. "

Gerard knew Scot would keep that promise, but he really wanted Daniel to as well. His 18th birthday with his new family was a big deal to him. He wanted everything to go perfect.

Smiling at the older boy, Gerard sat his cup of iced coffee down on the table and sighed.

"Thanks Scot... It really means a lot to me."

Scot reached across the touched Gerard's hand folding his own over it.

"Anything for you Gee."

_***Time Stamp: April 9th***_

"Fuck, where did I leave my briefcase!"

"GERARD!"

Scot could hear his father getting more and more pissed. It had been getting steadily worse through out the month and being more abusive towards Gerard, although not as bad as last month yet... Yet.

"Where the fuck is that useless boy?!"

Gerard charged up stairs with the briefcase in his hands, leaving the roast in the over, and entered his and Daniel's disorganized room. It was a fucking disaster and Gerard gasped in shock. He just finished re organizing the room a few hours ago. What the fuck happened?

"Honey, you left it in the foyer like you always do... It was on the table."

Did Daniel take his medication? Gerard was certain he didn't.

"Oh right, I knew that."

Daniel grabbed the case roughly out of Gerard's hand and pushed him out of the way as he went to the mirror to fix his tie.

"This tie looks like shit! I told you to iron it! What the fuck do you do around here all day huh Gerard becasue it's not clean, look at this fucking room, it's a wreck!"

Gerard frowned. He wasn't up for this today. Instead of arguing back he knew he should just immediately start cleaning... But he couldn't do that.

"Dan, I've been cleaning all day. The bedrooms, the bathrooms... I got down on my hands and knees and scrubbed the kitchen floor. What else do you want from me?" 

The distress in his voice was intense. He knew he looked exhausted, but he also felt it.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to like that?!"

Scot heard the tremor in his father's voice and ran into the room just as Daniel's hand connected to Gerard's face. Gerard went down and Scot slid to the floor to catch him.

"Pop!"

Daniel looked down at Scot holding Gerard. Gerard looked up and Daniel saw a trickle of blood on is mouth.

"I...I gotta go. I'll be back for dinner."

"Pop, don't forget, it's Gerard's birthday."

"I said I will be fucking back!"

Daniel slammed the bedroom door and stormed out of the house.

Gerard held onto his face, trying not to tear up. He should have seen that coming... He should have just kept his fucking mouth shut and recleaned the entire room. If he made the mess or not it was still his job after all.

"It's better if he doesn't come back."

Gerard said quietly. He slid out of Scot's arms and stood up on shaky legs.

"I have to clean this mess before he gets back." 

Gerard immediately started picking the bed sheets off the floor and dropped it on the chest at the end of the bed frame. He paused for a moment, spotting the broken picture frame on the floor. It was photo of a Gerard and Daniel. They took it the first week Daniel was on his medication.

Gerard gently picked it off the floor. It was completely destroyed.

"Gee don't."

Scot could see the younger boy trembling as he picked up the room that was destroyed my his father. He was so angry that he would do that to Gerard on his birthday. Scot suddenly felt fiercely protective over the boy. He picked up the boy in his arms and carried him out of the room.

Gerard squirmed as the older boy picked him up. He didn't expect that and whatever he was pulling Gerard wasn't in the mood for it.

"Scot! Put me down. I have to clean!" 

He squealed, pounding on Scot's back with minimal strength. He wasn't trying to fight him or anything. He just couldn't waste any time.

Scot ignored Gerard and carried him to his own room. He opened the door and put him on the bed.

"Gee, you need to rest. You did enough and I am not letting you clean up that assholes mess on your special day. Now you stay here and relax and I am going to clean the room and the finish dinner and I will not take no for an answer young man."

Gerard stared wide eyed at his stepson. He was in shock... All he could do was nod.

He didn't want Scot to do everything on his own, but Gerard knew he the younger man wasn't going to let him help. He had no choice but to stay in Scot's room.

Scot ruffled Gerard's hair and then went back to the bedroom. Thankfully he was able to make quick work of it. Most of the damage was surface, but he knows is Gerard has cleaned it, it would have been hours of work redoing everything. 

"Cool, okay down to the kitchen."

Scot was confident since the room got done quickly, that dinner would be a piece of cake.

* * *

Scot dropped the burnt roast in the garbage. He had fucked up so badly.

"Who would have guessed that you can't speed cook a roast by turning up the heat."

Scot sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Chinese!"

Scot smiled as he grabbed the phone. He didn't know exactly what Gerard ate, but his dad ate the same boring shit. Not that he really thoguht the man was coming home since he had been two hours late already. Gerard never came downstairs, even when the smoke alarm went off breifly so Scot figured he was asleep. He called the take out place and ordered a little bit of everything. Then he cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and went to the fridge. He grabbed a beer and popped it saluting himself to fast thinking. He then sat at the breakfast bar to wait for the delivery to arrive.

* * *

Gerard slowly blinked his eyes open. He doesn't remember ever falling asleep, but he's glad he did because he needed it.

"Scot...?"

Gerard called out. He wondered where his stepson was.

Just as Scot finished paying and closed the door, he heard Gerard's voice. He put the food on the bar in the kitchen. He took everything out and set it up with a plates and chopsticks. Then he went up to get Gerard.

Gerard climbed out of bed, scratching the side of his head. He couldn't shake the sleep off, but he knew he should at least get up so that he doesn't pass out again.

As Gerard looked around Scot's bedroom he noticed one thing. It was so... Plain. The walls were white and bare, his full sized bed and it's sheets were white. There was a bookshelf in the corner of the room with a bunch of books decorating it, but it was also very bland.

Gerard sighed. It must be Daniel's doing. He didn't want Scot to have character. Well, his own character. It was sad.

He wondered what Scot's room would look like if he actually did have a say in it's decor. Gerard imagined it would be covered in art. Scot's own art.

"Hey Gee, dinners ready."

Scot walked into his room and saw that Gerard was looking around. Scot didn't have much except for all his sports trophys.

Gerard turned to the sound of Scot's voice and smiled at him weakly. 

"Hey... You made dinner?"

"Not quite... Just come on."

Scot extended his hand openly.

Gerard took Scot's hand with an arched brow. What could the older boy mean?

Leaving the bedroom, Gerard steals one last glance around. Sadness hides in the corner of his mind as Scot escorts him out into the hall and down the stairs.

Soon, they're in the kitchen and sadness is replaced by the scent of Chinese food invading his senses. His mouth waters and his stomach growls.

"Aw, how did you know I was craving this?"

Gerard smiled. Scot was still holding his hand and for a second there he felt the older boy squeeze. It was comforting.

Scot led Gerard to the table where the assortment of foods were.

"I didn't know what you like so I just got a little of everything."

Gerard looked over the takeout and nodded his head. He did a good job.

"I'm not picky... There's enough food to last us the week too."

He really did order a little of everything.

"Do you want me to make you plate?"

Gerard started for the cupboards, pulling it open and grabbing two large plates.

"Oh I don't think so birthday boy."

Scot grabbed Gerard around the waist causing him to squeal and drop the plates back in the pile. He carried him over to the sofa and put him down.

"You are going to sit right here and i am going to serve you."

Gerard could feel himself turning a deep red. He couldn't handle how nice Scot was being to him. It was so heart warming.

All he could do is smile like an idiot.

Scot grabbed a plate and put some rice, noodles, chicken, veggies, and an egg roll on it and brought it over to Gerard along with chop sticks.

"Thanks Scot." 

Gerard said with a simple smile, taking the plate from the older boys hands.

Scot grabbed his own plate and then sat down turning on the television.

"How does a comedy grab you? I think we need to laugh more."

"I think you're right."

Gerard agreed as he started to pick at his noodles with his chopsticks. He wasn't particularly good at using them, but he had his own technique.

Scot watched the boy using chopsticks like a fork and laughed. He was beyond adorable. How could his father treat him so badly?

"Here let me help you."

Scot expertly used his chop sticks to pick up the noodles and held them over Gerard's head.

"Open wide babe."

Gerard scrunched up his face. He felt incompetent, but at least Scot was being nice about it.

He opened his mouth hesitantly and Scot dropped the noodles into his mouth. When Gerard was done chewing he looked at the other boy and giggled.

"You're not going to feed me my entire meal, are you?"

Gerard hoped not. That would be silly... Even for them.

"Only if you want me to."

Scot wiggled his eyebrows at Gerard and laughed.

Gerard bumped his shoulder against Scot's with a giggle. 

"Stop being so charming."

It was probably impossible for the older boy. He was so genuinely kind and gentle. It made Gerard wish Daniel was the same way.

* * *

"I am stuffed. So what should we watch next?"

Scot got up to clear the dishes and brought them into the kitchen. It was hard to convince his younger step mother not to do the dishes and keep him out of the kitchen. Scot pulled out the small cake he had delivered earlier and set up the single 17 shaped candle. he lit it and waited for Gerard to anser him.

Gerard wasn't sure... He knows he hadn't planned to do much. He just wanted to be with his family, but his husband still wasn't around. He wasn't sure he even wanted Daniel around anyway. 

"I don't know... Not really in the mood to watch another movie. We could play a game?"

He felt a little childish for suggesting such a thing, but he didn't want them to sit in front of the television again.

"Sure Gee, we can do that, but first... Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Geeeee, happy birthday to you."

Gerard face palmed as Scot emerged from the kitchen holding a cake in his hands. He was shocked. He didn't even know there was going to be a cake!

Gerard just felt so much love for Scot... How did the teenager make him feel this way? It never ceases to amaze him.

"Scot," Gerard cooed after Scot finished signing. "You shouldn't have!"

Scot, with a smirk on his face, lowers the cake closer to Gerard.

"Make a wish Gee."

Gerard looked up at Scot and smiled. He didn't want to tell him 'I don't have to', but he figured that would be too cheesy. So he just closed his eyes and blew out the candle.

He didn't make a wish.

"So, what kind of a game would you like to play...oh, let's play Never Have I Ever!"

Gerard tipped his head to the side. 

"What kind of game is that?"

"Oh man it is so fun! I play it at school!"

Scot jumped up and ran to the fridge and grabbed two beers. He brought them back to the table.

"Okay so you start the sentence by saying something that you never did and if the other person has, they have to take a drink. It's fun with lots of peopel, but it is a good way to learn about smeone.

Gerard fiddled with his fingers awkwardly. He had to drink to play this game? He wasn't sure Daniel would like it too much if he ever found out.

"But..." 

Gerard whispered; his anxiety was kicking in.

"We're under age."

"Yeah? And your husband is out doing God knows what when he should be home with his beautful wife on his birthday so I think it's okay to do some celebrating on you own."

Scot popped both tops.

"Besides, it's just beer right?"

Gerard nibbled on his bottom lip and nodded as he reluctantly grabbed the bottle from Scot's hand. It _was_ just beer after all. He's had one before... When he was living with his uncle and the man had been passed out drunk in front of the television set. He didn't even finish it though. It was too gross.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. There's no way Dan could find out, right?"

He asked before pushing the bottle to his lips.

"That's the spirit. Let's start with something easy. I never...went to public school."

Gerard sighed. He realized he now has to take a sip after he just finished taking one.

"Wow, you've never been to public school?"

He asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The beer wasn't so bad. It must've been a good brand.

"Nope! College is the closest I ever came. Your turn!"

Gerard drummed his fingers on the arm rest of the couch. What could he hit Scot with?

"I've never... Driven a car."

He really couldn't think of anything else... Not now at least. Once they were nice and buzzed Gerard knew better ones would come to him.

Scot grumbled and took a large swig. That was kind of a sore spot that his dad didn't think he needed to know how to drive with a driver for the family.

"Your go."

Gerard added, getting off the couch to sit on the floor in front of the coffee table. The cake was still sitting there so he dragged his finger over the fluffy frosting and licked it off.

Scot watched Gerard lick the frosting off his finger and if it was anyone else, it would seem deliberate, but it also seemed innocent.

"Okay, I never...wore a skirt."

Scot was just being silly now. In fact, he had actually drank a beer while he was waiting for the food so he was ahead of Gerard.

Gerard nearly choked on his tongue. He had in fact worn a skirt, but he really didn't want Scot to know that... He could lie.

"Nope! Pick another thing you've never done."

He was sure Scot was going to see through that.

Scot choked on his own spit. He looked at the boy.

"No way! Really Gee, come on, you gotta tell me about it!"

Gerard shook his head frantically. There was no way in hell he was going to tell his stepson about how he dressed in drag to school. 

"It's embarrassing! I'll just drink, okay?"

Gerard sipped his beer down quickly. He wanted to avoid that topic.

"Fine."

Scot was kind of hurt. he thought they were closer than that. He polished off his beer and got up. He needed something else. He left the room and went into the bar room.

"Where are you going?"

Gerard called out, leaning back slightly.

"I need something else to drink."

Scot went behind the bar and grabbed a tumbler adding ice. He took some of his dad's jack and poured it into the glass and added some soda. He took a sip and let it burn a little.

Gerard jumped up from his spot and started for the bar. He spotted Scot and saw that he was in fact having another drink.

"You don't want to play anymore?"

Gerard asked, approaching the older boy with his beer clutched in his hands.

"I..."

Scot didn't know how to explain to Gerard that he was upset that he was keeping secrets. He just drained the glass and poured another.

Gerard sighed.

"I went to school in drag." 

He admitted loudly, taking a swig from his beer.

"I thought it would be funny, but I actually liked it..."

"Really? Like full drag?"

Scot leaned on the bar heavily. He noticed that Gerard's bottle was nearly empty.

"Here, let me get you a drink too."

Scot sloppily poured Gerard his own glass of Jack.

Gerard laughed. Scot was probably feeling something by now.

"Thanks... So yeah. Kind of full drag. I mean, I sort of already look like a girl and I was younger so my voice wasn't an issue. It was easy."

"I bet you looked hot too. I mean you still kind of look girly... Not that it's bad, I mean I kind of like it and... I should shut up now."

Scot knew he was babbling now and he was so drunk. He couldn't hold his liquor at all.

"You said full drag, so that means makeup too... like lipstick too?"

Scot licked his lips thinking about Gerard's soft lips colored in a deep red or no a baby pink. That color suit him more. Goes with his innocence.

"Hey so you don't have to answer, but was my dad your first?"

Gerard shifted awkwardly with an equally awkward giggle and nodded his head slowly. He didn't want to lie to Scot so he told him the truth. He owed the older boy that much.

"Yeah... I mean, I know you're dad is much older than I am... But I really do love him. When he's nice to me it feels like he loves me too, ya know? But I don't know..."

"Awww that's kind of sweet."

Scot drained the rest of his Jack.

"Hey, let's go back and watch another movie. Plus, I'm getting hungry again. Damn Chinese food."

Scot laughed at his own joke as he came around the bar, bringing the bottle with him and looping an arm around the younger boy's waist.

"Come Gwendolyn, let us whence."

Gerard could smell the liquor on Scot's breath as he guided them back to the living room. He hoped he could get on his level. He didn't even know what it felt like to be hammered. It was going to be his first time. 

Gerard took a seat on the couch with a smile on his face and watched Scot sit down as well.

Scot grabbed an egg roll and began to ravenously consume it. He took a pull from the whiskey and handed the bottle to Gerard. He flipped the TV back on and it was the end of one of the Police Academy movies. Didn't matter which one, they were all great!

"Oh man, I think this is like four with the normal people being cops and shit! That old lady has a gun and she is going to fuck up a bunch of people!"

Scot started laughing and grabbed another egg roll.

Gerard giggled at the older boy. He was so into the movie even in the state he was in. Gerard couldn't understand how he could do that. He himself couldn't focus. The drink he had went straight to his head and he had no idea what was going on.

"How are you still eating?" 

He asked, watching Scot wolf down half of the egg roll he just grabbed.

"Awww man, I starve myself so much at school to make sure I stay the right weight for the team. The only time I get to eat is when you cook and even then I have to hold back cause pops will get pissed."

Scot grinned as he took a swig from the bottle and popped the last of the egg roll in his mouth. The credits finished rolling on the movie and a new one started. The parental warning came up and Scot nudged Gerard.

"Gee _mom_ , I don't know if you are allowed to watch this movie. It's for 18 and up only."

Gerard rolled his eyes and playfully swatted at his step son. 

"I'm mature for my age. You already know that... Plus, I'm your step mom. Show a little respec—"

Just as the words leave Gerard's mouth the movie interrupts him and he nearly chokes on his tongue because all he sees is people fucking on the TV. He immediately covers his eyes and squeals. He didn't expect the opening scene to be sex! What was this? A porno?

"Are we watching porn?"

Gerard asked quietly, pressing his frame tightly against Scot's. He still had his hand over his eyes. All he can hear is moaning coming from the television and Scot laughing at him.

"Nah, you can't see anything and I bet they have on those flesh colored covers. Yup, you can see it if you look close. No actual fucking going on."

Scot noticed that Gerard's reaction was like someone watching a horror movie. He had to laugh at that. He put an arm around Gerard and started talking like a baby.

"Awww, has wittle Gee never seen a porn before? Don't worry, I protect you from the naked people."

Gerard, despite that fact that he hated being treated like a child, snuggled closer against Scot. It must've been the liquor talking because cuddled even closer to the older boy; in his lap now with his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"It's so nasty... I hate watching people like that... Even if it's just a movie. It's, like, so real."

Gerard couldn't hide the laughter in his voice as he pressed his face into the crook of Scot's neck and inhaled. He smelled like a combination of books and musky cologne. He loved the way he smelled.

Scot laughed again and took a drink, but nearly choked on it. He could feel the boy nuzzling his neck and breathing hot air on his skin. He tipped the bottle back more trying to figure out what he was feeling. Gerard was a boy, a guy, his step mom for fuck sake, but he could not deny how his pants were tightening up. He put the bottle down and swallowed hard.

"Gee?"

He turned his head slowly and looking down met with the golden eyes of Gerard.

"I can turn it off if you..."

Scot saw Gerard lick his lips a little and did not know if it meant something other than they were chapped. 

"...it's not a big deal."

Scot didn't realize he was doing it, but he started to lean in towards the boy.

Gerard wasn't even thinking anymore. He was drunk and he was suddenly finding himself turned on. Scot was so... Nice. He loved the way he felt and the way he smells. He felt like he was under a spell.

He pressed his lips against the older boy's and he kissed him. Softly at first, but he opened his mouth against Scot's tongue. It gets hot and heavy as soon as their mouths are open and Gerard can't help but grind himself down on the older boy. He felt so good—so hard underneath him.

Scot knew he was not thinking. He pulled Gerard fully into his lap and grabbed his ass pushing his down against his hardening cock. He moved one hand around the boys' neck and guided him to tilt his head to deepen the kiss. He broke for air and slid his lips from the boy's mouth to his chin and down his jaw to his neck.

"God Gee, you taste so good."

He licked and sucked on his neck while continuing to knead his ass.

Gerard whimpered, slightly tipping his head back to allow Scot more access to his throat. He felt so alive with the older boy. Everything felt so intensified.

He wondered how far they were willing to go with his.

"Off?"

Gerard asked as he tugged on his own shirt. He couldn't even undress himself. He was going to need help. Lots of help.

"Oh fuck yes!"

Scot took that invitation and immediately Gerard's shirt was on the floor. It was the first time that he had seen his skin since that day he watched them in the bedroom. He was so pale and Scot needed to run his hands all over the boy's body.

"It's like your made of ivory."

Scot didn't realize he said this out loud. instead he leaned forward and took one of Gerard's soft pink nipples in his mouth making it quickly turn hard under the tutelage of his tongue.

Gerard squirmed at the sudden contact. If the kiss hadn't turned his brain to goo this definitely was. How did Scot know he was sensitive there?

"God... How do you do that?"

Gerard gasped out, tangling his fingers in the boy's hair. Scot was so good with his tongue. He wondered if he would be good with it in other places.

Scot reached around and ran his hands down Gerard's back pulling him in closer and thrusting up. He pushed them down the back of Gerard's jeans and felt something much smaller than normal mens underwear.

"Fuck Gee, what are you wearing?"

He played with the thin elastic and snapped it against his skin.

Gerard squealed loudly as he looked back at what Scot was doing. It was a bit of a turn on when someone noticed the effort he put into his sexy underwear decisions.

"Lacy pink panties..."

Gerard trailed off with a sultry giggle. He could feel Scot thrust up against him again, this time harder, nearly lifting him off his lap with the force.

"Wanna' see?"

He reached in between their bodies to tug on the buttons of his too tight jeans. Which was the main reason he wore panties in the first place... Not just because they were cute.

Scot's eyes grew wide as Gerard slid the side of his too tight jeans down and revealed the lace. Scot wanted to push the boy down and see everything. Even in his drunk state though, he remembered how his dad treated Gerard and he would not do that. He would take what the boy gave him and then hopefully there was more next time...next time.

"Shit Gee, those look so sexy on you. Way better than on any girl."

He caresses the lace and ran his finger to the front as he slid it in and brushed through his hair.

Gerard sat on Scot's lap, putting all his weight on the older boy's body. It felt too fucking good. The attention—he loved it so much. 

"Your dad doesn't like it... I had to go to the store alone to buy them. I hide them so he doesn't throw them away... And the only time I ever get to wear them is when he's out of the house—which is a lot..."

Gerard trailed off and moaned. He didn't expect Scot to touch him _there_. He knew he should stop it from going any further, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that.

"You sound like a fallen angel when you moan. Do it again for me."

Scot just kept brushing the top of Gerard's cock lightly with his finger tip. he was coming undone just from this small ministration. Scot thought he was breathtaking.

The moan he releases is kind of embarrassing. It was high and breathy and he sounded like he was whining. He couldn't stop it from happening.

Gerard's eyes are heavy and he's panting now, weak breathless pants. He's coming undone and it's so sudden. He can't even sit up right so he rests his hands on either side of Scot's shoulders to prevent himself from tipping back.

"S-Scot... Scot. I'm gonna' cum."

He can't keep his hips still. He rocks them in time with Scot's strokes and it's so fucking good he digs his nails into the older boy's shoulders. He's so damn close.

Scot was memorized. His own orgasm forgotten as he watched the young boy's will turn to liquid fire. The arch of his back as he thrusted his hips down and pushed his chest out. If he was a girl and had breasts, they would be heaving and swelling and covered with a thin sheet of sweat. Even without them, Gerard was glowing and when he finally came the noise he made was like a chorus of fallen angels crying out all at once.

"Gee..."

The boys slumped over breathing heavily and Scot pulled him in for a kiss. At first he was responsive and then his lips went slack and Scot realized that he had passed out. He also realized that he had not cum at all. For a briefest moment he felt the surge of anger towards the sleeping fallen angel. It was not fair that he got off and Gerard did. He thought about using his body to just get off. It would not matter if the boy was out.

"Wait, what am I thinking?!"

Scot could not believe he let that enter his mind. He shook it off mentally apologizing to Gerard and carried him to his father's bedroom. He then returned and cleaned up the food and now empty bottle He made sure his father wouldn't find any mess and then went to his own bedroom to jerk off to the memory of what happened.

* * *

Scot woke up with a hang over like he knew he would have. He scooped up the aspirin and quickly downed them with the water next to his bed. He could smell food being cooked and it turned his stomach a little. Still he pissed and then made his way downstairs to see his father eating breakfast and smiling at Gerard. Obviously he hd taken his pills. He was apologizing for not being there last night and promised to make it up to his wife. Right...his wife. His wife who his son practically fucked last night. Scot looked at Gerard and waited for him to notice when he was thinking, but Gerard looked clearheaded. In fact he looked like he was not affected at all.

"Now you two kids have fun today. Baby, I will see you later tonight."

Gerard smiled, tip toeing to give the older man his kiss goodbye. He pecked him softly, letting it linger for a second longer than he normally would. 

"Have a great day at work, honey."

Daniel was in a superb mood. He woke Gerard up that morning with flowers, a birthday card and a cute, pink teddy bear. They had sweet morning sex, too. He lived for those moments with his husband.

Daniel leaves and Gerard turns to look at Scot. Something was in the older boy's eyes... Gerard couldn't pin it down with words.

"G'morning Scot. Are you hungry?"

"Um...just a little hung over...you?"

Scot couldn't figure out how Gerard was so cheerful. Did he not get hangovers? Wait had he even drank before? Too many questions bouncing around his head, He laid it heavily on the table.

Gerard shrugged. 

"Nope. I woke up in the middle of the night and drank so much water... My mouth felt so dry. What happened last night? I can't remember a thing."

He really couldn't. He didn't even drink much. He was such a goddamn light weight.

Scot felt his stomach drop. The boy didn't remember anything. Nothing at all. Scot remembered everything! EVERYTHING. The feel of the boy in his lap. The touch of his skin, his smell, his taste. Everything and he remember nothing.

"Uh...we watched movies, ate, drank, and you passed out."

Gerard frowned. That didn't sound like a good time.

"Was I at least a fun drunk?"

He hoped he was. He didn't want Scot to think he was lame.

"Sure Gee."

Scot couldn't be here. He needed to get away and fast.

"Hey Gee, I'm gonna go get packed cause I go back to school tomorrow. Also I have a headache so I'm going to lay down."

Something didn't feel right to Gerard... Scot was acting so different—cold. What happened last night?

"Oh... Okay. Let me know when you're hungry. I'll make you whatever you want, ok?"

"Yeah sure Gee, thanks."

Scot climbed the stairs and lay back down. His head was pounding now. He swallowed more aspirin, but he had a feeling it would not help. Nothing would help this pain because he started in his heart.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later ~ October***_

"GERARD!"

Daniel was pissed. They were going to be late and he did not need to hear M.'s mouth about it. He managed to avoid having the boy's birthday at the House, but only if he promised to the anniversary. He knew that this was just a way for M. to check up on his Wives, but as far as Daniel was concerned, Gerard was none of thier business. Daniel drank his scotch and looked at his hand. It was still bruised from disciplining the boy, but his chest and stomach were worse. That's what the boy was dealing with right now. He was told to put make up on so that no one could see the marks. Still it didn't need to take this fucking long.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST GERARD, HOW LONG DOES PUTTING ON MAKE UP TAKE?! ARE YOU A FUCKING GIRL NOW!?"

If the boy did not come down stairs in the next five minutes, they would be even later to the party and it would be because Daniel had to discipline him again.

Gerard bunched all his makeup up and dropped it in his organizer. He wasn't even finished, but he did manage to cover up the bruise on his cheek.

"I-I'm coming, sir!"

Gerard shouted and frantically fixed his hair in the mirror. It was getting long again and he knew Daniel would be taking him to the barbers soon because he kept making comments about how much of a girl he looked like when his hair grew out. Daniel didn't like it at all.

As Gerard hurried out of the room and swiftly descended down the stairs he went to Daniel's side and lifted his head so that the man can get a good look at his face. He needed his approval, of course, or else he would need to do it all over again in the car.

"About fucking time."

Daniel looked at the outfit that Gerard was wearing. It was expensive because Daniel was going to be damned if the boy went around looking like he was a pauper. The turtle neck sweater went high enough to hide the hand print that was still around his throat from three nights ago. Daniel just got carried away that's all. The boy loved being fucked like that anyway.

"At least you managed to dress yourself properly. Now when we get to the House, I don't care if you talk to your friends, but DO NOT tell anyone about our life. Got it?"

Gerard nodded, lowering his head slightly. He folded his hands in front of him much like a shy child would. He just wanted to leave. He hoped he would be able to see Spencer... He hasn't spoken to him sense Daniel bought him.

"Yes, sir."

His voice was quiet, low with obedience. If he spoke too loudly Daniel would probably strike him.

"Good, now get in the car. I just hope that Scot didn't get to the House before us. There will be explaining to do as it is, but the boy is going to be 21 soon so it should be fine. I am still pissed he never came home for his birthday and then he got in a fucking fight the next day."

Daniel continued to talk to himself as the got in the car. The entire drive they he complained about all the trouble that Scot had been getting in for the last six months.

"I swear if he was not getting so big, I would show him a thing or two."

Scot had bulked up a lot for the sports team, which he made no problem. He was actually quite a star apparently. The only problem is he had been getting in trouble with the girls. Claims of sexual assault and drugging, but without proof so Scot slide on each accusation.

"Just as well. I don't need that kind of negative attention anyway right? Are you listening to me boy?!"

Gerard jolted at the sudden rise in Daniel's voice. He really wasn't listening but he picked up on a few things here and there just in case Daniel asked him a question.

"Y-yes, sir... I'm listening."

Daniel went to say something else, but they arrived. The door opened and Daniel got out followed by Gerard. He grabbed the boy's arm and tightly squeezed.

"Remember you are mine. They can only touch you if I say they can. Anyone touches you without my permission and you will find it hard to sleep from the pain you will be in."

Gerard cringed and winced at the same time. At the threat and at the grip Daniel had on him.

"Yes... Sir."

Gerard couldn't hide the pained expression on his face. There was a giant bruise on the arm Daniel was grabbing. He's sure the older man knew that.

As they approched the House Daniel saw that Bob was on guard duty. He scowled when he saw Daniel, but his eyes lit up at the boy. Daniel tightened his grip.

"Hey Gee, long time no see! Happy belated by the way."

"And..."

Daniel stood there waiting for the right acknowledgement.

"Yes, happy anniversary too. You both look well."

Bob had to force back the bile as he could clearly see the boy was not well. He was cowering. He had become just like all the other young wives that were sold off. He looked at the outfit. The high neck shirt was a popular choice. Many of the wives wore them, especially the ones whose marriages didn't last. He hoped that this one wouldn't and Gerard would have a chance at real happiness.

"Thanks Bobby."

Gerard smiled at the blonde man. Daniel was still holding onto him and his arm was going numb. 

He didn't want Spencer to see him like this. He prayed and hoped his friend wasn't in this house.

Gerard looked up at Daniel with worrisome eyes. He hoped that his husband would agree with this.

"Of course. Gee stay with Bob and visit your friends. I will be back."

Daniel patted the boy on the head and he flinched a little. Bob noticed it a raised an eyebrow. Daniel mentally decided the boy would pay for it. He walked in the house and way from them.

Gerard entered the home, behind Bob. His head was low and his hands were shaking as he fiddled with them.

He was afraid of the questions everyone was going to ask him. He knew he had to lie, but that made him nervous... Having to lie to Spencer.

"Gee are you alright?"

Bob was concerned now. The boy was trembling and that light in his eyes had gone out. He stopped them in the hall way and got down on one knee. He caressed his face gently.

"Hey, hey honey are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't he be. You're fine aren't you Gee?"

Bob stood up to see someone that could only be described as a jock, which usually meant an asshole, walking down the hall.

"Can I help you Sir?"

"Yeah, I'm Daniel's son. Gerard is my step mother."

He stepped up to Gerard and placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing it.

"I should be asking you who you are and why you are down on one knee touching my father's wife."

Bob stood up and crossed his arms.

"I am the House body guard and I take care of the wives and..."

"I'll bet you do. I'll bet to take care of everyone of them. Well this one does not need you. Come on Gee, let's go. Scot pushed Gerard away from Bob toward the living area. Bob wanted to grab the boy and throw him into the wall, but instead he watched them pass and wondered how Gerard was being treated by both father and son.

Gerard sulked along side his stepson. He couldn't hide the sadness written all over his face. He wanted to be with Bob and see Spencer, but he knew he wasn't allowed to disobey Scot or Daniel so he just did whatever they asked of him.

Scot wasn't a boy anymore either. He was a man... It hurt Gerard to admit that the boy has changed. He wasn't gentle and he wasn't as kind as he used to be. It was heartbreaking.

"Bobby's not like that, ya know."

Gerard mused aloud.

"Gee you're naive, everyone wants something from somebody and those that don't can't be trusted."

Scot steered Gerard into the living area where there were all sorts of older men with younger ones and ones like Gerard.

"Met at my father's firm huh?"

Scot quickly realized that all the younger men were all like Gerard. They all had a feminine quality to them. One of them turned and as soon as they saw them, he broke out into a smile and ran over.

"Gee Baby!"

Gerard ignored everything Scot just said to him and his face broke into a toothy smile. It was his best friend. His only friend.

"Spence!"

Gerard ran over to him, nearly tripping over his feet. He managed not to fall over and when he was in front of his friend he pulled him into a big hug. Fucked the rules. If Daniel found out about this he didn't care what happened to him. It's all been done before so he could handle it. He wanted a hug from Spencer more than anything.

"I missed you!"

"Oh my God look at you. You got so skinny! Are you eating?"

Spencer looked over Gerard and then spotted it. He had seen it enough in other Wives.

"Oh Gee Baby, no, not you too."

Gerard frowned, shaking his head. Here it goes... He had to lie. He didn't want to, but Scot was right behind him.

"No! Nothing's wrong, I swear. I'm fine... I've just been on a diet and I... I just—"

Gerard stopped mid sentence. He knew that Spencer wasn't buying any of the bull shit he just spewed.

"Gee Baby..."

Spencer lifted his hand and touched Gerard's face. He wiped his thumb under his eye and some of the make up came off. Spencer was about to say something when his arm was roughly grabbed.

"Excuse me, but please don't touch my father's wife."

Spencer looked at this guy looming over Gerard and pulled his hand away.

Gerard cringed. He was torn. What the hell was he suppose to do? He knew he should defend Spencer, but Scot would surely tell Daniel about it...

"Scot..."

Gerard piped up quietly.

"This is my friend, Spencer. He's my best friend so please be nice to him. He's only worried about me."

"Seems to me like he is more than a friend."

Scot smirks and makes Spencer really uncomfortable.

"Come on Gee B... Let's get something to drink."

Spencer took Gerard's hand and led him to the kitchen. Once there he grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed one to Gerard.

"So do I toast to your one year or ask you how much of it you have been getting smacked around?"

Gerard sighed and adverted his eyes to the table. He shrugged his shoulders because he really couldn't even answer that question.

"It's... Not so bad." 

He couldn't say it with a straight face. His bottom lip quivered and a whimper slips through.

Who was he kidding? It was fucking awful.

"Oh Gee..."

Spencer pulled Gerard into his arms and the boy broke down. He cried and soaked Spencer's shoulder with his tears. Spencer just sushed him as he stroked his hair.

"I like you hair like this."

Spencer heard Gerard laugh and was about to say something when someone cleared his throat behind them.

"Is there a problem here?"

Spencer felt Gerard stiffen in his arms and he knew that it was Daniel behind him.

"No problems Sir, just happy tears at the prospect of another wonderful year with you."

Daniel scowled and Spencer thought is was the same as his son.

"My dear, you seem to have messed up your make up."

Spencer looked and there it was. The rest of the ugly black and blue with faded yellow and purple under it. Quickly Spencer took control.

"Ouch Gee, man you were not kidding when you said you fell hard on the stairs. Come on, you can use the make up in my room. Don't worry Sir, we will get your Wife looking good as new again."

Before Daniel could say anything Spencer was already ushering Gerard out of the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom. He opened the door quickly and when they were inside he locked it.

"Okay Gee, I want to know everything. Please Baby."

Gerard took a seat on Spencer's bed; his head down. He knew he really had no choice. He had to tell his friend everything that had happened to him...

So he did.

He told Spencer about the first time Daniel hit, about the rapes and beatings... Even about Daniel's crazy mood swings and the medication he has to be on for said mood swings.

He didn't even look up to see Spencer's expression. He didn't want to see the horror on his face.

Spencer listened like a good friend. he held back his own tears at the sight of this broken creature that was once a bright beautiful boy. When Gerard was done speaking Spencer went to his dresser and grabbed his make up. He placed it on his nightstand and then sat on the bed pulling Gerard into his lap. He kissed him softly.

"I am going to do your make up and make you look flawless, but first you are going to let me take care of you becasue I can tell that you have not been truly loved in months and you my beautiful Gee Baby deserve it more than anything and anyone."

Gerard smiled the first genuine smile in months.

"Thanks Spencer... You're a great friend."

He still felt sad and he could hear it in his own voice. He was going to have to go home soon and he wouldn't see Spencer for God knows how long. How could he be happy with that in thought?

Spencer reached up and caressed Gerard's face and then moved his hand behind the boy's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. There was no heat behind it, but Spencer put as much love as he could into it. This was not about getting off, it was about showing Gerard how much he loved him and how special he was.

Gerard kissed back, but soon found himself resisting. He couldn't... What if Daniel walked in and saw them?

"I'm sorry... I just can't."

Gerard whispered, avoiding Spencer's eyes.

"Gee, the doors locked and I promise you that we will not be gone long. Please let me do this for you. You need it so badly."

Spencer looked into Gerard's eyes trying so hard not to cry for the boy.

Gerard shook his head frantically, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He was afraid. Daniel would find out somehow... One way or another. He would hurt him and he would hurt Spencer. That's the last thing that he wants to happen.

"No... Please. I have to go. He's waiting for me. I have to go."

Gerard jumped up from Spencer's bed and charged for the door.

"Gerard Arthur Way, stop this right now!"

Spencer hated doing that, but he knew that a stern commanding voice would make Gerard halt in his tracks. Gerard was trembling as Spencer walked up to him. He flinched when he touched his shoulder. Spencer reached out and unlocked the door.

"Go if you want Gee, I'm not stopping you."

Spencer walked back to his bed and curled up on it.

Gerard's brows furrowed as he looked at his best friend on his bed. He really wanted to stay with him... So fucking badly it hurt. It hurt more than the beating he was going to get when he went back home.

Gerard pulled open the door, after unlocking it, and took a step out. He didn't bother to close it behind himself as he scurried down the hall as quickly as his trembling legs allowed him to.

He just needed to find his husband—his stepson—and remained glued to his side. He couldn't risk getting himself or Spencer in trouble.

"I thought you were getting your make up fixed."

Daniel was waiting for Gerard at the end of the hallway. He was not happy that Gerard's bruised face was still exposed.

"Everything okay here Daniel... Gerard."

M. took a look at the boy's bruised face and then at Daniel. Daniel gave him a challenging look that M. shrugged off. M. grabbed one of the Wives near him.

"Take Gerard in the bathroom and fix his face."

"Yes M."

Without a word Gerard was dragged into the bathroom and pushed down on the toilet. The other Wife said nothing as he grabbed powder and liquid foundation and methodically set to covering up Gerard's marriage. When he was done he gave it a once over and then pulled Gerard to the door. Just before he opened it, he spoke the only words he said the entire time.

"It gets no easier kid. You either learn to live with it or find another way to cope."

He pulled up his sleeve and showed Gerard the angry slash marks among his own bruises. Then he opened the door and Gerard was presented to M. and Daniel again.

"Good job sweetheart, now go find your husband. Daniel, I'll see you later."

With that M. was gone and it was just Gerard and Daniel.

Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat. He really didn't want to be alone with his husband right now.

"Are we going home soon?" 

He asked the older man. He knew he was allowed to ask questions. That was all he was allowed to do most of the time. Questions or permission. They both fell into the same category.

"You are, but I have business with M."

Daniel looked around and saw Scot talking to a bunch of guys. He motioned for him to come over.

"Take Gerard home in the car. I will drive you car back when I am done with my business."

"Sure Pops, no problem."

Scot took Gerard's arm.

"Shall we Gee?"

Gerard nodded apprehensively, but allowed Scot to escort him out of the house nonetheless. Bob was holding the door open for them and Gerard shot him an apologetic glance.

"Bye Bobby." 

He called out meekly.

"Bye Gee."

Daniel smirked as he pushed the boy to the car. He had information now and he was planning to use it to his advantage starting tonight.

* * *

Once they got home Daniel dismissed the driver and led Gerard into the house. He led him into the kitchen and had him sit at the breakfast bar. He then went and grabbed a beer.

"So... One year ago my dad paid one million dollars for you huh?"

Gerard folded his hands on top of the table. He nodded his head and sighed.

"Yeah... I'm sorry I lied to you about it, but your dad told me to."

"Oh sure, I can see that."

Scot smirked as he slid into the chair across from the boy.

"So did he pay more because you were a virgin?"

Gerard gulped. He felt extremely uncomfortable now. This wasn't something he ever wanted to talk about with Scot.

"... Yes."

He answered honestly, but there was something in his voice... Humiliation and fear. He didn't want Scot to think differently of him.

"I'll bet you were nice and tight when he fucked you. I bet you loved it. I fucked a virgin right before I came home. She wasn't exactly willing in the beginning, but soon I had her howling like a bitch in heat. Did you howl like that Gee?"

Scot put his elbow on the counter and his sleeve rode up showing deep scratch marks on his bicep.

Gerard arms involuntarily fly off the table and land in his lap. He nervously raked his nails on his knees, messing up the black material of his jeans there slightly.

He heard about the rape charges... About how much of an animal Scot has become. 

"S-Scot..." 

Gerard stammered as he whimpered loudly. He couldn't take his eyes off of the scratch marks on Scot's arm. 

He was so fucking terrified. He could feel himself perspiring in fear, drenching his entire body with a thick layer of sweat.

"Please d-don't."

He whimpered again, louder this time.

Scot smirked as he stood up. He had grown a few more inches since he was last there and now he towered over the boy like his father.

"Stand up."

Scot finished his beer and put the bottle down. He walked over to the boy's side of the bar.

"I said stand up now!"

Gerard jumped in his seat and quickly stood up. He yelped so loud it echoed throughout the entire kitchen.

"That's better. You need to be more obedient. I think that deserves a punishment. Bend over the chair."

Scot stood there waiting for Gerard to comply.

Gerard didn't comply. He stood there with his arms wrapped tightly around himself. He was shaking like a leaf. He couldn't stop.

"The longer you don't listen the worse it's going to be...or maybe you want it like that. Are you a masochist? Maybe you like it rough."

Scot grabbed Gerard's neck hard and squeezed.

Gerard yelped again, like an injured animal. He recoiled.

"Scot, please. Please... Please don't."

He pleaded—he pleaded for mercy.

"Then do what I said bitch."

Scot pushed Gerard down on his stomach over the stool. He reached behind and caressed his ass before landing a square slap right to the center of it.

Gerard choked out a sob, feeling so fucking degraded—so dirty—more than usual. This was worse than Daniel, because this was his fucking stepson! His STEPSON, for fucks sake.

What was he suppose to do? Fight? If he fought he would get his ass handed to him and raped, so that was out of the question. Crying was all he could do.

Maybe, with a miracle, Scot would snap out of it... The good Scot—somewhere in the young man's head—would come back. Maybe.

"No... Please. Please, Scot. P-please. Please."

He's begging now. He's never begged so much in his entire life.

Scot landed another smack and then a third. He was hitting hard too and he could hear the boy's sobs and it reminded him of the girl. Boy or not, Scot felt his hard on growing and he decided that he wanted more. He pulled Gerard off the chair and spun him around.

"On your knees bitch, you're gonna suck my cock."

Gerard pleaded with his eyes this time. He hardened his entire body so that it would be a bit of a struggle for Scot to get him down.

"Scot... I don't want to. Please, Scot. I don't want to do this."

Scot looked down at the boy and then back handed him.

"You will do what you're told and fucking know your place whore! You were bought and paid for and you will do whatever the fuck I tell you!"

Gerard was in shock. The fear had him paralyzed and all he could do was just hold his face and look into Scot's eyes. He wanted to see the old Scot... But he saw nothing. Just a monster.

What was he supposed to do? Should he just give in? If he did that he would never forgive himself. He'd be exactly what Scot is calling him. A whore... Bought and paid for.

Gerard decided, with that in thought, he really had no choice. Cooperation or not... Scot was going to get his way.

Getting down on his knee, Gerard began to sob hysterically. He couldn't stop the tremors from traveling up and down his spine. He felt like he was going to puke.

"That's better. Behave and I will take care of you. Disobey me and I will fuck you up worse than my Pops."

Scot opened his pants and took his cock out and presented it to the boy.

Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat, still holding his face. He was in pain. 

He looked up at the older boy and pleased for mercy with his eyes. He didn't want to do this. He couldn't. It was so fucking wrong.

"Scot. Please don't make me..."

Scot had enough. He grabbed the boy by the hair and threw him down on floor. He grabbed the back of his shirt and ripped it in half. He then gripped the back of the boy's pants and yanked them down hard. He relished in the screams that the boy was letting out, but they were nothing compared to when he spread his cheeks and shoved his cock completely in his ass.

"Stupid bitch, I told you to listen, but you wouldn't and now you pay with your *groan* tight fucking ass."

Gerard could only feel pain. Burning, jabbing pain. His entire body felt like it was on fire and he wanted it to stop.

He could only scream as his once sweet stepson assaulted him. What did he do to deserve this?

Scot fucked the boy without mercy. He could feel the slickness of the blood and that just excited him more. He was more wound up than he thought because his orgasm ripped through him and he filled the boy up. He pumped through it and the pulled out smacking him on the ass hard.

"Get this shit cleaned up and get yourself cleaned up. Pops expects you to be in bed when he comes home and if he wants to fuck you, you let him. And don't bother saying anything cause why the fuck would he believe a whore like you anyway."

Suddenly Scot was pissed that he had to go back to school tomorrow, but now visits were going to be a lot more interesting.

Scot listens to the boy pass his room into the bathroom. He hears his cry out as he showers. Scot has to chuckle. He was brutal and worse than his dad, but he didn't give a shit. He found a new toy to play with between the loose bitches at school and he was going to enjoy thier time together to the fullest.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later ~ May***_

"I'm proud of you son. Look how far you've come."

It was a party for Scot. He had made captain of the team and had come home to a grand surprise birthday party. As he sat there soaking up his father's praise and the other guests 21st birthday wishes, he was focused on the tasty morsel that was his father's wife. It had been several months since he had been with his plaything and he had brought with him some new toys to use on the whore. He made eye contact with the boy and of course the bitch quickly looked away. He would pay for that later tonight.

"You were so good tonight baby and dinner was perfect. I am very pleased with how you set up the party and everyone was happy."

Daniel watched as his wife moaned as he pushed his fingers in and played with his prostate. He really did deserve a reward tonight and Daniel was going to fuck the boy in his favorite position. Besides he like watching the boy ride his cock while he gripped his hips tightly.

Gerard, although he was in pleasure, couldn't stop himself from thinking about the pain Scot was going to cause him later on. He knew he really shouldn't think about it. It's been affecting him horribly and all he could see at night when he tries to close his eyes to sleep is his stepson hovering over him, laughing and taunting him.

"Daddy... I'm—"

Gerard interrupts himself with a loud moan that forces it's self through his lips. He gripped Daniel's wrist and attempted to pull it back.

"I'm gonna' c-cum."

It was a warning.

"That's it baby. So beautiful. Cum for Daddy."

Gerard pushed down against Daniel's fingers; his mouth is open agape and he's crying out as he nearly backs out from the intense pleasure.

He cums and his body gives out.

Scot is in the hall when the boy cries out. Then he hears his Father's groan and smiles, Now he won't need to use lube tonight. He walks to stairs and heads down them. He has his bag with him as he enters the lounge,

"Now for the real party to begin."

* * *

Daniel's asleep when Gerard crawls out from under him. He's snoring loudly and Gerard's thankful for that because it's a lot easier to sneak around the bedroom with the noise in the background.

He grabs his robe and slips it on quickly. He slips through the bedroom door and slowly walks to the lounge. Just as the directions on the note instructed.

Scot is relaxing with a drink when the door to the lounge opens and the boy walks in. Scot likes that he still trembles at the sight of him. He will never get over that feeling of power.

"About fucking time."

Gerard sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and looked down at the floor. He was desperately trying to avoid Scot's intimidating eyes.

"S-sorry... I had to wait for your dad to fall asleep."

"Did you just speak without permission? Oh baby, you really want to get punished don't you?"

Scot noted that the boy did not answer this time. He got up and circled him.

"Hands behind your back and open your mouth."

The boy obeyed immediately which please Scot. He quickly tied his hands and pushed the gag into his mouth. He walked to the front and opened the robe.

"Nice, very nice."

He was wearing the black lace panties that Scot bought for him. Scot led the boy over to the back of the sofa.

"Bend over bitch."

Gerard, obediently, does exactly what Scot commands. Even though he was doing everything the older boy asked of him didn't mean he wanted it. No, that was far from it. He was terrified, but he's gotten so used to the abuse it's become second nature almost.

Sick, sad second nature.

"Good, very good."

Scot caressed the boy's ass as he undid the Velcro on either side of the panties.

"Really happy I found those."

Scot undid his pants and pulled his cock out. He spread the boy's cheeks and pushed in.

"Best part is Pops provided the lube or you wouldn't get any!"

Scot laughed at his joke and then groaned at how tight the boy was.

"Shit bitch, you just got fucked and you're still virgin tight. I think you're tighter than the virgin I fucked last night!"

Gerard released a muffled whimper behind the gag and squirmed against the boy's intrusion. He wanted the torment to end. He didn't want this to happen anymore.

He had been planning, day after day, on how he was going to tell Daniel about what Scot has been doing to him, but he literally had no way around this situation without it back firing on him. 

This is the end result. His failure and his worthlessness is rewarded with rapes and beatings. It was all he had to remind of how fucking stupid and weak he was. It was no wonder his husband and step son treated him the way they treat him.

He was a whore. He deserved this.

Scot slammed into the boy hard, rocking the sofa forward. He dug his fingers into the divots his father already left.

"I need to start fucking my conquests in the ass too. Bet they would be super tight also...although they usually don't want to be fucked in the first place, but whatever, they can never say no for the same reason you can't."

Scot reaches behind the boy's head and pulls the strap on the gag tight causing him to arch.

"Just like a fucking animal."

Gerard decided it was best to go limp or else Scot would break his back in half. He could hardly breathe in this position he was forced into and it was starting to make him a little light headed. He prayed to a higher being that he would pass out from the lack of oxygen.

Scot would be finished soon, he kept telling himself. He never lasted longer than 10 minutes. It was going to be over soon.

"Oh fuck!"

Scot was close. It meant that it was time for the final fun of the night. He reached on the nearby table and grabbed the sand paper. It was a rough grade and if anyone asked it would look like the boy fell on the stairs and scraped it badly. He started at the neck and pushing hard, pull it down the boy's milky skin.

Pain suddenly hits him harder and Gerard screams behind the gag; his eyes wide in panic. He couldn't help but thrash, attempting to break free from Scot's sick torture.

"M'ahhh!!! Mmm'ah!"

Gerard tossed his head back as he thrashed frantically, hitting Scot square in his face.

"You fucking piece of shit!"

Forgetting everything, Scot pulled out and grabbed the boy by the hair throwing him against the wall.

"How dare you fucking hit me you little bitch!"

He picked him up and threw him again. This time into a table.

Gerard, still gagged and bound, crashed into the table. He swore he heard his entire body crack. He couldn't even scream by this point. The air was knocked out of him and his vision went dark.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"Shit!"

Quickly Scot undid the gag and hands of the boy and carried him in his arms out of the lounge making it look like he came from the basement.

"Hey Pops. Sorry, Gee slipped going down to the basement and banged himself up pretty good."

"What the fuck was he doing there?!"

"Something about your favorite wine?"

Daniel looked at the limp boy in his son's arms. Dark bruises were forming already on his pale skin. His robe was open and he cock was soft and exposed.

"I'll take it from here. Good thing you were around to hear him."

"Sure Pop, anything for Gee."

Daniel took the boy in his arms and carried him up the stairs after saying good night to his son. He brought him into the bedroom and lay him on his stomach. He had a nasty scrape from hitting the stairs on his back.

"Man, he looks like he got into a fight."

Daniel went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and tended to his wounds.

"Poor kid, he is going to be miserable in the morning."

He grabs the pain killers and a glass of water and leaves them on the nightstand. He climbs back into bed and kisses the boy's head and settles back down to sleep.

* * *

Gerard couldn't stop crying. He couldn't stop begging for it to stop. He couldn't even stand up when Scot was done. He wanted out. He wanted to die.

"S-Scot... Please, this has to s-stop. You have t-to stop this."

Gerard whispered, stumbling over his words. He barely had a voice anymore.

"I can't take it anymore. Your dad's gonna' find out and he's going to be so upset."

Daniel would be back from work soon and they were out in the open. Scot smirked and kicked Gerard in the ribs. Gerard curled up and it made Scot smile. 

"Like I give a shit. I'll just tell him what a two bit whore his wife really is."

"No need Scot, I can see that from here."

Daniel stood in the doorway clutching his briefcase with white knuckles.

"How long has this been going on? How long have you been fucking my son behind my back? Answer me bitch!"

Gerard started to panic. He sobbed, shaking his head frantically.

"D-Dan... I. I didn't. I haven't. He’s been the one who…"

Gerard tried to explain while, reaching for his clothes.

"Oh no you don't!"

Daniel snatched the clothing away from Gerard.

"I bought you those fucking clothes and I am taking everything back...including my money. We are through! Go back to your fucking owner you wretched whore!"

Daniel grabbed the boy and dragged him out of the living room to the back door. He opened it and threw him out next to the trash cans. Daniel pulled out his phone and dialed M.

"Yeah M. it's Daniel. Come pick up your piece of shit whore! I just caught him fucking my son! I don;t give a shit, just get him out of my sight!"

Daniel hung up and looked down at the trembling boy, both from him being scared and it was freezing outside.

"Wait out here with the rest of the trash for someone to pick you up!"

Daniel grabbed the boy's hand and ripped his ring off, breaking the finger in the process.

"You are not even worth this piece of fake gold."

Daniel smirked noting the green ring on the boy's hand. Did he really think he would waste real gold on him? Daniel spit on the boy and then slammed the door.

Gerard's holding his injured finger to his chest, rocking himself back and forth against the trash cans as he waited for M. Instead of feeling sad for himself he honestly felt relieved. He couldn't wait to go back to house. He hoped Spencer would still be there.

* * *

A black car rolls up and M. and Bob get out.

"Gee oh my God!"

Bob runs over to Gerard and scoops him up. M. steps up and looks at the shivering boy.

"Two years, two years."

M. just shook his head.

Gerard sniffled and cuddled against Bob's embrace. He felt so safe now.

"I'm s-so sorry, M. They were... He was hurting me and... My stepson—Scot hurt me too." 

Gerard's words were all jumbled together. He wasn't sure if M understood anything that just came out of his mouth.

M. Watched Bob carry the boy to the car and place him in the backseat. He was pretty broken, but he would come back. Meanwhile, he could take advantage of the boy now that he was broken in. He smiled at this thought.

"You good boss?"

"Yeah, let's get going."

M. put on his sunglasses as he slid into the passanger seat and Bob into the drivers.

* * *

Bob carried Gerard down the stairs of the House to the basement.

"B-Bob... Where are we going?"

He was starting to get worried. Why were they going to the basement?

"We're taking you to get your first mark that shows you have been married already."

M. was all business as he pointed for Bob to place the boy on the gurney. It was the same kind as an gynecologist would use with stirrups and everything.

Gerard started to panic now. He shot Bob a worried look and shook his head frantically.

"I'm afraid of needles. Do I have to?"

He really was afraid of needles. He couldn't even stare at it without freaking out.

"Sorry Gee, I have to."

Bob begins to manhandle him as he locks his legs in the stirrups as M. Prepares the tattoo gun with black ink.

Gerard can't help it. He starts to scream and squirm and tremble. He couldn't believe his fucking day. They couldn't at least wait to do this tomorrow? It had to be the day he was brought back from rape and torture?

"Shut him the fuck up!"

M. looked at Bob and Bob looked at the boy.

"Can't we give him something?"

"Bob..."

"Fuck, sorry Gee, I really am."

With no warning Bob punched Gerard so hard that he blacked out.


	8. The Beginning Of The End of Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look I have a business to run and I need room for new boys who deserve a chance off the street just like you did...but after they have been returned...well, it is unlikely that they will be picked up again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momiji_Neyuki:
> 
> Hey everyone!
> 
> We are so sorry that it has taken so long to get this next chapter up. We both thank you for your patience. My Geebear and I are both going through some difficult stuff right now, but we still write as much as we can and we will NEVER abandon a fic, we promise! 
> 
> So, onto the chapter!
> 
> Gerard is now back at the House and in M.'s clutches once more. What will happen to him when he finds out the House policy?
> 
> * * *
> 
> Digdeepenough:
> 
> Hey guys, so wow—yeah... It's been a minute since we last updated. I'm gonna' be honest: It's completely my fault. I've been hella busy and stuff, but also quite lazy. Lots have been going on/not been going on.
> 
> But forget about that—who cares, right? I don't! Lol so anywho... Enjoy this chapter! The next one is already almost done being put together so it should come soon :)
> 
> Thanks for staying tuned <3
> 
> Xoxo

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

Gerard wakes up, blinking as he sat up slowly. His entire bottom half felt tingly... Not in so much pain, but it was slightly apparent.

He looked around his surroundings and realized he was in fact in Spencer's room. That meant his friend was in the house. He sighed in relief, looking down at his lap. He had on a pair of thin boxers and a plain white T-shirt. He looked liked he was dressed as a mental institute patient.

The silence was nerve wracking. He couldn't hear a thing. Not even the AC was making a noise, but he knew it was on. The room was freezing.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Gerard called out; his voice trembling.

"Gee? Oh God, you're finally awake!" 

Spencer called from the hallway. 

"Wait, I have to get Bobby!"

Gerard was happy to hear Spencer's voice. He almost completely forgot about everything he's been through. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of bed so he waited to see the other boy.

Spencer returned with a very worried Bob who collapsed by Gerard's bed side.

"Gee, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have stopped him. I wish he hadn't made me hurt you. I wish I could take it all back, you went through so much already and I had to... I had to..."

Gerard listened to the pain in Bob's voice. He really was sorry so he didn't hold it against him.

"It's okay Bob... He made you do it. You had no choice. I don't blame you."

"I'm going to get you something special to eat."

Bob scrambled out of the room and Spencer laughed.

"Wow Gee, I have never seen him take to a Wife like that before."

Spencer sat down and pulled Gerard against his chest.

"So, now are you going to tell me what was going on?"

Gerard released a deep sigh and relaxed in his friend's embrace. "I'm... Not ready, Spence."

He whispered against Spencer's shoulder. He knew should just get it off his chest, but he wanted to forget about it right now. He wanted to pretend it was all dream and the only thing that was real was this moment; his body against Spencer's. This was reality right now.

"Okay Gee."

The last thing Spencer wanted to do is force Gerard into anything. He had enough of that for the last two years of his life.

"Here we go."

Bob returned with a plate with a silver dome it. 

"It's not much, but I hope you like it."  
Bob lifted the dome and a simple tuna sandwich was there,but a red rose was across it.

Gerard peeled himself off of Spencer and blinked dumbfounded at what Bob brought him. Was it wrong to have butterflies for him after that?

He smiled at the blonde man and picked up the rose. "Thanks Bobby." He said; his smile turning into a grin.

He felt better already.

"Now you eat it all and I will bring you both a special dessert."

Gerard sat the rose down on the nightstand and picked up his sandwich. He took a bite and smiled as he chewed.

"That was so sweet of Bobby. He's really sweet on you Gee."

Gerard could see exactly what Spencer was saying. Bob was usually very generous and kind to all the Housewives, but there was a little something extra for him when Bob was around.

"Yeah? I wonder why..."

He swallowed his swallowed and then went to take another bite.

Spencer watched his best friend slowly devour the sandwich. He was careful and the way he ate it spoke volumes of his conditioning.

"Okay ladies, ready for dessert?"

Bob returned with another domed plate and this time under it was a strawberry tart with pretty whipcream dollops.

Gerard was done with his sandwich, chewing his last bite as Bob walked in with dessert.

His eyes were large and animated as he looked at the strawberry tart. It's been such a long time since he had any sweets. Daniel never let him have any because he didn't want Gerard to gain weight.

"I probably shouldn't..." 

Gerard whispered to himself. He hoped they wouldn't hear him. It was a force of habit for him to deny dessert even if he really wanted to have some.

"Gee..."

Bob looked sad. He knew why the young man looked sad.

"Gee Baby, he's not here and he can't hurt you anymore."

Spencer took the tart from Bob and used the fork to delicately cut into the pastry. He held out the mouthful to Gerard.

Gerard could feel himself turning red. He knew Daniel couldn't hurt him... But he could still hear the mans disapproving voice in his head.

He apprehensively opened his mouth to the dessert.

Bob smiled and kissed Gerard on the head and left. Spencer continued to feed Gerard and himself till half the tart was gone.

"Oh man one more bite and I am stuffed."

Gerard giggled and licked his lips. He was pretty full too, but that didn't mean he wanted to stop.

"I could eat sweets all day every day."

Spencer smirked.

"If you were a sweet, I would eat you everyday..."

Spencer took his finger and ran it through the whipcream and smeared it on Gerard's face.

"Oh wait you are."

He then licked his cheek.

Gerard laughed and shoved Spencer back playfully. 

"I'm not." 

His tone is bashful and embarrassed. Spencer was always so touchy and flirty. He wasn't used to that kind of attention... He kind of liked it.

Spencer smirked and pushed him down. He lifted Gerard's shirt off and took a bigger scoop of whipcream and rubbed it on Gerard tummy. He then started to lick it off slowly.

Gerard nibbled on his bottom lip and held back a giggle as he ran his fingers through Spencer's soft, clean hair. 

Getting food licked off his body shouldn't feel this good. 

"What a waste of whip cream." Said Gerard, laughing under his breath.

"I don't think so. I think it makes you taste even better."

Spencer took a finger full of the strawberry part and let some drip onto Gerard's chest over his nipple. he then leaned in and sucked on it, while rubbing the other with his finger.

"What a waste..." Gerard said again this time with a moan slipping past his lips. He felt like he was in a dream-state... Like he was going to wake up and it was going to be Daniel hovering above him, breathing and wheezing into his face, having his way with him. 

He so badly wanted to stay asleep if this was in fact a dream...

Spencer switched to the other side and brought his finger up to Gerard's lips. He then began to bite lightly on the hardened nub.

Gerard squirmed under Spencer as he involuntarily sucked his finger into his mouth. Oral fixation was something that always kicked in for Gerard... Especially while he was being ravished.

Spencer reached down and palmed lightly at Gerard's clothed cock. He then slipped his hand that was in Gerard's mouth under the cloth and moved up to kiss him.

Gerard's breath hitched in his throat and he kisses Spencer back feverishly. He tasted like something Gerard could easily become addicted to. 

"Spencer..." Gerard whispered against the boy's lips.

"Relax Gee Baby, just enjoy it. This is all for you."

He went back to lavishing attention to his nipples, taking turns sucking them in.

Gerard listened to Spencer. He listened to his breathing and the sound of his moist mouth on his skin. He couldn't relax as much as he would like to, but he was going to keep trying.

Spencer took his time stroking Gerard to the brink and then bringing him back. He knew it was slight torture for the boy, but it was not meant to be cruel. It was the build up. After doing this three times, Spencer just let go and stroked him till he was so close he was shaking.

"I'm cumming." 

Gerard managed to utter out, grasping onto Spencer's shoulder for dear life. He knew his orgasm was going to hit him hard... So hard he'd probably need a few days to recuperate from it. Not that he was complaining. He was looking forward to it.

His mouth drops open as his eyes shut tightly. He releases this animalistic, high pitch moan/grunt sound and his entire brain turns to fucking putty. 

He hoped he didn't break his friends arm... Or blow out his ear drums.

"Beautiful, so fucking beautiful."

Spencer watched how gracefully Gerard arched his back as he came with in the confines of his shorts. Spencer pulled his hand out and licked his fingers.

"I think we need a quick shower my love."

Gerard palmed his face and nodded slowly as he breathed raggedly in between his fingers. He was so sweaty and gross... A shower sounded like heaven to him.

Spencer helped Gerard get to his shaky feet and stripped him while kissing him. His cock was still rock hard because he was paying more attention to Gerard, as he wanted to, so he moaned a little when he slipped off his own shorts.

When they get into the shower Gerard looks down and notices that Spencer's hard. He smiled to himself before pressing his chest against his friend's.

"Need help with that?"

He reached between their bodies and gripped Spencer's cock with dainty fingers.

"Ahhhh..."

Spencer's head hit the tile as he watched Gerard drop to his knees.

Gerard spent half the shower on his knees, getting Spencer dirty vs clean. He just really wanted to return the favor. Was that so wrong?

* * *

M. heard them in the bathroom and smirked. He sat at Spencer's desk waiting for them to emerge.

Gerard's holding Spencer's hand as they walk back to his room. He can't stop smiling. It's been so long since he's felt this happy.

"Well now Gerard, looks like you are acclimating quite well again."

M. loved how the boys froze and trembled at his voice.

"Spencer dear, leave me and Gerard for a moment."

Whimpering, Gerard held on tightly to Spencer's hand. He didn't want to let go. M scared him on so many levels. He's seen the way the man looked at him... Like he was dying of hunger and Gerard was his steak dinner.

"I'll be back soon Gee."

Spencer knew not to argue with M. That made it worse for all.

"I'll get us a snack Gee."

Spencer squeezed his hand once and then let go as he walked past M.

"Good girl Spencer. and get me a beer too."

M. hit Spencer ass as he left the room. When the door closed he looked up at the boy and smiled.

"Alone at last."

Gerard wrapped his arms around himself self consciously and swallowed the lump in his throat. He remained silent and adverted his eyes to the ground.

He was trying to figure out why M wanted to be alone with him... Only one thing kept coming to mind.

"So, Gerard, tell me how your marriage to Mr. Williams was."

M. was sure he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from the boy's perfect lips.

Gerard sighed and shook his head slowly, still looking down at the floor.

"It... Was... Bad. He beat me, his son raped me and I was living in fear."

Gerard answered honestly. He knew he had to with M. He would find out eventually (if he didn't already know) and Gerard would probably regret not telling the truth.

"And do you think you deserved it?"

Gerard was take back by the question. 

"Uh... At first, yes. But I didn't do anything wrong. I did everything they asked me to do." Gerard said; his tone is unwavering. 

He was becoming fearless now. The thought of what he's been through made him less afraid of M.

"You did didn't you? You didn't even fight back when your own step son fucked you. That is the makings of a great Wife. Total obedience."

M. sat back and looked at the boy. He was standing awkwardly in a towel around his waist and one in his hair.

"take the towel off your hair."

Gerard swiftly takes the towel off his head and his hair hits him in the face. He's back to being a little scared again, but he's not letting it show. His head is up and his eyes are on M now instead of the floor.

"He made you keep your hair short didn't he?"

M. knew that a more feminine man was a turn off for Daniel. He just liked virgins.

"He said I looked like a girl." 

Gerard said as he brought his hand up to his hair. He pushed the wet strands out of his face and frowned.

"Well many of the other Husbands like that look. I mean look at your roommate."

Spencer's hair was long, but M. had a feeling that Gerard would look amazing with hair even longer.

"On your knees and crawl to me."

Gerard stood still. He dropped his hand from his hair and shot M a worried glance. 

"Why?"

He asked quietly, fiddling with his fingers. He knew he probably shouldn't be asking questions, but he wanted to know what was going through M's head.

M. went from the relaxed stance that he was in to a hardened face.

"Why? Did you just fucking ask me why?!"

He was out of the chair quickly and Gerard found himself on his knees painfully fast and clutching his face as the slap that M. gave him brought him to his knees. he grabbed Gerard hair and pulled it roughly.

"NEVER QUESTION ME!"

M. pulled Gerard hair again as he undid his pants. he pulled his semi soft cock out.

"Suck it and get me hard and then I'm going to fuck you and you are going to thank me."

Gerard cringed and folded his lips together. He couldn't. Not after everything he's been through. He wasn't going to bend again. Not so easily.

M. watched as the boy tried hard to be defiant. He smirked and pushed him away as he tucked himself back in and went and sat down again.

"Looks like you toughened up a bit in the past two years."

Gerard pushed himself off the floor and backed into the corner of the room, holding his cheek. It stung like hell and so did his knees.

"I learned how to deal with... People like you."

Gerard muttered under his breath. He was over the beatings, the rapes and the taunting. He wasn't an object. He was a human being.

"Yeah, well sweetheart, your next Husband might be exactly the same...if you get one. Some don't want used goods. If that's the case you have six months before I throw you out."

M. sat there and let it sink in.

Gerard dropped his hand from his cheek and looked at M in shock.

"Six months?"

He echoed back, sounding nervous. Did he hear the older man right?

"Look..."

M. propped his ankle over hiss knee and leaned forward.

"...I have a business to run and I need room for new boys who deserve a chance off the street just like you did...but after they have been returned...well, it is unlikely that they will be picked up again."

M. knew part of this was bullshit. Some of the Husbands just wanted a body to fuck and a punching bag and the boys that were returned more than twice would jump at the chance to not be thrown out.

Gerard let that sink in. He didn't want to be thrown out. He couldn't go back to the streets again. Anything was better than that. Even dealing with men like M and Daniel.

"What... What do I have to do to keep my place?"

He already knew the answer to that. He just wanted to by himself time and play dumb for a little longer.

"There is nothing you can do. I can't play favorites. Sorry kiddo, you have six months for another Husband to marry you, or it's back on the streets. I am sure that Ville would be willing to help you out."

M. rises out of the chair and heads to the door.

"It sucks too cause you really are a pretty boy and I'm sure that your lips wrapped around a cock would be enough to get anyone."

M. places a hand on the door knob.

"Wait!"

Gerard shouted after him before he could open the door. Fuck, he really didn't want to do this... But he had no choice.

M turned to look at him and Gerard took a deep breath and looked him in his eyes.

"I-I'll do it..."

He muttered under his breath.

"Do what?"

M. turned and looked at the defeated boy still in the corner of the room.

"What are you going to do? What can you do? All you can do is go on the interviews for the men that choose you, but if no one chooses you well then..."

Gerard started to fiddle with his fingers. He looked down at the floor again and sighed.

"If I did whatever you asked... Would I be able keep my place here?"

"You have that little faith in yourself that you would try to coerce me? Didn't I just say that I don't play favorites?"

M. is a little stunned by how good Gerard had looked on his knees in such a submissive pose. He can feel his cock much harder than before, but he needed to keep cool. He needed to not give himself away.

"I said I'll do it, M. I'll do anything."

Gerard said as he started to mess with the knot on the towel he had wrapped around his waist. He managed to get it loose and it caused the towel to drop to the floor. 

He stood there naked with arms by his side as his fingers twitched. He was nervous. His heart was pounding hard and his palms were sweaty. He appeared to be confident though. He didn't want M to know he was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"I don't know what you think you can do..."

M. was losing his cool. He never expected the boy to be so forward.

"Please?" 

Gerard pouted and started to make his way over to M. He touched the mans arms, letting his hand travel down to his hand. He grabbed it gently and started to tug him further into the room.

"I..."

This was not how M. imagined this going. he was supposed to be in charge. In control, yet this slip of a boy was leading him to his bed. He allowed himself to be pushed down, but not at a sitting position.

"Gerard...what are you...?"

Gerard got down on his knees and fumbled with the zipper and buttons on M's jeans. 

"I'm giving you what you want."

He whispered as he gently pulled M's cock out of his boxers and jeans. He was hard already and Gerard rubbed his thumb over the tip to tease him.

"Uh...fuck...Gee, you don't have tooo..."

M. was shocked. He was losing control of the situation. He was hovering over his body expertly stroking him.

"Fuck, too good at this."

Gerard lowered himself until he was eye leveled with M's erection. He can feel the mans body stutter beneath him. He was breathing harshly too. He was really turned on from what Gerard can see.

He decided it was time to stop teasing and so he just went for it. His lips wrap around the tip of M's cock and he slowly starts to suck him further, slowly yet expertly. 

He was less afraid of M when he had his cock in his mouth. He felt in control of everything when he was giving head. Something about the act made him feel powerful... The ability to make a big, scary man sound like a box of kittens. It was invigorating.

"Holy fuck!"

And that was all the M. could say. He was tongue tied. The boy was amazing! No way he learned this shit under Daniel and his rapist son. The boy was a natural. A rare breed indeed.

"Fuck, want...want you to ride me."

M. was begging and what the fuck was up with that? He was supposed to be pounding the boy into the mattress.

Gerard pulled his mouth off of M's cock with a sloppy pop and looked the man in the eyes. He was strangely aroused... He usually knew how to control himself, but the act of oral sex, giving and receiving in general, turned him on. 

Nodding his head frantically, Gerard climbed M until his legs were straddling his hips, knees pinned to the mattress and his ass flat on the mans pelvis. He brought his hand up to his own mouth and hacked up a decent amount of saliva he would need to coat M's cock up with.

He maneuvered his hand back until he was able to grasp M's cock. He worked up and down the mans base, generously coating him with enough spit to subside the pain he would feel. He still hasn't been able to fully recover from the tapes and beatings, but he was still going to try and enjoy this. He deserved it.

Gerard brought his hands up again and rested them on each side of M's head as he waited for the older man to show himself inside his body. He wanted M to do the honors. It was his idea after all.

"God, you look so, fuck this."

M. flipped them over so that Gerard was on his back. he grabbed the lube that he knew Spencer had and slicked up his fingers. Something had taken over him. He never cared that the boys were fully ready, but he wanted to feel all of Gerard. He slipped two fingers inside and could feel some of the scarring from Daniel and his pathetic offspring. He would fix it though. he would make the boy forget everyone, but him.

Gerard wrapped his arms around M's shoulders and moaned out obscenely. It's such a long time since he's been prepped. He forgot how good it felt.

He was one hundred percent sure M didn't usually do this. He could tell by the mans frantic movements. He was still good though. This was better than being taken with proper prep or lubrication.

M. pulled his fingers out and then pushed in. He could have cum right there. Gerard was so tight and so... Fuck, no words to describe him. Daniel was a fool to let him go and now that M. had him he was not going to let him go lightly either.

Gerard whimpered, tightening his arms around M's shoulders. He wrapped his legs around the mans waist, too. He wasn't going to last long. The events that took place earlier with Spencer was still fresh on his mind and body.

He wasn't planning on it. fuck he never does with any of them, but he found himself burying his head in the crook of Gerard's neck and the moving up to his jaw and finally sealing his lips with the boy.

Gerard couldn't decide if he was shocked or not. He's never been with M like this and he wasn't sure if he was usually so... Gentle. That slap earlier sure as hell wasn't anything like this. 

Gerard suddenly came to the conclusion that he had something that M liked. He could use that to his advantage, but he also knew he shouldn't push his luck. M might snap unexpectedly if Gerard did something that came across as 'confident' in this new 'relationship'... Only time will tell.

He kissed M back despite these thoughts floating around his head. He was kind of glad their lips were pressed against one another. He liked kissing... He liked anything that kept his mouth occupied.

"Ah...close. fuck so close..."

Gerard felt the shift in M's movement. He was more erratic now and his breathing was sharp and quick. He was definitely going to cum soon and Gerard was too.

"Fuck baby, so good, too good. Gonna fill you up so much."

Gerard's breath hitched in his throat as M pounds into him. It's almost like the room is shaking and each time Gerard digs his nails into M's shoulder he thrusts harder, deeper and faster. It's like a pattern and Gerard's starting to feel the tingly sensation of his orgasm peaking in his stomach and spread down to his legs, all the way to the tip of his toes.

"I'm c-cumming..."

Gerard declared as he whimpered loudly in the older mans ear.

The tightening around his cock is all he can take before he begins to spill into Gerard's tight ass. He bucks and rides out his orgasm till he collapses passing out.

Gerard is stuck beneath M. He's breathing harshly through his nose. He can feel himself slipping. His eyes start to close and his body goes limp. 

Before he passes out he thinks about Spencer... How was he going to explain this to him?

* * *

It had been an hour since Spencer had been out of his room. He had not heard the usual screams, but that did not mean anything. He stood in front of his door and thought about knocking. He took a deep breath and instead pushed the door open slowly. What he saw made him gasp. Gerard and M were in his bed and...they were cuddling...well as close as M would ever get. M was still fully clothed, except for his exposed cock. Gerard had nothing on because of the shower, but he was asleep on M's chest and M actually was holding him. Spencer was further shocked to see that M used lube.

"What the fuck spell have you put these men under Gee?"

Spencer muttered this as he closed the door and walked away.


	9. House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think I'll ever find a good husband?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digdeepenough:
> 
> Hey guys, so this chapter is pretty interesting to say the least lol. I like it because we get to see Gerard being comfortable with his sexuality and we get to see his 'powers' again ;) not gonna' spoil anything so go read! Enjoy xoxo
> 
> * * *
> 
> Momiji_Neyuki:
> 
> Hey everyone!
> 
> So Gerard is back in the House again and in M.'s clutches, but as we all know Gerard does something to the people that he meets...so is life in the House as bad as I could be?

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

_***Time Stamp: The Next Day***_

M. sits at his computer going through the files on the website. He finds Gerard's.

'Married to Daniel Williams October 28th 1987 ~ Present'

M. removes the word present and puts the day that he brought Gerard back to the House. It doesn't matter what the actual day is that the divorce goes through, Gerard ceased to be Daniel's property the moment he called M. Now M. adds the new picture of Gerard's thigh with his the single black line marring the creamy pale flesh. He remembers how he felt being squeezed by those thighs and he licks his lips. he moves to the status box where he is supposed to check available, but instead checks engagement pending. 

"It won't hurt for a little while."

M. would be lying if he didn't want to feel that power a few more times before he turns Gerard over to the next rich man who can afford him. He closes the virtual file and then powers off. He heads upstairs to the bedroom cause fucking that boy could make him sleep for a week...well at least a few more hours...then he'll fuck him again.

_***Time Stamp: Two Months Later***_

It's December and Gerard has been back at the House a little over a month now. He's adapted to the Housewife rules. M assigned him to laundry duties on Sunday's and dish duties on Wednesday. He's gotten every thing down pretty quickly.

Right now, he's in his and Spencer's room, sitting at the vanity as he played with some makeup. A lot was going through his head as he made himself presentable to leave the room later.

He wondered why no one wanted to marry him... It had him feeling dejected and self conscious. Was he not good enough? Images of his new tattoo—brand haunted his mind. He was returned. Maybe that was why no one wanted him?

It couldn't be that... Many of the other housewives had been returned and still they found new husbands... Rather, their husbands still found them and wanted them. 

He didn't want to get kicked out so he had to keep reassuring his spot by bribing M with sex. How long would that last? How much longer before M got sick of him just as Daniel did?

Time was ticking... Anything could happen. He was just glad he had Spencer during these tough times.

"Hey Gee Baby, it's time for lunch and...oh sweetie."

Spencer knelled down next to the vanity and took the eyeliner out of Gerard's hand.

"It's not the make up Gee Baby, you are fucking gorgeous trust me."

Gerard beamed at Spencer. The older boy always knew what to say to him. It was his superpower. Only Spencer made him feel this way. 

"Thanks, Spence."

"Anytime Gee baby, anytime."

They walked to the dining room for lunch where a few of the wives were all eating. Some of them were bragging on their recent engagement.

Gerard wrapped his arms around himself as he and Spencer passed by the wives who were spewing away. He felt even more self conscious now. They all loved to rub their engagements in his face. It's really been doing a number on his self esteem.

Jax, one of the new housewives, spotted him almost immediately with his sniper eyes and reached out to tug on a strand of his hair.

Gerard flinched and nearly slipped back from the force.

"Well? look who finally decided to leave his cave! It's Gerard The Ghastly." Jax taunted, earning a few hyena laughs from the other wives surrounding him.

Jax was blonde, skinny, and very pretty. Gerard always caught himself staring at him for too long. He was jealous of him to certain extent, but his personality was so sour that Gerard would rather be his unattractive, husbandless self than be the bitter, unsatisfied blonde any day.

"Fuck off Jax. Why don't you go eat another meal that you are just going to puke up later on anyway."

Spencer knew it was a low blow, but Jax was asking for it picking on Gerard when he was never anything, but nice to everyone.

Jax gasped as he pushed his hand to his chest in an exaggerated manner. His cheeks were pink and the wives around him could see that he was in trouble so Albie jumped in to save him.

"You're just jealous because Jax was fought over by four men. He's the highest priced wife and you're the lowest."

Gerard frowned at this. It was his turn to save his friend.

"No one's ever asked for an interview with you, Albie. You're in no position to be doing the statistics of this House. Plus, M isn't even impressed with you. You're out of here in a week if no one wants you."

All the Wives gasped at what Gerard said. Spencer was about to laugh when out of no where Albie screeched and attacked Gerard knocking him down before anyone could react.

Gerard fought back. It was mainly his instinct. He wasn't about to let some washed up housewife attack him like a rabid animal.

There are chants of 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' going on around them and it all suddenly comes to a stop as M's booming voice echoes throughout the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!?"

M. walked in and grabbed Albie off Gerard.

"Since when can you touch my property?"

Gerard looked up at M from his position on the floor. The mans face was red and angry. He wouldn't want to be Albie right now.

Albie looked M in his eyes as he huffed and puffed. He wanted to go back to clawing Gerard's face, but it would surly get him kicked out of the house.

"Spencer talked bad to Jax and then made fun of me."

"And I am sure that neither you nor Jax said anything to start the fight did you? "

M. tightened his grip on the other Wife.

"Think carefully before you answer my dear."

Albie cringed and merely nodded his head. He was implying that they did in fact start the fight. He couldn't afford to lie to M.

Gerard got up off the floor with Spencer's help and started to fix his hair. He had scratch marks all over his arms and cheek.

"Where the hell is Bob! He's supposed to be watching you bitches!"

Jax crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"We don't know... He hasn't been around."

"Brian asked him to help him get something heavy out of his truck."

Of course Spencer knew the answer because Bobby always made sure to let him and Gerard know where he would be.

Gerard co signed with a nod. 

Jax rolled his eyes and sneered. He was over those two. He thought they were such ass kissers. They would get their dose of karma though... One way or another.

"I saw that."

M. walked over to Jax dragging Albie with him.

"Look bitch, you may be engaged, but until the money crosses my palm you are still mine and unless you want me to throw you a private pain party, I would keep those fucking eyes in place."

Then he turned to Albie.

"And as for you, you're days are numbered here. Gerard may not have had any proposals, but he still has men interested in him and he works his fucking ass off in the House. You never do a fucking thing, so I would seriously shut the fuck up."

M. threw Albie down hard.

"Spencer, go find Bob for me. Gerard come with me now."

Gerard nibbled on his bottom lip as he nodded his head apprehensively. He already knew why M wanted him to go with him. He could be wrong though... But he was pretty sure he was right.

"Yes, sir."

Gerard said quietly and started to follow behind the older man, leaving all the other housewives as they whispered and rumored with one another. Nothing was more nerve wracking and humiliating than being the least liked housewife among the other housewives. They all thought that he wasn't worth all the hype. 

Gerard didn't blame them. In fact, he agreed with them. They didn't know that though. Gerard never made an effort to talk to them because they weren't very nice to begin with. He was afraid of them.

"In here."

M. opened his office door and waited till Gerard walked in. He sat down at his desk and waited till Gerard sat.

"Do you know why you are here?"

Gerard sat down and nodded obediently. 

"Yes..."

M. sat back.

"Well...I'm waiting..."

Gerard fiddled with his fingers nervously as he swallowed back the lump in his throat. He sighed and stood up. 

This is what he had to do to keep his spot in the House. No one really wanted him so this was one of his jobs now... His payment.

Gerard walked in front of M and got down on his knees. He worked the mans zipper down and then shakily undid the buttons.

M. looked down at the boy and laughed.

"No no no, although if you really want to since you are there, but that's not what this is about. You have an interview."

Gerard looked up at him with saucer eyes. Was he being serious?

"Really?"

Gerard asked, still on his knees in front of his keeper. This sounded like a joke to him. It had to be a joke.

"Of course sweetheart. No time for pictures though. There are two interviews ahead of you today and then yours tomorrow."

Gerard sighed in relief. What a fucking plot twist. He thought he was going to be stuck sucking M's dick for the rest of his life.

He got up off the floor and wiped his hands down on his knees to dust them off. He felt ridiculous... Not ashamed though. He's grown immune to that emotion. 

"S-should I go get ready now?"

M. stood up with his pants still opened. He stepped up to Gerard and pressed him against the wall.

"Mmmm, what's your hurry baby, hmmm? Since you might be leaving me, I thought we might have a little party tonight. Just you, me and a few of my friends. What do you say?"

Gerard let out a shaky breath as he nodded his head and licked his lips. He was in position to turn down M... Ever.

"Y-yeah, that sounds fun."

He said, forcing a smile. It actually could be fun... You just never know.

"Good girl. Now run off and go play with your friends."

M. let Gerard out and put himself back together. He could wait a few more hours to get a piece of the boy.

"Meet me in the lounge at ten."

Gerard heard the memo as he walked away. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about this 'party'. 

What was going to happen? Who was going to be there? What kind of a party was it going to be?

He decided that he wasn't going to think about it anymore, instead he was going to go to Spencer and tell him the good news. He might be getting married again soon.

* * *

Gerard woke up the next morning with a weird taste in his mouth and his head mushed against M's chest. He lifted his head slowly and looked around. He was still in the lounge and he was still sandwiched between M and his friends. The aftermath hit him as he sat up. His body was sore from sleeping wrong and from the events that took place at the... 'Party' last night.

Still looking around as he stood up, he grabbed his clothes that were strewn over the couch and folded it over his arm. He walked down the hall with his hand on his lower back as he made his way to his and Spencer's bedroom. 

He must've looked ridiculous... Naked with his clothing hanging on his arm and bed head that was sticking up in the air. He probably looked like a hungover party animal. 

It had to be at least 6am because the sun was hardly out. He was thankful that no one was awake at this hour. 

Gerard finished his walk of shame as he finally made his way to his bedroom. He shut the door behind himself as quietly as possible and released a sigh of relief. He was glad no one saw him.

"Gee?"

Spencer sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Gee, where were...oh Gee, not again."

Gerard plopped down on his bed and dropped his clothes down next to him. He looked at Spencer and smiled weakly at him.

"I'm fine... Really, Spence. It's not as bad as it looks."

"I suppose. Did you have fun at least?"

Gerard adverted his eyes to his lap. 

He could still feel the hands on his thighs, pushing them apart...

_Gerard whimpered as M trailed gentle kissed on the inside of his thigh. It left a warm, tingly sensation on his flesh._

_He didn't expect to enjoy this so much... All the attention he was receiving. They were all focused on him. On every move he and every sound he released. They looked star struck. Gerard couldn't believe he had that affect on them. It was comforting. He was wanted after all._

"Yeah, surprisingly, I did."

"That is what matters, but you have to focus on the fact that you have an interview today...in a bit, I want to hear about the party!"

Spencer bounced from his bed to Gerard's.

"Tell me more tell me more."

Spencer did a bad Grease impression.

Gerard chuckled, feeling slightly tired but also amped up because of Spencer's energy. He couldn't believe he was still awake, even after everything that happened.

He looked the older boy in the eyes and smiled at him. 

"It... Was different... M was nicer than usual and his friends were super nice too. I don't remember much because it all happened at once."

He admitted and closed his eyes to reminiscence the moments that were the most memorable...

"I'm sure."

Spencer giggled, but not unkindly. 

"So what do you want for Christmas this year Gee Baby?"

Gerard fell silent for a moment. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders dejectedly.

"I don't know... A husband—to be married, I guess."

"Well maybe after this interview it will happen!"

Spencer looked at the clock and realized they had been talking for an hour.

"How about breakfast?"

Gerard looked at his lap and noticed that he was still naked.

"Yeah, I just have to put some clothes on first."

He stood up quickly and went to the closet and grabbed whatever he saw fit. He slipped a shirt on and a clean pair of briefs.

"Okay."

He turned to face Spencer who was now hopping out of bed and going to the door.

"You look yummy Gee Baby."

Spencer leaned in and did a few playful bites on Gerard's neck making his giggle. He would be sad to see Gerard leave, but he did deserve a good husband. They made thier way to the kitchen where a few Wives were eating and some just getting there. Spencer found a seat for both of them.

Gerard sat down and tried to keep his head down, but he could hear the stifled giggles the other Housewives were failing to hold in. He knew they had probably been gossiping about him and it made him nervous. He couldn't just sit there and pretend to not notice them.

He looked over and eyed Jax suspiciously. The Housewife had already been staring at him and when he was caught he made no attempt to back down.

"So... Like I was saying..."

Jax started up after he was no longer laughing. He was no longer looking at Gerard anymore.

"Look at my pretty engagement ring my fiancé—Lester—got me." 

He flashed his hand with the giant diamond ring hanging off of it. It was probably bigger than the blondes brain. The thing was pretty damn impressive and Gerard couldn't help but stare at it with envy in his eyes.

He missed having jewelry. It was probably his favorite kind of gift to receive.

Turning to Spencer, Gerard noticed his friend was rolling his eyes. He wasn't even interested in peeking a look at Jax's engagement ring.

"Good morning ladies."

M. walked in trailed by the guys from the night before. Spencer watched as they went from tired to very much awake seeing Gerard. They all quickly made thier way to the coffee pot to pour themselves a drink. One of the brought a cup to Gerard.

Gerard smiled and giggled nervously. He took the coffee from Sam, he believed his name was, and took a sip. 

"Drink up, Cupcake. You deserve that."

Sam said as he winked at the young, brunette Housewife.

All the other Housewives were watching this moment. There was confusion in their eyes. M's friends were nothing but crude, barbaric jerks, but here they were... Being nice to Gerard.

Once again Spencer noticed that Gerard has managed to work his magic on M. buddies. First Bobby, then Brian, M. was even no match for it and now these total strangers.

Gerard continued to smile as he took sips of his coffee. He looked around the kitchen and noticed that the Housewives were sneering at him. 

Usually, he'd cower from their stares, but he felt powerful right now. Apparently he had a talent... Men loved him—rather, he was good at making them like him and be nice to him. 

"I'm surprised he's alive... How's that walk, babydoll?"

Samuel asked. He looked to be in his late thirties, maybe early forties, but he was comical and crude. Gerard didn't mind him though. He knew people joked like that sometimes. He didn't let the man get to him... After all, most of these men could be interview candidates for him. You just never know.

"Wobbly."

Gerard joked, licking the coffee off his lips.

The rest of M's friends laughed. They really thought Gerard was charming. It was nice to see that he could make this group of intimidating men fawn over him.

"Good morning ladies. Ah Gerard, I trust you are doing well this morning? All set for your interview?"

M. was not quite ready to let Gerard down. At least not in front of everyone.

Gerard bounced excitedly in his seat and clapped his hands. He was so ready to see the man he might marry.

"Yes, sir. I can't wait."

Spencer watched Gerard get excited and then wince. Bouncing was not the brightest thing to do after having sex with four guys. 

"Easy there little girl. Why don't you go with Spencer and take a dip in the hot tub, that will ease any pain you have. Maybe others will join you?"

Gerard looked at Spencer with a nervous glint in his eyes. He didn't want anyone else to join him. Especially not the other wives...

Jax and his poesy giggled snootily when they witnessed Gerard's ego-high drop.

"C-can it just be and Spencer?"

Gerard asked, frowning at M.

Spencer saw the disappointment in the men's eyes so he stepped in.

"Please M. Gerard and I did not see each other all night and I missed him."

Spence pouted the way that he knew reminded M. of his oral talents.

"Well I suppose you two deserve some alone time."

The other men protested and one placed a possessive hand on Gerard.

"Well, what about us? We want some more alone time too. Don't you like us, honeybun?"

It was Doug who was protesting and the other men joined in. They were getting a little rowdy and Gerard looked at M and then Spencer. He didn't want to make them mad, but... He had an interview he had to prepare for. He couldn't just throw himself into something that'll get out of hand.

His was tongue-tied now. What was he supposed to do?

"What's all the noise about?"

Bob come into the room with Brian helping him with his equipment bags.

"Are you gentlemen bothering the ladies?"

Bob stands tall and cracks his knuckles. He looks at the guy with a hand on Gerard and glares at him.

Doug removed his hand in an instant. He backed away as well and coughed uncomfortably.

"No, not at all. Just playing around with him is all."

Gerard looked at Bob as if he were God or something. The man was his savior. He owed him. 

He mouthed a thank you to Bob and flashed an angelic at him.

Spencer did not wait for anymore drama. He grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled him out of the room and toward the hot tub.

* * *

Brian could hear M. talking to someone, but no idea who it was. He was cleaning one of his lenses when Gerard came from the hallway. He looked amazing. He looked ready to wow someone. Brian figured he had an interview.

Gerard spotted Brian and waved at him, twinkling his fingers and giggling coyly.

"Hi, Bri... Are you here to update my pictures?"

"Not this time sweetie. I'm here for..."

"Hey Bri, hey Gerard, I was just coming to see you... Look, um... The interview is off."

Gerard wasn't sure if he heard M correctly... Did he just say the interview was off? 

"W-what?"

The smile that had once occupied his face is gone and now he's just looking at his keeper in utter shock. This has to be some kind of joke. Why would his interview be cancelled out of nowhere like this... An emergency maybe? 

"Why?" Gerard asked, blinking back his tears. He was so devastated. What went wrong?

"It's not you sweetheart, he just decided that the last wife he interviewed was who he wanted. He didn't want to do anymore interviews. He had two more after you, so again it wasn't you."

Gerard rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and choked back a sob. He felt so hurt... Like he was dumped or something and he never even met the man. To him, this could have been the one and he was going to miss out on it.

He pressed himself against M and cried into his chest. He knew this might be a bad move on his part, but he wanted to be held by someone. He needed human contact.

"It's okay sugar. Now daddy has things to do so you little girl go run off."

M. left and smirked. he knew that Gerard was bothered with the term daddy thanks to Daniel, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he came crawling to him needed attention and M. was going to give it to him and good.

Brian watched M. walk off after patronizing the boy and leaving him standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey Gee, why don't you come help me?"

Gerard sniffled quietly and rubbed at his nose again. He nodded his head stiffly and went to Brian's side.

"W-what do y-you need help with?" He stammered, still crying a little.

"I need to clean my equipment before I can take any more pictures."

He handed Gerard a soft cloth and pulled out a chair for him.

Gerard took a seat, pouting a little bit. He was mad that he wasn't going to be the one Brian was going to take photos of.

"Who're you photographing today?" Gerard asked as he started to clean up the equipment.

"One of the wives that has been chosen already. I think his name starts with a J, but not sure."

Gerard sighed discontentedly. He was jealous of this 'J', but he was also kind of happy for him. It felt good to be chosen so this wife must be really happy.

"I hope he has a nice... Marriage. Is it his first?"

"I think his third actually. See Gee, other wives have been returned. Its not so bad."

Brian ran a hand through Gerard's hair and scratched his scalp lightly.

Gerard smiled sheepishly at Brian. His makeup was probably a mess so must have looked ridiculous.

"Do you think I'll get an interview soon...?" Gerard asked, leaning into Brian's touch. He loved how gentle the photographer was. It made him feel good about himself. 

Brian was so loving and affectionate. Gerard remembered being a little bit afraid of Brian the first time he saw him. Sure, he was short but he was heavily tattooed and had an intimidating look about him—just like M. They gave off the same vibe, but when you got to know each of them there was nothing similar about them besides their love for tattoos and piercings.

"Sure kiddo and remember, this one wasn't your fault. He changed his mind and stupidly because if he met you, he would have been blown away."

Gerard felt better. Brian knew exactly what to say to him and he was thankful for that.

He observed Brian's eyes and then his lips. Before Gerard could stop himself he leaned forward and pushed his lips against the older mans.

Brian was surprised, but not for long. He buried his hands in the boy's hair and deepened the kiss.

Gerard knew why he was kissing Brian... And Brian probably knew too. Gerard was sad. His ego was bruised. He needed someone to treat him like this... Like he was wanted.

Brian trailed his hand from the boy's hair to his face and neck and then down his curved figure and grabbed his ass pulling his hips in.

Distraction. This was a distraction. It felt good though. He couldn't feel the pain in his heart anymore. He couldn't feel the rejection.

Gerard pushed his hands on Brian's shoulders and dug his nails into the the thick material of his shirt and clawed him there as their kiss turned feverish. Gerard breathed harshly through his nose. He didn't want to break away from Brian.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good. Want to feel more."

Gerard nuzzled his nose against Brian's and inhaled his scent as their lips detached so that they could properly catch their breath. Gerard looked into Brian's lustful eyes and he smiled coyly.

"You want me?" Gerard asked quietly. He brought his hands up to Brian's head and rested his elbows on his shoulders. He dipped in to peck the older man on his lips and then pulled back again, teasingly, drawing a string of spit between them.

"Honey, I wanted you the first day I saw you."

Gerard's heart fluttered and he quickly pressed his lips against Brian's again. He practically mashed their heads together and clanked their teeth against one anothers, but he didn't care. He was getting the attention he craved.

Brian groaned as he felt his cock swell. He needed the boy and now. Brian scooped him up and carried him to the lounge. It was still a mess from one of M.'s parties, but he placed Gerard on the sofa and crawled on top of him covering his body with his weight.

Gerard giggled the entire time and when Brian was on top of him he brought his leg up, gently bumping his knee against Brian's blatant erection. 

"What's going to happen if we get caught?" Gerard asked, lifting his hips to meet Brian's. He thrusted against the older man and moaned when the friction hits him in all the right places.

"Nothing baby, cause when the wives are here, I can get a piece, but you know what..."

Brian reached out and licked the shell of Gerard's ear whispering hotly into it.

"I only want you."

Gerard shuddered and pressed his hand against Brian's chest. He smoothed it down the older mans torso until his palm came in contact with his cock.

He's never heard those words before... Or felt like this before. Despite all the romance and affection he's felt for Brian he knew it wouldn't work out between them. It was just the lust talking. 

"That makes me feel really good, Bri. I need this... Badly."

He said as he started to undo the button on Brian's jeans and unzip it as well. When he was undone Gerard stuck his hand into his pants and gripped his cock and started to stroke it with delicate fingers.

"Uh uh, fuck, I need, I gotta..."

Brian reached down and opened the pant Gerard was wearing mirroring the same action.

Gerard whimpered and continued to grind against Brian for more contact—more friction. He wanted to feel more. He needed it.

"Bri-Brian... Please."

Gerard gasped, stroking Brian faster. His grip is tighter now, too. The pre-cum is making it easier for him to keep a steady rhythm.

"God, I wanna fuck you so badly. Want you to sit on my cock and ride me."

Gerard released Brian's cock and stared into his eyes. He then pushed the man off of him gently and went to take off his own pants completely.

He did it quickly, shimming out of the slacks and then crawled on top of the photographer with a smile on his face. He straddled Brian and pressed his ass down on his exposed cock.

"Lube...?" 

Gerard asked as he leaned forward; his chest pressed against Brian's.

Brian quickly looked around. Considering what happened in here last night, there had to be...

"Ah, got one!"

Brian grabbed a bottle that was half wedged into the sofa. He spread some on his fingers and circled Gerard's opening. He then slowly pushed a finger in.

For a second, Gerard just silently relished the feeling. Brian was so gentle and so patient. This was definitely something he wasn't used to... But he could get used to it. 

He couldn't remain quiet for long. Brian's finger hits the sensitive ball of nerves inside of him and he squeals as he pushes himself up off Brian's chest.

"I like when you make noises like that."

The pressure of Brian's finger sent a surge of pleasure throughout Gerard's body. He wanted more though. He wanted Brian inside of him.

"M-more... Brian—inside, please."

Gerard pleaded. His body was quivering and his mouth was open agape. He couldn't stop whimpering.

"Easy baby, let me stretch you properly first, just hold on."

Brian knew the boy wanted it, so he swiftly moved from one to three fingers till he was circling his prostate and teasing him over and over again.

Gerard felt his body convulse and his eyes roll into the back of his head. How was Brian so good at this? Daniel and M... And Scot were never this good at finding his spot. It was almost as if Brian could see it. 

"S-s-stop, Bri. Stop. I'm gonna'—" Gerard's sentence is cut short when Brian hits his spot again. He cums without touching himself and it hits his belly and he gets a little on Brian's chest as well. 

His orgasm hits him like a slap in the face and kick to his stomach. He whined out into the heavy silence of the area and pushed his fingers through his hair and tugged on the greasy strands. He was practically riding Brian's hand by this point and there was absolutely no shame in it.

"Good girl, such a good girl for me."

Brian pulls his fingers out the then moves Gerard's now pliant body over his cock and eases into him.

"Fuck, so tight, just like I knew you would be baby."

Gerard's still trying to be interactive. He didn't want to be a rag doll for Brian. He actually wanted to be a decent lay for him. He was trying to return the favor.

"Bri, you're so good... Ah, you're so big. It feels so good." Gerard whimpered loudly. Before he was married off to Daniel he never imagined he'd be a talker. Marrying Daniel gave him that experience so you could say he learned a thing or two from his ex husband.

"Shhh, I got you baby. I know you came, just let me fuck you."

Gerard bit his lip hard and buried his face into the crook of Brian's shoulder. He gasped when Brian ran his hands up and down his back. It sent shivers down his spine.

Brian took his time exploring Gerard's body with his hands and mouth. He moved slowly in and out of the boy, knowing he could get him hard again.

Gerard moaned loudly into Brian's ear. Despite cumming so soon, Gerard could feel himself getting aroused again.

"Brian... Mmm'ah."

Gerard lifted off the older mans cock, suddenly, and released a shaky breath. He wanted to be on his back so that Brian could just go for it.

"Like this..."

Gerard said as he climbed off of Brian and laid on his back on the other end of the couch. He spread his legs apart and palmed his cock. His eyes are closed but he could feel Brian's eyes on him.

"Do you know how fucking beautiful you are? Your husband was a fool to let you go."

Brian crawled up to Gerard and eased himself back in.

Gerard opened his eyes at the mention of Daniel. He could only think of the bad times he had with that man... Not even the good times made him smile.

"I'm glad I'm not with him anymore. He was mean."

Gerard said, pushing his hand against the back of Brian's head.

Brian slid and hand up Gerard leg caressing it and lifting his hip higher to fuck into him deeper.

"Wish I had the kind of scratch it takes to have you."

Gerard's cried out when Brian hit his spot again. He didn't even get to properly respond to what he had just said. He wished he could be with Brian. He even thought about it before. It wouldn't work out... It just wouldn't. No matter how much Gerard thought it could.

He belonged to M now. Brian was the HouseWife photographer and that's all he was supposed to be... He got to fuck any housewife he wanted whenever he wanted. Gerard knew he wasn't that special to him.

"Ahh... M-me too, Bri."

Gerard clawed his blunt fingernails against the back of Brian's neck. He couldn't believe he was close again.

None of the Wives ever made him feel like this and he had them all. He was just talking out his ass before, but now honestly he didn't want anyone, but Gerard.

"I mean it baby, I really do. You, oh fuck, are the best I ever had here, I mean ever!"

That made Gerard feel good. No one, except Spencer, made him feel this way. It was meant everything to him.

"Really?" Gerard asked as he moaned. He could feel his toes tingle and his tummy get warm. He was going to cum again... And soon.

"Yeah baby, yeah I do. "

Brian pulled Gerard into his lap and kissed him as he fuck up into him. He grabbed his cock and started to pump him.

Gerard's body went rigid from the intense pleasure and squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted this moment to last longer, but he knew he couldn't. He came with a loud shriek as he dug his nails into Brian's shoulders.

"Ah fuck, can't hold off anymore!"

Brian dug his fingers into Gerard's shoulders as he thrusted in hard cumming as he did.

Gerard fell against Brian, panting and sweating. His heart was pounding in his chest. He could hardly breathe.

"Bri..." Gerard started, panting harshly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby, anything."

Gerard sniffled and nuzzled the side of Brian's face with his nose as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Do you think I'll ever find a good husband?"

"As much as it pains me to say this, yeah I think you will. I think one day you will find a guy that isn't about the money or the sex. That is about caring for you and taking care of you. It does happen. Among the piece of shits that M let's buy you guys, a few wives end up happy, at least for a time, but so far no one has made the seven years."

Gerard sighed, defeated and scared. He hated the thought of never finding happiness. He feared dying alone. He didn't want to be like the other housewives. He didn't want to be happy momentarily... He wanted it until the end of his days—however way he went. He wanted to die happy and with someone he loved/who loved him.

"I'm scared shitless." Gerard whispered against the side of Brian's face. "What if I never even get a second husband...? What if I'm stuck here—OR what if M kicks me out?"

"Gee, there is no way that M. is going to kick you out and you will get a second husband, I just know it."

Brian kissed Gerard deeply.

"Now come on, let's go take some pics of you. I love that freshly fucked look your hair is showing right now."

Gerard giggled, climbing off the older man. He watched Brian get up and go to his equipment with a smile on his face.

Gerard fell on his back as he extended his arm and rested the arch above his head. He got into a very lax pose, but his hair and red, sweaty face said otherwise.

"Let's do it here... At the crime scene."

Gerard said darkly, bringing one of his legs up. He planted his foot firmly on the couch. Nothing was visible. You could only see his face, chest and bare legs. It would leave, whoever saw these photos, wanting more.

"Mmmm, you have wonderful ideas kitten."

Brian begins snapping pic after pic and Gerard changes into different provocative poses that never show all.

"Hey baby, how about you slip on your panties again."

Gerard quickly dropped the pose he was in and reached over for his panties. They weren't far so it wasn't too far a stretch. He slipped them on and flipped over on his stomach and looked at Brian over his shoulder.

"How's this?"

He asked, smirking before he nibbled on his bottom lip seductively. He could feel the thin material of his panties stretch across his ass as he spreads his legs. They were probably see-through and that was even better.

"Beautiful baby."

"I'll say."

Brian looked up and saw Spencer in the doorway.

Gerard looked forward at the sound of his best friends voice. He closed his legs and sat up. He shot his friend a smile and then looked over at Brian.

"We were just taking pictures... My interview was canceled today."

"I heard, Gee Baby, I'm so sorry."

Spencer comes over and sits next to Gerard. He hugs him and looks at his best friend. He then looks around.

"Someone had some fun in here huh?"

Gerard blushed and adverted his eyes to his naked thighs. It was so embarrassing being caught like this... But Gerard was actually starting to get used to it. He was slowly becoming less self conscious about the way he looked.

"Y-yeah... You could say that." Gerard murmured as he lifted his eyes and met Brian's.

"Aww and you didn't invite me, I'm hurt Gee Baby."

Spencer pouted and bit his lip. Brian laughed.

"Want to take some pictures too Spence?"

Gerard pulled Spencer into a hard kiss before he could reply. That only should be enough for Brian to start taking pictures.

"Oh yeah, that's good."

Brian started taking pics of the two boys making out in front of him.

Gerard smirked against Spencer's mouth, moaning and digging his fingers into his shirt. He tugged on the material.

"Hey Gee, I think Spencer has too much clothes on, what do you think?"

Gerard tore his lips away from Spencer's and glared at Brian. He nodded as he smirked and started to yank Spencer's shirt over his head.

"I wish I had your body, Spence. You're so perfect." 

Gerard said as he stroked Spencer's chest delicately. Spencer was so taunt and pale... His skin almost looked like wax. Pretty.

"Are you crazy Gee, you have the perfect body! Your ass is what makes all the other wives jealous and all the men drool!"

Gerard laughed and shoved Spencer playfully. He could feel his entire face turning red.

"Shut up... That's not true."

He knew the wives hated him, but it was because M gave him special treatment... But that could be because of his ass. He could see his friend's point.

"Less talk more action please."

Brian's voice was playful, but he had a feeling that these two would be hot together.

Gerard reattached his lips to Spencer's and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He fell back, pulling Spencer on top of him.

"Let's give him what he wants, Spence."

Gerard whispered against his friend's lips.

"I do like the way you think Gee Baby."

* * *

Brian smirks as he watches the pictures develop before his eyes. The two bodies intertwined captured with the perfect lens that showed every bead of sweat glistening on their bodies. Taut muscles, faces posed in ecstasy. Yeah, he was that fucking good. He picked out the ones that he liked best and put those in a folder away in his file. He took the one that just showed Spencer and Gerard nuzzling together and fitted it into the frame he bought.

"Merry Christmas girls."


	10. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard felt like his heart had exploded as he heard the kid's name and voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digdeepenough:  
> *shifty eyes* hey guys! I know I probably say this about every chapter, but I'm really excited! Lol I'm not gonna' say much because I don't want to spoil anything. Go read & please enjoy! Xoxo
> 
> Momiji_Neyuki:  
> Hey everyone!
> 
> Things are getting really exciting with the introduction of every ones favorite character from **House Wife**! Can you guess who it is? ^0^

 

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

It had been a fun Christmas and M. was loath to admit that it was mostly thanks to the boy. Gerard had somehow rallied all the Wives to help cook, not only breakfast, but dinner as well. He himself had made an amazing dessert that was sitting on the coffee table almost completely devoured. The Wives were sitting around sipping on eggnog and listening to Christmas carols that were actually not bothering M. for once. 

They had all exchanged gifts without any arguments and even go together and bought him a new watch. M. watched as Gerard snuggled with Spencer as the whispered into each others ears little things that made then giggle and blush. It was the perfect evening, meant to be even more perfect for him as Ville called and said that he had another boy for him. 

"Man Gerard, I have not had a Christmas like this in years."

Gerard cuddled closer against his friend and rested his chin on his shoulder. It's been a while for him too. The last real Christmas he had was with his family before they died. After that, there wasn't a reason to celebrate the holiday. Without them would be very sad, but right now Gerard wasn't feeling sad. 

He was missing his little brother though. He missed the mousy haired kid and wondered how he was doing—what he was doing on this day. Gerard hoped he was happy and okay.

"Me too, Spence... Me too." Gerard whisperer into Spencer's ear.

"Ho ho ho everyone!"

Ville walked into the room with another waif in tow. He was wearing Ville's jacket.

"Valo, do you come bearing a gift for me?"

Gerard pushed off of Spencer and looked over at Ville. He couldn't see the boy behind him and he was trying to get a look at him, but it was useless.

Did Ville have a kid or something? For some reason Gerard found that extremely hard to believe...

"I promised you one didn't I. This one is just as sweet as the last too."

Ville looked at Gerard and smiled. He then turned to the hidden boy.

"Tell Matt your name sweetheart."

"Mikey, Sir."

"Well Mikey, welcome to the House, but you can call me M."

Gerard felt like his heart had exploded as he heard the kid's name and voice. It was his Mikey. It was his little brother!

Gerard jumped up from his spot next to Spencer and jetted towards his brother with open arms. He did it without thinking and without even breathing. It was an outer body experience.

"Mikey, oh my god." Gerard cried, wrapping his arms around his frail, little brother.

"Gee...I always wondered what happened to you! I was so worried that I would never see you again!"

Mikey hugged Gerard tightly.

"Wait...you two know each other?"

Ville looked at the boys and then to M.

"This is my brother." Gerard cried, not wanting to let go of Mikey.

He couldn't bring himself to pull away. It's been so fucking long. It felt like a dream... Like a Christmas miracle or something.

"Well that is a Christmas miracle, isn't it?"

M. gave Gerard a genuine smile that confused Ville. That was not how his friend usually acted.

Gerard forced himself to break away from Mikey and shot M a smile. He could also see Spencer sitting on the couch, staring at him.

"Mikey. I want to introduce you to my best friend Spencer." Gerard said and took Mikey's hand as he started to walk them over to where Spencer was at. "He's been really nice to me and I know he'll be nice to you too."

They were both standing in front of Spencer now. Gerard was still holding onto his little brother's hand, smiling.

"You guys don't even look alike you know." Spencer said as he looked back and forth at the boys.

Gerard huffed and scoffed at his friend.

"But we're really related! Same parents and everything." He exclaimed.

He didn't mean to snap, but he hated when people stated the obvious. It made everything way too complicated, especially when he had to explain it. 

It's been so long since he last saw his brother and he wanted it to be perfect... Even though he was actually a little bit worried. If he was here at the House that meant only one thing... He was here to be a Wife. The thought of his kid brother having to go through what he's been through.

He could understand why Spencer had been so worried about him. He was no longer blind when it came to this kind of lifestyle.

"So we need a room for you sweetheart."

M. looked at all the Wives. 

"Well I would say Gee, but he is with Spencer and it is hard to separate those two."

M. chuckled.

"How about...Brendon. You have no roommate right now."

Spencer saw that Gerard was a little sad, but he also knew that Brendon was control freak and the one time Spencer roomed with him, he nearly killed him. He felt bad letting the kid go there, but he was not giving up his Gee.

Gerard looked Mikey in his eyes as Brendon stepped up, rolling his eyes and murmuring profanities under his breath.

"That's not too far from mine and Spencer's room, Mikey. So if you need anything—anything at all—I'm literally across the hall, okay?" Gerard said, rubbing his little brother's bony shoulder.

"Okay Gee, *yawn*, I'm kind of tired though."

"Of course you are Kitten. Brendon, show our newest addition to your room and fill him in on the details of the House."

Brendon sighed exaggeratedly and rolled his eyes again. 

"Yes, sir... Follow me newbie." Brendon said apathetically as he snatched Mikey's hand out of Gerard's.

He walked them down the hall and towards the bedrooms. Everything was neat and tidy and decked with Christmas decorations. 

Brendon loathed Christmas and Gerard had managed to get everyone in the house to be involved with the stupid holiday. He hated Gerard almost as much as he hated Christmas. He was always so fucking giddy and all the men who came to the house wanted a piece of him as if he were the only sperm bank here. It made Brendon sick... And now he had to room with that whore's little brother.

"Here. This my room... Don't touch any of my stuff or you'll be in deep shit, kid. Y'got that?" Brendon asked before he opened the bedroom door.

Laying down the rules was a priority. He wasn't going to let this snot nosed bitch ruin his set up. If he was anything like Gerard they were seriously going to have some major problems.

Mikey walked in and looked at all the cheap items around the room. This boy was pathetic. Mikey was going to play the docile shy boy, but he decided that Brendon needed to know where they stood.

"Soooo, if I do this...?"

Mikey walked up to a little glass whatever and knocked it on the floor shattering it.

"Oopps?"

Brendon gasped, staring at the kid wide eyed and shocked. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Brendon screamed as he made his way over to the younger boy and rose his hand up at him to strike him.

Mikey just smiled and with lighting quick reflexes grabbed Brendon and brought him to his knees with his arm twisted behind his back.

"Now you listen to me you little shit. I am in charge here and you will do what the fuck i say. I may look young, but I have lived a long life and taking another one is not going to pahse me at all."

Brendon cringed and started to whimper loudly. 

"Ow, okay okay! Let me go. You're hurting me!"

"Oh now honey, if I wanted to hurt you, you would be feeling it all over."

Mikey pushed Brendon away and then hopped on Brendon's bed.

"I'm taking this one. You can take the other one or sleep with me, but it will cost you."

Brendon remained on the floor, rubbing his arm as he glared at Mikey.

"For a skinny kid you're pretty strong... And mean. You're nothing like your shy, slutty brother. It's so easy to make him scared. He's a such a cry baby." Brendon said as he got up off the floor and made his way to the other bed.

"I'm not surprised, he's always been too soft. That's why he had to run when our uncle went after him."

Mikey began to strip as he spoke.

"When Gee left, he went after me and although he got me..."

When Mikey said that he slipped off his pants to reveal a simple purple lace high cut panty and then looked right at Brendon.

"...I got him back."

Brendon watched Mikey with fear in his eyes. Fear and admiration. This kid was a psycho and Brendon kind of admired that.

"I guess he got what he deserved then... I'm sorry he did that to you. It should have been your stupid brother."

"Well, I'm glad that we agree on something."

Mikey sat back down and patted the place next to him.

"So come tell me why you hate my brother so much."

Brendon hesitantly took a seat next to Mikey. He kicked his feet back and forth as his legs dangled off the edge of the bed.

"Well, first of all: he gets all the attention from all of M's friends... It's not fair. I've been looking for a husband for three months and he keeps sleeping with all the potential fiancés."

"So what is this place. Ville was very quiet about it, even after I blew him."

Mikey leaned back on his elbows and preened a bit swinging his own legs.

"Um, well..." Brendon trailed off, squirming a bit. "We're basically mail order brides... But we're all guys. So we're kinda the male versions of that... But still, y'know feminine."

Mikey rolled his eyes. He moved quickly and pulled Brendon down on the bed and straddled him.

"I know that stupid, what is the incentive...oh I'm sorry, that word is too big for you to get in your tiny brain. What's in it for us?"

Brendon swallowed the lump in his throat.

"S-sometimes... Your husband is really nice. He'll be rich and buy you lots of nice things."

"Are they all rich?"

Mikey would lay down for some rich fuck.

Brendon nodded frantically.

"How else would they be able to afford us?"

"What do they pay for us?"

Brendon licked his lips and shifted his eyes from side to side. 

"... One million. But if you're a virgin you're two million."

"Oh...well then I will make sure I fetch three."

Mikey was determined to stand out among this riff raff.

Brendon looked up at Mikey with furrowed brows. He couldn't read this kid. What the fuck was wrong with him and why was he afraid of him?

He had bad energy... A bad, dirty vibe and Brendon wanted to like him. He really did, but he just feared and respected him.

"Your brother's the favorite. You'll never take the spotlight off of him. We should knock him off his high horse."

"Has he been married already?"

Mikey can't think of any reason to marry him other than to fuck him up.

"Yeah... Once. Apparently his husband was beating him and his step son was brutally raping him." Brendon gossiped.

He wanted to give Mikey all of Gerard's dirt. It would come in handy one day.

"Awww poor pathetic Gee. Maybe if he was a better fuck and knew what to do, he would not have gotten beat up and fuck, you can't rape the willing and he is a slut as you say so..."

Brendon chuckled at that.

"He is. He deserved it... He and his fuck-buddy Spencer waltz around the entire house like they own the fucking place. It's so annoying."

Brendon wanted to smash both their faces into a pile of shit and make them eat it. They weren't as great as everyone thought they were and they didn't deserve all the special treatment the men in charge of the house were giving them.

"And what about you? Have you been married before?"

Mikey was starting to see this boy as an ally and maybe a way to keep himself entertained.

Brendon nodded apprehensively. He hoped this wouldn't make Mikey dislike him.

"Yeah, twice. They were both total loser sleaze bags. I'm glad I was sent back to the House."

"And you said that you have been trying for three months. How?"

Mikey could see Brendon looking for acceptance. he could use this insecruity to his advantage. he began to massage the boy's sides in gentle circles to keep him a ease.

Brendon nodded slowly.

"We have s-six months to get married off. When those six months are up M kicks you out..."

"Oh...and how long has Gerard been here?"

Maybe Mikey would get lucky and Gerard would destroy himself.

Brendon didn't know the answer to that. He couldn't remember and he didn't keep tabs on that retch so he didn't even care. He wished he could answer Mikey, but he was useless in this situation.

"... I don't know. I can't remember. But we could ask around tomorrow."

Mikey look at the boy.

"When did he come back to the House?"

"Uh... Last year November... I think." Brendon winced.

He really wasn't sure. Gerard wasn't always on his radar and like he said before, he could care less.

"Wait...what!?"

Mikey grabbed Brendon and pulled him up to his face.

"That's over a year! Why the fuck is he not out on the street getting raped by homeless crack addicts!?"

Brendon flinched then merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you that M gives him special treatment. He gets away with everything." Brendon reminded him.

Mikey brooded for a moment.

"Okay, so you get married. Do you have to come back? Like how long do you stay married?"

Mikey mood swung in the other direction.

"Well, that all depends on your husband. No one has ever made it to seven years. Everyone thought that your brother would, but he only lasted two years." Brendon explained. "Even I could last longer than that."

Mikey's expression went from being enraged to enlightened. It was so fucking freaky

"So all I have to do is keep some old fuck happy for seven years...and then what?"

Brendon managed to break free from Mikey's grip. He didn't feel comfortable being so close to the younger boy. Not yet at least.

"Well... They get a bonus and if they're nice enough they'll spend it on you."

Mikey thought about this.

"I could do that."

Brendon frowned at him.

"That's easier said than done. You've never been married off to the kind of men M know... I know you were er... Raped and stuff by your uncle, but these guys are worse than that. I mean, look at what happened to Gerard."

"That's because Gerard is weak and takes whatever you give him. He is so desperate to find his happy ending that it will be his ending."

Mikey chuckles darkly.

"Anyone tries and lays a hand on me and they can visit my uncle...if they can find him."

Brendon gulped and looked down at his hands. They were shaking uncontrollably. This kid was seriously messed up in the head.

* * *

_***Time Stamp: New Years Eve***_

"I'm telling you Gee, everyone gets an interview on New Years Eve."

Spencer was sitting with Gerard and consoling him. All the Wives were talking about thier interviews and what they were going to wear and still...no one had asked to see Gerard.

Gerard swirled his cup of orange juice around and looked into it. He was hearing everything Spencer was saying, but he wasn't listening. He could only think about how undesirable he is. No one wanted him... He was going to be husbandless for the rest of his miserable life.

"... Everyone except me." Gerard whispered into his glass. 

His eyes were stinging with tears. He could feel his bottom lip quiver. This is how he was going to end up so he might as well get used to it.

"You need to make this quick Harv, we have a plane to catch soon."

"Relax Stan, the interview should only be a few minutes."

"I still don't understand why you feel you need to do this. You have so many opportunities to meet fine men at the company and..."

"Stan...Stan?"

Harvey looked at Stan, his friend and business partner for the last 20 years and saw that he was speechless. He followed Stan's line of sight and saw that it was settled on a slip of a boy who was curled up with another you n one of the sofas in the living area. The boy was letting something be whispered to him and it made him laugh. His laughter was quite musical and it rang through the room. Then the boy looked up and saw Stan and just smiled. Harvey could see Stan reeling from it.

"Mr. Filmore, so good to see you again. Lance is waiting for you in the interview room."

"Thank you Matthew. Please tell me, who is that delightful creature with Brendon on the sofa?"

M. looks and sees Mikey shyly sipping on his hot tea.

"That is our newest edition to the Wives, Michael Way."

"Michael."

M. looks back and sees that it was not Harvey that spoke, but his friend.

"Yes Sir, and you are?"

"Stan Claymore."

The men shook hands.

"Mr. Claymore, are you interested in our Mr. Way there?"

"I would like very much to meet him."

"Well I can set up an interview for you two."

"No, I would like to take him to dinner...tonight."

"Sir, we really don;t allow our boys to..."

"I will pay you."

"Michael."

Mikey heard his name and stood up. he walked over to M.

"Yes Sir?"

"Mr. Claymore would like to take you out to dinner. Please go get ready."

"Yes Sir."

Mikey cast his eyes down and then left the room with Brendon following after.

Gerard watched his brother walk away. He had just been asked out on a date by an older, nice looking gentlemen. He was shocked. How come nothing magical like that ever happened to him?

"Spencer. Did that really just happen?" Gerard asked as he tugged on he sleeve of his friend's shirt.

"Gee...that doesn't happen."

You could have heard a pin drop in that room. All the Wives are in shock.

Gerard looked down at his knees. His eyes were burning... Everything was going blurry and dark. He was crying. 

"... I can't believe that happened." He whimpered as tears fell against his thighs.

He was happy for his brother. He was ecstatic as a matter of fact, but he couldn't help but also feel an immense amount of jealousy course throughout his entire body. Why couldn't he find a fucking husband?

"W-what's wrong with me, Spence?" Gerard cried quietly.

"Nothing Gee Baby, nothing at all. It was just a fluke, nothing is going to come of it, trust me."

* * *

_***Time Stamp: January 8th***_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mikey smiled at his husband and kissed him sweetly as his age and experience would call for. Everyone clapped including his maid of honor...Brendon.

"I am proud to announce Mr. and Mrs. Stanley Claymore."

It all happened so fast. Everything that had happened to his brother had been everything he had wanted to happen to him. The wedding was gorgeous... His brother's gown was gorgeous. It wasn't fair.

His wedding with Daniel was no where near this nice... But he had wanted it to be. He wanted flowers and music. He wanted to be happy. He was far from it and he had a feeling it would be another few years until he got this kind of happiness.

"He looks amazing." Gerard sighed dreamily as he watched his brother smile at his new husband. "Just look at him, Spence."

"Yeah and just look at you his brother not being his maid of honor. Like what the fuck Gee?"

Spencer watched Mikey walk with his new husband down the aisle with Brendon walking closely behind.

"Come on Gee, let's go get a drink."

Gerard did a mental 'cheers' to that and looped his arm through Spencer's as they made their way over to the outside bar.

They had everything. Piña-coladas to margaritas and martinis. If Gerard was an alcoholic this would be heaven. 

"I think I'm gonna' get a piña-colada..." Gerard trailed off as he watched one of the hired bartenders start to prep it. "What're you getting, Spence?" He asked, looking his friend in the eyes.

"I think I'll just steal some from you baby."

Spencer gave a kiss to Gerard.

Gerard grinned at his friend and puckered his lips at him.

"I'll be having more than just one so be prepared to share them all with me." He giggled, winking at Spencer.

Spencer laughed and followed Gerard to the bar.

* * *

"Congratulations Stan."

"Thank you Dan."

"Reminds me of my last wife."

"Oh, I'm sorry Dan. Perhaps you will find another."

Daniel looks at Stan's new bride and is jealous. This one is probably just as pure as his was. As he thinks this, he spots Gerard, still at the House. He smirks. Perhaps he ruined the boy for anyone else. 

"Maybe I should say hello."

Gerard was still upset about not being able to get an interview. It's been too long. He didn't want to be the most undesirable housewife of all time. He didn't want to go down in this house's history as that. 

Sighing, with that in thought, Gerard emerges from his bedroom. He needed to go say goodbye to his brother. He was leaving today and Gerard wasn't sure when he would see him again... If he ever sees him again.

As he made his way down the hall, towards the living room, and into the direction of the foyer he could hear voices—All familiar... One sticks out the most to him. He couldn't pin it down. He needed to see the face first, but he would soon regret that.

Daniel makes his way towards the boy when someone steps in his line of sight.

"Well hey there Daniel. I have not spoken with you since the conference call last year."

Daniel schooled his face.

"Alex, how are you?"

"Good and you? Just passed your third anniversary hmmm?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well last I spoke with you, you had been married for two years and..."

"Oh, well things did not work out between us."

"Oh, I see, such a shame. I remember your wife being quite a looker."

"Yes, well, not all of them are winners."

"Yes, well if you will excuse me."

"Of course. Nice talking to you."

Gerard was glued to the spot. He had seen his ex husband starting approach him, but as soon as the man becomes preoccupied with someone else Gerard makes a run for it back to his and Spencer's room. He's nearly in tears, but he could contain them. 

He feels like he's going to choke or puke, but he just kept breathing in and out to prevent that sort of reaction to all of this. What kind of a week was this? It's almost like the odds were against him and he was doomed to be miserable everything single day of life. It was unbearable.

What was Daniel even doing here? Was he looking for a new wife...? Or worse: was he here to take Gerard back?

The thought of Daniel buying him back made his stomach squelch loudly and he palmed himself there, turning green in the face. He was going to fucking throw up and die...

'Anyone but Daniel. Please, God—if you exist, anyone but that man.' Gerard thought to himself as he whimpered out in agony.

Alex watched Daniel walk off in the direction he was headed, but he didn't see the boy slip.in one of the bedrooms. Alex headed that way and listened to the door. He heard the boy crying and knocked.

'Fuck,' Gerard thought as he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He quickly wiped his eyes and used the back of his sleeve to clean the snot off his nose.

Whoever was behind the door wasn't going to see him cry. No ticking way. 

When Gerard was sure he was clear from tears and snot he took a deep breath, fixing his hair, and went to open the door.

A man is standing on the other side. A man Gerard recognized as the person who got in Daniel's way... It wasn't like he did that on purpose, but Gerard was relieved that he had done that even if it wasn't to protect him intentionally.

"... Yes?" Gerard asked as he stared up at the man and looked into his light, golden brown eyes.

"Hey there princess, sorry to bother you, but you look kind of upset and i wanted to know if there was anything I could do about it?"

Alex looked in the boy's eyes and saw an innocence that is rarely seen in one from the House. Even the pure ones were not so pure. This one though...Alex realized that he was staring.

"Sorry, I uh...you really have beautiful eyes."

Gerard blushed and shook his head bashfully. "I-It's okay... You have beautiful eyes, too." 

He couldn't believe he had just told this random man that. He couldn't help it though. His eyes were like honey, and he wasn't bad looking either.

"May I come in please?"

Alex felt the need to show this boy that he truly was a gentleman.

"Sure." He said quietly.

Gerard smiled coyly at the man and nodded his head as he stepped aside. He watched the man step in and Gerard closed the door behind him.

Alex walked in and sat down on the vanity stool.

"Can I ask your name Princess?"

Princess. Gerard liked that nickname. It made him blush. He wanted to tell him that was his name. 

"Gerard. What's your name?"

"I'm Alex. Gerard...wait, were you not married to Daniel Williams last year?"

Gerard cringed at the mention of his ex.

"Yeah... Um, I was. Why do you ask?" He asked the older man, glaring at him now.

"Because I want to know what to avoid so I don't end up insane like him for giving up a beautful creature like you Princess."

That actually made Gerard giggle. This guy was so nice and it wasn't something Gerard was used to. He really seemed interested and Gerard knew there had to be some kind of catch. 

"I'm not beautiful... No one wants me. I haven't been able to remarry because I haven't gotten any offers." He said, adverting his gaze to the floor.

"I cannot believe that."

Alex reached out and carefully touched the boy's cheek.

"I'm sure you will have an interview really soon and some prince is going to come and rescue you and bring you to his castle."

Gerard wanted to believe that, but he couldn't bring himself to.

"I hope you're right Alex."

"I'm sure I am Princess. Sealed with a kiss?"

Gerard looked back up at him and blinked dumbfounded.

"W-with a kiss?" He questioned, fluttering his lashes at Alex.

"Well every princess finds thier prince with true loves kiss don't they?"

Alex continues to caress the boy's face.

"I guess I'm hoping that I can be your prince."

Gerard's heart fluttered and he nodded numbly at Alex. His face felt like it was heating up. 

"Y-yeah... But what if you aren't?"

"Then I guess I just remain a lonely frog, but we'll never know will we if we don't try."

That was true. Just because Daniel hurt him didn't mean he had to be afraid of falling in love. Alex had a good vibe about him, and so what if nothing came of this? A kiss wouldn't hurt...

Gerard looked into Alex's brown eyes and rested his hands on his shoulders as he inched closer to him. He pressed their lips together, eyes closed and smiling into it.

This kiss was everything that Alex expected. He pressed his hand into the boy's long hair and run it through his fingers. It felt like silk. He avoided turning the kiss into too much though. This was just a taste.

"There now. Now all magick takes a bit of time, so we will see what tomorrow brings princess."

Alex stood up after caressing the boy's face one last time and then he bowed and exited the room. Alex walked down the hallway where he met M.

"Mr. Preston, what were you doing down the boy's hallway."

"Meeting an enchanting creature."

"Oh?"

"Yes and I want an interview with him tomorrow morning."

"You know we can't set them up that fast."

"You will get me that interview M."

M. rolled his eyes.

"Fine. with who?"

"Daniel's ex; Gerard Way."


	11. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was willing to do anything this time. 
> 
> He wanted seven years. He wanted a happy family. He wanted to fall in love.
> 
> Nothing was going to get in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> In this chapter you get to meet husband number two! Trust us, you will like this one better than the last and even though you know who he ends up with in the end, you might just root a little bit for them...no? Okay then. ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

 

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

He was nervous. Bob could see it in his face and the way that he carried himself. he wanted to let the boy know that every thing was going to be okay, but too many times Gerard had been told he had an interview and it was taken away. Even now as they walked to the room, which meant the interview was taking place for sure, Gerard still muttered under his breath about it being cancelled.

"Okay Gee, here we are. Now unlike last time, I will be right outside the door."

Gerard sniffed and nodded as he looked up at Bobby. He didn't even care about that. He wouldn't even mind if his new fiancé fucked him right on top of the interview table. He wanted to get the fuck out of the House. He needed a new scenery—it was making him stir crazy!

"Thanks Bobby, but to be completely honest; if the guy wants to do, um, anything... We should probably let him. I don't want him to get mad at me if I tell him no."

He was willing to do anything this time. 

He wanted seven years. He wanted a happy family. He wanted to fall in love.

Nothing was going to get in his way.

Bob started to say something, but was cut off.

"Ah good, you're here."

M. stepped up and ran a hand along Gerard's jaw.

"I have a good feeling about this one Kitten."

He opened the door and ushered Gerard in.

"Gerard, may I introduce to you...Alexander Samuel Preston III."

"You can just call me Alex sweetheart."

Gerard gasped. 

He knew this guy! It was the man with the pretty brown eyes who kept calling him princess. How the hell did he get so lucky?!

"Alex!" Gerard chirped; his eyes wide and his mouth open agape. 

Was this a dream?

"Well I will let you to get more acquainted then. "

M. backed out the door and looked at Bob who was standing at his post. Bob nodded and M. left.

"So Gerard, please have a seat."

Alex pulled the chair in front of the desk out for the young man.

Gerard plopped down obediently. He folded his hands in his lap and sat up straight. He knew he must've looked like an excited puppy. If he had a tail it would be wagging right now.

Alex rounded the desk and sat down. He had Gerard's file and ran a finger down the picture of his thigh with the tally mark on it.

"So Gerard...things did not work out with Daniel and you I heard."

Gerard bit his bottom lip and nodded. He still wasn't over what happened to him and he still got upset when he heard Daniel's name. 

"Y-yeah... Um. I guess we weren't meant to be." He whispered and bowed his head slightly.

"Of course you were not meant to be. A lovely creature like you needs to be taken care of and loved, not passed around through the family or at the mercy of the barbarians that M. has as friends."

Alex walked up to Gerard and knelt at his feet.

"Let me take you away from all this and give you the life you deserve."

Gerard's heart fluttered as he stared down at Alex with admiration in his eyes. He was nothing like Daniel. In fact, he was the complete opposite. Gerard could see himself falling for this man very easily.

"I would love that, Alex. I want that more than anything."

"Wonderful."

Alex reached into his pocket and placed the simple silver ring on Gerard's finger.

"Then will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Alexander S Preston III."

Those were the words Gerard has been waiting to hear. He couldn't even control his emotions right now. He felt so overwhelmed with happiness that he just burst out in tears.

"Y-yes!" He shouted, sobbing as he watched Alex slip the ring on his finger.

He didn't care if he was being dramatic. Someone finally proposed to him. He was getting married!

* * *

"Ugh, how tacky can you get?"

Mikey stood there with Brendon as Gerard slipped on the white taffeta wedding dress. His dress was so much nicer and so was his wedding. Still when Gerard asked him to be his matron of honor, Mikey could not turn it down. He needed to play the good little brother for a little longer. Secretly though he was plotting Gerard demise the whole time. Mikey leaned into Brendon to whisper more.

"It looks more like someone sprayed him with shaving cream."

Brendon snickered quietly, silently agreeing with Mikey as Gerard finished getting the dress on.

Gerard flashed Mikey an innocent smile. "How do I look?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Like a beautiful layer cake that your husband is going to want to take a bite out of."

Mikey faked a smile and a giggle as he watched Gerard smile. He was such a simpleton.

"Gee, are you sure you want me as you maid of honor. I mean you weren't able to be mine and I feel awful about it, but Stan asked Brendon and you know how it goes...the husband's are always right."

This was the third time Mikey had faked an apology to his stupid brother. He needed him to believe him though. It must have burned Spencer to not be in his place and that gave Mikey some satisfaction.

"Mikey! I told you to stop apologizing. I understand. Just because I wasn't yours it doesn't mean I don't want you as mine. Plus, Spencer understands... You and I are family and we have to look out for each other." 

Gerard grabbed Mikey's hands and kissed them.

"I'm so happy you're here with me. I missed you so much."

"Oh me too."

Mikey smiled and was about to add something else, but the door opened and in walked Gerard's future husband.

"There is my beautiful Princess. Ready to get married and live happily ever after?"

Gerard released Mikey's hands abruptly and threw himself into his fiancé's strong arms, squealing loudly.

"More than ready!" He giggled, looking up at the taller man with a grin on his face.

Mikey was disgusted watching Gerard hang onto his soon to be handsome husband. He looked up and saw that the guy was looking at him. He smiled shyly, figuring he still needed to play the sweet recently deflowered virgin.

"Well, if you will excuse me ladies, I need to take my place."

He kissed Gerard on the lips and then lifted Brendon's hand and kissed it. He then turned to Mikey.

"Enchanted to know that my beautiful princess if related to a stunning creature as yourself Mrs. Claymore."

Mikey looked into the man's eyes and saw a spark of something. Some potential for ruining his brother's life.

"Thank you Mr. Preston."

"Please, we are going to be family. Call me Alex."

Alex kissed Mikey's hand and then with a wave left the room.

Gerard felt good about this one. He felt like Alex could be the one. He could be himself around Alex and that meant that he didn't have to be afraid anymore.

"I really think Alex is the one, Mikey. I think I'm in love with him." Gerard said as he looked at his brother and sighed dreamily.

"Of course he is Gee. I am so happy for you and slightly jealous. Not that I would give up my Stany, but Alex is a catch for the eyes."

Gerard playfully slapped Mikey's arm and giggled.

"Yeah, so don't get any ideas. He's all _mine_." 

He was only joking, but he felt a little territorial. He saw the way the other Wives ogled at his soon to be husband. It was kind of pathetic and a little sad.

"Don't worry Gee."

"All right ladies, let's get out there."

Bob held the door for the wedding party to exit. They got to the front of the hall where they would proceed down.

"You look beautiful Gee."

Bob took Gerard's hand on his arm and smiled at him.

"Thanks Bobby." Gerard blushed, ducking his head bashfully.

He could hear everyone quiet down as the wedding march started.

Mikey walked down first and then Gerard and Bob followed. Bob handed Gerard off to Alex and Alex took Gerard hand as they faced the priest.

* * *

"I'm so happy for you Geebaby!"

Spencer squealed as he hugged his best friend tightly.

Gerard hugged Spencer back. He squeezed as hard as he could and buried his face in his friend's hair.

"Thanks Spencer... I keep thinking this whole thing is a dream. It's a little surreal for me." Gerard broke the hug and looked into Spencer's eyes.

He would have to leave on his honeymoon soon. He was going to miss his best friend so much. Looking at him made him sad. He didn't want to leave him.

"Hey, you have a plane to catch Mrs. Preston." Spencer smiled and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I have an interview tomorrow, so wish me luck."

Gerard's eyes widened and he nearly knocked Spencer to the ground as he pounced into his arms again for another tight hug.

"Good luck! I'll try to contact you okay? As soon as I can."

"And I believe this guy will let you this time."

"Let you what?" Alex walked up behind Gerard and hugged his tightly. 

Honestly it was easier without the wedding dress, but Gerard was wearing pants now, be it skin tight, and Alex was a leg man.

"Oh, we were just talking about how Gerard's ex never let him have any friends and kept his prisoner."

Spencer knew he was taking a chance being bitchy, but he did not want to lose Gerard again.

"I would never do that to my Princess. As long as he got his royal duties done, he would be free to have a friend over."

Gerard beamed, looking up at Alex with a genuine smile on his face. "Really?! Thank you Alex!" He whirled around and looped his arms around his husband's neck. He planted a big, wet kiss on his lips; smiling against Alex's mouth.

"Well now Princess, let us be on our way."

Spencer hugged Gerard one more time and then watched as he walked out the door as Mrs. Preston.

* * *

"I'm sorry that our honeymoon got cut short Princess."

"Alex, we need you now!"

Alex kissed his new young wife and then walked off to where one of the designers was.

Gerard was left standing alone. He looked around, fiddling with his fingers. Everyone around him was running around. The models were half naked, trying to hurriedly get dressed, and it was making him a little self conscious because of how thin and delicate their bodies looked. He felt so out of place.

He sighed, sitting down at one of the empty vanities and looked in the mirror. Of course his husband didn't have time for him. He was so busy and... He was so important and good looking.

Even if he felt comfortable around Alex there was something else... Something not quite right. Alex could have any of these pretty models. Why did he choose Gerard?

"You there! What do you think you are doing?"

A man in a metallic green suit came stalking up to Gerard.

"Why are you not dressed yet? And your hair and make up is not even done!"

He grabbed Gerard by the arm and dragged him to the make up chair.

"Here, do something with this."

The guy dropped Gerard in the chair and stormed off yelling at someone else.

Gerard sat still, in shock. That guy had to joking or his vision was really bad or something.

"I-I'm... Not a model." Gerard whispered to the makeup artist. "I'm married to Alex Preston—the designer."

"Sure sweetheart, and i'm Naomi Campbell."

The woman started to dust Gerard's pale skin with powder.

"You have gorgeous skin sweetheart."

Once the powder foundation is on, Gerard is ordered to close his eyes as sweeping colors are placed on his eye lids. Then lip foundation, lipstick, and a lip gloss are placed on his lips. Finally his hair is done up and small flowers are placed in it.

"There perfect!"

"Oh good, She's done. Now sweetheart, hurry into this outfit."

Gerard looked at the dress and sighed. There's no way he would be able to pull that off. He didn't even want to entertain the thought.

"But I really am Alex Preston's wife. I'm not a model."

Why wasn't this woman listening to him?

"Just strip please, we have a time table to cover."

With out waiting the man started to unbutton Gerard's shirt.

The other woman undid his pants and pulled them down.

Gerard could literally die right now. They actually thought he was a fucking model! This could go very well or end very badly.

"If you would just listen to me! I'm Gerard Preston. I'm married to Alexander Samuel Preston III!" He shouted as they slipped they dress on him together.

The man finally stopped and looked at Gerard.

"Sweetheart, I know Preston's wife and she is a bitch and a half. Now if you are trying to get out of the show, just say so and..."

"Gerard?"

Alex came around the corner and stopped. That couldn't be his wife. He was breathtaking.

"Alex!" Gerard threw himself at his husband and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "They think I'm a model." 

He wasn't going to lie. It felt pretty awesome that they thought he looked good enough to wear these kinds clothes and do a fashion show. Major boost to his self esteem.

"Well why couldn't you be?"

Alex smiles at Gerard. he wants to kiss him, but he would ruin the perfect make up job.

"Ro' Pierre, can Gerard be in the show at the end of the month?"

"Of course, but I am stunned that he is not a model already!"

Alex looks at Gerard again.

"He could, but then I wouldn't get to be with him every night for the rest of my life."

Gerard sniffed and blinked back tears. 

"I don't wanna' be a model, Alex. I wanna' be your wife. Your perfect wife."

"Okay Princess whatever you want."

The woman apologized for not listening to him and they gave him back his clothing.

"Actually, I think we are going to keep the dress."

There was something in Alex's eyes that was like a fire.

"Come on Princess, I need to stop at my office for a minute."

Gerard followed closely behind Alex, keeping his head down.

"Why are we stopping at your office?" He wondered aloud, taking his husband's hand; he laced their fingers and noticed how perfectly they fit.

Alex led Gerard into the office and closed the door. He walked to the desk.

"Gerard come here please."

Gerard walked to Alex slowly, smirking to himself. When he stopped in front of he taller man he looked up at him and nibbled on his bottom lip teasingly.

"... I think I know why you brought me here." Gerard said, trying to hide the smirk in his voice.

Alex said nothing. He turned to Gerard and ran a hand up his bare thigh. He then lifted him up and placed him on the desk. He continued to run his hands all over Gerard's body.

"I like you like this. I think you should dress more like this Princess."

He reached up and took the bun down and watched as Gerard's hair cascaded down over his shoulders. He pressed his face into his neck.

"And grow your hair longer."

Gerard blinked, dumbfounded. Grow his hair longer and wear girl clothes more often? If he did that and grew his hair any longer he'd look like a female!

"R-really? You wouldn't mind? I've really been wanting to it grow a few inches longer..."

"Not at all. I think you are even more beautiful when you look like this."

Alex pointed Gerard to a mirror in his office so he could see what he looked like.

"Wow!" Gerard gasped. He moved his hands to his face and then his hair.

He really did look beautiful!

"I could be a female impersonator!"

"You could."

Alex looked at Gerard in the mirror and smirked.

"Princess...have you ever role played before?"

"It's a chance to be someone that you are not. To act like someone else in a safe environment."

Alex lifted a hand and ran it up Gerard's back to the back of his neck playing with the hair.

"Imagine that you were a working girl and you were trying to get a job as a dancer. I could be the boss that you had to impress with your...skills."

Gerard licked his lips and looked over Alex's expression. He looked animalistic almost. He just needed fangs and blood on his face and he would be set.

He could actually have fun with this. It was kind of sexy and it would be really easy because Alex is attractive. Plus, he felt so comfortable around him.

"I'm a little nervous." Gerard laughed nervously and brought his hand up to touch his husband's broad shoulder.

"Just a bit of fun, that's all."

Alex kissed Gerard's cheek lightly.

"Now Princess, why don't you go back out the office door and let's play."

Gerard blushed and got off the desk with Alex's help. He quickly went to the door and opened it. He looked his husband in eyes one last time and then shut the door in front of himself.

He took a deep breath, staring at the door. Role playing this should be easy for him. It's just like an actual interview at the House. 

He closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for this.

First: knock...

**Knock, knock, knock**...

"Come in."

Gerard opened the door and Alex was behind his desk with his feet up.

"Hey there doll face, what can I do fer ya?"

Second: smile and respond.

"H-hi... Um, I'm here for the audition." He said, smiling coyly as he shut the door behind himself.

"Ah yes, the dancing position."

Alex pulls out a cigar, but does not light it.

"So tell me about yourself honey."

Third: present yourself.

Gerard stood across from Alex, the desk in between them, with his hands folded in front of him. He was actually shaking a little and he felt like he may have been breathing too loudly. He didn't understand how Alex could be so lax about this. He definitely wasn't new to this.

"M-my name's Gee and I, um... I—" he paused and shifted a little bit, causing his dress to go up on his thighs.

Alex's gaze drifted to the creamy flesh that was slowly being exposed. He brought his legs down and leaned forward on the desk.

"Come here honey."

Alex crooked a finger for Gerard to come around the desk.

Gerard obeyed. Slowly but surely he made his way over to Alex until he was standing in front of him. He didn't bother to pull his dress down and now it was hovering slightly above his crotch, exposing his black, lace panties.

Alex reached out and ran a hand up his thigh.

"You have good strong thighs. Perfect for a dancer."

He kept his hand going to Gerard's waist.

"Your waist is small. Perfect for those costumes our customers love so much."

Alex pulled on Gerard till he moved nearly between his legs.

"Do you have any other special skills I should know about?"

Gerard visibly relaxed. He nodded slowly and then turned around and plopped down on Alex's lap.

"I give really good lap dances." He said and then started to move his hips before Alex could say anything.

He dances sensually against the older man, grinding his bottom down against his crotch teasingly.

Alex keeps his hands on Gerard's slender hips enjoying the feeling of his young wife's body against his. He pulls him to his chest and runs his hands over his chest and down to where the dress has ridden up almost all the way teasing his inner thighs.

"Mmmm, you do have talent baby, but this job isn't all body. You have to be good with your mouth too."

Gerard grabbed Alex's hand and tugged gently on one finger, bringing it towards his lips. He pushed it inside and sucked on it seductively,

He knew Alex wanted a blow job, but they were role playing and he wanted to drag it out as long as possible.

Alex gripped Gerard's waist loving the way his wife was sucking on his finger. He knew that this boy was going to give an amazing blow job.

"That's good baby, real good."

Alex tilted Gerard's head back and latched onto his neck sucking a nice deep bruise on it.

Gerard whimpered, pulling Alex's finger out of his mouth slowly. He started to slide off his lap and onto the floor; he turned around until he was facing his husband's crotch. Everything about the view he had of Alex's cock pressing against his pants made Gerard's mouth water. This is the first time he genuinely wanted to suck someone off. 

"Sir..." Gerard whispered, still trying to play the role of a desperate working-girl. "Can I suck you off?" He asked as he kept his eyes glued hungrily to Alex's obvious erection.

"It's not going to help you get the job baby, but I guess it couldn't hurt."

He thumbed open his pants and pulled out his cock loving the look on the boy's face. He obviously had something that made him happy. Maybe Daniel was not good in that department or maybe the abuse he read about was a turn off. Either way, the look in the boy's eyes was like it was Christmas and he just unwrapped the best present ever.

"Wow..." Gerard said approvingly as he reached out and circled his fist around Alex's cock. 

He never thought, in a million years, he'd use the word 'pretty' to describe a dick. It really was though. He could be a porn star with a package this good.

Gerard looked up at Alex with his mouth open agape and his eyes radiating intense lust. He started to stroke his husband's cock, slow and sensual—like he was doing it for a camera or something, and maybe they totally should do that one day. He would have to ask him when they got home.

Gerard leaned forward, on his heels, and lapped at the head of Alex's cock. He did it like a cat drinking milk from it's bowl—once, twice... Three times; until finally, he took him into his mouth entirely.

"Fuck baby, that's good."

Alex was right, his princess was good with his mouth. Daniel was a fool to waste this precious gift. He ran a hand through Gerard's hair. He wanted it longer so he could put it up into a braid or twin tails. Easier to hold onto. Handle bars they used to call it when he was in school. He watched as the boy gave his full attention to his cock. He wanted to fuck him, but this blow job was so good that he could wait till later for that.

Spreading his legs apart, Gerard moaned when the material of his underwear stretched over his cock. He brought his free hand down to the front of his panties and massaged his fingers against himself.

He wanted Alex to cum so badly. He would feel accomplished if the older man just let go in his mouth/from his mouth. Gerard would swallow every last drop too, and Alex would be so impressed.

"Close baby, so close."

Alex started to fuck up into Gerard's mouth gripping his hair even harder.

"Swallow the whole thing honey and you can give me a show jerking yourself off."

Gerard didn't need to be told twice; he reached into his panties and gripped himself, stroking and rubbing. He could feel drool sliding down his chin as he got himself and his husband off.

"That's it baby, that's it, oh fuck, I'm gonna..."

Alex pulled Gerard's head up slightly watching his cum fill the boy's tender cheeks. Impressively he managed to hold all of it in his mouth and Alex knew that he came a lot. He pushed Gerard off.

"Now jerk it for me baby and show me how pretty you look when you cum."

Gerard nodded as he swallowed Alex's load. He started to stroke himself faster and when he felt his that bubbly sensation in the pit of his stomach his mouth dropped open and he let out a deep moan; his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. He came hard, all over himself and the floor and when he was done he collapsed against Alex, breathing harshly.

"Well sweetheart, do you think you got the job?"

Gerard nuzzled Alex's thigh for a moment before nodding. He was still panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah... Do you?" Gerard asked, trying not laugh as he lifted his head out of Alex's lap.

"Oh I think you are going to be the star of the show."

Alex reached down and lifted his exhausted wife into his arms.

"You did so good Princess, so proud of you."

He stroked Gerard's hair lovingly.

"Come on, let's go home and get you into a nice warm bath."

Gerard smiled sheepishly and pressed a kiss against Alex's lips. He allowed it to linger and when he pulled back he looked into his eyes and he saw that it actually meant something. That Alex really cared about him.

He couldn't be wrong about that. He just couldn't.

"A bath sounds lovely." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Well then, let's get dressed and I will take you to your new home."

Alex kissed Gerard one more time and then put him down on his feet to fix his dress as he fixed his own pants.

"You know..." 

Gerard started, smoothing out the wrinkles in his new dress. He really did love and he excited that he was allowed to keep it.

"I could get used to dressing like a girl. I look really pretty, don't you think?" He asked, doing a little twirl with his hands on his hips.

Alex smiled widely.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that Princess."

Alex made a note to start ordering dresses being made by his favorite seamstress. He would get one in every color and pumps, and aprons. Alex actually caught himself drooling a little as he imagined Gerard in the little dresses and reaching underneath to find him in stockings and a garter and...

"I could even wear a sexy gown to bed too! That would be so cool... Oh and maybe I could get some panties and lingerie. Would you like that?" Gerard spoke quickly.

He was so excited! He was never allowed to dress this way when he was with Daniel and he had really wanted to. This could actually help build his self esteem.

"Fuck." Alex swept Gerard into his arms.

"I think we need to make a quick stop before we go home."

Gerard giggled. He loved how excited Alex was about this whole dressing as a girl ordeal. It really empowered him.

"I think you're right." He said as they left the office.

As they rode the elevator down Gerard was leaning on his shoulder and Alex was playing with his hair.

"I think you need to get your hair done. Let's get some shape to it and get rid of the dead ends. They can show you how to sweep it up like they did for the models."

They exited the building and Alex noted another model walking by them. He led Gerard out to the car and the driver held the door for Gerard and him. Alex looked back and then as he slipped into the car next to his young wife he whispered in his ear.

"How would you feel about being blonde?"


	12. It's Called Ska Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've never heard this kind of music before? I wonder what it's called?"
> 
> "It's called Ska sweetheart."
> 
> Spencer turned around and saw a gentleman in a suit and wearing a fedora.
> 
> "Ska?"
> 
> "Yeah, it's a mix of Reggie with 40's big band."
> 
> Gerard stared the man up and down. He felt like he's seen him somewhere before... It was odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Filling in for my amazing Geebear _***Digdeepenough***_ as she finally has a moment to feel better and help get this chapter perfect for your guys!
> 
> There are two surprise guests in this one...any guesses? ^0^

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

 

  _***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

Gerard rolled onto his side, hiding his face from the light coming through the thin, chiffon curtains. He knew that as soon as the light came through it was time to wake up and make Alex his breakfast, but he was still exhausted from last night. They had spent the entire evening roleplaying Alex's favorite scenario: school girl and teacher. Gerard was still sore. Cuddling into the sheets, Gerard sighed quietly and stretched.

"Alex..." He whispered, rolling over to plant a kiss on his husband's cheek. "Wake up... The sun's out."

"Mmmm."

Alex rolled over and placed an arm over his wife's mid-section.

"Morning Princess."

Gerard smiled and rolled over until he was lying on Alex's back.

"Morning handsome... What do you want for breakfast today?" Gerard asked as he peppered delicate kisses along the side of Alex's face.

"Can I have you?"

Alex turned so that Gerard was on top of him. He gripped his hips and pushed up his own. Gerard squirmed against Alex as a giggle escaped his lips. If he wasn't so sore from last night he would be down for some morning sex.

"Don't you get tired of having me every single day?" Gerard asked, bringing his hands up to the top of the older man’s head and pushed his hair back off his forehead.

"Never Princess, I will never get tired of you."

Alex chuckled the way that Gerard was squirming. He knew he was a little rough last night.

"I will also never get tired of your amazing Belgium Waffles with fresh berries and cream."

Gerard giggled, attempting to roll off of Alex.

"So that's what you want for breakfast?"

"Yes, but first..."

Alex moved with Gerard's momentum till he was on top of the younger man.

"...I want to taste you."

Alex kissed Gerard and then moved down dragging his tongue over each nipple and then to his hips nibbling on each and finally to his almost invisible treasure trail. He licked each inner thigh and then took his cock in his mouth. Gerard's mouth fell open and he involuntarily lets out the sluttiest moan he's ever done. He didn't expect Alex do that and out of nowhere too.

"A-Alex... Oh my— _fuck."_

He gasped out, tangling his hands in the man’s wild bed hair. Alex moved back up and sucked on the head lightly. He popped off and licked the shaft.

"My poor Princess is a little sore from last night. I want to make her feel better.'

He then moved down lifting Gerard hits up and slowly circled his tongue around the opening. Gerard hissed, running his fingers up and down his husband's scalp as he went down on him. Now this was the best way to wake up. BJ's and rim jobs were the best and Alex was a pro at both.

" _Fucccckkkk_."

Gerard mewled, grinding his hips back of Alex's face.

"Oh God, _yes, yes, yes_ ;!"

He can feel the soft, wet muscle of Alex's tongue circle his hole, pushing past the first ring. It makes Gerard body shake from pleasure and it causes his eyes roll into the back of his head. Alex reached up and started to jerk Gerard off.

"That's it Princess, cum for me."

Gerard threw his head back, moving his hips up and down for more friction from both Alex's mouth and hand. He was close, so fucking close.

"I-I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum, Alex."

"That's it baby, lose control for me honey."

Gerard opened his eyes and looked down at his husband with heavy lids. He could feel his body tense up and his knuckles turned white as he gripped Alex's hair whilst thrusting his hips up with a grunt.  He came. Hot and thick in Alex's fist.

"What a good girl you are always listening and doing what you are told. Now suck Princess and clean up your mess."

Alex held his fingers up for Gerard to suck clean, but he kept lavishing him with his tongue. Gerard dove for Alex's fingers like he was starving for them and sucked obediently. All he could do is moan around the older man’s digits as he started to come down from his orgasm.

"Good, very good. Now up up, I'm going to take a shower and get ready for work and you bundle yourself off to the kitchen to make my breakfast and make sure you are wearing my favorite purple dress."

Alex kissed Gerard as he patted his ass and made his way off the bed.

"Oh and Princess...don't forget the stockings."

* * *

Gerard didn't forget the stockings.

He finished making Alex's breakfast and beautifully decorated the dining table with it. A freshly picked rose, from the garden, was placed in the little vase in the center of the table. One tall candle sat across the rose on its perch. The china Gerard had used was new and his absolute favorite.  Now, he waited, standing by with a cup of coffee and the morning paper in hand, for Alex to come downstairs.

"Beautiful."

Alex came down and scooped Gerard in his arms.

"And the table is nice too."

Gerard giggled.

"You're going to make me spill the coffee on your favorite dress!"

 He squealed and held the mug in the air, far away from his body as possible.

Alex put his wife down.

"Okay Princess."

Gerard handed Alex his coffee and paper and then went to the fridge and fetched a glass of orange juice for himself.

"So..." Gerard started, taking a seat across from Alex. "I know you said that I don't have a spending limit and I don't have to ask if I want to buy something, but I wanted to ask you if I could get myself something..."

He trailed off and took a sit of his OJ.

"What would you like Princess?

Gerard started to play with the his stocking a little bit. He could feel his entire face turn pink.

"Um... Well, there's this thing on the Internet I saw and wanted to try it out. I know you go away on business sometimes and... And I get kind of lonely and, erm—you know. It's a..."

He trailed off, feeling embarrassed now. How the hell was he going to ask husband if he could buy a diamond encrusted, luxury vibrator? It wasn't even like Alex couldn't afford it, because he could! That wasn't the dilemma.

"It's a $3,000...v _ibrator_." He murmured under his breath.

"Oh?"

Alex chuckled at how his demure wife was blushing. He envisioned him on his knees with the vibrator being pushed in and out of him.

"That's fine Princess, but only if I can watch you."

Gerard looked up and stared wide eyed at his husband.

"Of course! And I only asked because I never spent so much on something like that. I didn't want you to worry... Or get mad at me."

"I bet you will look enchanting with your knees spread out and you hair spread all around the pillow as you thrust it in and out of you. Bet you will be dripping wet too."

As Alex spoke he ran his finger around the glass making a wet ring. Gerard's eyes followed Alex's finger and it made him squirm in his seat a little bit.

"... Y-yeah."

Gerard's squeaked; his breath hitched in his throat.

"I could send you pictures too. If you wanted."

"That would be a nice treat on my trips."

Alex took a sip of his coffee. It was perfect. Gerard smiled and nodded. He was glad Alex liked the idea. Gerard downed the rest of his orange juice in silence and when he saw that Alex was finished with his breakfast, he picked up his plate and took it to the sink to wash it. He knew his husband liked to sit at the dining table with the paper even after he finished his meal so he left the candle on and sat back down across from him.

"Anything interesting happening today? Do you have a show?" Gerard asked, trying to start some conversation with the older man.

Alex sat his paper down and resumed drinking his coffee so it was safe for Gerard to seek out his attention.

"I have one coming up this weekend. We are showcasing business wives. Just a little charity thing. You know you could be in it if you wanted to Princess.:

Gerard shrugged and sighed.

"I would love to... But you know how shy I am, Alex. I couldn't go up there in front of all those people. Plus, I'm not model material."

"Princess you are twice as beautiful as the other models, but I respect your choice."

Alex stood up and got ready to leave. Gerard watched Alex stand and he immediately got up too and started to clean up the table. His morning ritual consists of this and doing all the dishes as Alex left for work.

"Bye honey."

 Gerard called out to him.

 "I'll see you later."

"Bye Princess."

As Alex left Gerard's phone rang. Smiling to himself, He answered it.

"Hello, Gerard Preston speaking."

"Hey Geebaby, watta ya doin right now?"

"Spence!" Gerard exclaimed excitedly. "I'm finishing up my morning chores. I was going to call you as soon as I got done."

Gerard didn't understand how Spencer always managed to do that. His best friend was clairvoyant or something. That was the only explanation.

"I just had my last interview for the day and I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping/

Gerard's eyes lit up and he's sure Spencer could visualize his expression. Knowing the older man he probably could.   
  
"Really!? Shopping? Oh my god, I would love to! Alex wouldn't mind at all." Gerard started to pace around excitedly.  
  
"So do you want to hit the mall or the strip mall? I heard there was a new sex shop that opened over there!"  
  
Spencer hoped he wasn't being transparent. He would go to the mall if Gerard really wanted to, but he hoped he wanted to go to the shop. Gerard gasped. How did Spencer read his mind like that? They really were soulmates.  
  
"That's so weird... I was talking to Alex about that—sex toys, I mean. So yeah, we can do that. I've been meaning to check that place out anyway. I'm glad I could do it with you."  
  
Gerard said, grinning from ear to ear, as he started to make his way up the stairs to his and Alex's room. He needed to change, fix his hair and do his makeup. That alone would take him a few hours so it's best to get started on that now.  
  
"Woah, you were talking to your husband about a sex toy and he didn't get pissed?"  
  
Gerard chuckled, setting his phone on speaker as he started to take off his dress.  
  
"Yeah, weird right, but Alex is into that kinda thing. We role play a lot and he likes me to be open about sex with him."  
  
"Very cool Gee! Hey...is he into sharing?"  
  
Not that Spencer wanted Alex, but he sure wanted Gerard again and again and again for lack of pun. Gerard paused, looking at his reflection in his vanity mirror. He wasn't sure if Alex was into that... And he didn't want to ask him either. It would probably come across as him wanting to sleep with other people because he was bored of him already.  
  
"I... I don't know, maybe."  He answered honestly, sitting on his vanity stool gently.  
  
"Just wondering. Okay, so should I meet you there or are you coming to pick me up?"  
  
Spencer hoped that Gerard would pick him up. He hated taking taxis.  
  
"Well, since I'm gonna take a few hours to get ready I could just pick you up. Lester, my driver knows how to get to the House."  
  
 Gerard got up, picking his phone off the table and started to go through his closet for an outfit.  
  
"Okay Geebaby, you call me when you are closer to leaving. Bye bye."  
  
Gerard got ready as quickly as he could and it really did take him two hours. He knew himself too well.  As he went downstairs he held his head up high and couldn't help the small smirk on his face. The way he was dressed made him feel confident and his makeup was something new and risky. He felt bold and sexy.  
  
"Lester."  Gerard went out through the front door and over to the car garaged where the driver usually was, shining the limousine with Frank Sinatra playing quietly in the background. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I need a ride to The House to pick up Spencer. We're going to the mall to check out a few new boutiques."   
  
Lester looked up from his reflection on the stretched car and looked up at Gerard was an endearing smile on his face.  "Sure thing Mrs. Preston. Hop in."  He pulled open the back door and suddenly Frank Sinatra got louder. The music was coming from inside the car. Gerard smiled back at the driver and hopped in with his help. The ride wasn't long. He only lived a good half hour away from his old home and when they got there Gerard lowered the window and stuck his head out. He caught sight of Spencer immediately.  
  
"Hey Spence!" Gerard grinned, closing his eyes tightly.   
  
He probably looked ridiculous, but Spencer loved his silly facial expressions.  
  
"Hey there Geebaby, you look stunning."  
  
Spencer leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Gerard smiled against his best friend's lips and he couldn't help the giggle that pushed pass.  
  
"You too Spence." He said once they broke their kiss and looked his friend up and down. "You always look amazing. I don't know how you do it."  
  
"Natural talent I guess."  
  
Spencer looked at Gerard with a serious face and then busted out laughing.  
  
"I am such full of shit!"  
  
He giggled more and then flopped next to Gerard in the car.  
  
"So where are we going first?"  
  
Gerard laughed and pretended to look thoughtful for a second.  
  
"We could go to the lingerie boutique first. I need new garters. Alex keeps accidentally breaking all of my favorites."  Gerard lightly covered his mouth and blushed.  "TMI... Sorry." He whispered behind his hand.  
  
He knew Spencer wouldn't care. They were best friends with benefits after all. The apology just slipped out. Plus, he still wasn't sure if Alex would like it if he blurted out their intimacy like that.  
  
"Breaking them? How how, I want details!"  
  
Spencer bounced up and down on the seat on his knees.  
  
Gerard flushed a deeper red and dropped his hands in his lap.   
  
"Uh... Well... Um." He stammered, scratching the back of his head. "Sometimes he'll get his fingers caught under them and he'll accidentally lift his hand, like really rough and they'll snap and break. Other times he just rips them off because he's too impatient to get them off the normal way..."  
  
Gerard's blush was traveling down his throat now, staining his chest. He never felt so shameful talking about sex like this before. It was Spencer for goodness sake!  
  
"And are you wearing any now?"  
  
Spencer leaned in and ran a hand under the skirt that Gerard was wearing till he came in contact with the end of the stockings. He tucked a finger under the garter and snapped it against Gerard's shin.  
  
Gerard swatted Spencer's hand, giggling bashfully.   
  
"Stop it Spence. These are my least favorites and currently the only ones I own so don't break them too." Gerard said and then stuck his tongue out at the older man childishly.  
  
"Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it Gee baby."  
  
"All right ladies, we have arrived. Just text me when you are ready to be picked up Mrs. Preston."  
  
Gerard shot Lester a smile and an abrupt nod before grabbing Spencer's hand.  
  
"Let's go Spence. I wanna' shop 'til I drop!" He dragged Spencer out of the car and towards the mall entrance where a bunch of cat-calls followed behind them.  
  
The entrance Lester dropped them off in front of was convenient because all the boutiques they would hit up were all on this side. Gerard thanked the high heavens because there was no way he was going to walk all over the massive building with the shoes he was wearing.  
  
"Here it is!" Gerard squealed, entering the shop with Spencer's hand still in his own.  
  
The shop was so vintage and lacy. Gerard didn't believe in heaven, but if he did and if it really existed it would totally look like this. At least his own personal heaven would.Spencer watched as his best friend cooed over all the fabric, but he didn't get it. The last marriage that he had, the guy did not want him being feminine at all. Just an obedient bitch. He let Gerard handle all that frilly stuff and went to look at the sales items near the front window.

"All right boy, careful now. We don’t want to damage anything."

Spencer watched as workers were putting together a stage for some kind of show.

 

"Spence! Look at this gown! It comes with a lacy two piece." Gerard bombarded his friend with the sheery red gown and lacy two-piece.

"That's nice Gee baby, bet it will look stunning on you."

Spencer watched as the stage was finished and now the lighting was brought out.

"Hey Gee, I think there is going to be a show of some kind here.

Gerard stared ahead the stage with a short catwalk. He couldn't believe he didn't even notice it when he first walked in.

"Oh! Maybe it's a lingerie show?" Gerard wondered aloud, touching Spencer's shoulder delicately.

"That would exciting!"

Spencer grabbed Gerard’s hand.

"Lets go see if we can find out!"

Gerard allowed himself to be dragged closer towards the stage and beamed when the music queued. He looked at Spencer and saw that he was in a trance. Gerard smiled to himself and returned his gaze towards the mini fashion show. The music being played was not something Spencer heard before. It was upbeat and had the sound of the 40's, but with a modern twist. He snapped his fingers and swayed his hips a bit. Gerard giggled at Spencer and bounced on his heels. This sort of music wasn't really Gerard's cup of tea, but it was fun and different. Kind of like his new life. The show starts and Gerard is completely captivated by the lingerie the models are wearing... He wanted the entire lineup. Alex would love him in every piece.

"I've never heard this kind of music before? I wonder what it's called?"

"It's called Ska sweetheart."

Spencer turned around and saw a gentleman in a suit and wearing a fedora.

"Ska?"

"Yeah, it's a mix of Reggie with 40's big band."

Gerard stared the man up and down. He felt like he's seen him somewhere before... It was odd.

"Really? That's pretty cool. Is this your show?" Gerard asked, smiling at the familiar stranger.

"Yeah, that is a new band that just came on the scene. Their called Reel Big Fish."

"Their costumes are crazy!"

Spencer was watching the horn players and then saw people doing some strange dancing.

"Wonder what they are doing?"

"It's called Skanking."

Gerard covered his mouth and giggled.

"That's a weird name." He looked at Spencer and swayed a bit.

"You ladies should try it."

Spencer laughed.

"The only thing that Gee would want to try right now is the stuff that is being modeled in the show."

Gerard clapped and bounced again. Spencer knew him too well.

"Yeah! Actually, sir... I was wondering if I could purchase this lingerie line?"

 Gerard batted his lashes at the cute stranger who he still felt like he's seen somewhere before, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

The man in the suit laughed.

"I can introduce you to the designer if you like sweetheart."

Gerard's eyes widened in excitement and he nodded his head frantically; his blonde hair flying everywhere.

"Please and thank you!" Gerard squeed loudly, taking the man’s hand. He shook it quickly and held on a little longer than necessary.

"You are too cute. You remind me of my daughter when she gets excited. Oh where are my manners. Frank Iero at your service ladies."

Gerard let go of Frank's hand and it dawned over him. Was this the same guy who helped him and... You know who... At the bank?

Gerard didn't want to mention it because it seemed like the guy didn't remember him so he kept that to himself. He didn't want to be embarrassed if Frank just looked at him like he was crazy or something.

"Nice to meet you Frank." Gerard smiled through it and curtsied.

"So do I get a name for my designer friend?"

Gerard smiled coyly and nodded his head.

"Gerard. Gerard Preston."

"Well Gerard, if you and your friend..."

"Spencer."

"...Spencer, will follow me, I will take you backstage to meet the designer."

Gerard mentally screamed, but he settled with another nod and took Spencer's hand. He was so ready for this.

"Yes sir." Gerard beamed, squeezing tightly onto Spencer's hand.

Frank led them to the back and the mayhem. It looked like when Gerard was with Alex. Gerard looked around the familiar setting, still holding Spencer's hand.

"This is like Alex's work." Gerard said quietly as he leaned close to Spencer in order to direct the comment to him.

This whole experience was only reminding him of his handsome husband and he would be lying if he said it wasn't making him excited... He was young. Give him a break. Things like this are supposed to happen.

"Ah Franco, my love. What have you brought me?"

“Two potential clients I think."

Gerard looked the man directly in his eyes and it hit him. He met this man before! He worked with Alex on his latest show. It was one of Gerard's absolute favorite.

"Hey! I know you."

Gerard let go of Spencer's hand and went to the designer like a curious puppy.

"I'm Gerard Preston. You worked with my husband, Alexander Preston of AP fashion."

"Ah! But of course Mrs. Preston! I do remember you! You husband commented that you would look better in my Milan collection than the models did."

Gerard blushed. No matter how much he enjoyed those sorts of compliments they also made him nervous. He hated being talked about like he was something greater than he actually was.

"Y-yeah, he always says crazy things like that."

 Gerard chuckled nervously as he rushed a hand through his blonde hair.

 "I'm sorry if he offends you in anyway. Please don't take anything he says to heart. He's a jokester."

"If there is one thing that Mr. Preston is not is a jokester Mrs. Preston."

Frank could see that the words of his friend were scaring the younger man. He was starting to visibly shake. Frank stepped up and placed a hand on the small of his back to still him the way he stilled his children when they were getting to be too much.

"Now Padare, do not frighten the young lady away when she wanted to purchase your collection."

Padare looked at the boy and frowned.

"I do apologize Mrs. Preston."

Gerard smiled weakly and bowed his head slightly.

 "It's okay... Um, I really do love your collection. C-can I take a closer look?"

"But of course, please come."

Padare went to take the boy's hand, but Frank could still sense the fear. The boy was very submissive and he wondered what kind of a man his husband was. He recalled a memory of another boy that was similar, but that boy was much younger and had mousy brown hair. This vibrant blonde was nothing like the boy and his hair was much longer lending a much more effeminate stature to the younger man. Frank kept his hand on the boy's back and patted it affectionately.

"Come, let us go see the collection together. Will you join us too Spencer."

Spencer looked at the man that was sort of in control of his best friend...bull shit, Gerard was like a puppet on a string right now, but if this suit had not taken control than Spencer would have so he was kind of grateful.

"Sure, it would be fun right Geebaby?"

Gerard adverted his gaze to his friend and he suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it."

He wanted to say something to Frank about his hand, but he didn't want to either. He liked the warm gesture. It felt good... He felt safe.

* * *

 Alex was at his desk when there was a knock on the door.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Excuse me Mr. Preston, but there is a Mr. Claymore here to see you.”  
  
Alex bade the man in.  
  
“Hello Stanley Claymore.”  
  
“Alex Preston III, what can I do for you Mr. Claymore?”  
  
“You are doing a showcase with wives of business men this weekend, My wife would like to be a part of it.”  
  
“Ah, well auditions were already held and…”  
  
Stanley stepped up to Alex and in his personal space.  
  
“Perhaps you did not understand me. _I_ ; want him to be in the show.”  
  
“Stany, please stop, its okay.”  
  
Alex was this close to throwing this man out when he looked over his shoulder and saw the most stunning creature. He may even say that he was more beautiful than his own wife. The creature was demure as he glided into the room quiet as a mouse. He stood next to the man.  
  
“Mr. Preston, may I introduce my wife, Michael Claymore.”  
  
The boy looked up and Alex felt his breath pulled away from him. He looked directly into the delicate creatures eyes.  
  
“Pleased to meet you Mr. Preston.”

* * *

"Well Mrs. Preston, I will have my creations whipped up for you in the colors that you chose and have them delivered to your home"

Padare took Gerard's hand and kissed it again.

"Thank you again for your patronage."

Gerard blushed and politely curtsied the brilliant designer. "No thank you. I hope we can do business again in the future." Spencer and Gerard said goodbye to the designer and headed back to where the show was. When they got there, the stage was nearly almost taken down and almost all the band was gone. The one of the horn players and the bassist were signing autographs.

"I want to go talk to the bassist for a second Geebaby, I'll be right back."

"Alright, Spence. I'm gonna look for Frank. I didn't get a chance to thank him." Gerard adjusted the bags hanging on his arms and went on his way.

He looked around the entire store, even the changing areas and Frank was nowhere to be found. Gerard sighed and went to the front of the store. He was feeling disappointed. He wanted to thank the man and see him. He REALLY wanted to see him. It was a strange feeling.  He decided to go back to the lingerie store in search for Spence. He wanted the comfort of his friend. Entering the building and going towards the back Gerard saw his friend talking to the bassist and it made Gerard smile. He didn't want to interrupt them by they really needed to get going.

"Spence... We gotta go. The other store remember?" Gerard apprehensively approached his friend.

"Oh right! Thank you again!"

"No problem chicky. See you on the flip side."

The bassist waved bye and Spencer joined Gerard.

"Did you find Frank?"

Gerard tried to hide the sadness in his voice but it was impossible. He tried to smile through it though.

"N-no... It's okay. I'm sure he's busy or something."

Spencer slung an arm around his best friend and lover.

"Don;t be upset Geebaby, maybe he had to be somewhere important, like for a meeting."

Spencer then smirked.

"Or maybe after meeting you, he had to rush to the sex shop and get some lube cause he just had to jack off to your pretty face and amazing ass."

Spencer grabbed Gerard's ass to emphasize this. Gerard blushed and playfully swatted at his friend's hand.

 "Come on, Spence... Yeah right. He didn't find me attractive."

Gerard knew shouldn't be curious about that because he was happily married, but... He really was. He was more than interested. He was wishful thinking now. He strangely wanted Frank to find him attractive. Spencer and Gerard cut through the strip mall and made their way over to the last entrance.

"The place is just down the road a bit more."

As they walked Spencer kept coming up for reasons that Frank would be at a sex shop.

"Hey, what if his wife's...you know broke and he needs one of those pocket ones to replace it."

Gerard almost choked on his spit.

"Spencer!" He shouted. "Oh my god... I can't imagine that."

He didn't want to imagine. He also didn't want to imagine that Frank was married. He sort of had a weird crush on the guy... God, it was so wrong. But he couldn't help himself! The guy was gorgeous! Better looking than Alex even and Gerard didn't feel guilty for thinking that.

"What if he's not even in the shop?" Gerard asked as they started to get closer and closer to the building.

Spencer was about to make another joke when he stopped short and smirked.

"Well than you tell me who else would take a limo to a sex shop Geebaby?"

Sure enough there was a limo in front of the sex shop with the limo driver leaning against the door reading a newspaper. He looked up and smiled tipping his hat.

"Evening ladies."

Gerard was at a loss for words. It couldn't be Frank's limo.

"Evening, sir." Gerard retorted, taking Spencer's hand as they started to enter the building.

The guy at the front checked them and ordered to see their ID's. Gerard went through his dress pocket and pulled out his card. Spencer did the same.

"Alright, enjoy." The man slurred and went back to his seat at the register.

"Wow..." Gerard uttered under his breath. "I've never been in a place like this before."

Everything advertised sex. It was a sex shop after all, but Gerard couldn't help but feel a little intimated.

"Holy shit!"

Spencer grabbed Gerard and pulled him behind a display of anal lube.

"Fuck, look! Over by the DVDs!"

Gerard narrowed his eyes in the direction Spencer pointed and he nearly toppled over. Holy shit was right.

"That's him. Oh my god." Gerard murmured, squeezing tightly onto Spencer's arm. "What's he looking at?"

Gerard couldn't see a thing because Frank was standing in front of a section that wasn't labeled.

"Look he's on the phone. Wait here Geebaby, I am going to get closer and see if I can hear him."

Spencer snuck away to hide behind a pile of sex furniture.

"Spencer, don't!" Gerard hissed quietly.

Gerard wanted to grab his friend by his hair and keep him close by, but that would cause too much of a ruckus so he stood by and gritted his teeth. If they got caught spying he didn't want to think about what Frank would say or do to them.  Why did his best friend have to be such a sociopath? As Spencer snuck up, Frank's voice became clearer.

"No Pete, I'm serious, I am not getting that for Ray!"

"Dude, you want something like that, you come down and get it!"

Spencer wondered what was so upsetting that it bothered the man. Spencer was about to move when he tripped on the rug that the furniture was on and the pile began to slip toward him. Fuck, Gerard thought, Spencer would make the worst ninja ever. Exposing himself, Gerard rushed to his friend and helped him before he could trip on his face and break his nose.

"Spence! You klutz!" Gerard screeched, nearly tumbling over as his friend crashed into him.

Frank saw the two boys from mall arguing, but they did not see the pile of sex furniture falling down onto them.

"Holy shit"

Frank ran and grabbed the blonde and pushed the brunette. He rolled on the floor holding onto the boy just as the furniture fell right where they were just standing. Gerard gasped, looking into Frank's eyes as the furniture crashed close by. That would have hurt...

"Shit... I mean, I'm so sorry!" Gerard tried to stand up right, but his outfit started to malfunction on him.

For some reason his dress wanted to stay upright, over his thighs, exposing him. Embarrassing was an understatement as Gerard started to flatten out his dress.

"Are you two okay?"

Gerard swallowed audibly and nodded his head.

"Y-yeah... Um, sorry. Uh. We saw you and yeah—I didn't get to thank you at the mall." Gerard stood up right and finally got his dress down.

He looked at Spencer and shot him a 'save me' look.

Spencer turned and saw what had almost hit them.

"Mother fucker! Look at that Geebaby!"

Gerard covered his face with his hands and groaned. That really could have killed them... Okay, maybe not kill, but they could have gotten hurt.

"See Spence. You're so lucky Frank saved us."

"Geebaby?"

Frank looked between the two boys and realized they may be more than just friends.

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

The counter guy came over and saw the mess.

"Fuck, who is going to pay for all this shit?!"

Frank was getting pissed now. Who the fuck did this asshole think he was to talk like that to them?! Frank kept his hold on the blonde boy's waist and turned to the counter jockey.

"Excuse me! Who the fuck do you think you are talking to here! My wife could have been seriously hurt or worse along with his brother! You my good sir are looking at a lawsuit!"

Frank used his free hand to pull out his phone and dial his lawyer.

"Hey Adam, It's Iero. Listen, my wife and I were in an adult establishment with his brother when a haphazard pile of furniture nearly crushed them. Now this counter jockey says I have to pay for it."

Frank listened in and smirked. He handed the phone to the guy and watched as his lawyer did what he gets paid to do and the guy turned pale before their eyes.

Gerard stared at Frank in shock.

Who the hell was this guy?

Uncomfortably shifting in Frank's arms, Gerard brings a shaky hand up to the shorter man’s shoulder and convincingly posed on him like they were a happily married couple. The least he could do was make this whole thing believable. He owed it to the amazing Frank. The guy handed Frank back his phone.

"Uh...can I just say that I'm really sorry for the attempt from our sex furniture on your lovely wife and sister in law and can I also say that I am a huge fan and you and your lovely family can have anything they want as collabrotive damage."

"It's collateral damage and thank you."

"Uh, does that include online, cause like I am a little too shook up to look around anymore."

Spencer was on the verge of tears and Frank just automatically opened his arm to let him in, which Spencer looked quite grateful for. Gerard tried not to look too excited. Easier said than done. He was getting a bunch of free stuff from this high end sex shop. What more could a girl want? After a few more words to the store slacker, Frank escorted the two boys outside.

"Is everything alright Sir?"

"Yes Jack. We are going to escort these gentlemen back to their car."

Jack held the door open and Spencer looked at Gerard shrugging and climbed in.

Frank looked at Gerard.

"After you my dear."

Gerard blushed, ducking into the backseat of the limo. He wasn't nervous or scared. It shocked him that he was able to feel at peace around this handsome stranger. Maybe it's because he has a nice aura about him.

"Why thank you." Gerard giggled as he plopped down next to Spencer.

The drive was short and quiet.

"Here you are boys."

Jack held the door and Spencer and Gerard climbed out. He closed the door and Frank rolled down the window.

"Well it has been an interesting day. Have a good evening you two."

Gerard walked towards the open window, smiling coyly at Frank.

"Thanks again, Frank. For everything."

Frank reached his hand out and took Gerard's.

"Anytime Mrs. Preston."

Frank let go and slid back in the window.

"Where to Sir?"

"Wentz's house. I need to do some damage control."

"Very good Sir."

As the air came on, Frank put his sunglasses on and brought the window up.

"Wow, that was an experience huh Geebaby?"

Gerard almost didn't hear his friend. He was too busy watching the limo drive off.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah..." Gerard trailed off and turned to face Spencer. "Let's go, Spence." He stuck his hand out to the older man with a smile on his face.

"Did you have a good time Mrs. Preston?"

Gerard's limo driver held the door for him and Spencer to climb in.

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun!" Gerard beamed, getting comfortable in his seat as Spencer climbed in next to him.

Even though he was a little tired; Gerard knew they still had a full day ahead of them. He wanted to spend its entirety with his best friend.

"So now what?"

Spencer laid a hand on Gerard' thigh.

Gerard pretended to ponder for a moment; his index finger touching his chin.

"Hmm... Well..." He looked Spencer sternly in his eyes before breaking into a toothy grin. "We could make out the entire car ride back to the House."

Spencer smiled and pulled Gerard into his lap.

"I like the way you think Geebaby."

 

 


	13. Strike Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard sees red. He hears static and his legs give out. He's crying and his heart feels like it exploded. He had seen this coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So husband number two huh...well if you know us, not for long, but hey, we are still really excited that you guys are enjoying this fic despite the only sprinkling of Frank here and there, but hey, you never know when he will show up and how? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys!

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

 

_***Six Months Later***_

Alex fixed his tie as he watched the two boys in the mirror. They were lounging against each other and whispering and giggling. Every few minutes, they would kiss softly. Alex could see how much in love Spencer was with Gerard, but both being House Wives, it was not meant to be.

"All right ladies, have a good day. I'll be home late Princess so I will see you in bed."

Alex kissed both boys and then left the room. He headed down the stairs as his phone buzzed. He took it out and looked at it.

"Right on time BabyM."

He whistled as he made his way to his car. It was going to be a fun evening for them both.

* * *

As soon as Alex left the room Gerard sighed, cuddling closer against Spencer.

"... Spence, can I tell you something?"

Spencer held his best friend and lover tightly caressing his arm softly.

"Sure Geebaby, what's on that pretty little mind of yours?"

Gerard smiled weakly. It was genuine despite how he was feeling. Only Spencer could make him feel good when something was upsetting him this much. 

"Well... It's about Alex. I don't think he's in love with me anymore. I just—he's been acting different."

Spencer looked at Gerard. He was really bothered. Spencer manuvered Gerard into his lap.

"How is he acting different Geebaby? He seemd fine today, I mean did you like what we did with him?

Gerard blinked hard. He felt like he was going to cry.

"I did, but... He's just being weird. He doesn't cuddle me or... We don't have sex alone anymore. The only time we ever do it is when you're involved. I don't think he's attracted to me anymore." He admitted, starting to tear up.

"Oh Gee."

Specner pulled Gerard into his chest and hugged him tightly letting him sob his heart out. It was true that when he was with them, Alex always fucked him while he fucked Gerard, but he had said that he thoguht it was hot watching Gerard get fucked. He wasn't a great fuck either and that is why after he left, Spencer would get Gerard to use his awesome vibrator on him while sucking him off... At least that is what should be happening right now.

"Hey, how about we take a bath and I take care of you, okay?"

Gerard sniffed loudly, nodding his head.

"O-okay... Thanks Spence."

Spencer slides off the bed with Gerard still in his arms. He carries his best friend into the ornate bathroom and closes the door.

* * *

Alex growled, shouting profanities, as he slams into slim boy one last time on the posh—once used to be—beautifully decorated hotel bed. He doesn't know how he does it. How was he still able to fuck after having gotten laid at home with his wife and his wife's friend? He deserved an award for this. 

To be honest, it wasn't hard. He was surrounded by young, beautiful willing boys, but there was something about this one. No matter how tired he was, he was always able to get it up for him.

The boy was kinky and knew how to role play. He liked toys and things rough. Gerard was fragile. Alex knew that he had been abused so in the beginning he was very careful with his princess, but the game had gotten old now. He hungered for something new and exciting and found it in his BabyM.

Alex breathed out harshly as he pulled out of his baby. The bed creeks as he dips back a bit to gaze upon the masterpiece coming undone in front of him.

"Mmmm, that was so good Preston."

The boy pushed himself gingerly to his knees and stretched.

"I'm all sticky. I think I need a shower."

He slid off the bed and sauntered toward the large bathroom, swaying his hips as he moved.

"Will you be joining me?"

Alex kicked his legs over the edge of the bed; his eyes following the young, slender boy.

"Of course." Alex said, smirking deviously.

He got up and made his way over to the boy and slung his arm over his shoulder. They made their way into the bathroom and Alex pushed open the shower door. 

"After you." Alex said as he waved his arm out in front of him.

He giggled.

"Preston, you always make me feel like a Princess. Really, I'm not that special."

He bends over to turn the water on and five shower heads start up. The boy steps in and is pulled into a world of spraying water. He runs his hands through his short pixie blonde hair.

Alex watches him before he steps in. He feels like the smile on his face is permanent. He doesn't know any other emotion when he's with this boy.

"But _you are_ special. And you are a Princess. My Princess."

Alex said as he stepped into the shower behind the boy. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. They were like two pieces to a puzzle. They fit in each other's arms so perfectly.

"Mmmm, your arms feel so good around me. Like you can protect me from anything."

His voice trembles when he says this.

Alex dipped lower and pecked the young boy on his cheek.

"And I will... You know that, right?"

He reaches back and places a hand on the older man's cheek.

"I know and it makes me lo..."

He pulls away and wraps his arms around his chest.

Alex shifted, bringing the boy even closer to him. He pressed his lips against his ear, slightly smirking.

"Hmm?" He hummed in a playful tone. "What was that baby?"

Without another word, the boy turned around and dropped to his knees. He looked up at Alex with his doe like eyes as he leaned forward and gently took the head of his cock in his warm mouth.

Alex gasped in pleasure, brining his hand through the boy's short hair. He gripped him there hard, moving along with his thrusts.

"F-fuck..." The older man wheezed; his eyes slipping shut.

He was in no hurry, just enjoying the taste and the weight of his growning cock inside his cheek. He mouthed and nibbled, and licked, and sucked.

Alex looked down, opening his eyes slowly. This boy was amazing. He was perfect.

"Baby... Fuck, I'm going to cum." He declared, closing his eyes again.

He wouldn't last if he kept staring the boy in his eyes with his mouth wrapped around his dick.

The boy didn't speed up or slow down. He le[t up the same pace of driving him crazy. He licked to the head and sucked on it lightly.

"Cum for me Preston."

That was it. Alex placed both hands on the back of the boy's head and started to fuck into his mouth. He groaned and moaned and looked into the boy's eyes. He came. He came so fucking hard.

"Oh—fuck, Mikey. I love you." Alex shouted, placing a hand on the tiled shower wall.

"I love you too Preston."

Mikey stands up and cleans them both off in the warm water. He then steps out and grabs a towel demurly drying himself off.

"Your phone is ringing."

The muffled sound was coming from Preston's coat that was draped over the chair in the eating area.

Alex goes to where the ringing is coming from with his towel wrapped around his waist. He grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello. Alexander Preston speaking."

"Alex, hey it's Spencer."

Alex perked up a bit. He looked back at Mikey and then walked into the small kitchen.

"Hey there, Spencer. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we were just wondering when you were coming home? I know you said late, but we kind of prepared a little surprise for you."

Alex scratched the back of his head and hummed absentmindedly.

"I don't know. I'm really busy today. Might now come home tonight. I'll be working till early tomorrow morning." 

It was a lie. An easy lie for him to tell. He wasn't going to be working. He was going to be with Mikey. He'd drop him off tomorrow before Stan got home from his business trip.

"Oh, well okay, I'll stay with Gerard then. Thanks Alex. Night."

The phone hung up without another word.

"Anything important Preston?"

Mikey draped his slender frame over the older mans back. He reached in front and slipped his hand under the towel to softly play with his cock as he kissed his neck.

Alex smirked, hardening as Mikey fondled him.

"No. It's nothing." He said and turned around to pull the boy into a kiss.

* * *

Gerard's in bed, on his back, looking up at the ceiling fan. He's following it with his eyes. He's not happy. He's not even sad. He's numb... So numb.

Spencer was long gone and he was alone. He hated being alone.

His husband isn't a husband anymore. How could you be with someone when you never even see them? Something was wrong and he had a feeling something bad was going to happen soon.

Gerard sat up in bed as he hears a noise coming from behind the bedroom doors. He perks up because it's going to be Alex and he was finally going to be able to hold him and kiss him.

"Hey Princess, I'm home."

Alex drops his case and takes off his coat. He heads to the bedroom where he sees his wife sitting up like an egar puppy. The problem is his BabyM wore him out and now he only wants a shower and a long sleep. He walks over and kisses Gerard on the head.

"Morning Princess. Boy am I exhausted, that was a rough meeting. I'm gonna hit the shower and then the bed. Can you put fresh sheets on for me? Can't have me getting it up to the smell of you and your sweetheart, right?"

Alex chuckled at his own joke as he stripped, grabbed a towel and walking into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Gerard frowned at the briefness of their reunion and got out of bed. He dragged his feet as he walked over to the walk-in closet and grabbed the hamper in the back. There was a few dirty clothes. Mostly just Alex's slack and Gerard's pyjamas because he hasn't left the house in days.

He went back to the bed and grabbed the dirty sheets and shoved it into the hamper. 

The laundry room had it's own section of the house and even when Gerard wasn't doing laundry he went in there to sit and watch TV. He had a little stack of comic books on the end table so he had made it his own little housewife cave. It had good energy.

Gerard stood in front of the washing machine, turning some of the pants out and checking their pockets for any valuables. He's on the last pair and when he shoves his hand in he feels a little note and pulls it out.

_Hey Preston, I had fun at the last show. Hope we can do it again soon. M._

Gerard read the note about a dozen times. Who the fuck was M? Was it his M from the house? No... He didn't write little love notes with hearts drawn all over the place.

This was a love letter. This was a motherfucking love letter. 

Gerard stood very still, clutching the notebook paper in his hands like he's about to rip it. He doesn't though. His eyes keep skimming the one letter signature. 

Who the fuck was M?!

Gerard sat down on the love seat in front of the television set and thought for a moment, still looking at the note. It had to be from a model, he decided. It just had to be from a very friendly model who wanted to be on Alex's good side to get more gigs. That was the only explanation. His Alex would never cheat on him. He wouldn't even dream of it.

Coaxing himself to calm down with that possibility in mind, he calmly refolded the letter and put it in his pyjama pocket.

"It's just a model... It's just a model, Gerard." He said to himself, getting up to finish loading the laundry.

Alex was not cheating on him. He would never.

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

"I'm doing it today baby, I promise, then we can be together."

"I'm so happy. We'll be so good together Preston."

Alex kisses Mikey goodbye in the apartment he bought for them. He leaves him basking in the 600 count Egyption Cotten sheets and heads home to break the news to his wife... His ex-wife.

* * *

Again. It happened again.

Gerard sat in the living room, clutching onto the note with tears hitting it. The words were soaked. You barely make out what was written on the note. Gerard was glad about that because he had been reading the note over and over again and it wasn't from a model. This M—BabyM was his husband's mistress. Alex was cheating on him.

He couldn't come up with any alternate explanations that could make this look innocent. The proof was in his hands and he was in shambles. He had to wait for Alex to get home now. He was going to confront him. He couldn't stay quiet about this. It would kill him.

"Princess, I'm home."

He doesn't know why he said it, just habit. A habit that was about to be over. He walked into the living room and saw Gerard sitting on the sofa. His leg was bouncing. He was nervous. Alex went to kiss him on the head and he flinched. Alex shrugged off his coat.

"What's for dinner?"

Gerard stared up at Alex with bloodshot eyes.

"What's for dinner?" He asked; his voice wavering. "What's for-fucking-dinner?" 

Gerard balled the paper he was holding in his hand and threw it at his husband's chest.

"Ask BabyM! I'm sure _they_ feed you well since you're always with them!"

Alex sees the note and picks it up. It's one of the little love notes that Mikey slips in his pockets when he is in the shower. He smiles at it even though it is crumpled up.

Gerard's hysterical now, looking at Alex who looks like he's transported to another place as he stares at the note.

"Explain yourself!" Gerard screamed, stomping his foot on the floor.

"Sorry Princess, it's over."

Gerard sees red. He hears static and his legs give out. He's crying and his heart feels like it exploded. He had seen this coming.

He knew it. He fucking knew it.

"I'll call M tomorrow and have you brought to the House. You can sleep here one last night."

Alex heads to the room. He strips the bed and lays clean sheets down. Now he can bask in the smell of his BabyM and not have to wash it off.

Gerard was shaking. He was quaking all over. He felt like he was going to pass out or puke or die. Maybe he was. Maybe he would do all three. He didn't care. He wanted to die. He was going back to the house and they were going to mark him again—to remind him that no one wants him.

Gerard closed his eyes tightly; his bottom lip trembling. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He opened his mouth and he screamed.

It's all he could do.

* * *

_***Three Months Later***_

"So fo course, I said, not in my office."

The laughter rang through the resturant from the private room. No on was willing to say anything though because what you paid to eat here and how long it took to get in the place, they were crazy to complain to anyone. Mikey was bored and decided to get some fresh air on the terrace. Well as much fresh air as you can get with a cigarette in your mouth. He made his way out of the proviate room kissing his husband sweetly. He then stepped out and pulled his cigarette out searching for his lighter.

Alex sat at the bar, taking shot after shot of whiskey. He was a wreck. His beard had grown out, his eyes were blood shot and his clothes were drowned in wrinkles. To put it simple: he looked like a bum and he was surprised he was allowed inside of this establishment. 

He fucked up big time. It cost him his wife and his mistress. He gave one up for the other and ended up losing both. That was karma he guessed. Stupid karama which he didn't even believe until recently.

Alex downed his sixth shot and that's when he heard a familiar little voice. It was like a chirp— a beautiful song and it made his heart flutter and his palms sweaty. He never expected to hear that voice ever again.

He turned his head slightly and there he was. Michael Claymore. Of all people. Alex jumped off the bar stool, slightly stumbling, and he made his way over to where the boy was heading. He needed closure. He wanted to know why he boy had stopped wanting to see him.

Mikey heard someone come onto the terrace. He put on his sweetest smile as he held the cigarette and slowly turned.

"Hey, you gotta light.... Hello Alex, you look like shit."

Alex took a deep breath and shot the boy a dirty look.

"Well, I also feel like shit too. I bet you can guess why."

"Why don't you get that wife of yours to take care of you."

Mikey found his lighter and lit his cigarette. He took a puff and blew it out in Alex's face.

"You know... Your little 'Princess'."

Alex gritted his teeth. He was so tempted to slap the cigarette out of Mikey's mouth.

"Yeah? I would, but I recall someone convincing me to leave him for them. His name starts with a fucking M." Alex stepped up to him with his fists clenched at his sides. "Why did you do that? Why the fuck did you intentionally ruin my fucking life?"

Mikey looked at Alex and just smiled.

"Cause I can."

At that moment Stan walked in.

"Everything okay here darling?"

Mikey moved away from Alex and took his husband's arm.

"Yes Stan, I was just saying hello to Mr. Preston. You remember, he let me be in his show a few months ago?"

"Oh yes, well now, are you celebrating something?"

"Oh love, not quite a celebration. Mr. Preston was telling me that he and his wife are divorced."

"Oh, that's terrible, I'm sorry it didn't work out Alex. Did you call your brother darling to console him?"

"No, I didn't know he was back at the House."

"Oh, well you be sure to call Gerard when we get home okay?"

"Okay Stan. Nice to see you again Mr. Preston."

Mikey waved and was then led from the terrace by Stan. he turned and smirked at Alex. Once again, he beat his brother and made him miserable. It was a good night.

Alex went back to the bar, swearing under his breath. That littler fucker knew exactly what he was doing. He sabotaged his brother on purpose. He ruined their marriage... But it wasn't just Mikey. It was also his own fault as well. He let himself be seduced. How could he be so stupid?

Sitting back down on his spot at the bar, Alex fisher his cellphone out of his pocket and went through his contacts. He found The House number and pressed it. 

He waited anxiously for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

Alex cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Yeah... Hello? This is Alex Preston. I'm calling to see if I could speak to Gerard Pres—I mean, Gerard Way."

"Alex? It's Spencer. I'm surprised that you want to speak to Gee, but he's gone. He was married off last weekend."

Alex's heart dropped and his mouth went completely dry. He suddenly felt sober.

"W-what? T-to who?" He stuttered.

"William Corgan. He's a sports mogul of some sort."

Alex pulled is phone away from his ear. He could have sworn he died right then and there. 

Without another word to Spencer he threw his phone across the bar, smashing it into the display of bottles behind the bartenders. Everything collapsed around them. It was a metaphor of his life.

He was ruined.


	14. Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you my new mommy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digdeepenough:  
> Husband #3! I wonder who it could be?! We get to see the beginning of a some what decent relationship for G (someone who's isn't Frank, duh lol) so I'm particularly excited about this one for obvious reasons. I'm stoked for you guys to check it out so I'm done babbling. 
> 
> Enjoy! Xoxo
> 
> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Back from my long weekend at NC Comic Con, but you know us, we were alWays writing! ^0^
> 
> Super stoked for this chapter and anyone that read **HouseWife** knows which husband this is! *wink wink*
> 
> Wonder where Frank is going to come in with this set of chapters! ^0^
> 
> Please Enjoy! ^-^

 

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

 

When Gerard had heard that he was going to be doing the interview at his potential fiancé's home he was a little confused. No one explained to him why they were doing this, but he knew better than to ask. He had to follow orders and be obedient. He couldn't afford to ask questions.

The car ride was quiet, long and boring. The neighbourhood they enter is pristine, but seemed very family orientated. Everyone on the block must have a kid or two. Gerard liked the vibe of it all. He hoped he could have a few kids to look after in the near future.

The car stops in front of a large, two story home. It's not as extravagant as his last two homes, but he liked it. He preferred this.

Stepping out with the driver's help, Gerard looks at the building. He doesn't blink and he doesn't make a sound; he just stares until someone is starts coming through the front door.

"Oh thank God, here."

A crying baby was shoved in Gerard's arms as a women grabbed her coat.

"Adam is taking a nap, Stephen has another hour before he comes home from pre school, the others will be home in two hours and her..."

The woman pointed at the baby.

"Good luck, she hasn't stopped crying for two hours. Who knows what the hell is wrong with her."

She kissed Gerard on the cheek.

"Good luck honey, I'll let the agency know that I turned it over to you."

Then she was gone faster than the wind with the door closing behind her.

Gerard looked down at the crying baby. Her little mouth was wide open, quivering and wailing.

It happened so suddenly. What was he supposed to do? He was just here for the interview. He didn't expect to be thrusted into motherhood so suddenly. Not that he was complaining. It's been ages since he got to hold a baby. He didn't even mind the crying.

Walking towards the building, Gerard started to rock her; he hummed a nursery song, still looking down at her chubby, pink face.

She started to quiet down as soon as he went through the front door and into the foyer. He smiled sheepishly down at her and she looked into his muddy, hazel eyes with her baby blue ones. She started to coo and giggle.

"Who are you and why do you have my daughter?"

A man with dark brown hair came out of a room holding a stack of papers and a phone.

"Wait...she's not crying. She's been crying all morning. How did you do that?"

Gerard looked up at the man and then back down at the baby.

"Um..." He squeaked out. "I'm here for the interview? M sent me... The lady who had her just gave her to me... She, um... She just stopped crying when I started to sing a little."

Gerard continued swaying gently and the baby giggles some more.

"Well then, Interview over."

The man brings his phone to his ear.

"M. it's Corgan. Yeah, I'll take him. No, no wedding needed, just sign the papers and send his stuff over."

The man turned around and headed into the room again.

"Are you my new mommy?"

A little boy came toddling in out of no where, rubbing his eye and clutching a blanket tightly to his chest.

"Daddy said our old one didn't want us so he would get a new one."

Gerard looked down at him. He was such a cute kid. Gerard wanted to smother him despite the sad things he just said. He couldn't help it. Gerard cooed down at him.

"Y-yeah... I think so. What's your name?" Gerard got down gently, still holding the baby in his arms.

He's eye level with the little boy now. He looked just like that Corgan man. Big green eyes, pouty lips and tousled, wispy brown hair.

"Adam and this is Deftany...sowwy, Destiny."

Adam pushed the 'S' out to say his sister's name properly. His tummy grumbled.

"Can I has lunch pwease?"

Gerard nodded, standing up.

"It's very nice to meet you, Adam. I'll whip up a really big lunch, but first I have to put Destiny in her crib, okay? She's falling asleep. Can you show me to her room?"

"Sure!"

Adam was excited. He liked to help and the other mean lady didn't let him. He walked his new mommy down the hall poitning at the room.

"And this is Book and Lu-wees woom. Kyle gots his own woom. Me and Stephen are here and Des is down here!"

He pushed open the door and a flood of pink hit Gerard in the face. Adam jumped and touched the light.

"Its pink too!"

Gerard's eyes lit up.

The room was...

"Wow..." Gerard gasped.

He went into the room, slowly, still rocking a now coo'ing Destiny.

Everything—literally everything—was the perfect shade of pink. He was obsessed. He knew where he was going to be most of his days in this house.

"Who decorated this room?" Gerard asked little Adam, still looking around the room with eager eyes.

"Some man that mommy hired. She just said the room was for a girl and then waved him off."

Adam looked at his feet and clutched his blanket tighter.

"She did that a lot."

He sniffed cause she did that to him too when he wanted to show her something.

Gerard frowned and gently put Destiny in her crib. He went to Adam and got down on his knees in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Adam... But I'm here now, okay? And I'll never do that. I promise." He pulled the little boy into a hug and smiled.

"You're nice and you smell pwitty. Can I help wif lunch?"

Adam worried that he would say no or worse he would get smacked again like the mean lady did. He covered his butt with his blanket just in case.

Gerard giggled at Adam's cute compliment.

"Yeah! And maybe you could help me with dinner later too." He stood up slowly and then stuck his hand out for Adam to take. "Care to escort me to the kitchen?"

Adam realized his butt was safe. he took the man's hand and they walked to the kitchen. Adam grabbed a chair and scrambled up onto the counter.

"Here, all our food is here."

He opened the cabinets and heard the man gasp. It was all boxed and prepackaged stuff. Adam knew that his mommy hated to cook so they had instant everything. In fact the only time they got cooked food is when they went out and that was not very often.

"So what do you want? We have mac and cheese, burger helper, tuna helper, which is yucky casue warm tuna, and..."

Gerard closed the pantry and sighed, discontent with the display of 'food'.

"I think we might have to go to the grocery store, Adam. I want to make something from scratch. Where's your daddy? I have to ask his permission to go..."

He also needed money. Lots of it.

"He's in his office workin'"

Adam climbed down and took the man's hand. He led him out of the kitchen and to the office. He knocked on the door opening.

"Yes, what is it?"

Adam pulled the man in.

"Daddy, our new mommy wants money for food."

The older man looked up at the boy and the... Well, his _wife_ soon.

"Why do you need money for food? We have plenty in the house."

Gerard let go of Adam and started to fiddle with his fingers, entering the room.

"Everything is prepackaged. That's not good for growing kids. It could make them sick. It's all cancerous. I don't know if you've head of GMO in foods—genetically modified organisms—but most of everything you have is toxic to the body and could really affect you in the long run."

His voice wavered as he spoke. He hardly looked the man in his eyes. He was intimidating.

"Huh."

Billy was impressed. he reached in his breast pocket and pulled out his bill fold.

"Do you want cash or card?"

Gerard looked up and thought for a second.

"Card."

That way the older man didn't think he would use it for something else.

Billy opened the bill fold and showed Gerard nine cards all gold and platinum.

"Take one."

Gerard picked one by random and stared at it.

"Umm... Can Adam come with me? He really wants to help."

"Yes yes and pick up Stephen at school, the driver knows the way. Also..."

As if on cue Destiny cries out.

"Take the baby. I will never get any work done if she is crying like that again."

Gerard nodded and took Adam's hand. He walked the boy out of the room and then looked down at him.

"Is he always like that?"

He was guiding them back to Destiny's room.

"Daddy works really hard and he makes a lot of money, but he never has time for us. We have lots of nanny's."

Adam sniffs a little. They get to Destiny's room and she is standing up looking at them clutching the railing.

Gerard giggles at her and picks her up. He's already sort of attached to her and they just met. She was so cute and little.

"Ready to go to the store with Adam and me?" He asks her and she bounces in his arms, giggling loudly.

"I'll get my coat mommy!"

Adam ran out of the room and into his and Stephens. He grabbed it and then looked at his blanket. He carried it everywhere. it protected him from his fist mommy and the mean nanny's. He put it on his bed. He was sure he wouldn't need it with this one.

* * *

"Wow, what's that?"

Adam and Stephen were watching the man, Gee he said to call him or mommy, put all sorts of fruits and veggies in the cart.

"I learned that in school, it's called mushrooms."

"But Mushwooms are small you said."

"This one is big like a burger!"

"Hey, maybe it's a mushwoom burger!"

Gerard laughed, nodding his head quickly.

"You could. Or you could chop it up and make a yummy soup." He walked down the aisle, pushing the cart with the kids inside of it.

Destiny was strapped to his chest with a baby carrier. She tugged on his hair a lot and pressed her droopy, wet mouth to his chin. He liked to think she was trying to kiss him and pet his hair. It was the cutest thing ever and the people they walked by constantly admired and complimented her.

That's when Gerard decided he liked being a mommy.

"We're gonna need lots of veggies and fruits so I can make Destiny some homemade baby food. She'd like that, right?" Gerard asked the boys and they smiled at him, nodding.

"Yeah, she hates the jarry stuffs."

"Hey Gee, does that mean we don't get no more mac and cheese?"

Adam looked at his brother. He knew that mac and cheese was his favorite. Adam liked the helper lasagna too. Would he never get that anymore?

Gerard looked at the two boys.

"Well..." He started. "I can make homemade mac and cheese and whatever else you guys like. I'll put a white board on the fridge as whoever writes down what they want will get it made especially for them. Stephen, maybe you can help Adam with that since he probably doesn't know how to spell well yet." Gerard said, entering the condiments isle.

He reached for the vegan mayo and started to read the label.

"Can we help you make the foods? It looks more fun than just pouring stuffs from a box."

Stephen was not as shy as Adam was.

"Of course." Gerard smiled and passed Stephen the mayo to put in the cart.

"We're almost finished here. Will you boys help me put everything away when we get home? I would love to get to know you both that way."

"Yeah!"

The two boys chorused as they went up to the counter. They helped get the stuff up and bagged enthusiastically. The car ride home was fun. Gee knew lots of fun car games that didn't even seem like learning. He said he did it with his brother when they were younger, but when Stephen asked about his family, Gee just said they went away sadly.

Adam didn't like Gee sad. When they got in the first thing Gee did was take all the boxed stuff out and give it to Rocco to give to people that didn't have food. He then filled the cabinets and fridge with eveything they bought. He made them yummy sandwiches for lunch with real bacon and veggies and it tasted good!

"I usually don't like salad, but this is yummy mama Gee!"

Gerard beamed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. That made him feel so good.

"Yeah? Well, I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help. Are you two nice and full? Also, do you think we made enough for everyone else?"

He wasn't even sure about the number of kids there were. But the lady who had rushed out mentioned there being others. When would they get home?

"I fink so."

Stephen looked at the wall calander. It had all their names on it and where they were all the time.

"Oh, no one comes home till five today. They has snacks after school."

"What's going on here?"

Adam turns and sees his dad.

"Daddy look! Mama Gee went and bought all sorts of good stuffs and made us lunches that were yummy and we helped!"

Billy looked at the food and then at his wife to be. He grabbed a plate with three sandwiches on it and then a bowl of salad.

"Good job guys. Carry on."

He went back to the office.

"So what are we making for dinner Mama Gee? Can we have that lasagna stuffs, but not in the box?"

Gerard looked at Destiny and almost on cue she starts to fuss. Gerard rushes to her and carries her out of her highchair. He starts to cradle her close to his chest until she relaxes. It was almost time to put her down for a nap. He doesn't think she had one yet.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Do you boys want meat or veggie? Or both. We can do both."

"Boff!"

The boys chorused and then pulled out all the things that they needed by instruction. They followed their new mom down to Destiny's room and watched him change her and then put to sleep. And she went like magic! Then they went back to the kitchen and he gave them each a little special knife that he bought for them and they started cutting up the veggies while he did the danger stuff parts. They could not wait till their siblings got home.

* * *

"Dude, what is that smell?"

"Are we int he wrong house casue it smells like a restaurant in here?"

Rachel, Kyle, Louise, and Brooke all plied into the front door dropping their books and coats and folowing their noses.

"Look at the dining room table, It's set for eight."

"Who's coming to dinner?"

"Maybe one of dad's clients?"

Gerard heard the voices and his heart started to race. The kids were here. All of them. Fuck, how many were there?! He emerged from the kitchen, covered in lasagna ingredients. He messed with his hair, trying to fix it so he can look a little presentable for his new step kids.

He saw four faces. Four more faces and he did the math... Seven. This Corgan guy—his new husband—had seven kids.

Fuck... Gerard thought. That was a lot of mouths to feed. He's happy he made enough to last another day.

"Um, hi." Gerard chirped, looking directly at each child individually.

"I'm Gerard. I'm uh..." He trailed off.

What was he supposed to tell them?

"I'm your new caretaker." He decided on that.

"Uh..."

Four faces stared at him blankly.

"Guys! We gots a new mom and he cooks great! No more boxed foods!"

Adam and Stephen came running out of the kitchen looking the same as Gerard. They danced around him singing his praises.

"Huh, cool. So I'm Brooke and the oldest, this is Louise, Kyle, and Rachel."

Gerard's eyes darted on each child and he nodded.

"Nice to meet you all... Are you hungry?"

The universal way to anyone's heart.

As if on cue their stomachs growled.

"I think that's a yes. Come on guys, let's wash our hands."

"Hey, where's the tear factory?" Kyle asked as he looked around for his sister.

Gerard quirked a brow at him.

"The what?" He asked.

He was confused.

As if on cue Destiny started crying.

"That." Kyle pointed down the hall at kids hallway.

Gerard chuckled, smacking his own forehead. He had forgotten that before he got there she was constantly crying.

"Oh! But she's been so quiet all day. She just woke up from her nap. I'll be right back."

He walked past the group of kids and then down the hall and up the stairs. He entered Destiny's bright pink room and flicked the light on.

"Hey there sweetie... Ready for dinner?" He asked her and she immediately stopped crying and broke into a toothless grin.

He picked her up gently and carried her down the stairs and back into the kitchen where he set her in her highchair. He already made her food and stored it away in the fridge in these cute little pink, glass jars he picked up from the store.

He retrieved her homemade baby food and opened it, dipping his finger into it to take a taste. He hums contently to himself. He doesn't even notice the kids watching him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What's going on here?"

Billy emerged again saying what was apparently the only words he knew.

"Destiny isn't crying, dad."

"Yeah and that's a good thing. Hey,it smells good in here."

"Mama Gee and Stephen made dinner with me!" Adam beamed as his father went and looked in the oven.

"Lasagna, one of my favorites. If you plate me up some, I can take it in the office and..."

"Please eat with us daddy?"

Billy looked at all his kids and his new wife to be feeding his daughter, who was not fussing as she usually does.

"I suppose I can take a short break. By the way Lunch was good. The vegan mayo was different."

He patted Gerard on the shoulder and then he and the kids went to sit down at the table for their first family dinner in months.

* * *

"Gerard, can I talk to you in my office?"

It was late. The kids were all in bed now and Billy had finally caught up enough to speak with the boy that had enchanted his family in one day.

Gerard nodded obediently and followed the older man to his office with his head bowed.

Billy sat down and had Gerard sit on the other side of his desk.

"So, it seems that my kids like you. I read your file and even though you had nothing about kids in it, I was told by M. that you kept house well and had an interesting influence on the other Wives. So the Justice will be here in the morning. I have the papers for you to sign. You can have the room next to Destiny's to sleep in. I have a meeting in Denver in the morning so I will leave you the keys. That is all."

Billy put his glasses back on and waved Gerard out of the room.

"Yes sir." Gerard said as he nibbled on his bottom lip.

He got up from the seat and glanced over at the older man a few times before he started to make his way towards the door.

"Umm..." He squeaked out, turning around to face the older man before he made it out of the room.

"Yes, what is it?"

Billy took his glasses off, he was tired.

Gerard folded his hands in front of him and swayed a little. He was shy and a little scared. This man had a weird aura. It wasn't bad... Just a little different.

"It was nice meeting you... What do you want me to call you?"

"Huh? Oh Billy is fine. You prefer Gerard or Gee?"

Gerard stopped swaying. He smiled a coy smile.

"You can call me Gee, yeah... Um, so goodnight Billy. Thank you for everything."

Gerard waved and turned to leave.

Billy watched the boy leave. M was right, he was something. Billy shrugged it off. He didn't have time to think about it. Maybe later, but now he had work to do.

* * *

(six months Later)

"Come on Mom! You promised!"

Kyle was pulling Gerard to the docks. He was resisting, but he had promised and he always kept them to the kids.

"You guys are crazy. I would never ride a jet ski, or whatever you call them."

"We're not going to drive them stupid, we are just going to ride with the guys."

Kyle stuck his tongue out at Rachel. You would think they were Adam and Stephen's age.

Gerard cupped his hand over his eyes to block the sun.

"No name calling." Gerard called out, trying not to giggle at their immaturity.

He had to be a good role model to the kids.

"Here Gee, I got your sunglasses."

Brook handed them to her mom.

"Alright, so you two are going right?"

The two broad shouldered beach jockys looked at Gerard and Kyle. Gerard was not exactly in your typical mens bathing suit. No it was not a woman's per say, but he was wearing a sarong to cover the bottom half like a woman would. Carl and Ed looked at each other and whispered.

"You take the kid, I got the..."

Carl didn't know what the creature was before him, other than intriguing. he cleared his throat and smiled

"All right so you..."

He pointed to Kyle.

"... Go with Ed and Gee was it? You come with me."

Now normally Carl would put the other rider behind him, but instead he insisted he get in front.

"Sorry, it's easier for me becasue I am taller than you to steer this way."

Gerard wasn't going to lie. He was pretty scared. He's never done this before.

"It's okay." He giggled nervously. "I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm a little terrified. I'm not a fan of the ocean—water in general actually, but I promised my son."

He really didn't want to be on this thing. Especially not the front.

He watch the boy slide on and then he slid on after him. They pros did their checks and made sure everything was good. It gave Carl a chance to feel the younger man up a bit checking his life jacket.

"Alright, ready to go."

Ed and Carl gunned the motors and they were off.

Gerard shrieked and looked over to where Kyle and his driver. They were close in proximity and that helped Gerard relax.

He can feel the Carl guy start to steer and that's when Gerard really starts to panic. He's aware he's shaking like a leaf, but he has no control over that.

"Hey hey, relax. Here give me your hands."

Carl picked up the white knuckled hand with one of his and caressed it open. He then placed it on the handle under his. He did the same with the other.

"There no you have some control and we can both enjoy the ride."

Carl knew that the boy would want to slow down so he let him. This way they pulled away from the other ski. Now they were just coasting a bit.

"Now, is that better for you?"

Gerard visibly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah... This is nice." He said, smiling a genuine smile.

Carl covered the boy's hand as he showed him how to steer. His hands were soft and felt like a women's under his.

"Hey look at you, you're a natural."

He slowly took his hands away and let the boy steer on his own.

"Great job Gee!"

Gerard's anxiety started to vanish completely even though he was still a little shaky, but didn't feel scared anymore. It was actually pretty fun.

"Wooo!!!" He cheered and giggled.

A wave wobbled them a bit and Carl grabbed the boy around the waist.

"Whoa there!"

The ski steadied and Carl laughed.

"That was a bit of a tipper huh Gee?"

Gerard nearly had a heart attack. He looked back at the man who was now sort of groping his waist and with a red, shocked face.

"Okay. I'm done. Can we go back now?"

That scarred him for life.

"Sure."

The guy went to turn the speed back up and the engine cut off.

"Oh man, looks like we are out of gas. I'll radio Ed to grab some and come out here with it. We just have to sit tight till he comes."

He pulled out the mike.

"Hey, I'm dead in the water with a duckling."

Gerard looked around frantically. He didn't even notice that they had strayed from his stepson. He was beginning to get worried now.

"Okay, so we got a bit. Tell me about yourself Gee? You look pretty young to have a son."

Gerard sighed. He hated having to explain this to people.

"Well... It's a long story. I'm married to an older man and that's his son. Kyle's my stepson."

"Oh? Wow, married so young. That must be fun for him huh? To have such a young wife."

Gerard shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess..." He trailed off.

He wished Billy was his actual husband. He hasn't been to get to know the man on an intimate and personal level. He was just the caretaker. Billy didn't see him as a wife.

"Sounds like you are not too happy with him. Maybe he is too old for you. Maybe you need someone more towards your age to make you feel as beautiful as you are."

Carl tightened his hold on the boy a little and rested his head on his shoulder whispering in his ear with warm breath.

Gerard shuddered.

He didn't know what to do. It's not like he could shove the guy off of him. If he did that he could tip the jet ski and they would fall. Gerard couldn't swim so he decided against that.

"No... Uh, I'm happy with him."

He'd honestly rather be ignored by Billy than groped by this beach bum.

"Really now? Well tell me then..."

Carl ran his hand up the boy's creamy pale thigh.

"... When is the last time he touched you like this. Made you shiver in his arms like you are for me. Showed you how hard you get him."

Carl pushed his hard on into the boy's ass to prove his point.

Gerard gasped. How was he supposed to react to that?! He couldn't. He really couldn't.

"S-stop... Please." He stuttered as he started to push the mans hands away.

He didn't appreciate this at all. He wanted to be on land with the kids. He hated this experience. He was never going jet ski'ing again.

* * *

Billy was bored. He hated these kinds of meetings. It was basically a way for a player to show how much money he had and why he demanded more to stay int he lifestyle.

"Man, no means no, don't people get that?"

Billly looked up as he saw the guys looking out on the water... He looked up and saw two people struggling on a jet ski.

"You can tell the girl said no, but man he took her top off anyway."

"Shit, we shoudl call the authorites."

Billy got up and looked a little more and then gasped. That was Gerard. His wife, being molested. Billy jumped up and ran to the controls. The ship launched forward and threw everyone off balence.

"Man, what the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"That's my wife!"

Billy knew he was being reckless, but he didn't care, he needed to rescue the boy and fast or he would never forgive himself.

* * *

Gerard was having to tell the guy to fuck off now. That he just wanted to go back to the docks, but he kept ignoring him and touching him all over.

"I said stop!" Gerard shouted.

He finally lost his patience.

Carl was pissed, he just wanted to have some fun, but now the boy was reminding him of his ex so he did what he did to her.

*smack*

"You need to watch your mouth, bitch. I'm in control right now and you'll do what I say!"

Carl reached back and started to rip the back of the boy's suit open... Then nothing.

"Gerard!"

Billy slowed the boat so he wouldn't tip them over and grabbed one of the giant oars off the boat. He brought it up and hit the guy hard. He slipped off and fell in the water. Billy jumped off the big boat and swam to the boy.

Gerard face was burning. His head was hurting and his eye were stinging. He hears someone shout his name and then he sees him. Billy's swimming towards him and that Carl guy is in the water, splashing and screaming.

"Billy!" Gerard shouted, palming the side of his face where the guy had smacked him.

His husband swam over to the jet ski and managed to get on.

"Billy, that guy—I told him to stop. I swear." He immediately went to explain himself.

"Shhh shhh, it's okay, I got you."

Billy pulled the boy into his arms and held him.

"I saw you and I just... Are you okay?"

Gerard nodded, sniffling loudly. He wasn't tearing up because of that guy and what had happened. He was tearing up because his _husband_ was actually holding him and consoling him. Was this even happening?

"I'm fine... I'm... I just want to go back to the kids. I want to go back on land." He admitted, enjoying the feeling of being in Billy's arms.

That weird aura was back... And it wasn't bad. It was just different. He liked this. He wanted more of this. He hoped this experience would bring them together. He never in a million years thought he would say this, but he missed having a husband.

Billy started up the jet ski, which was fine. He left his friend s to deal with the asshole and the authorities and he rode Gerard and him back to the hotel. Billy scooped Gerard up and carried him to the hotel. he noticed that his behind was exposed and that the suit was ripped open and it made his cringe what could have happened if he had not come along. The kids were still all doing activities it seemed so he brought Gerard to his own room.

"Here, lay here and let me just..."

Billy went into the bathroom and got the kit that he kept there.

"Can you take the life-jacket off, I just want to see if you are okay."

"I feel fine, Billy. Honest. I've dealt with bigger asshole's than that guy." Gerard confessed, taking off the life jacket.

He did it quickly and when he got it off completely he looked down to observe himself. He was pretty exposed.

"Oh...um...here."

Billy went and grabbed his shirt off the chair and slipped Gerard's arms in it.

"There is that better?"

Gerard nodded with a bashful smile on his face.

"Yeah... Thanks. Much better. Sorry." He felt bad that the older man had to see him like that.

"So can I..."

Billy didn't want to touch Gerard if he still felt violated by that asshole.

"... I mean I just need to..."

Gerard blinked up at him and gave him that deer caught in headlights look.

"... Need to...? What?" Gerard asked.

He was trying not to laugh at how awkward Billy was.

"Check you out... I mean, make sure you're body is good... OKAY, I mean—okay."

Billy had not fumbled like that in a while. It was bad, like he was a teenager again. Was this the effect of the boy that M was talking about? He had not really gotten to know him at all.

"You know what, never mind. I'll just.."

Billy turned to go, but somehow got his foot caught in the bed spread and it twisted on his shoe and he flailed, windmilling and landed on his wife, pushing him into the mattress.

Gerard shrieked for the billionth time that day. This time the air was knocked out of him so he sort of choked.

"B-Billy!" Gerard screamed and it didn't sound right at all.

Anyone walking by the room would think they were fooling around.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to, I just..."

He pushed his arms up so that he was not on top of the boy anymore, but still hovering over him. Billy looked down at his wife and really looked at him for the first time. He was splayed out with his dark hair and pale skin, just barely sun kissed. Billy's shirt was open and looked perfect on him. His eyes...

"You have beautiful eyes."

Gerard wasn't sure he heard him right. Did Billy just compliment him? Why was that such a big deal to him?

Blushing, Gerard giggled and brought his arms over and around Billy's broad shoulders. "Thanks... You do too. They're really pretty."

"I... Can... Can I kiss you?"

Gerard's heart fluttered. His breath hitched in his throat and he nodded immediately.

"Y-yeah." He whispered.

His voice trembled because of the butterflies in his stomach.

Billy never felt like this with his first wife. She never made him feel his heart in his chest like it was going to burst out. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips over the boys.

Gerard closes his eyes and he kisses back. His arms tighten around Billy's shoulders. The kiss was everything he's ever wanted in a kiss. It was soft and definitely not forced. He wasn't used to this.

They broke apart and Gerard opened his eyes.

"Wow..." He Whispered.

"Yeah wow."

Billy could not believe he missed out on this all these months.

"Can I take you to dinner tongiht?"

"I would love that."

Gerard, on the inside was screaming with joy. On the outside he was calm and cool.

"Wonderful."

Because indeed it was.


	15. He's Not Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was never much of a drinker, but she told him that a man needs a good stiff drink to calm him down and make him feel good and he deserves to feel good. He works so hard and they can't see that, but she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digdeepenough:  
> So late on updating this... I'm a piece of shit. You may disown me *shame*
> 
> Shut the fuck up Geebear, you are not a piece of shit. You went through some rough times and everyone understand that. 
> 
> Hey everyone!
> 
> I know a lot of you were waiting for this chapter and we are sorry that is is so late, but please tell my Geebear that she is still awesome! ^-^
> 
> Enjoy guys!

 

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

__***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_ _

Gerard yawned as he started to wake up. He rolled onto his side and draped his arm across Billy's chest as he buried his face in the crook of the older man's neck. Gerard smiled, feeling his cheeks sting with morning blush.

"Morning Billy." Gerard whispered against his husband's warmth.

"Morning Love. I wish I didn't have to go into the office today."

Billy brushed his hand in Gerard's hair and caressed it softly.

Gerard pressed into the affectionate touch.

"... Maybe you could skip today?" Gerard asked, hopeful.

At that moment a cry pierced the morning.

"I think that's your alarm Love."

Gerard sighed and pecked Billy on the cheek as Destiny's wailing continued to blast through the baby monitor.

"She has perfect timing."

Gerard joked entering the walk in closet. He grabbed his robe from its hook and slipped it on. He blew Billy a kiss as he started to exit the bedroom.

The walk to Destiny's room is longer now since he stays in the same room as Billy. He didn't mind it so much, but that was the only downside. He liked being close to Destiny. It reassured him.

"I'm coming, Des—I'm coming!" Gerard shouted, walking faster.

He made it to her bedroom door and pushed it open. She's standing up, face red and eyes wet with tears as she clutched onto the railing of her crib.

"Des... Baby." Gerard cooed as he made his way over to her.

He picked up the settling baby and kissed her forehead as he started to rock her from side to side. He hummed a made up hymn and she started to quiet down.

Destiny cooed and giggled once Gerard stared to carry her out of the room. He was taking her to the kitchen to put her in her high chair so he can feed her her homemade breakfast baby food.

Entering the kitchen, Gerard flicked on the light with his free hand and sat Destiny in her seat. His back cracked slightly as he bent over to secure her in chair.

"... Alright." He said quietly and opened the fridge. "Bananas and apricot porridge it is."

Destiny slapped her tabletop and giggled. Gerard smiled to himself as he shut the fridge after he grabbed everything he needed.

"Daddy and everyone else might want banana pancakes, right?" Gerard asked the baby as he walked passed her to get to the kitchen island.

She made a loud gurgling noise and Gerard laughed while he started to prep breakfast.

He loved mornings with his new family. He loved having a baby, a husband, and a bunch of kids to depend on him. He loved feeling important and needed. He thought maybe being a caretaker was his calling in life.

He was half way through with making breakfast by 8:00am. He looked at the time on the stove and mentally praised himself. He did good in the short amount time he used/had. It was nearly time for the kids and Billy to all pour into the dining room where Gerard had already laid out the food/plates and silverware.

Right on time, just as Gerard was about to carry Destiny out of her highchair he hears footsteps and children laughing.

"I got you!"

"No I got you!"

"It's too early for this."

"*yawn*"

"Where's Brooke?"

"She slept at a friend's house and is taking the bus there."

"Do I have to go to school?"

"Hey, do you guys smell bananas?"

Gerard yawned, carrying Destiny to the dining room.

"Morning guys. Breakfast is on the table like always." He called out to the children in the hall. "Come and get some. I made banana pancakes."

There was a stampede to the table and then squabbling as only siblings can do. Finally everyone settled down to eat. Billy arrived to grab his own plate. He was wearing a sharp black suit.

"This lookes wonderful Love."

He bent in and rubbed noses with the smallest Corgan.

"And how did my little pink Princess enjoy her breakfast today, huh mommy?"

Gerard giggled as the baby bounced jubilantly on his lap.

"I think I found her new favourite, daddy." Gerard said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, and what's that mommy?"

The evidence is all over Destiny's face.

"Bananas and apricot porridge. Right, Des?" Gerard said as he wiped her mouth with her pink bib.

Destiny gurgles and giggles, trying to suck to gnaw on the bib.

"All right guys, I will be home late tonight so I will see you in the morning and you..."

Billy pulled Gerard into his arm on the side opposite of the baby. He nibbled on his wife's neck working his way to his ear and whispering hotly.

"...I will see late on tonight."

Gerard giggled.

"It's a date." He said, blushing.

Billy kissed him and then left. Then the clock chimed the hour.

"Come one guys, we gotta shower and get dressed fro the bus."

All the kids put the dishes in the sink and then headed to their rooms to shower and get ready.

Gerard smiled to himself as they piled out of the dining room. He had a lot of cleaning to do so he carried Destiny back to her highchair and plopped her back in.

"Alright, Des. Geegee's got a lot of work to do."

* * *

Gerard was exhausted by the time he finally managed to get Destiny to fall asleep for her nap. He was drained and now he can pamper himself.

He took an hour long bath—he brought the baby monitor in the bathroom with him—shaved his legs, gave himself a facial and even painted his fingernails a soft pink colour. The nail polish belonged to Brooke. She let him borrow it.

Gerard sunk further into the tub, allowing the jets to massage his lower back. It felt amazing and he didn't want to get out even though he knew he should.

It was around two thirty and that meant he had to start up on dinner soon before the kids got back from school. With that in thought, Gerard hopped out of the bath and grabbed his robe off the towel rack. He slipped it on and then his slippers.

Destiny was still asleep and he was grateful for that. He dressed quickly; he wore one of Billy's oversized tee shirts, slacks and his slipper. He went back to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

He was going to make salmon with a side of mussels and mashed potatoes.

*ring ring*

Gerard looked to where the phone was ringing on the kitchen wall. He raced to get it and when he answered it he put on his telephone voice.

"Hello, Corgan residence—Gerard Corgan speaking."

"Geebaby! It's been forever!"

Gerard's heart pounded in his chest as he heard his best friend's voice.

"Spence! Oh my god, hi! I miss you so much! How've you been?!"

Gerard couldn't contain himself. He bounced excitedly in his spot. It's been months since he got to speak to Spencer. He missed him.

"Good, you doing okay?"

Gerard settled down a bit and smiled.

"Yeah... I'm great actually. My new family really makes me happy. I have so many kids to keep me occupied—seven to be exact." Gerard said, putting his hand through his damp hair.

'Wow Geebaby, that explains why I haven't heard from you. I'm really happy for you, but I miss you a lot. Brendon was married off to Mikey's husband's business partner. It was creepy, he asked us all to call him daddy and you should have seen Brendon's dress. It was completely inappropriate!"

Gerard cringed at that and made a weird sound that came from the back of his throat.

"Figures, right? What about you...? Any interviews so far?"

"No and I am really surprised I have not been tossed yet...but ever since you left, I kind of became M's favorite. I guess I should be grateful."

Gerard frowned and then sighed.

"You'll get an interview soon, Spence. You're gonna make some man very happy one day. I just... I want you to be where I am, ya know? You deserve it more than I do."

Spencer laughs.

"I have no interest in kids to be honest Geebaby, but it would be nice to share a bed with someone other than M for a while at least."

Spencer gets quiet for a moment and then speaks in barely a whisper.

"I miss sharing one with you."

Gerard felt that in his heart. He missed sharing a bed with Spencer more than anything. The older boy was home to him.

"I do too, Spence. I just—I miss you so much." Gerard said with his voice cracking.

"I...fuck, I gotta go.."

Spencer knew that Gerard could hear yelling in the back ground.

"Love you Geebaby."

"I love you too. Bye." He said quietly.

He put the phone back on the wall and backed away slowly. He was sad now. He wanted to see his best friend. He wanted to hold him.

"Hey mommy, we're home!"

Adam and Stephan came running in with the driver. Adam came running up to Gerard and hugged him tightly.

"Mommy, are you sad?"

Gerard looked down at him and shook his head.

"No, sweetie. I'm just thinking. I'm a little tired. I had a very long day." Gerard said, forcing a smile.

"Awww, you should relax!"

Adam and Stephen started to usher Gerard into the living room. They made him sit down and put his feet up.

"You stay here mommy and Stephan and I will make you a yummy snack!"

They ran off for the kitchen.

Gerard watched the two boys run off and he couldn't stop smiling. He cooed and called after them, telling them that don't have to do that. But they didn't listen.

This is what Gerard was thankful for. His amazing step children making him forget about being sad. It was hard to be depressed in this house.

"Tadah!"

15 minutes later Adam and Stephen came out with peanut butter sandwiches with the organic peanutbutter that Gerard bought along with assorted jelly's and a towering glass of milk.

Gerard gasped, pushing his hands to his cheeks.

"Oh! My goodness, how yummy!" He grabbed the plate and examined the sandwiches. "Wow... Beautiful presentation. Nice cuts. Not bad, boys."

Gerard praised, picking up a piece. He took a small bite and his entire face lit up as the two boys watched him.

"Mmm! The best!" Gerard gushed.

He grabbed the glass of milk and took a sip.

"Yay mommy liked it!"

The boys started dancing around the living room chanting the sentence over and over again.

Gerard doesn't remember being sad anymore. He looks at the kids and he's back to smiling and laughing. Life was good.

* * *

*

*

*

"Hey Love, how was your day?"

Billy tiptoed inside their bedroom well past midnight. He was not surprised to see Gerard reading in bed.

Gerard peeked from behind his book and broke into a toothy grin.

"Hi sweetie. My day was good. How was work?" Gerard asked and sat his book down on his nightstand after he set his bookmark and closed it.

"It was rough."

Billy never said much of anything about his job. He figured that Gerard had no head for business anyway, so why bore him.

Gerard patted the spot on the bed next to him.

"C'mere... Let me give you a massage. You can tell me all about your day."

"Actually, I would rather do something else other than talking righ tnow."

Gerard smirked as he quirked a brow at him.

"Oh? Okay... How do you want me?" He asked teasingly.

"Hmmm..."

Billy looked like he was pondering the question seriously.

"How about..."

He stepped up to the bed and undid his buckle.

"...here."

He slipped his pants off and let them pool on the floor.

Gerard giggled and climbed out from underneath the blankets.

"Okay. Well, there's that." He said, still smirking.

He crawled forward until he was in front of the older man.

Billy pulled his wife into a kiss. It was sweet and he could taste the hint of the toothpaste that he used earlier. He moves along the jaw to his cheek and whispers in his ear.

"Missed you Love."

Gerard's body shakes in excitement. He feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The way Billy touched and kissed him drove him crazy.

"I missed you too." Gerard whispered back, pulling back to look the older man in his eyes.

Billy runs his hand over Gerard's cheek softly.

"Help me with this Love?"

Billy places Gerard's hands on his tie.

Gerard gets to it. He takes apart the tie and lifts it over his husband's head.

"He's free!" Gerard says playfully, tossing the tie aside.

He grabs Billy in for another kiss, this time a more sensual one, as he wraps his arms around his shoulders.

Billy starts to open the buttons on his shirt.

"How were the kids today?"

Gerard pulled away from Billy and laid back on the bed.

"Great. Like always. Report cards came in today. Everyone is doing fantastic. They're all on A-B Honor Roll."

"Wonderful and it's all thanks to you making sure they are getting their school work done every day Love."

He slipped his shirt off and then climbed into the bed pushing off his shoes and completely shedding his pooled pants. He hovered over his wife and leaned in to his neck.

"You bought a new body wash didn't you?"

Gerard nodded, blushing. He was feeling bashful now.

"Y-yeah... I wasn't sure if you were going to like it. It's lavender."

"It goes nicely with your natural scent which I like a lot."

Billy began to pepper kisses on his skin.

Gerard whimpered, pressing against Billy's kisses. He closed his eyes and allowed the gentleness of this moment to wash over him entirely. He loved how Billy took his time with him. They kissed more than anything and Gerard was still surprised by that. He's never had anything like this before with his other husbands.

"... I'm glad you like it." Gerard said breathlessly.

He pushed his hand down towards Billy's boxer cladded erection and massaged him there with the palm of his hand as he outlined his shaft with delicate fingers.

"Oh God Love, look what you do to me. I need you."

Billy looked at what Gerard was wearing and smiled.

"You look really good in my shirts Love."

Gerard laughed, listening to Billy's praise.

"Yeah?" He asked sultrily. "How do I look taking it off?"

He started to tug on the hem of the oversized tee shirt to get it off.

Billy laughed.

"You remind me of Brooke when she was younger and would wear my shirts too."

Gerard chuckled as he tossed the shirt across the bed.

"That's cute. I can only imagine." Gerard said as he laid back down.

He looked at the clock and then at Billy. It was one in the morning. He was surprised the older man was still awake like this.

"Would you like me in something else sometimes?" Gerard asked.

He knew his husband wasn't really a fan of lingerie, but they never got a chance to talk about it. And who knows? Maybe Billy would like it if it was Gerard wearing it. That was a possibility.

"Well if you like, I can order you some monogrammed two pieces if you like. You can choose the colors of course."

Gerard snorted, burying his face in the crook of Billy's neck.

"What about a gown? Like... Maybe with some bra's and panties. I can wear a G-string and maybe we can fool around with it." Gerard suggested, rubbing his hands up and down Billy's broad back.

Billy was a little surprised at Gerard's request. He did know that his last husband preferred him in women's clothing, but Gerard was a man. Still...

"Maybe you could get a few items to wear for yourself Love."

Gerard sighed and frowned.

"Then it isn't even worth it if you don't want to see me in it." He blurted out, feeling stupid for even suggesting anything at all.

This wasn't something he was used to. His past marriages never prepared him for someone like Billy.

"Whoa whoa, hey, where is this coming from?"

Billy sat up looking at his now upset wife.

Gerard shook his head and looked down.

"Forget it..." He whispered. "I know you don't like it so I should just stop bothering you about it."

"No. Gerard, I want to talk about this. You are clearly upse—"

"I like to dress like a girl, Billy." Gerard said bluntly.

"Is it because of your past or..."

Billy was really trying to understand.

"...or something you just started liking on your own?"

Gerard shrugged and started to play with his fingers.

"... I've always like it, but my past opened up the possibilities."

Gerard paused and looked up at Billy.

"Why don't you like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it, I just don't see the appeal. I think it is a bit of an insult to you. I mean if I wanted to have you dress like a woman, it would have been easier to just marry another one."

Billy could see Gerard misunderstanding his words.

"But I wanted you and you are perfect for our family and since day one you fitted in like one of us and now I can't imagine our life with out you."

Gerard beamed. He still felt sad about the lingerie, but it was just clothes. He wouldn't put it before his husband or his new family.

"Really?" Gerard asked, feeling his heart swell.

His head feels like it's spinning. Did this mean he was going to be with his new family forever?

Billy took his hand and kissed it gently.

"Yeah really. I love you Gerard."

"I love you too." Gerard said back.

He actually meant it for once.

Billy leaned in to kiss Gerard.

"MOMMY!"

Gerard heard the shrill and shot Billy an apologetic stare.

"Duty calls." He said, grabbing Billy's shirt and then slipped it back on.

Billy watched Gerard leave to take care of their children. He slipped into his own pajamas and thought about what his wife had said.

"Maybe giving him a few outfits wouldn't hurt."

He made a note in his phone to look at the items for women that would not be too feminine for him to take or handle. Billy got in bed and turned off the light knowing that Gerard would be a while if not all night with whatever child called to him. He snuggled in and inhaled the lavender and drifted off.

* * *

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

Gerard swept around the kitchen attentively. He had spent most of his time cleaning since he finally got Destiny to take her nap. She had been extra rowdy today so when she finally fell asleep Gerard went ahead and did a few chores he couldn't do while she was awake. She was very needy, but then again she was three years old.

He was finally finished with all his chores and when he went to put the broom back in the cleaning supply closet the house phone started to ring. He rushed to it before it could end and answered how he normally would.

"Corgan residence—Gerard Corgan speaking." He said, wiping his hands down on his dirty, plain white tee shirt he used for cleaning.

GEEBABY! I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Gerard screamed involuntarily, throwing one arm up in the air. It wasn't so much about being shocked by the news; he was actually scared by the sudden shrill on the other line.

"Spence!" He shrieked in realization.

The news hit him fast.

"Oh my god! Yes! I'm so happy for _youuuu_."

"Thank you and your ass better be here as my matron of Honor!"

Gerard giggled and bounced up and down in excitement.

"Of course! Any idea of what you're going to wear? It better be a gown!"

"Well, my Matron of honor is going to help me pick it out this weekend!"

Gerard squeed; his voice going high pitched. He realized he probably shouldn't be screaming because he might wake Destiny up, but thank goodness her room was all the way up stairs.

"Really?! I can't wait, Spence! We're gonna find the prettiest, most perfect dress for you! Oh!—how are you going to do your hair? Are you going to wear makeup?!"

Gerard couldn't contain himself. He was so excited for his best friend. He was getting married!

"We will talk about this all on Saturday when we have lunch!

Gerard settled down a bit and pushed his sweaty fringe behind his ears.

"Okay. Sounds good."

"Great! So I'll see you at the House on Saturday!"

Gerard smiled to himself and nodded.

"Okay, I'll see then. Bye Spence."

"Yay Summer vacation starts today!"

All the kids came running in from their half day of school. They ran to Gerard.

"Mommy, let's go to the beach!"

"Yeah Mama Gee!"

Gerard wrapped his tired arms around his bundle of children and kissed each of them on their heads.

"Okay, okay! We'll go next week. Geegee's got a wedding to go to in a few days."

"A wedding? Who's getting married?"

Gerard smiled, but it was more to himself. He thought about Spencer and how, even through the years, they've managed to be in each other's lives. He thought of the other man's laughter, his scent and his soul. Gerard couldn't live without him.

"My best friend."

"Cool! Do we get to meet him?"

"Maybe it's a girl."

"Is it a boy or a girl GeGe?"

Gerard moved away from the kids and went to the fridge to grab all their organic shakes he had prepared for them every day after school.

"He's a boy. And his name's Spencer. We've been best friends for a few years already." Gerard told them, passing them their shakes in their glass water bottles.

He didn't want them to get plastic poisoning.

"So who is going to watch us?"

Gerard went blank for a moment.

Fuck. That's right. He couldn't bring the kids to the House. That wouldn't be an appropriate environment for them.

"Ah—uh... Maybe daddy and I can find a nanny?" He decided on that.

That was his only option.

"Awwwwww."

All six chorused at once and then Destiny's crying joined in.

Gerard sighed and smacked his forehead.

"Sorry guys. I'll be right back... Oh, and snacks are in the fridge—eh, well you already know the drill."

Gerard said, fast walking out of the kitchen and towards the staircase.

* * *

*

*

*

"Evening Gee Love, how was your day?"

Billy came in and had to hold in his laughter. All the kids were sprawled out in the living room after falling asleep watching Disney movies. They were all asleep and Gerard was on the sofa holding a drooling Destiny

Gerard smiled sheepishly up at his husband and then puckered an air kiss at him.

"Good." He whispered, looking down at Destiny's little face. "I'm gonna need help putting the kids to their beds."

Gerard said quietly as he slowly started to get off of the couch, holding Destiny to his chest.

Billy walked over and took his baby daughter.

"Nah, let them stay crashed. I'll move her and you can get ready for bed yourself

Gerard went with that idea instead. He was so exhausted. He felt like if he took a bath he would fall asleep inside the tub. He decided on a shower as he made his way up the stairs.

He showered fast. He got out, grabbed his bathrobe and slipped it on. He decided he would just sleep in that alone. He didn't even feel like getting dressed.

Making his way to his and Billy's bedroom, he pushed the door open slowly and stepped in while yawning.

Billy placed Destiny in her new toddler bed and then headed to the bedroom.

"Hey Gee Love, you look exhausted."

Gerard yawned again and climbed into bed.

"Yeah... I feel exhausted. Today was pretty hectic. Destiny was soooo needy today. More than usual. I almost didn't even have time to eat. I ate her leftovers while she was asleep." He said, undoing the robe with nimble fingers.

"Anything exciting happen for you?"

Gerard fell back against the mass of pillows and thought for a moment.

"Oh! Yeah! My friend Spencer's getting married. He invited me to the wedding—I'm having lunch with him on Saturday and we're gonna go gown shopping. I'm so excited."

"Saturday, this Saturday. Gee Love, I have that meeting I told you about."

Gerard frowned and took a deep breath.

"Oh... Yeah. I forgot. It's okay—I'll go alone. Oh, we're going to need a nanny for the kids. I'll be out all day so Destiny needs a sitter."

"All right, let me see what I can find."

Billy yawned. He felt so bad, it had been a while since him and his wife spent any intimate time together, but they were both so tired so often.

Gerard pulled the blankets over himself and curled up on his side. He looked at his equally tired husband and smiled weakly at him.

"Okay... Honey, how was your day?" Gerard asked meekly.

"It was good, but exhausitng. I was looking forward to snuggling up with you."

"Ohhh..." Gerard said with his brows raised to his hairline. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come give me some sugah."

Billy laughed and climbed in the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife he yawned again and settled his head on Gerard's shouler before drifint off to sleep.

* * *

Gerard was escorted to the House by one of M's many chauffeurs. The drive was about an hour—give or take—and when he finally made it the driver helped him out and walked him to the large double doors.

When he made it inside he was greeted by none other than M himself.

"Hey there Gee, how's married life treating you?"

M. pulled Gerard into a hug that was overtly friendly. He ran a hand down Gerard's side and back.

"Seems like whatever diet you have been on to keep that figure looking good has been working. You keep this up and you might make it the seven years...still, I would not mind having you back."

He leered and his breath smelled of vodka.

"M. leave him alone, we have to get going."

Spencer grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled him away from M. and out the door to the car.

Gerard stumbled behind Spencer, avoiding looking back. He didn't miss M at all.

"He's drunk already?" Gerard asked.

It was a little too early for the man to be inebriate.

"And high as a fucking kite!"

They hopped in the car.

"Look at this shit!"

Spencer raised the back of his shirt and Gerard saw the bruised fingertips embedded in his hips.

"It was his farewell to me before he told me that I was chosen.

Gerard gasped in shock. His first instinct was to reach out and gently brush his fingers across his best friend's bruised skin.

"Fuck... Oh my god. What a monster." Gerard said, not tearing his eyes away from the marks.

"It's the coke. He has really gotten into it now. Oh and we are moving...well the other wives are moving to a bigger House."

Gerard helped Spencer put his shirt back down.

"Oh..." He took the cocaine news to heart.

Although he didn't like M all that much, he still didn't want the older man to be a drug addict—well, more than he had already been. The habit must be worse now. It's obviously an addiction.

"I'm glad you're out of there soon. What's your husband's name?"

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III. Doesn't that sound amazing! He is the CEO of a huge catering business and Gee, he is soooo good looking!"

Gerard gasped, but this time out of excitement. He clapped his hands together and bounced in his seat.

"I'm so happy for you! Does he have any kids?"

"I don't know, but I don't think so. he didn't mention anything during and interview."

Gerard grabbed Spencer's hands and pressed them to his lips.

"Either way... I hope he treats you good, Spence. I hope he's the one."

"Me too Geebaby. I mean right now, you are the only on that I really love and I know we can't be together so i would rather have our friendship than nothing at all."

Gerard pulled Spencer's hands away from his mouth and looked into his eyes.

"I know... And I think that's enough."

Spencer smiled.

"Now let's go fucking shopping!"

*

*

*

"No no no no no NO! NONE, I HATE THEM ALL! THEY ALL MAKE ME LOOK HIDEOUS!"

Spencer breaks down in the middle of the pile of rejected wedding dresses.

Gerard stood by, shooting the sales assistant an apologetic glance. It was tough job... Having to deal with brides.

"Spencer... Come on. They all look good on you. This one! How 'bout this one?" He ran to the dress that was left untouched. "Look at the shape. It has a nice dip towards the sternum. It'll show off you collar bones."

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY COLLAR BONES!?"

Spencer rips the dress off he was wearing, managing somehow to not rip the dress itself.

"LOOK!"

Spencer's collar bone was bruised with bite marks and purple bruises.

"Peter isn't going to want me, no one is going to want a used piece of shit like me."

Gerard flinched and went to Spencer's side.

"Hey... Shh... Look, it's not that bad, okay? Pete's going to love you and you're going to love him. Just relax... Breathe with me okay?"

Gerard put his arms up and down. Taking a deep breath and then releasing until Spencer joined in.

"I need ...I need... I need..."

Spencer starts rocking back and forth still crying.

Gerard looked at the puzzled, yet slightly sympathetic sales woman and snapped his fingers at her urgently.

"Ma'am. Could you get us a water? He's having a panic attack—maybe get a doggy bag, too. Pronto."

She rushed away to retrieve everything Gerard demanded. Gerard turned his attention back to Spencer and started to rub soothing circles on his back.

"Hey, look at me... Everything's going to be fine, okay? You don't have to wear a gown if you don't want to. Maybe a nice suit? Or... Or something. Do you wanna look some where else? We can try a vintage shop. This place does seem a tab mediocre for your sense of style."

Gerard used his maternal voice on his best friend. He learned that it was his best tool to calm his kids down at home. It always worked.

Spencer still had not moved. He was almost catatonic and he was even scaring the sales girls. Thankfully this was the type of a store that you had to make an appointment and you had the whole shop to yourself.

Gerard sighed and gently pushed his fingers through Spencer's hair.

"Okay... Do you want to talk to your fiancé?" Gerard suggested.

He was running out of ideas. He didn't want to see his best friend in this state anymore. It wounded him.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but Mr. Smith's phone is rinigng."

The woman smiled and handed Gerard the phone that Spencer left in the main dressing room where his clothes were.

Gerard looked at the phone and held it almost as if it were a foreign object. Well, it sort of was to him. He didn't even have his own cell phone.

Without passing the phone to Spencer—like he should have—he answered it himself, letting his naïvety get the best of him.

"... Hello?" He asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Hey sugar, how is my baby doing? You find a dress you like?"

Gerard squeaked and nearly dropped the phone. That was definitely Pete.

"I, uh.... Um. No. Um... He's uh—Hi, I'm Gerard. Nice to meet you. I mean, talk to you. I'm Spencer's best friend and he's kind of... Okay. Yeah I should just put him on."

He was so embarrassed. His entire face was beet red.

"Wait...what's going on? Please Gerard tell me, what's wrong with my baby?"

Gerard was going to pass Spencer the phone but instead he responded to Pete.

"He's really upset about not being able to find a gown, but to be completely honest I think he's super nervous."

"Nervous? Why, what does he have to be nervous about? Does he not want to marry me? Is he having second thoughts cause M. said that he might and..."

Pete was a wreck now. What M. said to him came flooding back.

_"Yeah, Spencer is a good pick, but you know he had needs and that can be hard to satisfy and well...the life of a normal wife may not be for him."_

_"What does he need?"_

_"He likes things a little rough sometimes, ya know, to be smacked around and told what to do. Likes that control stuff. Can you do that?"_

_Pete had never seen himself as domineering._

_"If he needs it i can be."_

_"You know there are other wives here that can be more satisfying to what you are looking for. Are you sure you don;t want to interview anymore? Spencer will understand."_

_Pete thought about the interview and how Spencer lit up the room and was animated, but a little shy at the same time telling him of his hobbies and his best friend, who was now married._

_"No, I am sure i want him."_

_"Okay buddy, it is your money."_

That was the end of the conve, but it planted the seed of doubt in his mind and it was germinating well. Pete realized that Gerard had said nothing back yet. Maybe he would know. A best friend would understand the most.

"Hey Gerard, am I good enough for Spencer?"

Gerard nearly choked on his tongue. He didn't even know Pete—he'd never even met the man, but from how concerned and caring he sounded Gerard felt like he knew that this man was perfect for his best friend.

"Yeah... Yes! Of course, sir." Gerard answered earnestly.

"OH thank you, thank you. Now, it sounds like you could use some help. Where are you and I will come right down."

Gerard looked down at Spencer and saw that he was still distressed.

"Okay, um... We're at this boutique called 'White Carriage'. It's downtown on Church Street. You can't miss it."

"I'm not that far from it actually. I will be be there shortly. Just assure Spence that I am on my way...oh and thanks Gerard."

Gerard said his farewells and went back to coddling his best friend.

"Pete's coming, Spence." Gerard said, kissing the top of Spencer's head. "Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

Pete hopped out of his car no even waiting for his driver. He ran to the store and tore the door open.

"Where is my wife?"

"Calm down sir please."

"No, I want to see my wife!"

"This is a bridal shop sir, she would not be your wife yet...sir"

Pete crossed to the matron and got right in her face.

"Look you wrinkled spinster. I could buy and sell 100 of you in the snap of a finger. Now if you want to keep your job, you will answer me now...WHERE IS MY WIFE!?"

Gerard heard the shrill of a man's voice and quickly got up from his spot next to Spencer. He rushed to the front of the building, near the entrance and saw a short man yelling at the sales girl.

"Pete?" Gerard asked, getting closer to the scene.

Pete turned around and saw a timid creature come from the back room. He ran to the man and grasped his hands.

"Gerard? Please tell me he's okay, please, is he okay?"

Gerard nodded frantically and immediately started to lead the man to where Spencer was.

"He's fine. He's here." Gerard said as they made it towards the dressing rooms. "He really needs you though. He won't listen to me."

Pete walked in and saw Spencer in a pile of crylon and taffeta and he still looked beautiful.

"Baby."

Pete dropped to his knees and pulled Spencer into a hug from behind.

"G-G-Gee?"

Gerard got down next to Spencer. On the opposite side of Pete and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm here, Spence. So is Pete."

"P-P-Peter?"

"I'm here baby, I'm here. Come on, we are getting out of here. I don;t like the way these people are."

Pete picked Spencer up in just the slip he was wearing.

"Grab his stuff please Gerard."

He walked the boy's out of the beck to the stunned workers. He threw two hundred dollar bills at the older woman.

"Here, this pays for the rag that he is wearing. Do not think that your business will not suffer from this treatment."

He carried Spencer out to the car with Gerard trialing behind. The driver opened the door and he placed Spencer in the car. He then hald out a hand to Gerard.

Gerard graciously took his hand as he was escorted inside.

He plopped down next to Spencer and pulled him close. He kissed his friend on the cheek and coddled his close to his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, Pete. I feel awful about the whole thing. I hate seeing Spencer like this."

Pete watched his wife to be wrap his arms around his best friend and snuggle into his side. He saw how lovingly Gerard caressed his cheek and soothed him.

"So tell me about yourself Gerard. How long have you known Spencer?"

Gerard looked up at Pete abruptly.

"Oh, um. We've known each other for a few years. He was my best friend when I first moved into the House. He still is my best friend." Gerard answered honestly.

"I can tell that you are very close."

The car stopped and Spencer looked up.

"Where are we?"

"At a better place baby."

The door opened and Pete got out of the car and held his hand for Gerard. Gerard slid his hand into Pete's and hopped out. He waited for Spencer to join his side.

"Thanks for your help, Pete. I'm glad you came." Gerard said, holding onto Spencer as soon as he got close.

Spencer climbed out and marveled how different this place was. It was so small compared to the other shop.

"This is owned by a friend of mine. He will take good care of you. He helped my best friend in college when he and his wife got married and they didn't have a lot money."

They walked into the little shop and met the most flamboyant man ever.

"Peter my love, what have you brought me?"

"This my friend Tre is my lovely wife to be Spencer and his matron of honor Gerard."

"Matron, this beautiful creature? He can't be a day over 20!"

Gerard blushed and hid his face behind his hand.

"Just about." He said, giggling.

He grabbed tightly onto Spencer and as soon as they got into the shop Gerard could have sworn his heart burst. It was immaculate. No Frills surrounded them and he realised that this must be heaven or something close to it.

"Well now, let's see what we have to work with shall we?"

Tre pulled out his measuring tape and was all business after that

Gerard felt like he was in a movie of some sort. Everything was smooth sailing. Spencer tried on all kinds of gowns and suits and he was happy. Gerard was happy, too.

"I think this is the one Spence." Gerard said, standing behind his best friend in the dressing room.

They were in front of the full body mirror and Gerard couldn't take his eyes off of Spencer. He was a dream.

"I think it would suit you better Geebaby, you have better curves than I do."

Specner loved the way Gerard was looking at him and he blushed and demured his eyes a little.

Gerard grabbed Spencer's by his hips and pulled him against his chest.

"You know damn well that's not true. Pete is a lucky man. I'm not saying I'm jealous... But I'm fucking jealous." Gerard laughed loudly and buried his face into the back of Spencer's head.

Pete watched the two wives together. He saw that they were closer than he had first thought and wondered if their lives had been different, would they have been together.

"How are we doing boys?"

Gerard looked back at his best friend's future husband and smiled coyly at him.

"Yeah... What do you think of this dress, Pete?" Gerard asked. "Is this the one?"

Spencer looked at himself and Gerard in the mirror. Gerard's hands were still on his hips making lazy circles with his thumbs. He rested his head back on this shoulder and sighed at the warmth.

"Yeah, yeah, I think it is."

Gerard kissed Spencer on the cheek and then let go of him.

Spencer turned shyly to his husband to be.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah baby, you look beautiful."

Gerard smiled and clapped.

"Okay so... It's settled. Go change back into your clothes and we'll get out of here." Gerard suggested.

"Yeah, and how about I take you guys to lunch?"

Spencer got excited.

"Sushi?"

"Anything you want baby."

"Gee, sushi!"

Gerard agreed and giggled when he saw Spencer get excited. He missed seeing his best friend like this. He hoped Pete would be the one for him. So far so good, it seemed.

"Wonderful. I will go pay for everything and you two can get ready."

Pete kissed Spencer and then leaned in a kissed Gerard on the cheek.

Gerard watched Pete walk off and when he disappeared around the corner Gerard turned to Spencer and smirked at him.

"He's absolutely perfect for you! I'm so happy for you." Gerard pulled his friend into a hug.

"I feel like he could really be the one Gee, really this time."

"I think so too, Spence."

Gerard was certain. He honestly felt like Pete was the one for his best friend. He had a good feeling about it.

"All right ladies, are we ready?"

Spencer grabbed Gerard's hand.

"Ready as ever."

"Well then....ladies first."

Spencer pulled Gerard out of the store and to the car.

* * *

"Hi Gee Love, how was your day with...Spencer was his name?"

Gerard was in bed, reading. He looked up and saw his husband walking into the bedroom, loosening his tie.

"Yeah. His name's Spencer. It was great. I got to meet his fiancé. He was so nice... They're perfect together." Gerard said, sighing contently. "Seeing them together made me miss you."

"Awww Gee Love, I'm sorry that I had a meeting and couldn't go with you. Some important stuff is happening at work and unfortunately, I am going to be pretty busy for a while."

Billy hung his tie up and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh and I found someone to watch the kids. She just started at the company, but she loves children and has two of her own."

Gerard sat his book onto of his nightstand and pulled the blankets aside so he could get out of bed to help Billy undress.

"That's great! Do I get to meet her?"

"I have to pick her up at the office and I think you will already have been gone by then. Maybe when you get back though."

Gerard hummed to himself and nodded.

"Yeah...? Well, okay." He said as he helped Billy get out of his shirt. He looked his husband up and down,smiling deviously at him.

"Do you want to fool around tonight? It's been a while."

"Mmmm, it has been, but how about tomorrow morning? We can wake up before Des does hmmm?"

Gerard made a face and sighed.

"I guess..."

He was needy right now and wanted to feel wanted. It's been a while since he and Billy made love. He missed it.

"Here... Let me take this to your hamper." Gerard said as he took the crinkled dress shirt out of Billy's hands.

He went to the closet and dumped the shirt in the basket filled with dirty clothes.

Billy felt bad, but things were getting hectic at the office and he had a feeling it would only get worse. He lay down and yawned trying to fight to stay awake so he could at least cuddle with his wife, but he found his eyes growning heavy and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

* * *

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

"What did I say Louise Marie? The answer is no! Now get out of here, I have work to do!"

Louise held back her tears as she left her father's office and ran to her room. she landed on her bad and started to cry. She just wanted to have a little sleep over. That's all.

"Why does he care, he is never home anymore anyway!"

Gerard hated it when the kids cried. He felt their pain in a maternal sense. He never wanted to see them like this.

"Sweetie..." Gerard called out to Louise as he entered her bedroom behind her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Usually when the kids were upset it was Billy's doing; he was so strict. He wished the man would go easier on them. He was constantly reminded of his first husband when Billy acted this way.

"Dad said no to me before I even got a chance to ask him for something."

Gerard brushed her long, auburn hair back with his fingers and sighed. That sounded about right.

"What is it baby? What do you want? Maybe I can convince him."

"I just want to have a few friends over for a sleepover. We would stay in my room and be really quiet."

Gerard leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'll ask him for you, okay? Maybe if I tell him I'll keep an eye on you girls he'll change his mind."

"I don't want to get you in trouble Gee. Last time he..."

She didn't want to think about last time.

Gerard shook his head and sat up straight.

"It's okay, Louise. I'm not afraid of him. I don't want him to upset you okay? I know how he can be and I know how to look after myself. I'll be fine." He said and patted her back gently. "I'll just tell him it isn't a big deal. It's just a slumber party."

Louise looked up at the sweet man before her. She touched his wrist lightly where one of the marks still remained where her father grabbed him too hard.

"I love you Gee."

Gerard smiled at her warmly and kissed the top of her head again.

"I love you too, Louise... I'll see you in a sec." He got up quickly and went through the bedroom door, closing it behind him.

He quickly made his way to Billy's office, anxiously fiddling with his fingers. He wasn't nervous talking to Louise—well, he was, but that was just a front he was putting up. He didn't want the kids to worry about him too much when it came to their semi-strict father.

Gerard has handled much worse. He wasn't as weak as he seemed.

"Sweetheart...?" Gerard called out, knocking lightly on Billy's study door.

It was open ajar and Gerard can see his husband's apathetic face swiping through notes and files. It was almost as if he were a zombie of some sort. He looked incredibly inhuman—robotic, in a sense.

"What, did I not say that I was not to be disturbed tonight?"

Billy looked up and saw his timid wife at the door. He did not used to be like this though. In the beginning he was strong, but now...well _she_ said he would change. That he would lose his ability to stand up to him. He would have more control then. Yeah, control is what he needed to exert.

Gerard apologized meekly and stepped in, shutting the door closed behind him.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry, but I wanted to ask you something." Gerard said quietly; his voice wavering.

"What what, what is so fucking important that it can't wait until I am done!"

Billy leaned back in his chair after tossing his pen aside. He picked up his tumbler of bourbon and took a sip. He was never much of a drinker, but she told him that a man needs a good stiff drink to calm him down and make him feel good and he deserves to feel good. He works so hard and they can't see that, but she does.

Gerard sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and took a step forward. He was in front of the older man's desk now, still fiddling with his fingers.

"I wanted to ask if Louise could have her slumber party. S-She's doing really good in school, she helps with around the house and... And she's well behaved. I think she earned it. I'll supervise—It'll be good for her; she's a growing girl."

Billy peered over his glass at Gerard. He took a sip swirling the ice in the glass. Was this one of the selfish acts that she said he would try and pull? He searched his wife's face, but saw nothing.

"Very well."

Gerard smiled. He was kind of shocked to be honest. Maybe his husband was having a good day despite the attitude? Whatever the case, Gerard didn't mind it at all. He just didn't want it to affect the kids.

"Thank you!" Gerard said a little too excitedly. He leaned over the desk and pecked the older man on his cheek. "I promise we'll be quiet and I'll make sure they get to bed at a decent time. I love you, sweetheart."

Gerard said, still smiling. He couldn't wait to tell Louise the good news. It was going to make her so happy.

Billy was surprised by the kiss. It had been a while since he had done anything with Gerard. He had been using all his energy...else where, but she explained that a man needs a real woman at times. That she can do somethings that Gerard cannot for him and make him feel special. She explained one night while riding him that he needs a soft set of hips to grip onto, to remind himself that he is truly the man. Still he wondered... Were Gerard's hips as soft as her's? He couldn't remember.

"Come here."

Billy pushed away from the desk to make a space in front of himself. He finished his drink and put the glass down.

Gerard was confused. He couldn't hide the puzzled expression on his face, but he still obeyed Billy. He went around the desk and stood apprehensively in front of the taller man.

"Yes...?" He wondered, keeping his head down but his eyes up. He fluttered his lashes nervously.

Billy reached up and touched Gerard's hips. They felt soft like hers. He ran his hands up and down ans squeezed a little. He needed a better comparison.

"Take your pants off."

Gerard looked into Billy's eyes. He's squinting, trying to read the older man. There was something there. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew for a fact that he was drunk. He reeked of alcohol and it made Gerard's stomach churn.

"H-here...? What if one of the kids barge in?"

Billy snapped his head up. He had questioned him. She said that he needed to assert himself. That he was the man and that no one should question him. He stood up and slapped Gerard in the face.

"Did you just question an order I gave you?"

Gerard winced at the blow and held onto his face. It stung beneath his finger tips.

"B-Billy... Calm down okay? I'll... I'll do it. Just—please calm down." Gerard begged.

He let go of his swelling face and started to get his pants down from around his waist. He let the slacks pulls down around his feet and he kicked them away urgently. He stood there now, in his lacy, pink women's panties and light pink ankle socks.

He was wearing them again. She wore black and red ones. He liked how the dark colors contrasted with her pale skin. Gerard wore soft pastels. He didn't like how they looked on him. It made him look more feminine than she did. Still, he ran his hands along the now exposed flesh. he kneaded and squeezed and pressed his finger tips in to feel the hip bones.

Gerard hissed in pain and pushed his hips back against the desk behind him to get away from his husband's rough hands.

"Billy—ow!" Gerard whined, pressing the palm of his hands against the older man's chest.

"Are you trying to push me away?"

He spun Gerard around and pushed him down on the desk on his stomach.

"You are mine. I paid for you and I will do what I want with you."

She told him to exert control so he was doing just that.

Gerard cried out in pain. His face had hit the table hard and his vision went dark momentarily. Why was this happening? Billy was never like this. What happened to his sweet and compassionate husband?

"B-Billy... Please!" Gerard exclaimed.

He could take him. He could. It was his right and privilege. She told him this. He didn't want him though. Not like this. Billy pushed away.

"Clean up this mess, I'm going out."

He needed her. He needed her now. He left the room and walked into the living room. His second oldest daughter was there. She looked at him wide eyed. Had she heard?

"I'm leaving, You can have your party."

He grabbed his coat and opened his phone and called her. She would know what to do.

* * *

Once he was gone Louise ran into the office. She was shocked to see her mother figure on his knees picking up the papers scattered every where. He also had no pants on.

"Gee?"

Gerard shrieked in shock. His step daughter's voice. Fuck, he didn't want her to see him like this. He reached for his pants and covered himself with them.

"L-Louise, I'll be out in a second. Give me a minute."

Louise didn't leave. She started to help pick up the room.

"He wasn't like this before."

She picked up the bottle and looking at it took a swig. She started to cough violently.

"Don't!" Gerard shouted, snatching the bottle out of her hands. "I don't want you to end up like him..."

"I just *cough cough* wanna know what it's like. When he drinks that awful *gasp* stuff he becomes a monster?"

Lousie starts to turn pale and she clutches her stomach.

"I'm gonna be sick."

Gerard climbed off of the floor quickly and grabbed Louise by her arm and guided her out of the study. He took her to the nearest bathroom and pulled open the toilet seat.

He didn't even care that he was in his panties now. His maternal instincts kicked in.

Louise barely made it before she threw up her dinner. It was the worst taste ever mixed with that foul stuff. She started to cry.

Gerard rubbed her back and sighed.

"Well I hope you learned your lesson. I'll get you some medicine. Go up stairs and get ready. I'm gonna change and call your friends parents to let them know the slumber party is on."

"Hey Gee..."

Lousie's voice was raspy from expelling everything.

"...promise you will never leave us?"

Gerard sighed, rubbing her back.

"I never want to leave you guys... Your dad—it's really up to him."

"Why? Do you think he doesn't love you? Marriage is forever, but you can leave if you want right? I mean our mom did."

Gerard shook his head and moved his hand back.

"I... It's difficult, sweetie. I don't want to get into it right now. Let's just get ready for a night of fun, okay?"

He didn't want to think about his husband right now. If it wasn't for the contract Gerard would be filing for a divorce himself. But he would always visit the kids. They were his too and he wanted them in his life forever.

"Not tongiht. Let's have it tomorrow."

Louise looked at the man she calls her mom.

"Can I sleep with you tonight. I mean dad is not coming home..."

Gerard was affected by that fact in the harshest way possible. Even his step daughter could see that his marriage to her father was fucking terrible.

"Yeah... Okay, um..." Gerard trailed off and looked down at himself.

He should put his pants on... So he does and quickly.

"C'mon... Let's go." He stuck his hand out for her to take.

Louise smiled.

"Let me brush my teeth first."

After they headed up stairs. They stopped in front of Gerard and Billy's room.

"How about you sleep in mine?"

Gerard looked at Louise and saw wisdom and sincerity. She felt his struggle and pain just by looking at his face. It's almost like she could see right through him.

"That sounds like a good idea." Gerard said, nodding slowly.

Louise led Gerard to her room. She went to her closet and pulled out one of her nightgowns.

"Here, this one is still too big for me, but you could wear it."

Louise watched Gerard go. She quickly changed out of her own clothing and into her own gown. Her sister Brooke would give her a hard time for still acting like a kid when she was a teen and now that she was moving into her adult years she decided that it didn't matter. She could be a kid for as long as she wanted to. Louise had an idea so she went into her make up bag and pulled out some fun stuff that they could do when Gerard got back.

Gerard tiptoed out of the shower and reached for his robe on the towel rack. He slipped it on and stood in front of the mirror. His cheek was no longer inflamed and his skin was back to being its normal one tone. He delicately touched the spot where Billy had struck him and sighed dejectedly.

He was numb from head to toe. It was sad, but he was used to the abuse now. Still, something inside of him wanted everything to go back to normal. He wanted the kids to be happy, he wanted Billy to be happy... If it meant sacrificing his own happiness.

Gerard stopped sulking, he shrugged off the bathrobe and grabbed the gown Louise had given him off of the towel rack. He slipped it on and when he was fully dressed-with fresh panties on underneath- he exited the bathroom and went back to his step daughter's room with a forced smile on his face.

"Oh wow, it looks better on you than it would on me!"

Louise bounced on the bed and patted it.

"So...I thought we could have our own slumber party and do our hair and makeup?"

Gerard giggled and sat down next to Louise.

"Okay. That sounds like fun!"

He was genuinely excited for this. He loved doing things like this with the girls. It made him feel like an actual mother to them—maybe even a friend.

*

*

*

"I swear Gee, you look better than me!"

Louise was marveling at how beautiful her mother looked. Gerard's long black hair had curls the flowed softly down. His purple nails looked like a pro did them and his make up was flawless.

Gerard looked at his reflection in the mirror and it was weird to see himself with makeup on. It's been a while and he knew for fact that if Billy saw him this way he wouldn't like it all.

"No way." Gerard laughed, twirling a fresh curl with his index finger. "That's impossible. I could never look better than you sweetie."

He turned to her and smiled warmly at her.

"I pretty much look like a girl now. It's kind of scary. Your dad wouldn't even recognize me. Imagine the look on his face." Gerard forced a laugh.

It would be funny, but also terrifying.

"OH who cares what Dad would say, I think you are breathtakingly beautiful."

Louise turned on some classical music and bowed to Gerard.

"May I have this dance?"

Gerard faux gasped exaggeratedly and pushed his hand to his chest in mock-shock.

"You may." He giggled, sticking his free hand out for her to take.

They danced around laughing and twirling till they collapsed on the bed.

"That was fun, but *yawn*..."

Gerard caught her yawn and curled up on her bed. It was comfortable and he could feel himself drifting as the pillow beneath his head sunk down from the weight.

"Yeah. We should go to bed. I'm exhausted... First thing in the morning we can make breakfast for everyone. We'll make your favorite." Gerard whispered groggily.

"I like that."

Louise snuggled up to Gerard and put her head on his shoulder. She sighed.

"Night MGee..."

Gerard smiled into Louise's hair as she cuddled against him.

"Night Louise."

* * *

*

*

*

"Gerard?"

Billy looked in their empty bedroom. It was late, well early and the sun was about to come up. Gerard was not in their bed. Billy went and looked to see if Destiny woke up, but the three year old was sound asleep holding the pink bunny that Gerard bought her. He was about to check downstairs again, maybe in the lounge when he walked by Louise's room. He saw her in bed with one of her girlfriends, but wait...there was supposed to be more than one girl right? He crept in and saw that it was not one of her girlfriends, but his wife. The two looked so peaceful and Gerard, well he looked beautiful. His hair was softly curled and he was wearing makeup that still looked good despite him sleeping on it. He touched his face lightly and Gerard shivered.

"I'm sorry Gee Love. Things will get better again. I promise."

He left the room closing the door and went to wash the smell of her off himself.


	16. Bye-Bye, Babydoll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And you! You're a fucking whore... You don't love him or the kids. You're a low life whore who'll never find happiness!"
> 
> "*smirk* I found yours didn't I? Look sweetheart, some men need more than an ass to stick their cock in. With me he has several choices. Just agree that the better woman won, and walk out with some dignity."
> 
> "That's enough Ronnie! Look Gerard, I already called M. It's over, I'm sorry. Just get ready, the car will be here in a bit to take you back to the House. I'll figure out something to tell the kids."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well as most of you know, this marriage didn't end in happiness for our sweetheart Gee either. Anyone that read **House Wife** knows what's coming in this chapter, but the lead up will surprise you as well as what happens next. Either Way, _***Digdeepenough***_ and I were very emotional writing this chapter.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

"Gerard, I would like you to meet Veronica. She will be watching the kids while we are gone."

In truth Billy didn't want to go. He wanted to stay here where Gerard could take care of the kids and he could take care of _her, but appearances called for him to be there and with his wife. Sports dinners were like that and this one was a mile stone for the team. He could not avoid it._

"Pleasure to meet you Gerald. The kids talk about you often when I watch them. Sorry it has taken so long to finally meet you."

Gerard gently took her hand Into his own and held it delicately. He was so happy to finally meet be woman who has been looking after his children. He had been so stressed over the last few weeks because he didn't have a face of the person who was supposedly his replacement while he was out fulfilling his duty as Billy's perfect trophy wife.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Gerard exclaimed excitedly. "I'm so glad you look nothing like the lady in my nightmares... You don't look like you have horns."

Gerard joked around a bit, but it was all true. He had terrifying dreams about some Satan-woman looking after his kids... Looking after as in torturing them. He felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Gerard!"

Billy could not believe that his wife would embarrass him like that by speaking so crudely. Well she did tell him that Gerard was a much lower class than he was and would need polishing, but Billy thought he would know better after four years.

"Oh that's okay Bill. You just don't understand how women think."

Veronica lay a hand on Billy's arm at his elbow. He relaxed immediately.

"Still it is not an excuse and he is not a woman anyway."

Billy apologized again to Veronica and then turned to his wife.

"We will speak further about this matter later."

With that he headed to his office to get some last minute work done before the dinner.

"Don't let Bill scare you honey. He is really a big pussycat at the office."

Gerard frowned. He wasn't trying to be offensive. It was just a joke.

"Yeah. I know that... He's just uptight." Gerard said with a sigh.

If he wanted to be completely honest with her he would tell her that it probably has something to do with their nonexistent sex life. They don't make love as much as they used to... And when they do Billy would go soft half way through the task. His poor husband was worked ragged. Gerard knew it was because he was exhausted all the time. Attending those dinners and parties proved that his husband had a hectic schedule.

"And he's right... I feel pretty childish and embarrassed for saying that. It won't happen again."

Veronica smiled and was about to say something when the kids came running in from the bus.

"Mama Gee, look I got 100 on my math test just like you said I would!"

"Yeah, and I got an award for...oh, hi Veronica."

The kids all stopped their exuberance when they say their babysitter.

"Hi babies, I happy to hear you doing so well. Now where is my love?"

The kids looked torn, but they all headed to her to kiss her hello...before their mom.

Gerard stared at them and smiled. He was happy to see that kids actually like their sitter. 

"Hey guys." He said as they greeted him next. "I'm so proud of you.. We'll order pizza tonight to celebrate, okay?"

"Actually, you have to get ready for your dinner tonight Gerald. I have the kids for dinner and I am going to order Chinese."

Gerard frowned. He completely forgot.

"Oh yeah... Um, another time then I guess." 

He was wounded, but tried not to let it show.

"Come on kids, let's go to the dining table and you can show me your homework."

Veronica herded the kids out of the room with a snap of her fingers. Stephen looked at Gerard.

"See you later Mama Gee."

Gerard waved and as soon as they were out of sight he sighed. He wanted to be with the kids today... He wanted to order pizza and watch animated films with them.

Billy wasn't even good company lately. They hardly talked and when they did Billy would be so mean. Gerard wasn't even sure why he was being mean in the first place. What did he do to deserve such negative treatment? 

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Gerard went up stairs with that woman's voice in his head calling his husband Bill.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting."

Billy was getting a headache. The speech was longer than anyone had thought and he was bored. He had drank too much of the cheap champagne that the dinner offered and had been to the open bar three times. They were not mixing well. Now his wife had been doing little movements next to him and they were just annoying him for some reason.

"Hey sweetie, me and Tanya are going to get some air."

"Sure babe."

The two other girls at the circle table of the three couple stood up. Suddenly she turned to Gerard.

"Would you like to join us?"

Gerard looked up at her in shock. He wanted to badly. He turned to Billy and looked into his eyes for approval.

"Can I...?" He asked his husband quietly.

"OH honey, you don't have to ask him, come on."

She grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled him out of the chair.

"We'll be back boys."

The woman and her friend Tanya, led Gerard out of the stuffy ballroom and down the hall to where the terrace was. They stepped out into the slightly chilly spring air and took a deep breath.

"Man, I don't think that guy knows how to shut up, pompus windbag. You would think he was winning an Oscar or something."

She opened her purse and pulled out her smokes.

"Want one?"

Gerard looked at the pack of cigarettes and then back into the ballroom. Billy wasn't paying any attention to them so he gently, but quickly plucked a stick out from between her perfect manicured fingers.

"Sure." He said with a sly smirk. 

He felt cool just then, like he was hanging out with the pretty, popular girls at school or something. He never smoked before, but he always wanted to try. His past husbands have been extremely strict on him about that sort of thing, but he was an adult. He can make his own decisions. He wasn't a teenager anymore.

He rested the cigarette in between his middle and index finger. The next step, he pushed it against the pucker of his lips and leaned in close for a light that Tanya had ready for him.

"So we haven't seen you much for these things. Usually Billy is here with some blonde."

The woman lights her own cigarette and takes a deep drag.

"Oh sorry, I'm Tiffany by the way."

"Yeah, we didn't even know he was married to be honest."

Tanya finishes lighting Gerard's cigarette and then her own.

Gerard inhales harshly and starts to splutter. It wasn't even because of the smoke. It was the comment about his husband attending these things with someone else that made his choke.

"A blonde?" Gerard coughed out, pounding his fist lightly against his chest.

"Yeah, kind of busty, looks like she is trying too hard though."

"Oh yeah, I know those types. One tried messing with my brother and I shot her down...literally."

"Oh stop Tiff, you know you shot her in the foot."

"Yeah, well that's only casue my brother tried to stop me."

"Hey so you got a name?"

Gerard looked between the women in shock.

"I, uh... Gerard Way— crap, I mean Corgan... Gerard Corgan."

He couldn't believe he just botched his surname. He has never done that before in marriage. He went to take another drag of his cigarette as he cursed at himself under his breath. 

The busty blonde they were talking about must be Veronica. She fit the description. It was harmless then... She was the sitter. Billy wasn't cheating on him with the fucking sitter. That kind of thing only happened in movies. His marriage to Billy wasn't a cliché chick flick.

Sure... The older man was a little cold to him, but they still loved each other unconditionally. They had a family, they had kids, and obligations. Plus, Billy was a busy man. He couldn't balance his family, his job and a mistress. He didn't have the stamina.

"It was disgusting the way she was hanging off of him too. I would just be careful there Gerard. This woman seems to have designs on your man."

At that point clapping erupted and they knew the speech was over.

"Thank fuck for that. Let's get in there before we miss dessert."

Both women put their smokes out and then headed back into the hotel.

Gerard tossed his cigarette over the balcony and rushed behind them. The gust of AC air in the ballroom slaps him in the face as he makes his way back over to Billy. He takes his seat and scoots closer to his husband.

"Hi honey." Gerard whispered and pecked Billy chastely on the cheek. "Sorry about that... What'd I miss?"

Billy merely side eyed him and Gerard bit down on his bottom lip nervously. The older man could probably smell the cigarette smoke on him. If he asked about it Gerard decided he was going to lie and say it was because the girls were smoking and he just got the scent from contact.

"Dessert folks."

The waiter brought over slices of tiramisu and coffee. In each cup he poured sambucca. Tanya took a bite of the dessert.

"Damn, the coffee liquor in here is amazing!"

Gerard, strangely, wasn't in the mood for dessert. He pushed his plate away.

Billy was pissed that Gerard smelled like smoke. He hated it...well unless it was her, but then again, she didn't really smoke regular ones. He dove into his dessert and coffee and noticed Gerard wasn't eating his, so he ate that too. He ordered two more cups of coffee after that. By the time the event was over, Billy was hammered. In the car on the way home he kept pulling Gerard into his lap.

"Baby baby, fuck you smell so good. I want you soooo badly."

_He licked up the side of her neck and she tasted so good._

"Come on go down on me. Love that pretty mouth of yours when my cock is in it."

Gerard squirmed on Billy's lap and giggled when the scruff of his beard tickled his neck. 

"Yeah?" Gerard asked giddily. "What else did they put in that dessert?" 

He managed to get down on the floor of the car in between Billy's legs. He started to undo the zipper and button on his slacks with quick, nimble fingers. It's been too long and he was craving this kind of contact with his husband. The older man finally wanted _him_.

_Billy groaned as he felt her slender fingers around his cock. His pushed his head back against the seat closing his eyes and running his fingers through her soft blonde hair._

"That's it baby, so good for daddy. Come on, wrap those pretty lips around my cock and let me fuck your mouth."

A small smirk tugged on Gerard's lips. He dipped down and wrapped his lips around the head of Billy's cock and then slid further, brushing the shaft with his tongue. He pulled back and then repeated the same action until he started to gradually go faster. 

Gerard was getting hard as Billy grabbed his hair and started to thrust into his mouth. It turned him on so much knowing that his husband was still this attracted to him.

"Yeah baby yeah, fuck, so good. I'm gonna cum so hard for you."

_Billy thrusted his hips up and kept fucking her mouth. Her tongue felt velvet smooth and he was so close._

Gerard pulled off when he felt Billy's grip on his hair tighten. He needed this. He needed to get off with him.

"Hold on, Billy. Please hold it, okay?" Gerard rasped, letting go of his husband's cock to work his pants off.

He undressed quickly—he left his blouse on—and climbed back onto Billy's lap.

Billy was unfocused when he felt weight in his lap. He looked up though and saw Gerard...but where did she go? Still, Gerard had a fist around both of their cocks now and it felt really good.

"Gee."

Gerard silenced Billy by pressing their lips together. He kissed the older man sloppily, still stroking them. He was so close, but he needed more. 

"Fuck me, Billy. Fuck me." Gerard begged with his lips still pressed against the older man's. "I need this... I need you inside me... Please."

"I can't we don't have..."

Did he really want to? He had only been fucking her lately and he never needed to use anything, just slide right in. Gerard was maintence and he hated it.

Gerard whimpered in protest as he pressed two fingers against the older man's mouth, interrupting him. He slipped the digits inside and gathered as much saliva as possible before he pulled them back out and pushed one inside of himself. He fucked himself after adding the other and looked deeply into Billy's eyes. He felt something there... Like a spark... Some warmth. It felt like before.

"There." Gerard said after he finished prepping himself. "C'mon." He gripped onto the shaft of Billy's cock and guided the tip to his opening.

It was much safer now... There was no excuse.

He sunk down on his husband's length with his jaw slack and wide. He moaned loudly and shut his eyes closed tightly. He felt so overwhelmingly full. The burn he felt from being stretched wasn't even painful. He loved it... He missed it. He was tolerating it.

"B-Billy. Oh God... _Yesssss_." Gerard mewled with his lips pressed hotly against Billy's ear.

He forgot this feeling. This feeling of warmth and a tight vise. She could never be this tight and he couldn't put it in her ass, she said it was gross, but it felt so good. He gripped Gerard's hips and started to pull him down into his cock.

Gerard rocked his hips against Billy's thrusts. The friction was making him dizzy. It felt so fucking good.

"Right there!" Gerard cried out once his spot was hit.

He saw stars and he tossed his head back in pure elation. He rutted against the pressure and continued to grind down for more contact on his prostate. He was going to cum soon. He could feel it coursing through his veins.

"Fuck Gee, I..."

He was stuttering, he was drooling, he was cheating on her, but was he? This was his wife, he could screw him all he wanted. She had no right to complain. Billy sat up and flipped them pushing Gerard to the seat. He gripped his thigh and pounded into him.

"Fuck, you're mine and I can fuck you whenever I want." He growled as he leaned in and bit at Gerard's collar bone.

Gerard relished the intensity of their love making. He arched his back and rushed his fingers through his husband's hair as he was devoured by him. He felt like he was on some kind of drug, like he was on a roller coaster. He felt fucking amazing.

He wanted Billy to always treat him this way. He didn't mind being owned by him as long as it felt good. He loved him so much.

"Don't stop... Oh fuck, don't stop. I'm y-yours. I'm yours." Gerard babbled out in between moans and groans.

Billy left as many marks as he could on the boy as he continued to use him for his own gratification. He could feel his orgasm creeping up.

"Suck me off and swallow."

Billy pulled out and climbed onto Gerard's chest shoving his cock in his mouth and gripping his hair as he fucked it.

Gerard obeyed. This was something different and new. Usually Billy wasn't so rough, but it was something he could get used to... Even if it wasn't particularly their style. It was probably the alcohol.

Gerard tried to keep up. He pressed one hand on Billy's hip and gripped his own cock with the other. He was going to cum and soon.

Billy knew that his anger had nothing to do with the man under him, but the alcohol was fueling him. Suddenly, this was not enough for him. He wanted to fuck Gerard again, but not in the car where he was cramped. Fortunately for him the car just arrived home. Before the chauffeur was even out the door, Billy was up grabbing Gerard and hauling him over his shoulder. He carried him half naked into the house and past Veronica who only had a second to blink. He carried him up the stairs and to their room. He tossed Gerard on the bed and grabbed the lube. He slicked up three fingers and pushed them into Gerard.

Gerard was still aroused despite being hauled naked through the house. He threw his head back and howled up at their bedroom ceiling, clawing at the bedsheets in ecstasy. 

Gerard fucked himself down on Billy's fingers and whimpered when they brushed against his spot.

"Billy— _I'mgonnacum_." He gasped and jumbled his words together.

"Not without me you aren't."

Billy pulled his fingers out and ripped his suit off. He then flipped Gerard over again and grabbed his ass cheeks spreading them and pushed back inside. it felt so good in there and he just stayed still reveling in the tight heat for a moment till he heard Gerard whimper. Then he pulled back and thrusted forward.

Gerard buried his face in the sheets and released a loud, high pitched moan. He was drooling and swearing and pressing back into the thrusts like a desperate, cock hungry whore. The second he feels Billy's hands on his hips he started to lose it. He lost all control of his thoughts and speech. He came; his body tense and his jaw slack as he spewed shameless, inappropriate gibberish.

Billy felt it, that delicious tightening on his cock as Gerard came below him. He dug his nails in as he pumped his cock in and out of Gerard's ass releasing his own orgasm.

Gerard's body slumped forward with each thrust Billy gave him. His eye lids were heavy and his breathing was shallow. He felt so out of it. He has never experienced an orgasm like this before. Billy cumming inside of him was familiar. It made him feel important and owned. He liked that feeling. 

Gerard laid there spent. He was trying to get his breathing to go back to normal while reality started to crash down on him. It wasn't a bad feeling... It just wasn't good either.

He sighed contently.

Billy pulled out and turned them both on their side. He snuggled against Gerard not caring about the sticky mess they made. He kisses his ear lightly as he drifts off to sleep.

*

*

*

"So your sex life has gotten better again. See Geebaby, I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

Spencer sat at Gerard's kitchen counter chewing on a carrot. He had just got back from his honeymoon and of course wanted to see his best friend.

"Yeah... But it just feels different, Spence. I can't put my finger on it, but there's definitely something weird about the whole thing."

Gerard leaned forward on his elbows with his chin resting on the palm of his hand. 

The sex was good... Actually, it was more than good it was fucking phenomenal. That was just it though... Billy used to be mediocre. His husband was different in the bedroom and that irked Gerard.

"What about the baby sitter, have you heard anything from her anymore?"

Spencer took another bite of his carrot and chewed it thoughtfully.

Gerard sighed. He hardly saw Veronica now-a-days, but when he did she was always staring at Billy longingly. It made him uncomfortable, but of course he never voiced out this concern to Billy. It would only upset him. 

"Yeah... Here and there. Only when we really need her."

He knew they were going to need her to watch the kids again some time soon. Gerard grew weary just thinking about it... He hated going out to Billy's business parties. Everyone was so stiff and boring.

"Hey so how is Destiny doing? Did the doctor say anything?"

Spencer had spoken to a frantic Gerard while in midflight about his youngest developing a high fever and thinking he had to rush her to the ER. Spencer told him to calm down and all the pediatrician first. Turns out the kid needed children medicine and an appointment the next day.

Gerard looked at Spencer and nodded frantically.

"Uh, yeah... She had the flu. They prescribed her some medicine and she's getting better now. I'm sorry I called you so late at night... I didn't know what to do and Billy was at the office. I was so scared." 

Gerard paused and took a deep breath. He needed to relax. Everything was better now. He knew Spencer didn't mind.

"Well, things should be alright now. He, at least she is the only one you have to deal with right now. I mean just you and Billy and Des. Summer camp is not over for another two weeks."

Spencer smirked.

"I bet that means that you don't have to hold back the screams much either. I know I loved it when you screamed when I fucked you just right."

Gerard choked on his tongue.

"... Spencer!" He looked around to make sure no one was around to hear that.

Wait... Oh, right. He just said it... The kids were at summer camp. Gerard still wasn't used to it.

"Really wish Billy was into sharing Geebaby."

Spencer ran a finger down his chest.

Gerard shuddered involuntarily. He licked his lips and nodded his head numbly. He missed being _that_ close to Spencer. 

"Y-yeah... Me too." He said, looking deeply into his best friend's eyes.

Spencer sighs and then his beeper goes off.

"Shoot, that's Pete. He is having a dinner meeting with some artist guy and I have to make friends with his wife."

Spencer hops off and leans in giving Gerard a sweet kiss.

"See you later Gee, call me okay?"

Gerard didn't want him to go, but he had no control over that.

"Yeah... I'll call you before bed." He said dejectedly as he walked his friend to the front door. "I love you Spence. Take care."

Spencer grabbed Gerard and kissed him. Really kissed him in a way that said how much he loved and missed the boy.

Gerard melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Spencer's shoulders. The kiss was everything he needed. He felt so lost these past few months and now here was his best friend, shining light to guide him. Gerard loved him so much. 

They broke apart slowly and Gerard smiled.

"Thank you, Spencer... For everything." He whispered, looking into Spencer's eyes.

"Anytime Geebaby."

*cough cough*

"Gege."

"Duty calls mama."

Spencer squeezes Gerard's ass for good measure and then he is out the door with a wave.

* * *

"Des..." Gerard trailed off. "Sweetheart, the doctor said you need plenty of liquids. C'mon... One more bite and then we're finished. I promise, baby."

Destiny fussed, folding her mouth closed so that Gerard couldn't put the spoon in her mouth. Gerard poked her chin lightly with the spoon with a funny look on his face until she started to giggle. Gerard caught her off guard and pushed the spoon into her mouth.

"YAYYY!!! We did it! Mission accomplished Major Des!" Gerard screeched, pushing the empty bowl aside. 

He punched the air and Destiny mimicked him. 

"See? That wasn't so bad... Now c'mon. It's bedtime time." He carried her out of her high chair and started up stairs to her bedroom.

She yawned loudly as Gerard placed her gently in crib.

"Good night, Des. I love you."

Destiny smiled sheepishly and closed her eyes.

"Wuv you..." He whispered groggily and Gerard leaned over to kiss her on her chubby pink cheek.

Once he shut off the light and closed her door—leaving it slightly open—he went downstairs to clean the kitchen. Billy would be home soon so he wanted to make sure everything was in order.

* * *

"Fuck."

Billy pulls out of Gerard and drops to the side on his back.

"Hey, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

Gerard raked his fingers through his sweaty hair as he attempts to catch his breath.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know... Nothing. Why?" He rolled onto his side and nibbled on his bottom lip as he gazed longingly at his husband.

Billy was staring up at the ceiling, patting his hands rhythmically on his sweaty chest. Gerard thought he looked beautiful post coital. He was a God.

"I need you to go into town and do a few errands for me. I will have Veronica watch Des."

Gerard flipped onto his stomach and kissed Billy's forehead.

"You just reminded me! I need to get some groceries for this new recipe I want to try for dinner tomorrow. I'll do that after errands." Gerard said as he rested his head against Billy's chest.

He snuggled against him and smiled to himself.

"Great, just page me when you are coming home okay?"

Billy rolled over and turned out the light. He snuggled in and yawned.

"Night Gerard."

Gerard smiled to himself.

"G'night, Billy."

*

*

*

Gerard had been running errands for four hours already and he was exhausted. He wanted to go home and be with Billy and Destiny. Billy wasn't even in the office today. He was working from home today and Gerard wanted to cater to him like he used to.

Sighing, Gerard got all the groceries into the car he was appointed as the caretaker and slammed the trunk closed. He wasn't used to all the labor, but he knew it was good for him and he was just going to have to get used to it with Monica around.

Just the thought of that woman being the new caretaker made him see red. He didn't hate her though. He was just infuriated with her constantly taking Destiny away from him when she was in his arms. It wasn't a regular thing at first, but now... Now she was getting too comfortable. Gerard needed to put her in her place and soon.

Gerard got home in one piece. He parked the car in its separate garage and gathered all the groceries out of the trunk as soon as he got out. He managed to balance everything on his arms.

He entered the house through the garage entrance that went straight into the kitchen. He sat everything down on the counters and started to pull everything out to put them where their proper places were. He hummed a tune to himself as he organized.

* * *

She said she had taken care of the kid. That she would stay asleep the whole time. She wasn't lying. Even through the cries of pleasure. He wondered if she gave her anything. She was asleep a few minutes ago. He woke her up with his mouth. He watched her arch her back and groan his name as he pushed himself into her. No protection needed. She couldn't have kids and they were loyal to each other...well he had been sleeping with his wife more often, but it was to remind himself that he could have what he wanted right? He wasn't guilty. He bought the man and like anything you buy, he could send it back. She wanted him to. She said that he needed a real woman in his life and that she would be willing to be that woman. The kids seemed to like her. They never said anything bad or argued with her. She was great with the kids. He had not heard his pager go off so they still had time. Maybe a shower after this would be nice. He moaned himself as he pushed in one more time and came.

* * *

Gerard finished putting everything away. He stored all the bags in the bigger bag he had to recycle them later. He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. He wanted a bath and a nap... Maybe he'd try and take a short one before Destiny woke up. The silence told him that she was most likely asleep.

Making his way upstairs, Gerard went to Destiny's room and peeked in. There she was, out cold. Gerard smiled and pulled away. He could definitely nap for an hour or so. That made him happy.

He went to his and Billy's bedroom next. He noticed the light had been on, which is strange because he remembered turning it off before he left. He opened it with his brows furrowed in confusion and what he sees when he's finally in makes his entire world shatter all around him.

There was his husband with... With the sitter. They were fucking and didn't even notice him until he backed up into the door.

"What—?" Gerard cried out. "What is this?!"

Tears poured out of his eyes and his face burned from how flushed he was.

"Gerard, you were supposed to page me when you were coming home."

"See baby, he can't even follow a simple rule like that."

Veronica got up off Billy's cock and slipped into the sheets next to him. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"What's the matter Gerald, never seen a real woman before?"

Gerard wanted to scream, so he did. He turned to leave, but before he did he had to get something off his chest.

"You aren't a fucking woman! You're a whore! You're sleeping with a married man—MY HUSBAND! Billy, how could you! We've been great and now you're ruining it for her!" 

He couldn't stop screaming. His face was red and his mascara was streaking down his cheeks. He knew he must have looked insane, but he felt it. He finally had his perfect husband and family... And now it was being stolen from him.

"Look, I'm sorry Gerard, but it just got boring. All you ever do its what I tell you. You have no opinion for yourself, and I need that."

Billy looked at Gerard, and spoke to him like that with the other woman still in their bed.

"Opinion? You want my opinion? I can give you an opinion William... I think you're an asshole. I think you're a fucking piece of shit!"

He pointed at Billy sternly and then looked at her.

"And you! You're a fucking whore... You don't love him or the kids. You're a low life whore who'll never find happiness!"

"*smirk* I found yours didn't I? Look sweetheart, some men need more than an ass to stick their cock in. With me he has several choices. Just agree that the better woman won, and walk out with some dignity."

"That's enough Ronnie! Look Gerard, I already called M. It's over, I'm sorry. Just get ready, the car will be here in a bit to take you back to the House. I'll figure out something to tell the kids."

Billy turned away from the man that was once his wife.

Gerard stood there, looking at his husband with this woman. He hated her. He hated Billy. He fucking hated them. 

He turned, hurrying out of the room. He went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of half finished Jack and killed it. When he finished he smashed the bottle against the wall with a cry. 

"Oh my god..." He whispered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Reality was hitting him. He was going back to the House... He was going to be alone. Spencer wasn't going to be there for him and he was going to be stuck with M. Who knew how long it was going to be until he found another husband. That scared him.

And the kids... The kids.

Gerard sobbed with them in mind and grabbed a broom from the closet down the hall. He went to the mess he made and started to sweep it up... Not for himself, not Billy, but for the kids.

"Why..." Gerard cried, his body trembling as he continued to sweep the mess of glass on the floor. "Why. Why. Why... Why." 

He was going to miss them.

*

*

*

M watched Gerard mope. He was honestly surprised that Corgan had returned him. They seemed so happy, but fuck it, it was before seven years so it was no loss to him. Still, when he fucked Gerard last night, there was no life in the boy. Maybe he needed more than just M right now. M made a few phone calls.

"Yeah, the same one. He needs a little cheering up and you know your cock wouldn't mind another go."

M smirked at the guys answer.

"Right see you at ten then."

M hung up. He contemplated telling the boy, but then decided no. He poured himself a fifth and went to call his dealer. He was going to need some for tonight.

* * *

The inside of Gerard's thigh was still itchy... The third mark fresh and reminding him that he was never going to see Billy or the kids ever again. He felt numb.

He was in bed, resting his eyes. He could hear the other wives wandering up and down the halls. They were all laughing and gossiping. Gerard didn't have time for that anymore. Even when one of them tried to start something with him he just ignored it. They couldn't break him... He was already broken.

Gerard rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

*

*

*

He knew the boy was probably asleep, but he could care less. The guys were here and they wanted to party and they wanted Gerard. He pushed open the door and sure enough he was. M shook his roughly.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty. You're late to the ball."

Gerard groaned and rolled over. He opened his eyes and saw M staring down at him. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"I'm up, I'm up." Gerard said with a yawn as he sat up.

He tamed his bed head and got out of bed to follow M out of his room.

M led Gerard to the same room as last time. All the same guys were there.

"Hey, there he is, our favorite party favor."

One of the guys grabs for Gerard and pulls him down on his lap.

"We heard you got dumped by someone who was stupid enough to let you go. We're here to make you forget all that and to start with we are going to introduce you to Paradise."

The man pointed to M's desk in which a mirror was laid upon it and there were lines of pure white cocaine on it.

"Go on baby, it will make you feel better trust us."

The man that just finished snorting a line handed Gerard the rolled $50.

Gerard stared with a blank expression on his face. He was considering it... If it would help him forget. He wasn't going to turn that luxury down.

"How do I...?" Gerard climbed off the man's lap with the rolled up bill in his hand. "Can someone show me?"

He went to the desk with the lines of coke on it.

Samual stepped up behind Gerard.

"Now go easy babydoll or you can hurt yourself."

He helped the boy position himself over the mirror and choose a line.

"Now you block one nostril with your finger and breathe in with the other. You have to do it quickly, but not too fast or it will really hurt. Either way it is going to hurt, but you can make it hurt less."

He lined the rolled bill up for Gerard.

"Go ahead babydoll, two snorts and you won't have a care in the world."

Gerard liked how the man felt pressed up against his back like that. He liked being guided. He liked having someone show him how to do things. 

Nodding, Gerard lowered himself and stared down at the perfectly lined white powder. He thought about Spencer. He thought about Billy and the kids. 

He snorted and when he did he immediately pulled back furiously.

"F-fuck!" He shouted, dropping the bill on the table.

"I got you babydoll, easy easy."

Samuel wrapped his arms around the boy and nursed him through the burn.

"Come on, you gotta do the next line before you chicken out. Your high will be fucked up if you don't."

He pushed the boy back down and lined the bill up for him.

"Come on, you can do it. Do that and I will give you anything you want."

Gerard's eyes were watery and his nose was burning. He placed the bill against his nostril with shaky fingers and snorted his next line with the man's help. This time it hurt less. He was already pretty numb from the first. He lifted his head up and looked around with heavy lidded eyes.

He felt different...

"Good job, such a good girl. Now I promised you anything for doing that so what would you like?"

Gerard looked the man in his eyes for the first time and noticed he had a look about him... He seemed nice. He forgot about everyone for that moment and focused on him.

"I want..." Gerard trailed off and licked his lips. "I want you to kiss me." 

"I think I can do that."

Samuel stepped forward and shfiting their bodies pushed Gerard against the wall. He placed a hand on his hip and then leaned in with an hungry open mouth.

Gerard kissed back. He bunched his hands up in the mans coat and tugged him closer. Maybe it was the cocaine talking, but he felt ecstatic. His entire body felt like it was on fire, but in a good way.

The boy kissed with fire and passion and Samuel briefly wondered if he did this with his ex husbands. Was he like this all the time? He needed to know.

Gerard knew now. He knew how high he was. Was it supposed to kick in this quickly? Gerard tore his lips away from the man and looked him in his eyes. 

"What was your name again?" He asked with one hand trailing up in between the man's legs.

"Samuel, but you can call me Sammy, babydoll."

Sam groaned as the boy found the hard on that the kiss had created. He could hear the other guys behind him getting pissed for monoplizing the boy, but he could give two shits.

Gerard looked into Samuel's azure eyes and smiled.

"Sammy..." Gerard said, testing the name on his tongue. "That's sexy."

He started to stroke Samuel through his slacks.

"Come on Sam, cut that shit out, we all want to play."

"Yeah he doesn't belong to you."

M walked up to where Gerard and Sam were.

"Sam, what the fuck are you doing?"

Sam looked away from the beautiful boy at M and snaped out of it.

"Oh, I was just fucking with the guys."

He pushed Gerard into M.'s arm, but looked at the boy with reluctance.

"That's better."

M. pulled Gerard away and suddenly Sam wasn't in the mood anymore.

"Bathroom."

He left the room as the other guys began to crowd Gerard and remove his clothing.

Gerard watched Sam walk away as M pushed him on top of another man. He knew he was high, but he felt a sentimental feeling tug at his heart for the man. He was the first person Gerard wanted in a long time. There was absolutely no need, but the want was strong. He WANTED him... But it was probably the cocaine.

Gerard's head started to spin as he was pushed against another man and then the blackness took over. There was pleasure masking pain like a façade in his brain. The happy little voice in the back of head kicked the depression down to the bottom of his skull. He knew it was temporary though. It's going to come back and then he'll have to do this all over again to keep it away.

This isn't so bad, he thought. He could get used to it.

* * *

Sam finished his fourth cigarette. He had snorted from his own private stash and was vibrating now. The noises had long since died off. He made his way back to the lounge. All his so called buddies were splayed out with soft satisfied cocks and in the middle of it all covered in cum was the boy. He moved in and picked him up. M was completely out too. He carried the boy through to M's private room. He knew M had his own bathroom away from the other Wives. He set the boy gently down and then ran a bath.

Gerard felt warm and wet. Not in the way that made him feel disgusting, but in the way that felt like a warm bath. He blinked his eyes open and looked into the eyes of Samuel. 

"What...?" Gerard groaned, looking around himself. 

He was in a bathtub.

"What am I doing in here?" He asked the older man.

"I uh, I wanted to clean you up after they finished with you."

Sam picked up the sponge and squeezed the water out over the boy's back.

Gerard visibly relaxed. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment. He liked it.

"Oh..."

He took a deep breath and looked over his body in the water. His skin was red and his hips were bruised. He thought he looked disgusting, so why was this man paying any attention to him?

"I feel like shit." Gerard whispered, looking up at Samuel with tired eyes.

"You look beautiful though."

Sam squeezed the sponge over Gerard's hair. He wondered how he would look with it a bit longer. He then grabbed M's shampoo and poured that in the boy's hair. He started to massage it into his scalp.

Gerard sighed. He didn't feel beautiful.

"Thank you." He said, closing his eyes.

He wanted to ask Samuel if coming down always felt this bad, but decided not to. He didn't want to come off as naïve. He was sick and tired of people always treating him like he was child.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked, re opening his hazel eyes to look into Sam's blue ones.

"I like pretty things and you my dear are very pretty."

Sam couldn't help it, he leaned in and kissed the boy's neck.

Gerard winced at the kiss as if he were struck.

"No." Gerard said sternly.

He turned his head to avoid the man's lingering eyes. 

"I'm not... I'm not pretty. I'm disgusting and used up and no one wants me."

Sam felt the pain in the boy's voice. He rinsed his hair out and then grabbing a towel he scooped him out of the bathtub and carried him into the bedroom. He lay him on the bed and looked at him. How could anyone not want this creature. Sam went and grabbed his jacket that he took off during the bath. He pulled out his baggie and set up a few lines on a mirror that was there clearly for that. He took two in and then looked at he boy.

"It's better quality then the stuff M. gave us."

Gerard looked over the stuff with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Will it last longer?"

He wasn't even sure how this sort of thing worked...

"Yeah babydoll it will."

Gerard smiled at that and climbed out of bed. He let the towel fall from around his shoulders. He stood next to Sam and stuck his hand out for the rolled up bill.

Sam watched the beauty before him snort both lines with none of the hesitation that he had before. He could see it still burned, but the boy was getting used to it.

"There, now you will feel much better."

Sam picked up the residue and rubbed it on his teeth.

Gerard backed up until he was in front of the bed. He fell back against it and stared up at the ceiling with his mouth open wide. He was going numb again. His head was spinning, but he felt incredible... Like he was floating.

"Come lie down with me, Sammy." Gerard said quietly, still staring at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face.

Sammy crawled on the bed and lay down next to the boy. 

"So what are you gonna do now?"

Gerard emitted a girlish giggle and rolled over until he was on top of Sam.

"Nothing." He said with a short laugh. "Unless..." He trailed off and smirked as he wiggled his brows playfully.

"Unless?"

Sam brings his hands up to the boy's soft hips and squeezes them gently.

Gerard giggled again and leaned down to whisper in Samuel's ear.

"Unless you make the first move."

Sam flipped them over so that the boy was under him. He crushed his lips against him tasting that sweetness that was unique.

"I want you so badly babydoll."

Gerard whimpered loudly and pushed his hands up until they were buried in the man's shaggy hair. He kissed him on the lips again, harder this time and with more passion. 

"I want you too, Sammy. I... I want you to—" He interrupted himself with an awkward laugh. "This coke really is better quality. It's messing with my head."

"Nah baby doll, that's not the coke, that's your heart. It's filled with want for me and I am about to satisfy you like you have never been satisfied before."

Sam sat up and took his own clothing off. He then climbed in the bed and sat against the headboard.

"Suck me baby doll, get it nice and wet and then I want you to ride me."

Gerard smiled and settled himself in between the man's legs. He went straight for his cock. He worked palm against it until it was wrest and then that's when he goes down. He wraps his lips around Sam and it's almost like he's never done this before. He felt like he was doing something new and exciting... This whole experience was like that.

He bobbed his head up and down and sucked until he noticed the man was close. He plopped off and quickly straddled him. This was his favourite. He had all the power. He felt like he was in control.

"Fuck!"

Sam watched the boy slowly sink down onto his cock. He looked like a demi God made of white marble. When he bottomed out, Sam's hands went right to his hips.

"I love how soft you are babydoll."

Gerard placed his hands delicately on Sam's shoulders and tipped his head back, exposing his pale throat. He had some marks from the others, but he was still very much pristine in his own way. Nothing could touch him—Especially when he was this high.

He rode Samuel likes he's never ridden before and when he finds his prostate he keeps at it, going harder and faster. He was chasing his orgasm and the man beneath him was his tool. Gerard was fucking him—not the other way around. 

He's sure Sam knew that and it didn't seem like he cared too much. Maybe because he was benefiting from it anyway. It was a win-win situation. This whole thing was a weird, perverted partnership. Gerard didn't mind either. He liked the equality.

"S-Sammy... Oh god, I'm gonna cum." Gerard mewled as he lowered his hand to grip himself.

"That's it babydoll, cum for me. I want to feel while I'm cumming inside of you."

Gerard threw his head back again and screamed up at the ceiling as he came hard in thick spurts against Samuel's chest. He collapsed on top of him, panting raggedly against his neck.

Sam bucked his hips into the tight heat before he came with a groan. He moved the boy's face to his and kissed his soft lips.

"Marry me."

Gerard pushed himself off of Sam's chest quickly to stare into his eyes in shock. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide.

Did he hear him right?

"What? Are you... Are you serious?" He asked, blinking hard.

This wasn't happening. This never happened to someone like him.

"I don't think I could live if I couldn't wake up to you face and warm body everyday."

Gerard's mind was murky. All he could think was 'oh my god, this is really happening'. He couldn't say no.

"Yes... I'll marry you."

Sammy just smiled. He was inside the boy softening, but his heart was still fully on board.

"You have made me very happy by saying yes Gerard."

Gerard smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Samuel's cheek.

He was happy too. Even though it wasn't how he imagined being proposed to he was still glad it was Samuel. He had a feeling that this marriage was going to be life changing... For better or for worse.


	17. Snow Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coke habit was always inevitable. He never was that strong. He could never really cope with things on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Holy shit, this one is almost over too! Sorry we have been taking so long to get the next chapter up, but life comes at you like a bullet train sometimes and you get knocked the fuck out. That being said, we should be back to regularly updating this one. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

_***Time Stamp: Two Years and Five Months Later***_

Gerard was high. Samuel was high, too. They had a little party with some of Samuel's friends and they were all coked out of their minds as they all sat slumped on the plush sofas in the posh living room. Gerard was slouched against his husband and he could feel blood dripping out of his nose, but he was too high to acknowledge it. He probably wasn't the only one either.

They have these sort of "parties" once, and even sometimes twice, a week. Gerard always got too high and he almost always OD's, but he was amongst pros. He tried to learn from them, but he was still so naive. He also felt like he deserved it... To be so drugged out of his mind that he always forgets where he is and just blacks out.

The coke habit was always inevitable. He never was that strong. He could never really cope with things on his own. He missed the kids and he even missed his pathetic excuse of an ex: Billy. He missed the feeling of being needed and wanted. He felt important when he had a family and as shallow and self centered as that sounded it kept him sane.

Gerard opened his eyes slowly. He was in his and Samuel's dark, cold bedroom. He sat up in bed and groaned. He doesn't remember going to bed... Maybe Samuel carried him after he blacked out?

Yes. Gerard decided that was it.

"Sammy..." He called out, touching the side of his head and winced.

He needed medicine... Or liquor... Or another line. Anything but this fucking headache. He shifts around the bed a bit until his elbow bumps into someone.

"Sammy." He repeats, pulling the silk duvets back to expose whoever it was next to him.

Well, it was Sammy that's for damn sure... Unless he transformed into a busty redhead over night.

That's when it all starts to come back to him. He remembers getting to bed—well, more like stumbling. He remembers his husband's slobbery mouth on his throat and hands on his hips. He remembers the older man groaning out in annoyance before he suddenly jumped off the bed, leaving Gerard alone for a moment. Samuel came back though—hours later... It could have been minutes, but to Gerard it felt like hours.

He came back and he had someone else with him. A young, pretty woman with long, red hair—Trina... Gerard covered her up and laid back down.

"Ugh, stop, too early."

Gerard rolled over and grabbed a bottle of water off the nightstand.

"Sorry..." He muttered to the redhead as he uncapped the bottle.

He chugged down as much as he could to chase away the cotton mouth and raging headache. He pulled the bottle away from his chapped lips and looked at the woman again.

"Do you want some water?" He asked, sticking out what was left in the water bottle to her.

He knows she doesn't want to be bothered, but he figured she had cotton mouth too.

The beautiful redhead slipped out from the covers. She had large curls that looked like they would be petal soft to the touch and the deepest green eyes. She yawned and stretched revealing that she was wearing nothing on top. Her breasts were perky in the cold morning air. She rubbed her eyes and then looking at Gerard took the water bottle.

"Thanks Gena baby."

She crawled to the end of the bed revealing that she was only wearing a little green g-string and had a perfect ass.

"Hey it's raining. You know what goes best in the rain?"

Gerard looked out the window and shrugged. He didn't even realize it was raining.

"Soup and a nap? I feel like shit." He said with a slight chuckle.

"No silly. Going outside and fucking in it."

She turned around and moved so that she was in front of Gerard. She ran a hand down his chest.

"Come on, let's do it."

Gerard gently pushed her hand away. He really wasn't in the mood... Especially since he was sobered up now. That was a problem.

"Uh, u-um... No thanks. I think I need to find Sam. You can stay here and rest a bit longer if you'd like."

He quickly climbed out of bed and grabbed his robe off the floor. He slipped it on and hurried out of the bedroom before the redhead could say anything else.

"Samuel..." Gerard called out, wandering through the house. "Where are you?"

Gerard found Samuel passed out in the living room. There was a small trickle of blood near his nose.

Gerard stopped dead in his tracks and stared blankly at the unconscious man on the sofa. He could see the remnants of the coke on the coffee table. All that was left was a mere thin layer that resembled dust.

Gerard quietly, on the tip of his toes, made his way over to the coffee table. Once he's standing in front if it, he quickly dabs his index finger with his tongue and then drags it over the table in front of him.

He pulled his finger back up and stared at what he managed to salvage. It wasn't much, but at least it was something. He pushed his finger into his mouth and rubbed the remainder of the coke on his teeth.

"Huh...wazzat who's there?"

Gerard stepped back, nearly falling on his ass, and looked back down at Samuel whose eyes were now peering open.

"Hey." Gerard said, plopping down next to him. "There you are... What do you want for breakfast?"

"Ugh, just toast, I don't think I could eat anything else."

Samual got up an scratching his ass headed to the bathroom.

Gerard watched him until he disappeared into the bathroom. He got up from the couch slowly and went straight for the kitchen.

Toast was easy enough, but he was hoping he could make something else. He probably will just in case Samuel's appetite came back. He fixed up a few slices of toast and then started to work on a stack of pancakes. He thought Trina in his and Samuel's bedroom and figured she would be hungry too.

Coffee was next. A shit load of it.

"Trina! Sammy! Breakfast is ready!" Gerard shouted, setting everything on the dining table.

"Gena, what's with the shouting?"

The redhead came out still in the green thong, but she had on a flimsy crop top that barely contained her breasts.

Gerard looked her over before he realized he was doing it. He adverted his eyes quickly to the dining table decorated with food and pulled a chair out for the busty redhead.

"I, uh... I made breakfast." He said, walking around the table to take his own seat.

"Yummy!"

She sat down and helped herself to the pancakes.

"Did anyone get the license plate of that truck?"

Samuel groaned as he fell into his seat in front of the toast.

Gerard shifted in his seat and shrugged. The next morning after their 'parties' always play out like this... Except Trina was a new addition. She's only been around for a month or two.

"You should stay home today, Sammy. Skip work and get some rest." Gerard said, serving himself a stack of pancakes.

"Can't...got a new client. Gonna be home late baby. Hittin' the club for a business meetin'."

Samual slowly chewed his toast like every bite hurt.

Gerard sighed and dropped his fork.

"Can't you just skip it? Just stay here with me. I can... I can call Roger and I can ask him to bring more coke."

He just wanted his husband to stay home with him, but he wasn't about to say that. Samuel worked like he did his drugs—too much and too often. Gerard just wanted Samuel to be that way with him. He wanted Samuel to be addicted to him.

"If I don;t work baby, we can't afford to get the coke from Roger."

Samuel finished his toast.

"Trina baby, keep Gee company for me. Why don't you girls go do some shopping and get a spa treatment."

Samuel reached for his wallet, but instead of handing the card to Gerard, handed it to the redhead.

"You got it sugardaddy."

Trina took one more bite of her pancake and then got up.

"Come on Gena baby, let's go get ready!"

Gerard gently grabbed Trina's hand and walked away with her. He looked back at Samuel a few times until he could no longer see him.

"I don't want to go out." Gerard said quietly as he sat down on the messy bed.

"Now come on Gena baby, I bet a day at the spa will do you some good."

She pulled the poor excuse for a shirt off and then slipped on a halter top with a built in bra.

"Ooooh, then we can got hit Trash and Vaudeville! I remember you got that sick jacket there last time!"

Trina started to wiggle into a little pair of shorts with fringe on them.

"You're right." Gerard said with a smile. "I'm going to get ready."

He climbed off the bed and went straight for the walk-in closet.

"I won't take long."

He shut the door behind him.

Trina sat on the bed waiting for Gena to return. She took a sip out of the bottle of water on the night stand. She could feel her high wearing off so she wanted to make sure she was hydrated. By the time Gerard emerged, she was feeling much better.

"You look cute Gee."

Gerard did a twirl with his hands on his hips. He was wearing a simple corset top with a leather jacket thrown over it and super skinny jeans. His boots had a chunky heel and it made his legs look long and slender.

"Thanks." He said with a giggle. "Ready to go?"

"To Elizabeth Arden's and then Trash and Vaudeville!"

*

*

*

Gerard thanked the driver when they made it to their destination. He climbed out and so did Trina.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" He asked her, taking a look at his surroundings.

They were in the plaza he was so familiar with and they even had a café around here somewhere that Gerard really loved. The coffee was good and so were their bagels. He made a note for them to stop there at some point.

"Lets go work up an appetite by working out our credit cards ."

Gerard laughed. She always had the best ideas. Sometimes, he's really grateful to have Trina around. Without her he would have probably overdosed a long time ago.

"That sounds good to me." He said with a smile as he grabbed her hand.

She dragged him up and down the plaza. In and out of boutiques. Every time they left one they had more and more bags hanging off their arms. The entire excursion was a workout.

They slowed down when their stomachs started to growl and luckily they were stopped in front of the café Gerard liked so much.

"We can stop here for a break." Gerard said, looking up at the building. "I really need some coffee and a snack."

The name of the café was 'Cindy's Café'. He couldn't believe he had forgotten that.

"I am going to have the biggest latte they have, fat free of course."

They made it inside the café and ordered their drinks at the counter. The table in the back looked promising and was furthest away from all the other café dwellers. Gerard went straight for it and Trina followed closely behind him.

Sighing, Gerard carefully sipped his coffee and smiled when the warm drink touched his tongue. The liquid was like magic. He felt better already.

"So..." Gerard idly conversed. "Last night was pretty, um, crazy." He chuckled nervously.

"Isn't it always?"

Trina wrapped her lips around her iced latte and took a long sip. She pulled off and licked them.

"Still, you were a little more into it than usual. I didn't know if it was me you were enjoying or the good blow Sammy got us."

She giggled and then clapped when the waiter brought over the plate of hors d'oeuvre.

"You know when I eat these, I don't feel so bad cause they are small."

She picked up one and popped it in her mouth.

Gerard giggled and grabbed one too. He nibbled on it and then quickly sat it down on his plate as he continued to let his dark thoughts infiltrate his mind.

"Yeah. I've been worried though. Lately I feel like I've been missing something, ya know?" He mused. "And with the drugs and with Sam working all the time... I feel so numb. Last night was me being desperate."

"I could kind of tell."

She took another sip and then nibbled on another piece of the pastry.

"Look Gena, I get that you would rather have your husband fucking you than me. I'm not mad about it. I would want the same thing too. So how about we just have our side fun and than I help you figure out a way to get Sam back into your bed instead of me all the time."

Trina smiled at him, but she had a bit of hurt and rejection in her eyes

"I... Trina, you don't have to do that." Gerard said quietly, clutching his coffee tightly. "You shouldn't have to deal with me and my dead-end, sexless marriage. It's really my fault. I let it end up like this."

He always lets his marriage end up like this. He was unloveable.

Trina reached out and touched Gerard's hand. She pulled it away from the cup and held it softly.

"I want to. Gena, you have given me so much in friendship as well as love that I could never have any hard feelings about you."

Gerard looked up and smiled weakly at her. He could see that she actually really did care about him.

"Thanks Trina. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well I reckon that you would be using the wall attachment dildo a lot more."

She giggled as she finished her latte.

"Come on, let's go back to my place and try on some of the outfits we bought, talk about how to get your husband back...and maybe fool around one last time?"

Gerard laughed, sticking his hand out for the girl to take.

"When you put it like that..."

He thought about the struggle of actually using a wall attachment dildo.

"Our last time, but let's go in rounds. Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Trina dropped some money on the table and then they were gone to the car with thier bags in tow.

* * *

"Fuck, oh fuck, I'm so close now!"

"Good baby, now do another line off my ass and then fill me up with your cream."

Samuel nodded to the slender boy who's hips he had a tight grip on. He freed one hand and grabbed the bag of coke and went to sprinkle it on the boy's perfect ass. Then he got a wicked idea. He pulled out and backed up a little.

"Hey, why did you stop?"

The boy looked back, but Samuel was smirking. He sprinkled the last of the coke down the crack of the boy's ass and over his entrance. he then pushed the boy flat and spread him open. He leaned in and snorted the white powder from the top of his ass straight down. He then used his tongue to pick up the residue as he slid it over the opening.

"Ah ah ah, shit, that feels amazing!"

He licked a few more times pushing some of the granules into the boy with his tongue. He then moved and shoved his cock back in. He picked up the boy and impaled him on his cock as he held him tightly and fucked up into him hard and fast. He reached over and stroked his cock with the same rhythm. it was not long before the boy was a gibbering mess and Samuel was filling him up with a shout along with painting his own fist with the boy's cum. They collapsed forward and passed out.

* * *

Gerard was alone on Trina's bed, pushing his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. Trina was in the kitchen putting some snacks together for them. Gerard looked around the redhead's pristine bedroom and glared at the strap-on lying on the end of the fluffy, queen sized bed.

Sure it wasn't the same as a man, but it was better than nothing. And Trina seemed to have lots of experience with it. Gerard wondered if she liked doing it... Being in that sort of control.

Gerard sat up slowly and looked at the messy lines of coke on her nightstand. He grabbed the rolled up $100 bill and snorted whatever he could. He dropped the bill and fell back against the mass of pillows and sheets. He felt a wave of euphoria wash over him and he smiled to himself.

"Here we go, something to give you some energy for round two."

Trina sat down with the plate of summer sausage, cheese, and crackers. She picked up one of the stacks and held it for Gerard.

"Open wide Gena baby."

Gerard opened his mouth and tried not to laugh as he was fed like he was some sort of empress.

In between the small stacks of meat and cheese, Trina fed him a luscious red wine and in between those she kissed him.

Gerard stared at her. His eyes were wide and his heart felt like it stopped.

They've kissed before, but usually when she was fucking him. They never kissed like this before. It was innocent and it confused him.

"Mmmm, kisses taste best when they are wine soaked."

Trina climbed onto the bed and moved to hover over Gerard's cock with her mouth. She licked the tip and few times and then reached over and swiped her finger through the coke. She swirled some on the tip mixing it with the precum and then went down on him.

Gerard fell silent except for the gasp that escaped his lips. He pushed his hand through his hair and focused on the goth styled light fixture hanging from the bedroom ceiling above them.

"... Listen." Gerard whimpered. "I know you probably won't remember this, but I want you to know that—ah—that I really am sorry."

He felt like he was talking to Spencer, but this was way different. This wasn't Spencer (whom he missed every single fucking day of his miserable life) this was Trina. This was a woman he met through Sam and cocaine. It was always going to be through Sam and the drugs.

Basically, what he was trying to say was, they were just temporary friends with benefits. He wanted to be honest with her, but also avoid hurting her feelings. It didn't matter at this point, it seemed, she was too high to listen.

Trina pushed a finger inside Gerard as he continued to bob up and down on his cock.

"You're thinking too much again Gena baby."

She smirked. The strap on she used had a vessel that you could fill with liquid. Smartly she always filled it with lube so that Gerard's openieng was always coated. This let her move to two and then three fingers easily opening him up for her cock.

"Am I?" Gerard gasped throwing his head back. "Fuck."

Gerard's skin started to get slick with sweat and his eyes slipped shut. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was thinking too much. Cocaine always did that to him.

"Mhmm, you are thinking with the wrong head."

Trina moved her fingers and mouth away. She grabbed the strap on and filled it with more lube as well as coated it generously.

"So what position should we do this time? Wanna ride me reverse cowgirl or do you want to get fucked like an animal?"

Gerard tried to catch his breath. He decided that he really wanted to get fucked. He spread his legs without a word and smirked deviously.

Trina finished putting the device on and turned to see Gerard with his legs spread obscenely. She smiled and crawled between them. He pulled his thighs high on her hips and pushed in.

Gerard relished the feeling of being filled up. He rested his hands on Trina's shoulders and moaned as she started to thrust in and out of him.

"H-Harder." Gerard whimpered, wrapping his legs tightly around her hips.

Trina grabbed Gerard' hair and dug her fingers into his hips as she thrusted faster.

Gerard's breath hitched in his throat as he worked his hips frantically against her thrusts.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah... T-There. There." He said as he gently squeezed her shoulder.

He was already so close.

"What a good little slut you are Gena. Taking it like a big girl. After this, we are going to smoke up and you are gonna ride me hard and wet."

Gerard trembled from the thought of that. He pulled her fully on top of him and smashed his chapped lips against her painted red ones. He kissed her sloppy and messy and so, so wet with excessive spit.

"Ah ah ah, fuck!"

When Gerard did that, it made the vibrations of their fucking hit right on her clit.

Gerard gasped and moaned and panted. He was cumming. He was cumming against their bodies and he pulled away from her lips to catch his breath.

"Fuck... Fuck." He exclaimed, tipping his head back.

"Oh God, Gee, don't stop, make me cum too!"

Gerard, despite being wiped out, continued to rut up against his friend, trying to help her reach climax this way. He wasn't sure if he would be any help, but it seemed to be working.

"Yes yes, on fuck yes!"

Trina began to shake as her own orgasm ripped through her. She collasped a top the younger man.

"How about a nap before the next round."

Gerard yawned, nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He said and wrapped his arms around her.

He thought about his husband then. He thought about where he was. Who he was with and if he was even thinking about Gerard. Gerard closed his eyes and released a deep breath.

"Night, T."

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

"So I have not seen Trina in a few weeks."

Samuel noted that the young vixen had not been at their home nor gone out with Gerard. In fact, Gerard had been home more than he usually was. This made it difficult for him to go out and see _him_ , but the weekend was coming and Samuel had plans...that didn't include his wife...per say.

"So listen Gee. I have a conference this weekend and I wondered if you wanted to come with me."

Gerard's eyes lit up. He looked at Samuel and smiled a simpler smile at him.

"Yeah, sure!" He said, sitting up right.

"Before we go though, I need to pick up more coke. The problem is I am in a meeting when they want to do the drop. Can you make the pick up for me?"

Gerard nodded frantically.

"Y-yeah. Of course... Um, where do I meet them?"

"It's an apartment on Crendle Ave. I'll give you the address and then money."

Samuel wrote the address down.

"We can pack before hand so that as soon as I get back from the meeting we can get out of here. Sounds good babydoll?"

Gerard nibbled on his bottom lip. Nerves were settling down on him.

"Yeah, um... Do we have any coke left now? I need a little."

Even just a little bit would help him relax.

Samuel only had enough for him and his lover.

"Sorry babydoll, but the sooner you get there the sooner you will get back right?"

Gerard looked down sadly. Just his luck. He felt like the coke in this house never lasted like it used to. He knew for a fact he wasn't doing that much so it must be Samuel. He wasn't going to bring it up because it wasn't his place to. Samuel _did_ pay for it after all.

"I guess..." He said quietly as he scratched the back of his head.

He got up after that and started to make his way to their bedroom to pack.

Samuel grabbed his phone and texted _him_.

*Hey babygirl, just about out of here. Can't wait to taste that sweet nectar of yours.*

It was not long before he got a reply back.

*Me neither Big Daddy.*

Samuel smiled. It was going to be a good day.


	18. Unloveable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked at the boy and wondered how anyone could not want him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So close to the end now! This has been one fucked up ride so far, but we are glad that we took it. We promise though, no matter how fucked up every thing is, there is another silver lining at the end of the fic. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

Gerard scurried along Crendle Ave. the entire street was cluttered and reeked of booze and pot. Gerard immediately, off the bat, noticed that it was fraternity central and he mentally cursed himself. He knew exactly the type of people frat boys were, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from getting what he needed. He wasn't that sober.

He looked up at the building Sam told him would be the one where he would get the drugs. He went up the steps slowly. He was nervous and kind of scared, but he tried to calm himself down by imagining the taste of coke on his teeth. 

He smiled weakly to himself as he knocked on the door.

"You can do this, G... Don't be a wuss." 

He coaxed himself as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. 

"You've got this." He said as he waited for someone to answer the door.

"Get the door."

"You get the door."

"Fuck, someone get the door!"

"Alright, I got it!"

Voices rang out of the open windows.

"Yeah?"

Gerard looked up at the man standing in front of him. He swallowed nervously.

"I... I'm here on Samuel's behalf." He said, fiddling with his fingers.

The boy in front of him was bleary eyed and had a red nose with telltale white powder under it.

"Uh...Samu what?"

Gerard shifted slightly and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"The _sugar_... I'm here to pick up the _sugar_."

"Oh! Oh...yeah yeah come on in."

The guys steps back so the guy on the stoop can get in.

Gerard entered the home, looking around in curiosity.

"Like I said, Samuel sent me. Samuel Arthur White."

"Oh man, you mean White-Out. Fuck, each time he comes to collect his stash he does so much, he passes out for a few hours."

The boy leads Gerard into the living room. Four guys are there watching a football game. On the black glass coffee table as line of coke and a rolled bill. There is a small pile of snow next to it and a razor. One of the boy's leans over and takes one up.

"Fuck Charlie got some good shit this time."

"Hey fellas, we got a buyer here."

All four turn to look at Gerard.

"Hi." Gerard waved anxiously.

His eyes immediately go to the coke on the table. He involuntarily licks his lips.

"I'm here for uh, Sam White." He repeated, slowly, as if he were in a trance. "For coke."

"Why's White-Out not picking it up himself?"

"Yeah and..."

The boy looks Gerard up and down.

"...Who are you exactly...Babydoll?"

Gerard looked down at his shirt and frowned. He should have known they were gong to mention the shirt. They were obnoxious, stereotypical frat boys after all.

"No, I'm married to Samuel—he's my husband. I'm Gerard White. He sent me to pick up the stuff because he's in a meeting."

"Gerard White, huh? More like Snow White. Shit, your skin is paler than the snow on the table."

The guy did another line and rubbed his nose.

"You got the cash?"

Gerard would have laughed if that hadn't been the billionth time someone called him that. He nodded frantically, digging through the pockets of his overalls and pulled out an envelope of money. 

"Here." He said, passing the envelope to the tweaked out guy next to him. "That should be more than enough."

The guy took the envelope and counted it. He then got up and left the room.

"So Snow White, you want some?"

The guy started to cut small piled from the bigger one and set them in a line.

Gerard didn't have to be asked twice. He went straight for the table and plopped down next to the man setting up the lines. 

"I don't think Sam will mind if I did a line or two." Gerard said, sitting on his hands as he leaned forward to watch the man re-roll a bill. 

The lines are bigger than he's used to, but he wasn't about to complain. It could be worse... They could be a lot smaller.

The other guy came back with Sam's stash.

"Whoa, you gonna bump with us?"

The guy went into the kitchen and brought back six beers. He handed one to Gerard.

Gerard grabbed the beer daintily and nodded as he thanked the man. He never heard that slang term before, bump, so he figured it was just frat boy lingo. 

The rolled up bill was suddenly handed to him and Gerard took it quickly. He used his other hand to hold his hair back in his fist as he leaned over with the bill pressed to his nostril. He snorted the line habitually, but flinched back when it entered his system.

It was strong. Stronger than what he's used to.

"Ah!" He gasped, dropping the bill on the table on top of the lines of coke. 

He furiously rubbed at his nose as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Drink the beer it helps get the X down."

Gerard turned to the man quickly and stared at him in shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open agape.

"X...?" He questioned, but nonetheless popped open the beer.

What. The. Fuck!

He took a swig of the beverage and it actually helped.

"There you go. Now hit the other line."

Gerard chugged half the beer before he set it on the table. 

"I don't know if I should." He said.

He already felt jittery.

"Your loss Babydoll."

The guy on the other side of Gerard leaned in to take the line.

"Fuck you Greg, you can't do another line."

"Bullshit Billy, I can too."

Gerard grabbed his beer again and sipped it. He felt strange, but he didn't feel completely satisfied. He knew it would start to kick in, but he was so impatient.

"Hey, um. I'll do it. I'll do another line." He declared and then finished his beer.

"See, now give Snow White the bill Greg."

Greg sneered and threw the bill at Gerard. He climbed on the sofa and sulked.

"Just ignore him. He's an ass when he's riding high."

Bill grabbed the note that landed in Gerard's lap. He rerolled it and then handed it back.

Gerard smiled and grabbed the bill. 

"Thanks." He whispered before leaning forward.

He snorted another line and this time he expected the intense tingle. He pulled back slowly and handed the bill back to the guy next to him as he gently rubbed at his nose with a wiped out smile on his face.

"Much better." Gerard said, pushing his fingers through his hair. "Fuck... That's strong." 

He was loosening up now. The two lines and the beer were kicking in and he felt fucking amazing. He felt like he could accomplish anything. He felt like he could fly and every inch of his body was a pleasure spot. He felt so good. This stuff was magical.

"We're back bitches!"

The door opened and slammed shit and two more guys came in. They went up to the kitchen table and dropped the bags off.

"Fuck, I'm starving!"

Bill got up and went to rummage through the bags. The other two guys too their coats off and dropped them on the chairs.

"Well, who do we have here?"

"This is White-Out's boy, Snow White."

"No man, his name is Babydoll. Says so on his fucking shirt."

A sandy blonde boy walked up to Gerard.

"Looks more like a kitten to me. Does he purr?"

Gerard shifted uncomfortably and laughed.

"I'm Gerard." He giggled.

He was giggling because he was nervous and high. If he were sober he would probably be disgusted with the way the man was talking to him.

"Hi." He added and then giggled again.

"Fuck, you giggle like a girl."

"He looks like a girl too."

"Leave him alone Kevin."

Bill came back over with some lollipops.

"Here, your mouth is gonna dry out if you don't suck on one of these."

"I'll give him something to suck on."

Kevin grabbed his crotch obscenely. Greg and the other two guys laughed.

"You guys are assholes."

Bill got up and offered Gerard a hand.

"Come on Gerard, let's go find an asshole free zone."

Gerard popped the red lollipop into his mouth before taking Bill's hand. 

"Whoa!" He slurred, nearly falling over. "Byeeee guys." 

Gerard waved as Bill dragged him out of the room full of rowdy men.

The room was spinning and the cherry flavored lollipop in his mouth tasted like the best thing he's ever had. Even holding this guy's hand felt exhilarating. Gerard couldn't believe how euphoric everything seemed.

The other guys watched them leave and snickered.

"Man, how come Billy always gets to go first?"

"Cause dipshit, he's the wing man. He gets them to chill and relax."

"Dude, you realize it's a guy right?"

"Did you see what he was wearing? I know chicks that can't pull that shit off."

"Yeah, his lips look like they were made for cock-sucking."

"Besides, with his face smashed into the bed, you won't even notice he's a guy."

"Yeah, I bet he screams like a girl too."

The guys continued to snicker and high five each other. They threw a frozen pizza in the oven and waited for the signal.

* * *

"So, Gerard was it? Sorry about them. They have a terminal condition. Foot in mouth diesease."

Gerard pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. He was starting to go numb, but it wasn't too bad. Plus, he was used to it.

"Yeah, you can call me Gee though. And it's okay. I thought they were pretty funny, but that could be because I'm really high." Gerard giggled and then started to suck on his lollipop again.

"Man, your lips are really red, what flavor you got there?"

Gerard quickly pulled the lollipop out of his mouth.

"Cherry. Want to taste?" Gerard asked, sticking the sucker out to the 'new friend' he was making. "It's so good."

"Sure."

Bill leaned forward to taste the lollipop, but lost his balance.

"Whoa, shit!"

He fell over, knocking Gerard on the bed and the lollipop on the floor.

"Awe man, what a waste."

Gerard yelped in shock, but started to giggle maniacally when he realized what had just happened.

"Noooo! My lollipop. It was soooo good." He shouted playful, throwing his head back onto the mass of pillows he suddenly found swarmed around him.

"And I really wanted to taste the flavor."

Bill looked down at the boy he was on top of now.

"Hey, your lips are still red. I can taste it there instead, cool?"

Gerard lifted his head slightly and looked the man in the eyes. Fuck. He had green eyes. Bright, green eyes and they reminded Gerard of his ex, Billy. Being high even when he was sad was such a strange, yet wonderful feeling. He felt like a poet, but without the poetry.

Gerard giggled, nodding his head slowly.

"Mhmm... But only a taste, okay? It's only because you didn't get to try the lollipop." 

Gerard rolled onto his side and leaned on his arm.

"Sure, just a taste."

Bill leaned in and pressed his lips to the young mans. He did indeed taste like cherry and something more that he wanted to chase.

Gerard felt like he had been smacked in the face and it stimulated him. The kiss was more than a kiss for Gerard just then. He was time traveling—going back to the past to kiss his ex husband one last time.

Gerard opened his mouth, allowing the man to deepen the kiss.

Bill smirked. The X was really hitting the man now. He took full advantage of it and slipped his tongue inside.

Gerard kissed back, flicking his tongue sloppily against Bill's. It was wet. It was wet and slimy and tasted like cherries and Gerard was heating up because of it.

Bill grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled it down to his crotch.

"Fuck Babydoll, look what you did to me. Gonna fix it for me?"

Gerard whimpered, nodding frantically.

"Yeah... Yeah." He panted, starting to carefully unzip the man's pants.

Bill groaned as the slender hand wrapped itself around his cock. Gerard expertly started to jerk it with just enough pressure.

"Shit, you're good. Are you just as good with those lips of yours?"

Gerard flicked his wrist up and down a few more times before he pulled it away. He responds by shuffling in between Bill's legs, gripping his cock firmly before he takes him into his wet, warm mouth.

"Holy shit!"

Bill watched as Gerard sinks to knees and sucked his cock better than any bitch he ever got head from.

"Dude you okay in there?"

Greg and the other guys opened the door.

"Whoa man. Fast work there Billy."

Gerard pulled off slowly and started to use his fist again. This time there was less friction because of his saliva (it made things so much easier). Gerard had heard someone come in, but he paid no mind. It would only distract him. And quite frankly, he was too stoned out of his mind to actually give a shit at the moment.

Bill pushed his hand into the man's hair and began to Fuck his mouth. He saw his friends start to pull their own cocks out. One of them slipped behind Gerard and began to undo his suspenders.

Gerard pulled Bill's cock out of his mouth and looked back at the guy who was undressing him. 

"What're you doing?" He slurred, trying to shimmy away.

"We want you to feel good too Babydoll."

Gerard whined. He didn't want all of this.

"I-I'm fine. You don't have to."

He only agreed to give Bill a blow job.

"Well now that's not very fair is it Gee?"

Bill grabbed Gerard's hair and forced him back onto his cock. He began to fuck him and he made the man deepthroat him.

"That's it Billy. Teach the little bitch his place."

"Hurry up, I want a turn too."

"Not me, I'm gonna grab that ass of his."

"Fuck, I don't think I'm going to make it that far."

Gerard pulled away suddenly and kicked back at whoever was grabbing at his ass.

"No... Stop!" He grunted out, attempting to get away. 

He was coming down... And hard. Nothing was euphoric about this.

"Grab him!"

"Got him!"

"Fuck, he's stronger than he looks!"

"Knock him out! Where's that shit that Billy got before?"

"Yeah, that knocked that bitch out for hours!"

"Fuck yeah, my cock was sore for a week!"

Gerard screamed, struggling to break free from the man's hold on him.

"GET OFF ME!" 

He managed to duck his head far enough to bite the man's arm wrapped around him.

"Ow fuck!"

Gerard scrambled off the bed, dodging the grabbing hands as he fell helplessly on the floor. He winced when he hit the ground, but started to crawl away, towards the open bedroom door.

Bill made a grab for him, but tripped over Greg.

Gerard got up and dashed through the home, putting his overall's together quickly, until he found the front door. He yanked it open and ran out. He ran and ran and ran until he was far away from the building. 

Gerard stopped when he decided that he didn't have to run anymore and bent forward; his hands on his knees as he panted to catch him breath. He couldn't believe he had managed to get out of that. He thought for sure they were going to catch him, take him back to the house and do whatever they wanted to him. 

He was glad to be out of that situation and as he made his way down the street he started to remember something...

He forgot the fucking coke.

* * *

"Fuck baby, please, I gotta get back. He's gonna..."

There was no way that Sam could think with those perfect lips wrapped around his cock. He had to fuck him one more time. He had completely forgotten the time. Completely forgotten that he sent his fragile wife to a frat house. Completely forgotten everything except for the slide of his cock into that tight heat of his baby.

* * *

Gerard had managed to get a taxi. He paid with the cash Sam always tried to send him out with in case of emergencies, and Gerard usually declined it, but that day he hadn't and he's quite happy about it.

The taxi pulled up and Gerard handed the money to the driver as he started to get out. He's standing in front of the hotel he and Sam were staying at, looking up at before he started to make his way inside.

He goes past the front desk and straight for the elevators. He pushes the top floor button and it takes him up.

* * *

"Shit, so close baby, so close, love watching you ride my cock."

"Mmmm, feels so good inside me. So full."

Sam's fingers were digging in leaving those beautiful bruises that marks him as _his_. He almost moans out his name when he hears the front door open.

"Shit!" Off Baby, duck in the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"You'll get rid of him right?"

He watches the boy's ass swing as he goes into the bathroom. His cock is not going down anytime soon.

"Yeah yeah baby, I got it."

Sam puts on his bathrobe and then steps out of the bedroom.

"Babydoll you're back already?"

Gerard trudged into the room, sighing discontentedly. 

"Um... Yeah. I have bad news."

"Aww that's too bad, listen, just drop the coke off and then I need you to run and do a few errands for me before we go to dinner."

Gerard frowned.

"That's the bad news. I left the coke. The guys... they tried to ra—take advantage of me. I fought back and managed to get away, but I forgot the coke, Sam. I'm so sorry."

Gerard nearly started to cry. He felt like such an idiot.

"You...left...the...coke..."

Sam could not believe that he was stupid enough to trust Gerard to do something so simple. His baby even tried to warn him about this. 

"And the money?"

Gerard nodded, tearing up.

"They tried to rape me! I panicked!"

"They tried to rape you."

Sam laughed.

"Bull shit Gerard, all those guys are straight! Tell the truth! What did you do with the fucking money and the coke!"

Gerard cringed.

"I'm telling you the truth! Why would I lie about that?! I had to run, Sam. I didn't have time to grab the money or the fucking coke!" Gerard exclaimed.

He was crying now, trembling and sobbing.

"You hid it! You fucking hid it! You have been using way more coke than I have lately! You selfish bitch!"

Sam stepped to strike him.

"Sammy, don't he's not worth it."

A strange voice wafted from the closed bedroom door.

Gerard had shrieked just as Samuel stepped up to hit him, but it never came.

Gerard looked at the bedroom door; his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Sam...?" He questioned, still looking at the door. "Who's there?"

"None of your fucking business. Your business is about giving me my money and my coke back!"

"I don't have it! I told you! I was nearly raped! You have to believe me! I'm telling you the truth!" 

Gerard's body couldn't stop shaking. His voice wavered and the tears wouldn't stop pouring down his face.

"That's it! I have had it with you and your fucking attitude towards me!"

Sam stalks back to the bedroom and grabs his phone. He sees that his baby has returned to the bathroom and shut the door. He hears the shower running and wishes he was there too.

Gerard panicked. He can't fucking do this again. He rushed out the room and ran down to the elevator. When he got to the ground floor he ran through the lobby and he doesn't care that the people lingering around were staring at him. He just kept running until he was finally outside, and he's kept running until he couldn't breathe or run anymore.

He fell down on the sidewalk, in front of a gas station down the street from the hotel. He knows it's over. M was going to come for him and he was going back to the house. He was afraid.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me!?"

M. slams the phone down.

"What's going on boss?"

Bob came out of the bathroom with a magazine rolled up under his arm.

"That fucking kid has fucked up again!"

"Who, Gee?"

"Who else!"

"Now wait a minute boss, it might not have been him, look what..."

"I don't give a shit! He's been married four fucking times! I should have kicked him out years ago! No one is going to want him!"

M. continued to rant as he walked away. Bob picked up his phone and called Spencer.

* * *

M.'s driver, Jerry, made his way down the street to the address written on the card. he had only been with the House for few months. M. was sending him to pick up a wife that the husband didn't want anymore. After seeing the way the wives acted in the House, he could understand. This one was probably just as bad, but then as he was leaving Bob had stopped him.

_"Hey listen. You are going to pick up Gerard. He is nothing like the other wives here. He has been used and abused a lot. Just be careful with him okay?"_

Jerry had promised. He stopped at a light and looked at the gas gauge.

"Should gas up first."

Jerry pulled the limo into the gas station and saw a boy curled up next to the ice machine. He was trembling.

Gerard couldn't stop sobbing. People coming out of the gas station kept asking around about him and if he needed help. The owner of the gas station even came out a few minutes ago and told him to go somewhere else because he was worrying the customers around him. Gerard didn't say a word. He just kept crying.

His life was over. No one wanted him.

Jerry watched the way the boy was treated. He looked so sweet and innocent that he could not help feeling sorry for him. The clothing he was wearing made him look even younger. He finished pumping and closed the tank up. He walked over to the boy and crouched down.

"Hey, you alright? I mean, I know you are not alright, but can I be of any help? My name is Jerry."

Gerard whimpered, shaking his head. 

"No." He cried out.

"Can I take you some place safe? Are you near your home? Look, I swear i'm not a creep. Here look, I even have credentials."

Jerry pulls his commercial license out of his pocket. he knows it is kind of stupid showing where he lives to a complete stranger, but this waif of a man looks like no threat to anyone, but himself maybe.

Gerard peered up at the man and looked at his ID. It's M.'s fucking driver. HIS DRIVER OF ALL PEOPLE.

Gerard whimpered loudly. This man was here to collect him and he didn't realize he was Gerard. 

"Please... He's going to hurt me." Gerard quietly cried. "M.'s going to kill me. Please, I don't want to go." 

Gerard was surprised he could even speak at that point. He was so petrified and his body wouldn't stop shaking.

"Wait...you're Gerard?"

Jerry looked at the boy that was trembling even more. He pulled out his phone.

"Bob, hey, I found Gerard, but...no, he wasn't at the address. Yeah yeah, hold on."

Jerry placed the phone next to Gerard's ear gently.

"Gee, It's Bobby."

Gerard choked out a sob. He could feel snot seeping out of his nose and running down his chin.

"B-Bobby. I'm s-s-scared. M. is g-gonna be s-s-s-so m-mad at m-me." Gerard stuttered, crying after each pause.

"I got him Bob."

Jerry hung up. He looked at the boy and wondered how anyone could not want him. He scooped him up in his arms and carried him to the car. He placed him carefully into the back seat. He then got into the car and headed back to the House.


	19. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mine. You are mine."
> 
> Gerard pressed a kiss against M.'s jaw.
> 
> "Prove it." He whispered, trailing the wet kisses down M.'s throat. "Please. I want to belong to someone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Soooo we had the last chapter all done and ready to go....but ya know, it was just a little too long annnd...we decided to cut it in half! 
> 
> I know, I know, this fic has been on the back burner forever! I promise, we will not wait that long to put up the final chapter and as I update this for us, my lovely Geebear _***Digdeepenough***_ and I are working on the final part of the _Husband Chronicles_. A little epilogue for you guys to see how everyone from **House Wife** is still doing! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

 

Gerard couldn't stand the pain. He was awake for this one and he would rather get punched in the face by Bob at this point. M laughed when he screamed. The older man had squeezed is thigh after he finished and Gerard trembled to get away, which was futile because he was strapped to the slab.

"There." M. said, leaning back after he bandaged the fresh tattoo on the inside of Gerard's thigh. "You can't stop your fucking whining now."

Gerard let out a strangled sound and tugged at the restraints. He nodded hard and sniffed as M. started to undo the clasps on his ankles and then his wrists.

"You know what comes after right?" M. asked darkly.

Gerard shook his head slowly. He had no idea.

"If you get another divorce I'm throwing you in the basement until I decide what I'm gonna do with you. In that time span if you don't get any interviews I'm going to kick you out. I'm dead serious."

Gerard nodded again, sitting up and rubbing at his raw wrists.

M. turned to the open door behind him. "Bob!" He called out and Bob quickly entered the room looking at Gerard. "Get him out of my goddamn sight."

Bob nodded to M. and then picked Gerard up.

"Shhh Gee, I got you."

Instead of carrying him to his room, Bob carried him to his own room. He laid Gerard on the bed quietly and then left quickly to get some ice for his bruised thigh.

"Fucking piece of shit. He didn't have to irritate the area too."

Bob was muttering to himself in the kitchen when Arnold, stepped in.

"Talking to yourself again Bobby?"

"Don’t fucking call me that."

Bob growled at the waif of a boy. He reminded him of Gerard's brother, who had become a legend at the House. He was the only wife that managed to stay married for seven years. M. was certainly happy when he got the bonus from Stanley Claymore. Maybe that's why he was so hard on his brother.

"Awww, why so grumpy Bobby? No one giving you any? You know I will."

Arnold tried to touch Bob's arm and he pushed him away.

"I don’t have time for your bullshit today."

Bob stalked off back to his room with the ice pack.

"Gee?"

Gerard grumbled to himself, trying to stop himself from crying. He couldn't. He was still so spooked about everything he had gone through.

"Bobby." He whimpered.

"I got you Gee."

Bob came in and knelt by the bed. He didn’t want to get on it and frighten the frail creature even more.

"Here, I brought you some ice for your thigh."

He handed the pack to Gerard. Gerard gently took the ice pack from the kind hearted man and winced when he pressed it to his swollen thigh.

"T-Thanks."

He started to cry again. It hurt and he was traumatized from the experience... As if he needed more traumas.

"Are you hungry Gee? You look like you haven't been eating much. Has that piece of shit been starving you? I swear Gee, I am going to hunt that bastard down..."

Gerard tried to sit up, but he failed miserably.

"N-No... No. I'm good. I'll eat later. T-Thank you Bobby."

He honestly did not have an appetite. Especially after what had just happened to him.

"I don’t know why you protect them Gee. They all hurt you. Even the ones that didn't hit you. They hurt you in here."

Bob lightly touched the boys' chest.

"You are beautiful inside and out and one day, you are going to find someone that thinks the same way."

Gerard looked up at Bob, blinking hard. He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't true. He's never going to find someone like that. Gerard closed his eyes and sighed.

"That would be nice." He whispered; his voice wavering.

He tried to imagine it. His soulmate... A man who was gentle and kind. A man who loved him and treated him with respect. He didn't exist. There wasn't a person out there like that. Not for him.

"Hey Gee, how about I get your favorite take out tonight. On me. We can hide in my room and watch those campy horror flicks you like so much."

Gerard smiled a genuine smile.

"Really?"

He couldn't hide the excitement in his tired voice.

"Yup. You pick out whatever you want from the House collection and I’ll go order the food."

Bob winked at the boy loving how happy he was right now. Gerard tried to sit up. This time he managed.

"Whatever I want?"

He perked up a bit. Much like a curious puppy. It's a been a long time since he's been able to do something like this... Choose.

"Yes, whatever you want."

Bob pulled up his computer. It had the House collection on it.

"You pick them out and I will go get them. I want you to stay off your feet. Oh and what do you want to drink?"

Gerard leaned into the computer. He's never really been on one before... Well, more like he was never allowed to go near one. He gawked at it.

"I'll have a beer." He said timidly as he looked down the long list of movies.

He spotted "The Evil Dead" and excitedly pointed at the screen.

"Any kind?"

Gerard diverted his attention to Bob.

"... Stella?" He asked, hopeful.

"You got it kiddo."

Bob smiled and then left the room.

*

*

*

Gerard's head felt right on Bob's chest. He felt sleepy and at peace. It hits him though... The urge to use the bathroom and get a drink of water. He groaned, forcing himself off of the cuddly, sleeping man.

He gently and quietly crawled off the bed and went to slip through the bedroom door. He stopped at the bathroom first and when he was finished he washed his hands. His next stop with the kitchen for a drink of water. He had pretty bad cotton mouth and needed to quench his dire thirst.

On his way to the kitchen he hears someone in the den. Out of curiosity, he goes to check it out. Maybe it was another wife? Maybe they were doing something they shouldn't be doing and maybe, just maybe Gerard could catch them in the act and tell M. so that he could be on his good side again...?

And speak of the devil. There he was. He was sitting on the plush white leather sofa, leaning over and snorting a line off the coffee table in front of him. Gerard tensed up as he watched. He felt a wave of electricity shoot up his spine. He wanted a line—or two.

He accidentally made a noise from the back of his throat that he instantly cursed at himself for.

"Wha? Who's there? Show yourself."

M. was slurring from the whiskey he was drinking and the coke making him relax. Gerard cringed and gnawed down on his bottom lip. Run or hide? He cursed at himself again and entered the room quietly with his head bowed.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you." Gerard said with his voice trembling in fear.

M. looked up bleary eyed. He turned his head to focus on the voice.

"Oh, it's you."

M. studied the boy. Even after being used by four men he still retained the innocents that made him attractive.

"Come in. Want some?"

M. held out the bottle of whisky to the returned Wife. Gerard took a few steps towards the man and when he got to the end of the couch he plopped down next to him. He grabbed the bottle of whisky with shaky fingers and pressed it against his chapped lips. He grimaced as the liquor ran down his throat and pulled the bottle away slowly to return it to M.

"... It's strong." He giggled nervously.

He turned his attention to the lines of coke on the table and licked his lips.

"It's a mans drink. You wouldn't know what it was like to be a man though would ya?"

M. snorted at his own joke. He looked at the boy. He was in the regulation short shorts that all the Wives got when they arrived and in one of Bob's old button downs that didn't fit him anymore. M. didn’t like that Gerard looked so good in it.

"So tell me Gee, what did you do to fuck up this time? Were you not sucking his cock enough? I remember you got some goooood sucking skills."

Gerard blinked back tears. He looked down and whimpered.

"... I don't know. I... I'm no good. I wasn't good enough. I can't do anything right."

He pushed his hands to his face and sobbed quietly.

He didn't fuck up. He WAS a fuck up.

"Now cut that shit out! You're gonna fuck up my high and then I'm really gonna get pissed."

M. leaned over and did another line.

Gerard sobbed louder. Trying to stop made it worse.

"Oh for fuck sake, come here. Do a few lines, it will help numb you."

Gerard lowered his hands slowly, sniffling soundly. He wiped his eyes and looked over the lines of coke. He quickly grabbed the rolled up bill and leaned forward as he pressed it to his nostril. He did the line closest to him and then leaned back to fix himself. His shirt—Bob's shirt—had started to slip down one side of his shoulders. M. watched as the boy expertly took the coke in on side of his nose and then the other. He knew that Sam had a nasty habit and he assumed that Gerard picked it up. He watched as his shoulder was exposed. He remembered what the boy felt like under him. What his cock felt like surrounded by the boy's tight heat. He could have that again. He could have that till the next loser came along and snatched him up. Who gives a shit how long it took? He would use the boy as long as he was here. M. lay back against the arm of the sofa and propped a leg up making sure his crotch and bulge was in full view.

"Hey Gee, come here."

Gerard swallowed hard and then bit his lip. He looked at M. and saw that he was coaxing him. Slowly, Gerard pressed himself against the older man and relaxed. The coke was kicking in and he was glad. He could forget... For now. M. looked at the boy. His plump lips looked so inviting. He pulled the boy up to him and kissed him. Gerard grimaced. He brought his hand up and caressed M.'s scruffy cheek as he kissed back. Gerard tasted like innocence lost and it was M.'s favorite flavor. He pulled the boy into his lap and moved from his lips to his neck biting and sucking. The bruises didn't matter; no one would see them for a while. He felt the need to mark him. Gerard moaned out breathlessly and tipped his head back slightly, giving M more skin to work with. He pushed his hand against the back of M's head, pressing at his skull, urging him to keep going—harder and faster. He wanted it to hurt and he wanted to bleed. M. growled. He could smell Bob on the boy. He knew that is where he had been since he finished the tattoo. He knocked the boy on his back and tore the shirt off him scattering the buttons.

"Mine. You are mine."

Gerard pressed a kiss against M.'s jaw.

"Prove it." He whispered, trailing the wet kisses down M.'s throat. "Please. I want to belong to someone."

M. tore Gerard's shorts off. He fumbled for the lube He kept in the living room for random fucks. He knew what the boy could take. He shoved two fingers in him scissoring him quickly. He then opened his own pants and pushed in hard and fast. Gerard couldn't feel anything. His body was numb, his mind was numb and his soul was numb, too. He was gone and he belonged to the high. He didn't mind. He preferred it that way.

"Fuck Gee, still right as ever Best Fuck I have ever had by far."

M. continued to plow into the boy under him. He gripped the sofa arm above Gerard's head and used to increase momentum of his thrusts. Gerard squeezed his eyes shut tightly and cried out as the older man hit his spot. He pressed his hand against the side of M's face and pulled him in for a kiss. An abrupt, but openmouthed kiss. He did it again and then again, before he started to reach climax.

"I'm g-gonna cum." He warned.

He pushed his face near M's neck started to bite down on his flesh there. Not too hard, but hard enough to leave welts and hickeys.

"Fuck yeah, cum for me bitch."

Gerard brought his hand down to his cock and stroked. He could feel his abdomen tightening and he suddenly lost control of his mouth. He moaned and then he came. M. pulled out and flipped Gerard over pushing him over the arm of the sofa. He pushed back in and gripped his hair fucking him hard enough to shake the piece of furniture. Gerard, with M.'s grip on his hair, screamed out and arched his back into a perfect U. He braced himself over the arm on the sofa and whimpered as M hit his prostate again.

"O-Oh fuck, M... Fuck!" He chanted, high and breathless.

"Man, these guys are fucking stupid to give up an perfect ass like yours. I would fuck you three times a day!"

Gerard leaned forward, dropping his face against the sofa as he nibbled on his fingers. He trembled, feeling so close now as M. pounded into him.

"M... Fuck, don't stop. I'm gonna c-cum." Gerard said, feeling that bubbly sensation he loved so much rise up in his belly.

That's it bitch, cum without fucking being touched. Show you my cock is the best."

" _Ah_ —"

Crying out, Gerard came, hitting the sofa beneath him. He closed his eyes and panted through M's rough thrusts against his over sensitized spot.

"FUCK!"

M. dug his fingers into Gerard's hips as he stuttered through his own orgasm. Gerard smiled to himself, gasping quietly. M filled him up and it made him feel like he was good for something. He liked that he was able to make the man do it. Gerard felt proud of himself. If no one else ever wanted him he wouldn't even mind. He wanted M. to keep him. He'll be his whore just as long as he could always feel this way. M. pulled out and smacked Gerard on the ass.

"Go shower and get in my bed. I'm not done with you yet."

He does another line and then leaves the living room for the kitchen. Gerard rubbed on the spot M. smacked him and got up. He dipped his finger in the mess of coke and then rubbed the powder on his teeth. He left for M.'s room for a shower and then, like he was commanded, climbed into the man's warm, comfortable bed.

Gerard didn't mind. He didn't mind any of this.

 

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

M. was in heaven...or well as close as you can get snorting coke off a slut’s ass. He had been fucking Gerard exclusively for the past month. He was going to share the boy with his friends again at first, but he realized that is how he lost him to that bastard in the first place. Now he was being selfish. He didn't even want to share him with Brian. It turned out that Gerard learned some skills as a Wife. He could cook and was good at keeping the House clean, and he dropped to his knees to suck cock on command. What more could M. ask for? This morning he found Gerard in the kitchen with the other Wives. He was getting coffee and the other Wives were taunting him. They were calling him M.’s slut...well he was. M. walked up to Gerard and stood next to him. He pulled his cock out and waited. Gerard looked down and then back at the Wives watching. He turned to face M again and slowly got down on both knees. Gripping M.'s cock, he started to work the head in his mouth. He took him further, inch by inch, bobbing his head up and down.

"What a fucking slut."

Arnold laughed along with the other Wives as they watched the spectacle before them.

"No wonder he's been returned. He's not good for anything, but a cock whore."

"I would shut up if I were you ladies."

The Wives looked up and saw Bob standing with Brian.

"Ramon, Brian is here for your pictures."

"Oh yes, I have an interview tomorrow. Gotta wet the man’s appetite."

"Just put him in a dark room with the slut and tell him it's you sucking his cock."

"Shove it Arnold."

Arnold continued to laugh as Bob got angrier. He couldn't do anything physically to the Wives and they knew it. Ramon got off his seat and went to stand next to Brian. He noticed that Brian had a sad look on his face as he watched the returned Wife on his knees for their owner.

"Come on Brian, we got more important things to do. I'm sure you can watch another show later."

Brian turned to Ramon and glared at him.

"You shut the fuck up!"

He then turned to the Wives.

"All of you, just shut the fuck up! You have no idea what is going on here! None of you could have survived half of what this creature has been through! Why don’t you all get the fuck out of here now!"

All the Wives ran out frightened. Arnold left too, but he was determined to find out more about this Wife that M. seemed to covet and all the guys were protecting.

*

*

*

Bob carried an exhausted Gerard from the living room to his room. He wanted to bring Gerard to his own room, but M. gave him orders and he had to follow them. He laid him carefully on the bed and then went to get a cloth from the bathroom. He wiped the boy of fluids and the obvious drug residue under his cracked and red nose.

"Oh Gee, what's happened to you?"

He dressed the boy and placed him under the covers. He light kissed his cheek and then left the room.

* * *

Arnold watched Bob leave and then slipped into the room closing the door. He sat on the vacant bed across from Gerard and waited till he woke up.

*

*

*

Gerard slowly blinked his tired eyes open. He groaned, tossing and turning. He felt nothing out of the ordinary with the state he was in. He was getting used to waking up like this.

"M...?" Gerard called out involuntarily, turning on his side to face the bed across from him.

He saw a boy's shadow—Arnold.

Shrieking, Gerard pushed himself against the wall his bed is pressed against. He clutched his chest. The boy nearly scared him into a heart attack!

"A-Arnold? What are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Arnold got off the bare bed he was on and moved to Gerard's.

"I want to know why you are so fucking special to all of them."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little bag of white powder.

"Tell me and you can have this."

Gerard's eyes went to the bag. He licked his lips and then diverted his attention to Arnold. He was waiting.

"B-Because I'm a whore."

Gerard answered and reached out for the bag. Arnold pulled the bag back.

"That's not good enough. I want to know more. Brian said you survived. What is he talking about?"

Gerard bit his bottom lip and swallowed audibly.

"I... I don't know." He lied, reaching out for the bag again.

He wanted to forget about all of that. He wanted the coke to erase his memory.

"Nope, sorry."

Arnold moved back to the other bed. He tossed the little bag up and down in his hands watching Gerard's movement and eyes following it. Gerard whimpered.

"I'll tell you... Please, just let me have a little?" He said as he moved towards the edge of the bed.

Arnold never realized how fucked up Gerard was. He reached into the little bag and dipped his finger in the potentially deadly powder.

"I'm waiting."

Gerard chewed his bottom lip again. He was trembling all over.

"I don't know." He cried, again. "I don't know! I DON'T KNOW!"

He started to cry harder this time. He could feel Daniel's and Scot's hands around his throat. He can hear Alex telling him it's over. He can see Billy in bed with that woman. He can smell the drugs and drink on Samuel's skin when he passes by to call M.

"I'm a whore!" Gerard screamed.

"What the fuck is going on in here?!"

The door opened and M. stood there. Gerard screamed louder, scooting towards the corner of his small bed. He instinctively pushed his hands out in front of himself.

"BOB GET IN HERE!"

Bob came running and saw Gerard freaking out.

"Go dunk him in water to calm him down."

Bob walked in.

"Hey Gee, come on, It's Bobby."

Gerard shook his head frantically as he covered himself with his arms.

"No. No. No. No. No." He sobbed.

He rejected the gentle man.

Arnold stared at the commotion. His body was hidden behind the door that M. held open.

"For fuck sake Bob, shut him up or I will get the needle.

Gerard panicked. He grabbed Bob's arm and pulled the larger man towards him, using him as a shield.

"No. No. Please, no. No. No!"

Gerard buried his face against Bob's chest. Sobs wrecked through his body and he couldn't stop the whimpers from pushing past his lips. He only wanted some coke. Why did he have to have a nervous breakdown now?

"I got you Gee, come on."

Bob lifted the boy up and carried him out of the room.

"I said dunk him Bob!"

"Fuck you M.!"

Bob took Gerard down to the rec room. Brian was down there going through his pics of Ramon.

"What happened?"

"I think he's too high. M. wanted me to dunk him."

Gerard shivered in Bob's arms. He clawed at the man's shoulder with a death grip. He didn't want to be dunked.

"Please... No." Gerard sobbed quietly.

"Shhh , easy Gee, I'm not gonna dunk you. We gotta bring you down though."

"Let's use the Jacuzzi, just not the jets. I'll help you Bob."

Brian stripped of his jeans and walked to the tub. He climbed in first.

"Okay, hand him to me slowly."

Gerard twitched as he was gently pulled into the tub. He felt cold all over. His head felt like it was going to burst and his eyes stung from crying so much. He didn't want to come _down_  when he was already down. He cried out, grabbing onto Bob's arm tightly.

"Got you Gee, got you."

Brian released Gerard from Bob and held him carefully. He watched as Bob undressed and then they were both in there with him. Gerard slumped against Bob and rested his head on his shoulder. He started to calm down, but he was still trembling. Bob poured water over Gerard's body as Brian whispered soothingly to him. Although he appreciated everything these two men were doing for him, it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted a line. He wanted something to stop all of this pain he was feeling in his chest. He couldn't stop dwelling on his past marriages... He feared future ones as well. How could he live that way? Fearing everything... Even himself.

"B-Bobby..." Gerard grumbled as he started to doze off. "I don't wanna—"

"There, at least he is calmer."

"What happened to him?"

"His last husband was one of M.'s better drug buddies. I think he hooked Gee on cocaine pretty well."

"Shit, M. isn’t gonna do anything about it either is he?"

"No, he could care less."

"Gerard needs someone he can talk to."

"What about that wife he was friends with?"

"The one that married Mr. Wentz?"

"Yeah, can you get a hold of him?"

"Yeah, I can try."

They brought Gerard out of the water and dried him off. Bob thanked Brian and then carried him back to his own room. He laid him on the bed and covered him up so he would not shiver. He climbed into the bed after changing himself and looked up Spencer's information.


	20. Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard looked up; his eyes meeting Bert.
> 
> "It's nice to meet you, sir." Gerard said and then subconsciously nibbled on his bottom lip.
> 
> "Yeah listen let’s make this short. What kind of stuff do you do?"
> 
> "... I... Um, I cook. I clean. I like kids. Do you um... Have kids?"
> 
> "Fuck no! Kids me? That's fucking hysterical. Half the time I'm too drunk or stoned to even function."
> 
> Bert reared his head back in laughter. He then looked at Gerard.
> 
> "But there is one department that I can always function in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is it! The last chapter of **Ex Husbands**! Thank you so much for sticking with this very harsh fic, both my Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ and I are eternally grateful, but it isn't over yet! We have one more that we are working one. Call it an epilogue if you want of the first story! We are bringing back everyone...well that is not dead at least, but actually memories can count too, so maybe a few will rise from the grave. ^0^
> 
> This is going to be a one shot, so we are taking our time writing it. Can guarantee it's gonna be one hell of a ride though! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

***************EX-HUSBANDS***************

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

Gerard downed the rest of his beer before he leaned over to snort a line off the coke covered coffee table. He smiled, licking his lips when he retracted.

"I really like this batch." He said to M., leaning forward to peck him on his lips.

He brought his hand up against M.'s bulge and rubbed him through his slacks. He wanted him. It felt right and he was happy then and there. M. gave him the drugs he wanted and he gave M. his body in return. They had a good thing going.

"Yeah, well why don’t you show me how much you liked it."

Gerard giggled and dropped down to the floor. He pushed himself in between M's spread legs and started to unbutton his pants with his nimble fingers.

"I want it _soooo_  bad. I want you to fuck my brains out." Gerard said sultrily as he quickly fished M. out of his slacks.

He gripped the older man's cock and started to stroke him skillfully.

"I like the way you think, but I like it better when you shut your fucking mouth and put it to better use."

Gerard smirked and dipped lower. He wrapped his lips around M.'s cock, working himself up and down.

"Fuuuuuck."

M. took a pull off the whiskey he was drinking. He bent it down and poured some between Gerard' lips and his cock. Gerard took him further. He savored the taste of whiskey as he sucked the older man off. He gripped his base and went faster.

"How's it taste?"

M. took another pull.

Gerard nodded around him, humming loudly. M. grabbed Gerard's hair and pulled his head up. He licked his face of the whiskey and kissed him.

"I said...how does it taste?"

Gerard grunted. He looked M. in the eyes and kissed him chastely.

"So good. So fucking good."

"On the floor on your knees, I'm gonna fuck you like the bitch in heat you are."

Gerard nodded instantly. He let go of M's cock and got down on his knees just as he commanded. He had shorts on and he started to roll them off, sticking his ass in the air.

M. picked up the powder off the table.

"Hold still."

He sprinkled the powder on Gerard's ass and then used the razor, scrapping it across his skin to set up to lines. He then lubed up one of his fingers and pushed it inside Gerard as he snorted up one of the lines, then licked up the powder. Gerard bit his lip, smiling and moaning at the same time.

"Fuck me. C'mon." He groaned as he urged the man above him.

"One more line."

M. snorted the last line, dragged his finger out and replaced it with his cock. Gerard scooted further from the force and gripped the floor beneath him as he panted, trying to get used to the familiar feeling even in his high. M. gripped His hair with one hand and dug his fingers in the now permanent marks he made on Gerard's hips. He shoved Gerard' head into the floor lifting his ass high up as he fucked him hard enough to scrap his knees on the ground.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ahhh!" Gerard panted, bracing himself on the floor beneath him.

Everything was intense. He was surprised he could even register any of it, but then again he wasn't. M. made him feel alive. Gerard wanted it to hurt. He wanted to feel this because he knew, deep down, that he deserved it.

"Oh God!"

M.'s nose started to bleed and drip on Gerard's back. He let go of the man's hair and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. He wiped the blood off and then drank from the bottle. Then he poured the amber liquid on Gerard and leaned in licking it off his back.

* * *

Spencer was nervous. Bob said that Gerard was a mess. He had not heard from his best friend since he went from one marriage to the next. That had been almost three years now.

_"He's really bad Spence. Sam was into coke and a lot of it. Gerard got pretty hooked. He managed to convince M. to share his coke somehow."_

_"Oh, I know how Bobby."_

Spencer was sure that Gerard was letting M. fuck him for coke. He was just glad Gerard was afraid of needles cause who knows what else he could have gotten into.

"Driver, can we hurry please."

"Yes Mrs. Wentz."

Spencer felt the car speed up. For some reason he felt like he needed to hurry. He needed to get there before something awful happened. 

* * *

They were both flat on the floor now. Gerard with M. completely on top of him, squishing him as he was vigorously fucking him. Gerard could hardly breathe, but he continued to moan and gasp and scream. He couldn't tell if he was close or not, but M. kept going and it didn't feel like he was going to stop any time soon. He was so messed up—more than usual.

"I'm gonna...fuck, I'm gonna..."

M. felt his heart pounding. He knew something was wrong. He was not sure if he came if it was going to kill him. Still he kept going. Gerard whimpered, feeling the man's weight come down on him harder. His thrusts were turning frantic and hard. Gerard whined out, shifting underneath him.

"M.... M., I can't—" Gerard cried, struggling under M.'s weight.

M.'s body stuttered as he gasped for air. He knew this was bad. He knew he was ODing. He had no way to explain it. He would have laughed. Cumming and going. Gerard screamed, squirming. He tried to get out from underneath the larger man.

"M.!"

Something wasn't right. He started to panic.

"M....?! Oh my god. Fuck. Fuck!"

Gerard was trapped underneath him. He reached up and tapped M.'s shoulder and then tried to push him off again, but he was too high and weak to function properly.

* * *

"Bobby?"

Spencer was surprised that no one answered the door, especially Bob. He enters and walks through the silent house. As he gets closer he can hear sounds of distress.

"Gee? M.?"

Gerard grunted as he held M up slightly by his shoulder. He heard Bob's voice.

"Bobby!" Gerard cried out, gasping for air.

Spencer heard Gerard and ran into the living room.

"GERARD!"

All Spencer can see is Gerard being crushed under the body of M.

"GET OFF HIM YOU BASTARD!"

Gerard looked up and saw his best friend. Spencer... Was that really him? He hoped he wasn't hallucinating.

"Spence! I think h-he's OD'ing!" Gerard exclaimed.

"Shit!"

Spencer runs over and pushed M. off him. His face is flushed and blood is trickling out his nose. He is foaming at the mouth.

"Fuck, where is Bob!?"

Gerard climbed up on his knees and pressed his hands against each side of M.'s face.

"M.?! Oh my god... I don't know what to do! M.!" Gerard screamed, patting M.'s face repeatedly. "What do we do?!" He turned to Spencer.

"Gerard...you're bleeding too."

"What's going on in here?"

Arnold and several of the wives came running in with Bob.

"Shit, Spencer, the desk, the adrenaline kit!"

"Right! I forgot about that shit!"

Spencer ran into M.'s office and grabbed the kit. He brought it to Bob. Bob pulled out the giant prefilled needle...well it was not giant, but it was bigger then usual. Spencer looked at Gerard and saw he was turning pale from the sight of it. Gerard turned and wrapped his arms around himself. He sat on the floor with his back to everyone as he started to rock himself back and forth. It was too much and he was too high to really be able to handle what was going on. What if M. died? Then he'll really have no one. He would be all alone.

*GASP*

With a start M. sat up. He looked around and down at the needle in his chest. He looked at Bob and fainted.

Gerard had heard the gasp and he turned around to see.

"Is... Is he alive?" Gerard asked quietly, looking at Bob with giant saucer eyes.

"Yeah, bastards still here."

Bob picked up M. and carried him to his room .

"Geebaby?”

Gerard looked up; his eyes glazed.

"Spence?"

"Oh Geebaby, come here."

Spencer held his arms open for the broken wife to fall into.

"Gee, what's happened to you?"

Bob came back.

"Spencer, you have great timing."

"Apparently. Can you bring us to M. bathroom. I need to take care of my Geebaby."

Bob picked up Gerard and carried him into the bedroom. M. was passed out still.

"I'm going to move M. to his office. He will just think he passed out in there. You guys can use the room."

"Thanks Bobby."

Spencer gave Bob a kiss on the cheek and then watched him exit with M. Spencer returned to the bathroom to see Gerard on the bench dazed.

"Geebaby?"

Nothing. Spencer filled the bathtub and then began to strip. Once he was naked and the water was filled, he added some scented oil. Then he walked over to Gerard.

"Come on Geebaby, I got you."

Gerard could still walk so Spencer helped him to the tub. He climbed in first and then helped Gerard in. He eased the fragile boy between his legs and poured the warm perfumed water over him. Gerard tensed up, holding his breath. He released when the water washed down his face.

"Spence..." Gerard said as he pressed his back against the older man's chest. "I'm scared."

"Geebaby, what happened to you?"

Spencer had been out of the loop of Gerard's life for years now. He didn't want to share the happiness that he had with his own husband. Gerard trembled and sighed.

"I just want it all to stop." He said quietly.

"It will Geebaby, I promise you, you will find a man that wants you for you, not what you can do for him. he is out there. Hey, remember that guy that we met years ago in the mall. The fashion show? Someone nice like him."

Gerard wanted to cry. He had forgotten about that nice man. He couldn't even remember his name.

"... No man like that could ever love a whore like me."

He wished he could remember what that man smelled like. What he looked like. It pained Gerard as he realized that he probably never would.

"I love you Geebaby and I believe you will find someone that loves you as much as I do "

Spencer hugged him tightly .

"Geebaby?"

Gerard turned slightly to look at his best friend. He saw how beautiful and healthy he was. That made him happy.

"Y-yeah?"

"I'd really like to make love to you."

Gerard's eyes softened and he tried to blink back tears.

"...Why?" Gerard asked as he closed his eyes. "You have a perfect husband... A perfect life. Why would you want to throw it all away by sleeping with a whore like me?"

"First you are not whore. Second, my husband is far from perfect. Third and most important. I love you Geebaby."

Gerard winced when Spencer lightly caressed his cheek.

"You'll just ruin your life and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you did that because of me."

"How will I ruin my life Geebaby?"

Gerard splashed the scented water. He shrugged.

"You're married. Won't you ruin that by sleeping with me?"

Spencer laughed.

"Geebaby, if you met my husband, I would have to keep him from trying to jump you. We have an open relationship. As long as he knows who it is, I can sleep with whoever I want. The thing is, other than one other wife, I only want to sleep with you."

Spencer stopped talking after that and he wouldn't let Gerard work anymore. Instead he let his body language do all the work. He turned Gerard around and pulled him onto his lap. He pulled the boy down for a kiss. Gerard hungrily kissed back. He had forgotten what it felt like to do this with someone he actually loved... And he really did love Spencer. More than anyone could imagine. Spencer felt Gerard getting hard already and part of him felt bad cause this is not what he wanted to do with the boy. He wanted to show him that he was more than just a quick hook up.

"Gee Gee Geebaby, you gotta stop, not here."

Gerard panted loudly, grinding shamelessly against the older man.

"H-huh?" He questioned meekly as he started to grip Spencer's cock. "Why not?"

He gave Spencer a hurt and puzzled look. He really wanted his best friend.

"No no Geebaby, I want you, fuck, I want you so bad, but I want to do it right. I want to take you properly in a bed like you deserve. Gerard suddenly stopped all movement. He looked into Spencer's clear eyes with his own glazed ones. Suddenly, he smiled an uncharacteristic crooked smile and leaned forward to kiss Spencer's nose.

"Okay." He whispered, nodding slightly.

He backed out of his Spencer's lap gently and stood up. He slowly climbed out of the tub. He was still pretty messed up, but he starting to come down and he was strangely okay with that. Spencer took a second to admire Gerard's body, dripping with water and glistening from the oil. He then stood up out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around himself and then grabbed a second towel and dropped to his knees in front of Gerard and began to dry the boy off trailing kisses up his thighs. Gerard gently pushed his fingers through Spencer's soft hair. He breathed out and smiled. He missed this beautiful man. He missed his kisses and his touches, but he mostly just missed being around him. It was no wonder he was such a mess now. He didn't have his best friend in his life to ground him. It's pitiful, but Gerard didn't care. Spencer is his everything. They moved from the bathroom to the bedroom. Gerard sat on the bed and Spencer moved up between his legs.

"You've always been able to make me feel beautiful, Spence." Gerard mused aloud as he continued to cradle Spencer's head.

"That's cause you are."

Spencer murmured into his soft skin.

"Love the way you feel and smell."

Gerard blinked slowly, feeling euphoric from the words leaving his best friend's mouth. He wanted Spencer more than ever now.

"I need... I want you."

Gerard really did. He almost felt like he was dreaming this whole thing and he didn't want to ever wake up if this wasn't really happening.

"I wanna do this right Geebaby."

Spencer grabbed the lube on the nightstand and rubbed plenty on his fingers. He then dropped them and began to rub circles around his opening.

Gerard bit his bottom lip and groaned.

"I know... I know. P-Please."

Spencer pushed his finger in slowly. He was treating Gerard as if it was his first time. He mouthed and licked up his thighs inching towards his cock. He ghosted a breath over the head, which was already dripping with precum. Gerard spread his legs further apart, lowering his hand towards Spencer's neck. He inhaled sharply as the older man suddenly took him into his mouth.  Licking his lips, Gerard closed his eyes tightly and urged Spencer to take him further into his mouth by pushing his hand into his hair. He gripped him there tightly and started to push his head up and down. Spencer let Gerard fuck his mouth as he fucked him with his fingers. He wanted him to cum before he fucked him. It would be better and he bets that it has been a while since someone wanted to get Gerard off.

"T-There." Gerard whispered as Spencer's finger found his spot. "Oh... Oh."

He gasped loudly up at the ceiling, grinding down on Spencer's hand then bucking up to fuck his mouth. He did that over and over again until he felt himself cum. Spencer swallowed everything Gerard gave him. He then swooped up and kissed him.

"Fuck, I forgot how good you taste

Gerard smiled against the kiss and scrunched up his nose. He could taste himself.

"I'm glad I could refresh your memory." He said with a small laugh.

"Now I'm going to remind you what it's like to have someone that truly loves and cares for you treat you like you deserve to be treated."

Spencer slicked up his cock with lube.

"Do you want me to stretch you anymore Geebaby?"

Gerard listened carefully to everything Spencer just said to him. It felt foreign now. He couldn't even remember the last time someone cared for him like this. Even if he could he wouldn't want to. This is all that mattered to him.

"No." He whispered and shook his head slowly.

Spencer shuffled forward and placed the head of his cock at the entrance. He rubbed it around teasing Gerard a bit til he had his groaning and then he slowly started to push in. Gerard wrapped his legs around Spencer's hips. He lifted his head and pressed a kiss against his best friend's chin before he started to nuzzle him.

"I missed this so much." Gerard said, pushing his hands up and down Spencer's back sensually.

This wasn't fucking. It was never fucking when it was with Spencer. It was different. This is how it was supposed to be all the time. He wished it could always be like this. Spencer took his time till he bottomed out. The whole time he was kissing and touching Gerard. He whispered tender moments into his ear.

"So good Geebaby, feel so good. Love to feel you wrapped around my cock. Nice and warm and tight."

Gerard choked out a moan. He lowered his hands on the back of Spencer's thighs and pressed him closer.

"I love you... Oh, fuck, Spence."

He was surprised he could still speak. Spencer fucked him slowly. Neither of them was in a hurry at all. It felt like they had all the time in the world and was fucking for hours. Spencer really wanted to make it as special as he could Gerard relished the feeling of his having his best friend gently move in and out of him. He couldn't believe he'd gone so long without this. He wanted to make up for it.  Gerard cried out as Spencer found his prostate and tossed his head back. He blinked up at the ceiling and gnawed down on his bottom lip. He felt like he was going to cry from happiness. Spencer kept things up for as long as he could. Soon he felt himself getting close and he couldn't hold it off in this position anymore.

"Hey Geebaby, come ride me. Let me see that beautiful body of yours over mine."

Gerard nodded quickly and pushed his hands against Spencer's chest.

"Here." Gerard said as he gently made his friend lay back.

Gerard startled him and pressed himself against Spencer's cock. He lowered himself until Spencer was in all the way.

"Oh... Fuck." Gerard moaned as he smirked down at his best friend.

Spencer looked like he was close and when Gerard started to move he gripped his hips tightly and held on for dear life.

"Fuck yourself Geebaby. I want you to get off before I cum."

He gripped his hips and held him as Gerard rode his cock. Gerard rolled his hips back and forth as he started to speed up. He looked into Spencer's eyes with his breath hitching in his throat.

"Fuck... Oh, fuck. I'm gonna c-cum."

He was already close and in this new position he knew he wasn't going to last. He worked himself faster and harder until he was sweating and panting. Just a few more brushes against his prostate and he was going to lose it.

"That's it Geebaby. Love the way you look when you lose it. So honest and raw and all mine."

Gerard lowered his hands towards Spencer's stomach and closed his eyes tightly. He opened his mouth and released the most obscene sound as he started to cum. He fought through it for Spencer's sake and continued to grind against him.

"Yes, fuck I wish I had a camera right now. Your face, I want to capture it!"

Now that Gerard was spent, Spencer flipped him over on his knees. He knew that while Gerard loved to be fucked slow like this, he loved to be fucked hard too. He gripped his ass and shoved his cock in hard. Gerard nearly screamed as he fell forward, face first into a pillow. He braced himself, moaning uncontrollably as Spencer practically devoured him. He wondered right then and there if anyone could hear them. Not that it mattered. He didn't really care if they could. He wanted them to. Spencer fucked him hard and fast till he started to shake and fill Gerard up. Gerard gasped and then smiled as he lifted his face out from the pillow. He craned his neck to look back at Spencer. He looked complete. Gerard was sure he did too.

"Wow." He said quietly and pushed his hand back to touch Spencer's thigh. "Fuck. That feels amazing."

"Yeah, but I don't want to sleep in here. Let’s move to your room. Bobby said you don't have a roommate."

Gerard nodded. He turned again and gripped the pillow until Spencer pulled out of him.

"Yeah... Okay."

He got up slowly and looked around.

"Let's go."

Spencer walked with Gerard to his room. They lay down and snuggled together, Gerard s head on his shoulder.

"You'll see Geebaby. You are gonna meet some amazing guy who is gonna treat you just like this."

Spencer felt Gerard sigh as they both drifted off to sleep.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Right this way Mr. McCracken. Gerard is anxious to meet you."

"I don't need that bullshit. Bert is fine. M. tells me this boy is a looker."

"Yes...Bert he is."

Gerard had heard the voices behind the door and his heart started to beat uncontrollably. He looked up and saw Bob standing there with a man who had long, dark hair. Gerard looked back down and folded his hands on top of his lap quickly. He wasn't sure if he should speak yet so he remained silent.

"Gee, this is Bert McCracken. I'll leave you two to “talk."

Bob looked at Gerard knowing he would understand and then left shutting the door.

Gerard looked up; his eyes meeting Bert.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Gerard said and then subconsciously nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Yeah listen let’s make this short. What kind of stuff do you do?"

Gerard shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"... I... Um, I cook. I clean. I like kids. Do you um... Have kids?"

Gerard didn't know how to talk right now. This guy seemed very harsh and not because of the way he looked. Gerard didn't feel a connection with him.

"Fuck no! Kids me? That's fucking hysterical. Half the time I'm too drunk or stoned to even function."

Bert reared his head back in laughter. He then looked at Gerard.

"But there is one department that I can always function in."

He obscenely thrust his crotch up.

"Why don't you bring that pretty little ass over here and sit on my lap."

Gerard frowned, and almost as if he were a trained dog, stood up and obediently made his way over to his potentially new husband and plopped down on his lap with a grunt. He wanted children. He wanted a more proper man, but he was going to be stuck with this asshole who only wanted him for his body.

"There that's better. Ah Fuck wait, my stash."

He lifted Gerard up slightly and pulled a baggy of white powder out.

"Fuck almost crushed it."

"... Crushed it?" Gerard asked in genuine confusion.

It was coke. It was already crushed.

Gerard tried not to laugh at him.

"The bag not the coke stupid."

Gerard giggled, nearly choking.

"Sorry." He said quickly.

He couldn't take this man seriously. Bert looked at the boy and then got up dumping him on the floor.

"Are you laughing at me?"

Gerard crawled away slowly and looked back. He shook his head.

"No..." He muttered, standing up awkwardly.

He went back to his seat and continued to shake his head as he rubbed his arm slightly. He had landed on it pretty hard.

"Did you have more questions for me, sir?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Nah. You can go ".

Bert waved him off as go opened the baggie.

Gerard lowered his arm and watched Bert open the bag of coke. He licked his lips involuntarily.

"A-Are you sure? Don't you want to know if I could... Uh, if I could..." He trailed off, losing his train of thought as he watched Bert spill some of the substance on top of the table in front of them. Bert pulled his wallet out and took out a card. He used it to set up a line.

"You could what. Laugh at me s'more?"

Gerard shook his head frantically.

"No! Um, can I have some of that?"

He pointed at the perfect lines of coke.

"You want some of my white gold?"

Gerard blinked his eyes up to meet Bert's.

"Yes." He said quickly.

He didn't care if he sounded like a fiend. This man seemed like one himself too.

"What do I get out of it?"

"... I don't know." He answered honestly. "Whatever you want?"

He didn't care at this point. It wasn't like he had much dignity left either.

"Alright, come here."

Bert set up to more lines. He pulled out a fifty and rolled it tight.

"Ladies first."

"Thank you." He uttered quietly.

Gerard grabbed the rolled up bill from Bert's fingers, trying to dodge his touch, and went straight for the perfectly cut lines. He looked over them with such admiration before he decided on the one closest to him.

He leaned forward with the bill slightly pressed into his nostril and quickly went through the line precisely. He did the second one just as quickly. He pulled back and sniffled as he handed Bert the bill so he could have a go.

"It's good." Gerard praised as he vigorously rubbed at his nose.

"Yeah, you hardly left any powder at all."

Bert leaned forward and snorted up the rest. He picked up the powder and rubbed his teeth. He held the other finger with the powder in front of the boy's face. Gerard hesitantly sucked Bert's finger into his mouth. He lapped on it until the coke was gone and then quickly pulled off. He licked his teeth and sighed.

"Sorry. It's just really good."

Honestly though, he wanted more. It was probably going to be the only way he'd be able to tolerate this man. That's how he usually was nowadays. Unable to put up with anyone unless he was high. Bert picked up Gerard and sat him on the desk.

"I'm gonna fuck ya now."

Gerard fell back on to the desk and spread his arms out. He looked up at the ceiling and then slowly closed his eyes.

"Sure."

He didn't care. He just told the guy he could do whatever he wanted just as long as he got some coke. This was the price he had to pay. Plus, at least he was high. Nothing could wrong... Well, nothing he wouldn't be able to deal with.

"Just like that huh?"

Gerard nodded, lifting his head up a bit before dropping it again.

"Go for it." He mumbled uncharacteristically.

"Whore."

*

*

*

Bert comes out of the interview room. He passes Bob sitting on a chair.

"Tell M. I'll collect him this weekend. I want a justice of the peace here."

Bob just nods.

"Your zipper is down."

Bert looks and pulls it up.

"Thanks man."

He then leaves.

"Gee?"

Bob knocks on the door.

Gerard is laid out on the table, still. He's on his side, clutching his stomach. He was numb from head to toe.

He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear anything.

He didn't care.

Bob just picked Gerard up and carried him though the House passed the other Wives. He brought him to the bathroom and washed him carefully. Then he dried him and carried him back to his room. He tucked him in with a kiss and then went to tell M. that Mr. McCracken would take Gerard as his wife on Saturday and Gerard would enter his 5th marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So I gave up on the Tumblr idea cause...seriously, that shit scares me, and made a Twitter account instead!
> 
> You guys can follow me @momijineyuki.
> 
> It has no affiliation with my real twitter so we can talk about anything you want! ^-^
> 
> I would still appreciate the comments here though too! ^0^


End file.
